Deja'vu
by Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul
Summary: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador.
1. Prologo: Muerta

******Disclairmer**: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.

**Summary: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador.**

* * *

Prefacio: Muerta

-Te llamaré mañana, no me extrañes mucho- decía Charles mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Sólo me reí ante la idea ¿Cómo no extrañarlo? Lo quería demasiado para no desear estar a su lado.

Nos dimos un corto beso y lo saludé con la mano antes de cruzar la calle. Únicamente di tres pasos y la bomba de agua de la acera explotó haciendo que el líquido se disparara en todas direcciones. No era la primera vez que pasaba en la ciudad, pero nunca me había ocurrido, por ese motivo quedé como una estatua en el medio de la calle.

El chirrido de unas llantas al frenar atrajo mi atención más que el agua que caía como cascada. Una camioneta enorme se encontraba del otro lado de la cortina líquida a una distancia de cinco metros de donde me encontraba. Sólo tuve oportunidad para ver el vehículo venir hacía mi sin control alguno.

El paragolpe me azotó la cadera, rompiendo esta, mi fémur e impulsándome con tal fuerza hacía atrás que mis pies se despegaron del suelo. Mientras el dolor de la fractura aumentaba hasta ser agobiante y yo volaba hasta llegar al piso, escuché el grito ahogado de mi novio, pero este fue sobrepasado por el ruido que hicieron los vidrios del parabrisas de la camioneta al romperse.

Lo primero de mi cuerpo en toco con el suelo fue mi pelvis, esta ya estaba destroza, pero, para peor, siguió quebrándose. Luego mi columna fue en rápido descenso haciendo que mis costillas chocaran violentamente con el asfalto dejándome sin respiración.

Sólo pasó medio segundo y mi nuca impactó contra el suelo y todo me segó.

Creía que después de la muerte podía moverme con libertad, pero no fue así, todo estaba oscuro y no tenía control de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera lo sentía.

Sólo pasó un segundo y comencé a ver chispas de luz, como pequeñas piezas de un rompecabezas que se unieron hasta formar un paisaje muy conocido, era la misma escena en donde me encontraba, mi novio con la expresión de espanto, la bomba de agua disparando agua, la camioneta con el parabrisas destruido, y yo todavía en el suelo.

Todo comenzó a moverse en cámara rápida, mi cuerpo ascendió de una manera vertiginosa haciendo el mismo movimiento que antes, sólo que en sentido contrario, mi cabeza primero, luego mi columna, la pelvis y volvía a estar en el aire.

El dolor se había mitigado, pero no del todo. Los vidrios empezaron a elevarse, yendo hacia la camioneta y colocándose en forma ordenada, reconstruyendo el parabrisas, el hombre que manejaba, el cual había salido despedido por el asiento al no usar cinturón de seguridad, también voló y entró por el parabrisas a su lugar.

Mi cuerpo ascendía más y más hasta llegar al punto donde el vehiculo había impactado conmigo. Sentí que volvía a chocar con él, pero para mi sorpresa, en vez de hacerme daño, mi fémur y mi cadera volvieron a su estado original emitiendo un pequeño chasquido cuando los huesos se unieron.

El líquido derramado por el asfalto volvía hacia la bomba de agua en forma de cascada, pero en sentido inverso, como burlándose de la gravedad y la camioneta comenzó a ir marcha atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Charles también se movía y volvía a su lugar, en donde estaba después de haberlo saludado, con una expresión de sorpresa que se dirigía a la bomba de agua. Mi cuerpo también se movió, pero yo no tenía la voluntad para guiarlo, este sólo se movía. Caminaba hacia atrás, como si alguien estuviera rebobinando mis pasos anteriores al accidente.

La bomba de agua ya había dejado de lanzar la y todo estaba como antes. Llegué a los brazos de Charles que me envolvió en ellos y miró tiernamente, nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente y como antes, fue un beso corto.

Todo estaba en silencio, y por un segundo un destello luminoso me segó la visión y el sonido volvió a mis oídos.

-Te llamaré mañana, no me extrañes mucho- repitió mi novio como si nada.

Estaba aturdida ¿me había imaginado todo aquello? Normalmente mi creatividad era muy escasa. Pero había una forma de comprobarlo, aunque rogué que no sucediera.

Giré mi cuello lentamente, todos los dolores se habían esfumado. Sólo faltaban unos segundos y ocurriría.

-¿Qué pasa Pri?- preguntó Charles y acarició mi cabello. No contesté, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué tiene?- cuestionó un tanto alarmado por que no conseguía respuestas.

-Espera- susurré, en ese mismo momento la bomba de agua explotó y el líquido comenzó a salir nuevamente en todas direcciones, segundos después escuchamos las llantas de la camioneta frenando contra el asfalto y unos momentos más tarde el sonido de los vidrios del parabrisas ya que el conductor había salido despedido por no tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

* * *

**Holaaaa! espero que les guste el comienzo del fics.**

**Esta historia tiene ya dos años creo, pero tardé muchísimo en terminarla, tiene capítulos cortos más o menos de tres o cuatro hojas en el word.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Tribulaciones

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Tribulaciones

El aturdidor sonido de la campana me despertó de un salto. Las voces de los estudiantes parecían haber aumentado tres octavas más, era insoportable. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo y encontrarme con Carla en el comedor.

Ella era mi única amiga, nunca había sido muy sociable y menos después de hacer el ridículo con Charles Mongomery, hace ya tres años y todavía le guardaba rencor ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? Pero por suerte desde hoy se olvidarían de mí, aunque fuese sólo por un tiempo.

Llegué al comedor y ubiqué a Carla que se encontraba en nuestra solitaria mesa de siempre. Todo el colegio nos consideraba "bichos raros" en su caso por pertenecer a una tribu urbana, no era muy común en el instituto, en realidad ella era la única _diferente_. En cuanto a mi, me excluían por ser una marginada social.

Carla era una chica medianamente pálida, su verdadero color de pelo era castaño, pero lo había teñido de negro, usaba unas gafas con marco rojo y negro a cuadros, tenía un pirsing arriba de su ceja izquierda y sus ojos eran celestes. Su vestimenta era muy particular, siempre sobresalía, y era fácil encontrarla entre el gentío. Llevaba pantalones a cuadros, negros y combinados con otro color llamativo excepto amarillo. Sus remeras eran de tonos apagados con trazos de líneas coloridas, con muchas pulseras y hebillas en el pelo, y nunca faltaban sus converse, todos los días de diferente color y textura.

-¿Preparada para no ser el foco de burlas durante un mes?- comentó cuando me senté enfrente de ella con una bandeja de comida. Suspiré.

-Espero que sea más de un mes- mascullé sin ánimos- El problema sería que también los contagien y nos traten como siempre en un pocas semanas- bufé, era bueno saber que tendríamos un lapsus de paz, pero no me era suficiente.

Seguimos con el almuerzo, Carla no había soltado su móvil desde que terminamos nuestra conversación. Hacía una semana que no dejaba ese pequeño aparatito, todo el día escribiendo y mandando mensajes de texto a alguna persona. Era algo realmente frustrante cuando sonaba y no le prestaba atención a nada más, era como si saliera del mundo.

De pronto los murmullos de la cafetería se extinguieron. Lo primero que pensé fue que, otra vez, me había vencido el sueño, pero seguía viendo a Carla enfrente de mí, que por un momento se había alejado del móvil y observaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos a algo que se encontraba detrás de mi.

La miré con el seño fruncido y giré lentamente mi rostro para ver qué hecho tan significativo, había producido esta anomalía.

Sabía que muchos alumnos no carecían de buena apariencia física, en especial las animadoras y el equipo de fútbol (soquer), pero esto era total y completamente diferente.

Eran una pareja, pero más bien parecían hermanos, sus ojos caramelo, su tez blanca y facciones eran similares, sólo que en el joven se notaba la mandíbula mucho más formada y en la chica los labios y pómulos más redondos y carnosos.

Los dos parecían haber sufrido insomnio porque presentaban unas terribles ojeras, aunque estas no afectaban en nada a su belleza.

La pequeña muchacha tenía un cuerpo escultural, su cabello era sedoso y de un color ocre claro que caía en ondas por debajo de sus hombros. Caminando con pasos decididos y elegantes, como si se tratara de una pasarela. En su rostro asomaba una mueca de satisfacción que debía ser por la atención que atraía su presencia.

Por otro lado el joven era alto, musculoso, pero no tanto como algunos jugadores del equipo, aunque, seguramente, muchos desearían tener su figura. Su pelo era rubio platinado, el conjunto de tonos entre su piel y su cabello lo hacía parecer albino, pero se notaba que no lo era. Su rostro estaba serio y su mandíbula se notaba tensa. Su caminar era tan elegante como el de su compañera.

Tenía la combinación perfecta para estar rodando un comercial de ropa, ellos caminado gracilmente sin prestar atención a nadie y todos los demás viéndolos pasar con la boca abierta maravillados con su belleza.

Tenía que admitir que me llamaban mucho la atención, pero también tenía la sensación de ser la única que no se sentía completamente a gusto, es más, me daban un poco de intranquilidad, no por que tuviera competencia, en absoluto, sino por su forma de actuar, ese paso tan decidido, la mirada tensa y seria del joven y sus músculos no me producían nada más ni nada menos que miedo, pavor o sólo un simple mensaje de amenaza.

Desvié la mirada y volví a ver a Carla que miraba muy impropiamente al chico nuevo. Era extraño, nunca la había visto tentada por un joven, aunque en esta ocasión era imposible no sentirse atraída por él. Chasqueé mis dedos para sacarla del trance y para que no empezara a salir saliva de su boca.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos un año interesante ¿no crees?- comenzó luego de recuperar la compostura. Alcé una ceja.

-Sí, puede ser- respondí sarcástica- Hasta puede que no nos molesten durante _dos_ meses- seguí con mi sarcasmo.

Era algo obvio lo que sucedería en el transcurso de las semanas. El grupo de porristas _secuestraría_ a la perfecta chica mientras que se tirarían de un barranco con tal de poder estar con el hermano de esta, y seguramente este último entraría victorioso al equipo del instituto.

Que predecible, tanto que era penoso. Siempre tenías que hacer algo por el colegio para ser aceptado, aunque también dependía lo que se hacia para _ser popular_. A mí pensar, todo eso era patético.

-Creo que alguien se despertó del lado izquierdo de la cama- Dijo Carla sonriendo maliciosamente. Por un segundo pensé que lo decía por mi mal humor, pero no miraba en mi dirección.

Seguí el curso de su mirada y entendí el por qué, aunque no sólo una persona parecía haber perdido el humor.

Meily McCarny se marchó hecha una fiera después de haber gritado -¡Ya no la mires!- a su novio.

El recinto quedó algo tenso luego del alarido y la huida de la porrista, pero no me afectó en lo más mínimo, sentía una satisfacción indescriptible, por fin todas las cosas que ella y su grupito me habían hecho comenzaban a hacerse justicia. Los dos desconocidos ya empezaban a caerme muy bien.

El tiempo siguió su curso normal…casi normal, luego de la _gran_ presentación en la cafetería nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera atraer a los dos estudiantes nuevos.

Los desconocidos se habían sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas de la muchedumbre, tanto como nosotras, pero con una notable diferencia. A ellos no les dirigían miradas repulsivas o de superioridad, sino que eran de curiosidad, invitación, bienvenida y a veces los estudiantes hacían su cara más _sexy_ para llamar la atención de los hermanos. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que observar la motivación de la gente.

En la siguiente clase tenía arte y comunicación, una de las materias más odiosas. Carla siempre decía que me había vuelto loca, capaz llevaba la razón. Nunca me había desagradado pintar y dibujar, es más era uno de mis hobbis, pero no podía comparar los trabajos monótonos y sin vida que nos deban como tarea, con el real arte. Por eso odiaba tanto la clase, era insoportable no poder dibujar lo que yo quería.

Pensé en saltarme la hora, pero Carla me obligó a asistir, no entendía que le podía agradar de todo eso, era tan estúpido.

Sin que la profesora se diera cuanta saqué mis auriculares, los conecté a mi móvil y puse una lista de reproducción, la música me relajó instantáneamente. Esta era la única forma de apaciguar mi depresión.

Desde hacía tres años que lo implementaba y no estaba nada mal, lo consideraba la única salida de escape hacia mi mundo o más bien mi realidad, una con la que nadie contaba, creía o imaginaba. Claro ¿quién en su sano juicio podría tener el menor pensamiento de poder retroceder el tiempo sin darse cuenta y justo en el momento de su muerte?

Aunque sólo me había sucedido una vez sabía que no era normal, sólo tenía quince años cuando mi vida tendría que haber llegado a su fin, pero por esas casualidades, me habían dado otra oportunidad.

Después del accidente, cada noche para ser exactos, mi subconsciente reproducía el echo. Las primeras veces habían sido horrorosas, pero con el correr del tiempo ya me había artado de soñar lo mismo cada vez que dormía.

Desde entonces empecé a preguntarme si ocurriría nuevamente ¿Qué pasaría si moría de nuevo y otra vez el hecho se rebobinaba? ¿Tendría nueve vidas como los gatos o era una gran anomalía el no poder morir nunca? ¿O era como muchos llamaba "cuestión de suerte"? cosa que no creía ya que esto era todo, menos suerte.

A pesar de todas mis dudas intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, me daba dolor de cabeza, y a veces llegaba a deprimirme demasiado, pensando que mis compañeros de estudio tenían todo el derecho de llamarme "bicho raro".

Por alguna razón que desconocía, desde aquel, ya alejado día, todos mis sueños y deseos para mi futuro comenzaron a desvanecerse; de un día para el otro había pasado de ser una de las populares del instituto a una paria ignorada; de un día para el otro mis padres se separan y cada uno siguió su camino sin querer hacerse cargo de mi y enviándome a vivir con una tutora. Pero no sólo habían sido cambios sociales y familiares, de un día para el otro no era yo, mi actitud despreocupada, alegre y cómica se transformó en melancólica, depresiva y malhumorada. No había día en el que sonriera, y menos si hablamos en uno de mis días.

Por eso apreciaba tanto a Carla, no tenía idea de cómo hacía para soportarme, ni yo misma lo hacia, a veces me detestaba a mi misma, pero ella no, era la única persona en la que confiaba y la única que lograba hacerme mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.


	3. Capítulo 2: Retroceso

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Retroceso

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en mi asiento de la última hora, por fin iba a terminar este día, pero lo malo era que luego debía afrontar el siguiente. Suspiré.

En la clase anterior habíamos hecho dibujos con diferentes indicadores espaciales, que por alguna extraña razón los podíamos elegir nosotros mismos. Había hecho lo que quería, era una buena señal de que mi suerte podría estar volviendo, sólo _podría_, no iba a confiar mucho en este cambio, seguramente era algo pasajero que debía disfrutar con ganas, el problema luego sería la perdida de este y volver nuevamente a la depresión.

El profesor todavía no estaba en la clase, así que para matar el tiempo garabateé con mi lápiz el cuaderno, nada interesante.

Siempre me preguntaba como hacia la gente para pasar el día hablando, bromeando o haciendo cosas con otras personas. A veces intentaba recordar como yo misma lo hacia, pero no lo podía ni creer. Esa época había sido tan monótona, creyendo que tenía todo en mis manos, y de repente _puff_, todo eso que creí desapareció. Que ingenua había sido.

El profesor por fin entró en la clase seguido de un estudiante que obviamente todos reconocimos, era el muchacho nuevo que hizo el espectáculo con su hermana en la cafetería. La mayoría de las chicas que iba a esa clase se pusieron a reír como hienas. Seguramente habían estado tramando alguna estrategia para tenerlo sólo para ellas. Volví a suspirar, sus hormonas eran insaciables.

-Buenos días clase- saludó el docente- Seguramente ya todos lo saben, pero hoy ingresaron dos nuevos estudiantes al instituto y uno de ellos- miró al alumno a su lado- Estará en nuestra clase, espero que le den una buena bienvenida- terminó mirándonos seriamente, quería que nos comportásemos con el chico nuevo.

Por mi parte lo haría, él me ignoraría de todas formas, así que nuestra relación sería igual que todas mis demás, sería lo mismo de siempre.

A mi pensar, el glamour de su incorporación ya había pasado de moda, y eso que era su primer día.

El profesor lo dijo algo al joven y levantó su perfecto rostro hacia la clase. Escuché muchos suspiros.

-Soy Benjamín Rusin y vengo con mi familia de Londres- su voz era aterciopelada, con el punto justo de dulzura y sensualidad, lo hacía más hermoso de lo que aparentaba.

-Muy bien, señor Rusin, ahora por favor tome asiento con la señorita Witman- le indicó señalando el asiento a mi lado.

Al escuchar las palabras del profesor se me abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Ese chico se sentaría conmigo?

Por un lado era perfecto, el tipo más guapo de todo el instituto se sentaría a mi lado en geografía y todas las otras niñas empezarían a envidiarme. Por otro lado, esto significaba llamar excesivamente la atención y era precisamente lo que yo no quería. Definitivamente, que Benjamín Rusin estuviera a mi lado en la última clase, no era bueno.

El chico avanzó por el pasillo entre los bancos dejando a su paso caras de ensueño, suspiros y mordidas de labio. Había que admitir que se asemejaba a un dios griego, pero apenas se acercó lo suficiente a mí, de nuevo esa sensación de amenaza surgió en mi interior haciendo un nudo en mi estómago. Fruncí levemente el seño y disimuladamente moví mi cuerpo hacia el costado opuesto de donde él se sentaría. Era grosero, pero lo hacía por simple instinto de supervivencia.

Cuando por fin llegó y ocupó su asiento mi estomago se encogió más, me sentía acorralada, a mi derecha había una ventana y a mi izquierda estaba él, detrás una pared y delante dos estudiantes que intentaban captar la mirada de Benjamín, que, en mi caso, había tomado el lugar de una puerta por la que no podía escapar de mi cárcel.

La clase comenzó y los minutos se hacían eternos, estaba muy incomoda con el presentimiento de tener a un asesino a mi lado. Mi respiración era irregular y mi corazón bombeaba nerviosamente. Intentaba prestar atención a las palabras del profesor, pero me era imposible.

Me estaba ahogando y sofocando de calor, así que decidí abrir la ventana y esperaba que a mi compañero no le molestara la brisa del exterior por que no me importaría. Sin hacer mucho ruido lo conseguí y por vez primera desde que el chico perfecto se acercó a mí me sentí aliviada. Respiré el aire frío que entraba por la ventana, no había tal brisa para que nadie se quejara, suspiré aliviada lo mejor sería que no hubiese tacto entre nosotros, ya que no quería ser más grosera de lo que ya estaba siendo. Si mi tutora se enterase de ello me mataría.

Mi mente se despejó gracias al aire proveniente del exterior, pude prestar más atención a la clase, pero mi estomago cada vez se encogía más ¿Qué demonios tenía este chico que me hacia sentir así? A decir verdad era muy incomodo, y me ponía ansiosa no saber el por qué de todo eso. Mi pie empezó a golpear el piso mecánicamente con un deje de impaciencia.

La clase siguió su curso, sólo faltaban veinte minutos para finalizar el periodo escolar y mi tortura nerviosa. Una brisa entró por la ventana despeinando un poco mi negro cabello, y relajándome, pero esa leve sensación duro unos escasos segundos.

Cerré los ojos y escuché como cosas muy duras se partían, al abrirlos lo único que pude hacer es petrificarme en mi asiento. Toda el aula estaba cubierta de sangre; mis compañeros tenían los cuellos completamente partidos, algunos ni siquiera tenían la cabeza, pero no pude apreciar nada más de la imagen ya que algo se abalanzo sobre mí y sólo me dejo pensar que me haría lo mismo que a todos los demás.

Me golpeo la cabeza y en un segundo sentí como algo filoso me abría el cuello y succionaba mi sangre, el dolor era insoportable, pero no pude emitir sonido alguno, mi vida terminaría por segunda vez, y tenía que admitir que mi primera muerte era mucho mejor que la segunda. Mientras el dolor aumentaba la oscuridad se expandía hasta apagar cualquier indicio de luz.

La anterior vez que me había encontrado en la oscuridad me preguntaba cómo era sentirse muerta, pero ahora al no encontrar respuesta de ello después de haber vuelto de la muerte, quería saber como se suponía que había muerto esta vez. Recordé que era algo filoso que después de partirme el cuello, como a todos en la clase, me succionó la sangre…no terminé de pensar en mis conjeturas por que los ases de luz de extendían a mi alrededor. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo, tenía que ser una mala broma, era lo mismo que me había ocurrido hace tres años, después de que se regenerar la imagen volvería a estar en esa espantosa aula, con la cosa que me estaba matando y luego todo retrocedería hasta algún punto.

Y exactamente eso fue lo que pasó, el aula parecía una escena de película de terror, llena de sangre y cadáveres. Sentí como mi sangre volví a mi cuerpo y el dolor se aplacaba con cada gota que entraba a mi cuello. Miré hacía donde se encontraba mi asesino y supe que después me tenía que maldecir por haberlo hecho.

Lo poco que pude ver fue el cabello rubio platinado tan característico de Benjamín Rusin, que poco a poco sacaba de mi cuello la cosa afilada y fría que había introducido para matarnos a todos. Mi sorpresa fue tal cuando aprecié su hermoso rostro, sus labios estaban manchados de sangre que recorría su pálida piel hasta caer por el mentón, era tan sexy… ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Ese tipo estaba demente, nos había matado y al parecer tenía cierto gusto por la sangre como…como los… vampiros. Esas cosas no existían, lo que podía suponer era que el chico estaba loco de remate, era un asesino maniático que justo había dado conmigo y le iba a arruinar su cena.

Benjamín desapareció de mi vista y rápidamente todas las cabezas de los alumnos fueron ocupando su lugar original. Benjamín volvió a su asiento, pero el tiempo no se paró, siguió su rebobinado, como cinco minutos antes de que todo ese horroroso escenario sucediera, hasta que la luz me segó, igual que la última vez, y todo comenzó de nuevo.

Todos ignoraban lo que pasaría en breve a excepción de mí, que casualmente estaba sentada con el maniático. No pude evitar mirarlo de reojo cuando ese pensamiento pasó por mi mente. El me observaba profundamente, con los ojos negros como la noche y su rostro estaba mucho más tenso que en el almuerzo.

Ahora entendía por qué la sensación de amenaza, claro que un asesino me daría ese nerviosismo, y más si se sentaba a mi lado.

Rápidamente dejé mis pensamientos de lado, tenía que hacer algo para que no se produjera el acontecimiento espeluznante, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, y no podía ponerme a gritar que, precisamente que él era un maniático asesino, ya que no sólo no me creerían por que era imposible, sino por que yo lo decía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me faltaba, pero lo único que podía hacer era salvarme yo, tenía que ser egoísta y dejar a todos con un loco esperando sus muertes para poder volver. Lo iba a lamentar ¿Pero no había pasado eso la última vez? Yo me había salvado y el pobre conductor no. Actué por suma supervivencia.

-Profesor- llamé y levanté la mano temblorosa- ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para decir.

El docente me evaluó y no sé que habrá visto en mi, porque me dejó salir a pesar de que faltaban veinte minutos para terminar su clase.

El demente se levantó de su asiento dejándome pasar, lo que más quería era alejarme de él y lo antes posible, sabía que en cualquier momento ocurriría.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a juntar y lo único que vi en la suya fue ¿gratitud?

Ya fuera del salón las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos y me dirigí corriendo hacia el baño.

Estaba pálida, casi verde, tenía un leve sudor en la frente y por alguna razón se notaban unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Tenía ganas de vomitar, no iba a volver, pero necesitaba saber si Benjamín Rusin había cumplido su cometido. Pero de algo si estaba segura: uno ese tipo estaba completamente loco, dos tenía que encontrar la forma de alejarlo del instituto y tres era la persona con más mala suerte del mundo.

* * *

**Holaaa! Como han estado?**

**Antes que nada debo admitir que en la otra página en donde publiqué la historia habían criticado mucho la escena de los cuellos partidos, pero esto fue antes de que salieran Los Juegos del Hambre, y ahora todo el mundo, espero, se ha apaciguado un poco con el tema violencia... aunque si les resultó horroroso pueden decirlo de todas formas.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Escape furtivo

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Escape furtivo

Desperté sobresaltada con el sonido de mis propios alaridos, tenía suerte de que no hubiese nadie en casa.

Por un lado estaba maravillada, mis sueños habían cambiado, ya no soñaba con esa tarde en la que _casi_ muero atropellada por una camioneta, sino que ahora volvía a esa terrible aula de geografía en la que un demente de cabello rubio platinado se sentaba a mi lado esperando el momento para matarnos a todos; por otro lado estaba aterrada, si ocurría lo mismo que con el anterior sueño, este se repetiría hasta mi hartazgo, pero antes me perturbaría cada noche, por que esta vez había sido todo mucho más violento. Nunca me habían agradado mis compañeros de clase, pero ver todas las noches como un loco les partía el cuello, no haría que me agradaran más, me hacía sentir pena por no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Con ese mismo pensamiento, una idea surgió de mi interior. No sabía que había ocurrido después de mi huida de la clase, había dejado a todos esos pobres alumnos a merced de Benjamín Rusin sabiendo lo que les deparaba el futuro. No había vuelto a buscar mis cosas después de consolarme a mi misma en el baño, sólo había ido hasta mi casa en mi coche.

Me sorprendía que nadie del instituto hubiese llamado con la terrible noticia de que veintitrés alumnos habían sido asesinados junto con su profesor- y dos habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rasgo- pensé.

Tenía que averiguar lo que había ocurrido después de que yo saliera del aula, era demasiado extraño todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por que si en realidad no ocurrió nada, tendría que estar pensando en ir a un psicólogo, aunque obviamente no le diría nada sobre mis extrañas rebobinaciones, no estaba tan loca como para contárselo a alguien.

Levanté la cabeza y caí en la cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, me había quedado dormida como en la clase de matemáticas, sólo que esta vez enfrente del monitor de la computadora. La luz blanca que emanaba de esta me segó la vista, así que busque el botón _Sleep_ en el teclado y la pantalla se apagó, pero antes de que se volviera completamente negra vi en ella una página de Internet. Luego vería lo que estaba buscando, para eso tenía tiempo de sobra.

Eran las seis menos diez, no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera y mi tutora llegara a casa. Nunca me iba a acostumbrar llamarla por su nombre, era algo difícil, sabía que ella no era mi madre, pero la prefería antes que a esta.

Hacía más de un año que no veía a mis padres biológicos, lo último que había sabido de ellos era que uno se casó nuevamente y creó una nueva familia, y el otro viajó a América del Sur, eso era todo; yo misma me había hecho la idea de que ya no recordaban mi existencia, y lo prefería así, dos personas menos por quienes preocuparme. A veces me sentía muy egoísta por eso, pero al fin y al cabo, ellos me habían dejado con una tutora por que no querían hacerse cargo de mi, no tenía nada por que culparme.

Recorrí mi alcoba buscando mi bolso, pero después de diez minutos rebuscando por todos los rincones de esta, recordé que lo había dejado en el aula de geografía. Tendría que recogerlo mañana -Otro momento de lucidez, mañana sería sábado- pensé en mi fuero interno. No me quedaba otra que escabullirme e ir esa misma noche al instituto a buscar el maldito bolso que tenía mi celular, mi billetera, mis documentos, todos mis apuntes y tareas. La idea de esperar hasta el próximo lunes era muy tentadora, pero no quería retrazar las tareas y ganarme un regaño por parte de mi tutora, además de perder toda mi documentación y mi celular que, al fin y al cabo, casi no usaba. Pero sobre todo sentía curiosidad, quería volver a la escena de mis sueños, sólo esperaba que el aula no estuviera llana de sangre y cuerpos humanos.

La luz brillante de unos faroles entró por la ventana iluminando la habitación. Había llegado.

Serena Immel fue la mujer que aceptó ser mi tutora durante todo este tiempo, era la segunda persona en la que más confiaba, aunque si de confianza hablamos, no era mucha. No podía contarle mis problemas, es más no tenía idea de lo que me ocurría, no sólo de las casas anormales que nadie, ni siquiera Carla sabía, sino que tampoco hablaba con ella de mi vida social, intelectual o privada. Serena me había enseñado modales, ya que era muy correcta, demasiado. También me había educado durante un año entero ya que por alguna razón no me aceptaban en ninguna escuela. Pero más que cualquier cosa me había dado un hogar, una familia por llamarlo de alguna manera y me había dejado entrar en su vida, esas eran las razones por las que la apreciaba tanto, al igual que Carla ella también me aceptaba, aunque creía que era por su eterna paciencia y educación. Le estaría eternamente agradecida, gracias a ella no me encontraba en un orfanato o peor, un instituto correccional para menores.

Serena había soportado todos mis llantos después de la separación de mis padres, también mis gritos de noche a causa de los sueños repetitivos. Ella no podía tener hijos, y sabía que si yo la llamara madre se emocionaría mucho, pero por otro lado, las dos sabíamos que no éramos parientes biológicas y eso podría afectarla, así que siempre la llamé por su nombre, era algo que las dos tolerábamos y yo lo prefería.

Bajé las escaleras justo cuando Serena ingresaba a la casa por la puerta. Era alta, su cabello colorado con honda caía por sus hombros, su rostro tenía unas cuantas arrugas y sus ojos pardos se veían cansados a causa del trabajo.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás Pri?- preguntó con una amable sonrisa en el rostro al verme.

-Bien ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- llegué a su lado y tomé su maletín.

-Normal, nunca explota nada- contestó y río de su propia broma- ¿Podrías llevarlo a mi alcoba? Hoy yo me encargaré de la cena- dijo señalando el maletín y desapareció por el pasillo.

Mi tutora trabajaba en un laboratorio bioquímico, estaba casi diez horas en un recinto lleno de tubos de ensayo, centrifugados, mezclas y olores diversos. Sólo había ido una vez y casi me desmayaba con el olor de todos esos compuestos en el aire, no podía creer que trabajara tan cómodamente en ese lugar sin usar una mascara de oxigeno, aunque me resultaba muy entretenido ver como los líquidos cambiaban de color en los tubos de ensayo al agregarles determinados compuestos.

Fui a la habitación de Serena, estaba completamente a oscuras, normalmente una débil luz proveniente del velador lo iluminaba, pero esta vez tuve que guiarme a siegas por el cuarto para encontrarlo y encenderlo. Cuando por fin lo logré vi el retrato que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, cada vez que entraba en la alcoba de mi tutora lo veía. Se trataba de una foto bastante antigua, en la cual se apreciaba a dos jóvenes, uno era un chico de mi edad o un poco más que abrazaba a una joven por la cintura que, había deducido, era Serena en sus años de adolescencia.

-Parece que nunca te vas a acostumbrar a los viernes, siempre terminas la semana destrozada- comentó mi tutora cuando servía el pescado asado en los platos.

-Sí, debe ser por el estrés del instituto, o por las clases de educación física- respondí restándole importancia al asunto, desde que entré en el último colegio había aprendido muy bien a mentir y a esconder mis sentimientos a los demás.

-Sí... o puede ser que hayas estado durmiendo mal últimamente- dijo con un tono lleno de reproche- Siempre te levantas antes de que suene el despertador y te duermes muy tarde- tenía razón, me acostaba siempre entrada la media noche por que una vez que los sueños aparecían y me despertaban no volvía a conciliar el sueño, esa era la razón de por que me levantaba antes de que sonara la alarma de mi móvil, y gracias a ese mal sueño llagaba tan destruida al fin de semana, pero ya me había acostumbrado, después de tres años podría seguir haciéndolo.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, nunca teníamos conversaciones muy largas, era nuestra forma de convivir juntas.

Cuando por fin terminó la hora de comer levanté y lavé rápidamente los cubiertos y platos, mientras que Serena me saludaba, iba a asearse y luego a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo.

Subí a mi alcoba, ya sintiendo la adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Mientras esperaba que en mi reloj dieran las doce, me vestí toda de negro, con el pantalón que usaba para hacer ejercicio y una polera con manga tres cuartos. Tenía suerte de poseer un pelo completamente negro, así podía cubrir la mayor parte de mi cuello pálido.

Después de tanto esperar, por fin era la hora de volver a la escena de mi violento sueño, no sólo a recuperar mi bolso, sino a averiguar que había ocurrido. Abrí la ventana y salí por ella. En mi anterior vida, así llamaba a todo lo pasado antes del incidente de la camioneta, había sido porrista y poseía una destreza impresionante. Enfrente a mi habitación había un añejado roble y una de sus gruesas ramas pasaba justo a unos metros de la ventana. Me lancé hacia la rama y me balanceé en ella para después caer de pie, esta no era la primera vez que me escabullía de casa, pero esta vez lo hacía con motivos.

Ya estaba fuera.


	5. Capítulo 4: Escena del crimen

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Escena del crimen

Y ahí me encontraba yo, en las afueras del instituto, que en la penumbra de la noche se veía tan sombrío como mi vida. Desde donde me encontraba pude atisbar un claro de luz dentro del edificio, era obvio que dejaban algunas lámparas encendidas, sólo por simple seguridad. Aunque como yo estaba informada las atrocidades siempre sucedían a plena luz del día, como el asesinato de los alumnos de mi clase… debía dejar de pensar en esa escena, al parecer, en la última hora, todo en lo que pensaba lo asociaba con eso, no podía dejar que me carcomiera por dentro, por lo menos no hasta volver y verificar lo que había ocurrido en el salón de geografía.

Al pensar en ello me detuve, justo antes de ingresar al edifico ¿Qué pasaría si lo encontraba igual que cuando se retrocedió el tiempo, ensangrentado y destruido? O ¿Qué pasaría si lo encontraba todo como debería estar?

-_Deberías ir a un psicólogo-_ dijo una molesta vocecita en mi cabeza. Suspiré y entré en el instituto.

El pasillo principal estaba completamente iluminado por lo tubos fluorescentes del techo, los dos pasillos laterales, el que comunicaba la secretaria y la dirección; y el que conectaba los baños y la cafetería, también estaba iluminados. Por las escaleras, que se alzaban enfrente de la puerta de entrada, se veía una plena oscuridad y como era de esperarse, yo debía dirigirme al segundo rellano, hacia donde se encontraba el mar negro.

Nunca le temí a la oscuridad, ni tampoco al silencio, sabía que a muchas personas les era aterradora la combinación de ambas cosas, sentirse sólo en la oscuridad en pleno silencio podía hasta dejarlos paranoicos. Reí en silencio, que idea tan absurda, yo vivía sola y hundida en la oscuridad, si es que a mi viva se la podía denominar así, en mi opinión, esto era el infierno, sólo que la tierra no se encontraba abrazada por el fuego, sino que este se abrazaba a mí en forma de un moldito _don_.

Si tan sólo hubiese muerto ese día atropellada por la camioneta, nunca habría lamentado tanto el no seguir viva como ahora.

Subí las escaleras intentado no hacer mucho ruido, por suerte estas eran de mármol y no crujían como las de madera. A medida que iba ascendiendo esa sensación de alerta e incomodidad que me embargo en la hora del almuerzo después de que los dos chicos Rusin entraron en la cafetería, regresó y por un segundo creí que no estaba sola en la oscuridad del instituto.

Me convencí a mi misma de que él no estaría borrando las evidencias de sus actos justo cuando yo me había infiltrado en el edificio. Pero para asegurarme miré hacía todas direcciones y verifiqué que estaba completamente sola, y obviamente así era.

Cuando llegué al primer piso observé lo que me rodeaba, o lo que podía ver. En este sólo los pasillos estaban iluminados por unos escasos tubos fluorescentes iguales a los del anterior rellano, que le daban un aire de hospital al edificio gracia a las paredes y el suelo blanco. Me sentí algo incomoda, por un momento llegué a pensar que me encontraba en un manicomio del cual quise salir desesperadamente, pero me convencí a mi misma de que tenía que seguir a delante.

Sabía donde debía ir, así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia la izquierda del pasillo al aula 132, o más bien, aula de geografía. Cuando por fin llegué dudé si entrar o no, no sabía lo que me podía encontrar allí dentro, pero no podría responder a esa duda sino entraba, así que, después de tomar aire y armarme de valor, giré la manivela y…

Solté un grito que seguramente, de no ser más de las doce de la madrugada, hubiese alertado a los vecinos, pero la razón de tal alarido no era consecuencia de lo que había visto dentro del salón, sino algo realmente diferente.

Antes de poder dar mi primer paso para entrar en la habitación una fría mano se había posado de improvisto en mi hombro impidiéndome hacer otra cosa que no fuera gritar. De repente supe que me había equivocado, nunca había subestimado mis instintos, pero esta vez hubiese sido muy precavido no hacerlo. No tuve que darme la vuelta para saber quien se encontraba detrás de mí, era algo más que obvio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó esa voz tan increíblemente masculina y atrayente, pero a pesar de ello lo único que sentí fue un hondo escalofrío que me impedía moverme y hablar.

-¿Qué hacías tú aquí?- pregunté con todo el esfuerzo de auto control, no quería verme vulnerable ante él, no podía balbucear ya que si lo hacía estaría perdida.

-El mejor lugar para encontrar datos es el instituto- respondió brevemente- La fuerza de la curiosidad humana es realmente impresionante- justificó su respuesta, aunque pude descubrir un punto de… ¿falsedad?

-No respondiste a mi pregunta- me presionó ¿Que era lo que realmente podía llegar a creer de todo esto? No creía que él creyera que había ido al instituto a primera hora de la madrugada en buscar de un simple bolso, por que, a pesar de ser la pura verdad, no era creíble.

-Sí, realmente la curiosidad humana es impresionante- alegué con su mismo comentario- Yo también vine a buscar respuestas- al fin y al cabo era cierto, quería averiguar si él había asesinado a mis compañeros de clases esa misma tarde.

Su mano todavía seguía en mi hombro, no sabía si era mi imaginación, pero la podía asemejar a una pesa de plomo.

-Podría ayudarte a buscar lo que necesitas- no era una pregunta, pero no me importó en lo absoluto, su voz había causado estragos en mi cerebro, sólo en segundos había creado en mí una especie de laguna mental olvidado todo lo que me hacia alejar de él- ¿Qué viniste a buscar?- volvió a cuestionar y con lo poco que quedaba de mi conciencia noté que se había acercado tonto como para que pudiera sentir su fría respiración en mi cuello. Ahogué un suspiro.

¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! Fui ahí con el único propósito de averiguar si Benjamín Rusin había descoyuntado a toda la clases y terminaba a su merced justo antes de conseguir mis respuestas.

Pero a pasar de pensar en algún motivo para convencerme a mi misma que debía alejarme, no podía. Y, como él seguro esperaba, dejé que me ayudara a_ buscar_ lo que quería.

-Las damas primero- dijo demasiado educado y dejó caer su fría mano que anteriormente estaba posada en mi hombro.

Nuestra conversación no había durado más que segundos, pero fueron los más eternos de mi vida, más que las horribles rebobinaciones, más que la oscuridad que me envolvía siempre cada vez que moría, más que cualquier tedioso día.

Me adentré lentamente en el salón sin olvidar que detrás de mi se encontraba el causante de mis pesadillas.

Cambió. De alguna forma había hecho que las cosas cambiaran, la primera vez que había ocurrido el retroceso no pude evitar la muerte del conductor de la camioneta, pero esta vez, todos se habían salvado. Pero todavía seguía habiendo una cuestión ¿Por qué?

Sólo se me ocurrían dos opciones, si Benjamín no era un demente ¿Qué era lo que había causado la muerte de todos anteriormente? Y dos, si él realmente estaba loco ¿Intentaría matarnos en todas las clases, y yo como buena alumna lo retrocedería todo?

Caminé hacia el asiento en donde debían encontrarse mis cosas, a cada paso que daba me parecía tan extraña la escena que veía, toda el aula estaba intacta, ni un destrozo, ni una gota de sangre, nada de aquello había ocurrido. Cuando llegué a la mesa que compartía exactamente con Benjamín Rusin mi bolso no estaban.

Bufé ¿Quién se lo podría haber llevado? Lo único que se me ocurría eran esas chiquillas que me detestaban y querían hacerme la vida más imposible de lo que ya me era sin su ayuda.

-¿Buscas un bolso negro de curo con una línea blanca al costado?- preguntó Benjamín sobresaltándome nuevamente, realmente había olvidado que estaba con alguien, normalmente no tenía compañía y él era demasiado sigiloso para mí gusto, no me habría dado cuenta de que se encontraba a mi lado si no hubiera hablado.

-Sí ¿Sabes quién se lo llevo?- también pregunté y cuando levanté la vista para verlo quedé hipnotizada en sus ojos, eran como dos luceros en la oscuridad, brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia con un tono acaramelado muy extraño.

-Lo olvidaste cuando saliste de la clase, y yo lo lleve a la dirección cuando esta terminó- dijo y me sorprendió, había sido muy considerado al hacer eso, y más por alguien como yo…

-¿_En que se supone que estas pensado_?- Me gritó nuevamente la vocecita de mi cabeza. Talvez tenía razón y debía asistir a un psicólogo, no era normal morir dos veces y seguir viva, pero de ahí a escuchar voces era otra cosa.

-Espero que no te haya molestado que lo hiciera- siguió hablando y sus poderosos ojos atravesaron los míos dejándome en un estado grogui.

-N-no, gracias… por hacerlo- respondí balbuceando, por un segundo pensé en golpearme la frente con la palma de la mano, me había dejado llevar y había admitido mi debilidad… pero que importaba, él ya debía saber que efectos causaba en las personas y yo no sería su excepción.

-Ve al pasillo centrar y espérame, te lo traeré- propuso con voz autoritaria.

-Puedo hacerlo yo- podía caer en sus redes, pero no era una Barbie a la cual se le debía hacer todo por su incapacidad.

-Hay un guardia de seguridad exactamente en el corredor de la dirección, y yo soy más sigiloso que tú- justificó, al principio su comentario me hirió ¿Realmente era así o sólo lo decía para que me fuera a casa de una vez y lo dejara solo? Rodé los ojos y asentí.

Cuando nos encontramos enfrente de la puerta principal él me entregó mi bolso y yo le agradecí lo que había hecho y me dirigí hacia la salida, pero antes recordé algo y me volví para preguntarle, no me había contestado qué había ido a hacer al instituto, pero cuando me giré él ya no estaba, recorrí todo el recinto con la mirada y no encontré ni rastros de él.

¿Había sido todo una alucinación? No, no podía ser posible, mi bolso no podría haber llegado a mí flotando. Pero otra pregunta se instaló en mi cabeza ¿Benjamín Rusin, al fin de cuentas, era una persona de fiar o no? La primera impresión que había tenido de él había sido terrorífica, pero esta segunda no lo fue tanto, si no que notaba el misterio que creaba su mirada, su forma de ser bajo la oscuridad.

Ahora tenía otro propósito, averiguar quién era.

* * *

**Holaaa! Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la espera es que estuve con exámenes en la facultad y no pude actualizar.**

**Todas las criticas, comentarios, opiniones y demás cosas que quieran decirme son bien recibidas.**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Reviviendo

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Reviviendo

Cuando regresé a casa cambié mi ropa negra por un pijama medio desvaído que usaba para dormir y me dirigí a la cocina, el pequeño paseo nocturno había despertado mi hambre y la persona con quien me encontré en el instituto me había dado muchas cosas para pensar, en otras palabras _despertó mi curiosidad perdida_. Desde hacía tres años que nunca me preocupaba por las personas y sus vidas privadas, la única que tenía ese honor era Carla, aunque a veces sólo lo hacía por simple aburrimiento o por educación. Pero esta vez ese honor le correspondía a Benjamín Rusin, el chico nuevo que llamaba tanto la atención de todos y hasta lo hizo con la mía, claro que no había sido por las mismas razones que los demás estudiantes, pero lo logró y eso era un gran hecho, ya que nunca nadie lo conseguía.

Recordé que el mismo día en que él y su hermana habían entrado en la cafetería Carla y yo comenzábamos a gozar de una paz innata gracias a los recién llegados, pero pensándolo dos veces, ese descaso ya había acabado para mí.

Antes cuando los estudiantes me consideraban alguien normal, aunque se equivocaban, había aprendido que para saber algo de alguien tenía que acercarme a el.

Abrí la heladera y saqué un cartón de leche, luego busqué un cuenco y una cuchara y por último mis cereales favoritos.

Serena ya estaba acostumbrada a que yo estuviese despierta por la madrugada, antes, cuando recién me había adoptado, despertaba a causa de las pesadillas pero luego sólo era porque mi sueño se evaporaba en horas. A veces pensaba que era la persona que menos dormía en todo el planeta, me daba cuenta de que era demasiado anormal…bueno, últimamente no me consideraba la única, Rusin parecía ser tan extraño como yo, claro que todavía no tenía antecedentes ante los alumnos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas de la primera vez que lo había visto. Hacía mucho que un día no me era tan largo e intenso, había experimentado muchas emociones, más de las acostumbradas.

Últimamente me preguntaba como continuar mi vida, y ahora que encontraba un pequeño punto de luz entre toda esa oscuridad no sabía cómo guiarme hasta ella. Tanto tiempo atrapada en toda esa nada me había hecho olvidar las cosas más normales que hacen los seres humanos, tales como crear nuevas amistades, hacer bromas, divertirse o sonreír. Sacudí mi cabeza para que todas esas ideas y preguntas se fueran de mi mente, eran tan abrumadoras como los segundos antes de entrar al aula de geografía teniendo a mis espaldas a Benjamín Rusin.

Terminé los cereales sin ningún pensamiento excepto el de una camioneta apunto de atropellarme. Subí pesadamente las escaleras hacia mi alcoba, no me molesté en encender la luz ya que iba a descansar lo poco que podía, cuando me recosté en la cama volví a ser uso de presencia y recordé que mis sueños habían cambiado y que esta vez no despertaría por falta de sueño, sino a causa de una nueva pesadilla, o más bien de un evento ya vivido demasiado terrorífico para ser real. Esa noche sería larga y el fin de semana que me esperaba también.

No sé cómo había sobrevivido a los dos días hábiles para el ocio, pero ya era lunes, habían pasado las cinco primeras horas escolares y me sentía muy ansiosa por llegar a la última, además Carla había faltado ese día por X razón que realmente no me interesaba en absoluto. Por un lado me sentía mal, ella era mi única amiga y debería importarme lo que le ocurriera, pero no podía hacerlo ya que por primera vez tenía mis propios problemas ¿Tan difícil era la vida de un adolescente? No podía creer que así fuera, pero lo era.

Me encontraba en la mesa de la cafetería que siempre ocupaba con mi amiga, totalmente apartada de la sociedad ¿Era mi imaginación o nunca me había dado cuenta de lo incomodo que era que casi todos los estudiantes me miraran con cara de asco o superioridad? Realmente sabía que lo hacían, pero nunca me resultó tan incomodo como en ese momento o más bien, desde que había llegado al instituto ese mismo día, hasta los alumnos más estúpidos parecían reírse de mi.

Cuando los dos hermanos Rusin entraron en la cafetería paso más o menos lo mismo que el día anterior, muchos se quedaron mirándolos como dioses, otros hasta con las bocas abiertas y de nuevo se escuchó el murmullo de los cotilleos, por mi parte intenté no observar a Benjamín, pero me fue imposible, porque noté que él me miraba a mí, algo que ni yo misma me lo pude creer y tuve que fijar mi vista en él para admitirlo, pero sus rostro no denotaba asco o superioridad, si no que sólo me observaba con curiosidad. El choque de nuestros ojos duró unos pocos segundo, pero fue como si todo me cayera encima, nuevamente la sensación de precaución se apodero de mí; mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente por el mismo nerviosismo que me abrumó la noche pasada al notar que él estaba detrás de mi; más la pesadez de otros ojos que se posaron en mi persona. Me sentía ahogada entre tantas emociones y mi cara comenzó a arder.

Cuando perdí contacto con los extraños ojos de Benjamín dirigí mi vista hacia la fuerza de las otras miradas, me impresione al encontrarme con una furiosa porrista y su sequito, todas parecían tan o más sorprendidas que yo por el hecho de que alguien me dirigiera una mínima mirada y más aun si ese alguien era _El perfecto chico nuevo_.

Después de meditarlo y ver como las mejillas de Diana Thompson se enrojecían de ira, alcé mis cejas y la miré desafiante, mi lado bravucón había florecido de repente y quería saber lo que haría por ese simple gesto provocativo. Aunque ni siquiera la dejé hacer nada, me levanté del asiento con una sonrisa triunfadora y caminé sin escrúpulos hasta la salida pasando por su lado y muy cerca de los Rusin.

Al salir del recinto me encontré de muy buen humor, hacía mucho que no estaba así, y quería disfrutar de esa sensación por más tiempo. Fui al salón de arte y me senté enfrente del atril que siempre usaba, todavía faltaban quince minutos para comenzar la clase así que volví a recordar lo que había hecho unos minutos antes.

Realmente no sabía de donde había salido esa fuerza para desafiar a Diana, y en el fondo sabía que me traería problemas, pero no me importaba, hacía tres años que no me pasaban cosas emocionantes, y esta era una de ellas, obviamente después de lo sucedido el viernes pasado en la hora de geografía y el sábado por la madrugada en el instituto, estas eran situaciones paranormales que sólo me podían suceder a mi.

El salón se fue llenado de a poco y cada estudiante que pasaba por la puerta me miraba con sorpresa, como si nunca hubiesen visto a alguien sonreír como lo estaba haciendo y ese hecho me daba más satisfacción de la que había sentido en años. Al parecer todos en la cafetería habían notado el pequeño incidente que la porrista tuvo conmigo y al igual que ellas y yo estaban muy sorprendidos por ello.

Durante toda la hora de arte capté muchas miradas de compañeros curiosos, en realidad no podía creer que el cambio de mi humor atrajera tanto su atención ¿Qué había hecho durante los últimos tres años? que yo supiera no era muy relevante…

-_Sólo te has ganado el odio de todo el instituto_- susurró esa voz en mi cabeza, tenía razón, pero nuevamente no le presté atención.

Por fin la campana sonó y yo me dirigí casi corriendo hacía el aula de geografía. Al entrar noté que no estaba vacía, sino que precisamente la persona que buscaba, era la única que se encontraba en ella.

Benjamín estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que la semana pasa, en la última fila y al lado de mi asiento. Sin vacilar y restándole importancia a la sensación de precaución que se intensificaba cada vez que avanzaba hacia él, llegué y ocupé mi lugar a su lado.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a comenzar la conversación?

-¿Ansiosa por saber que estaba haciendo el sábado en el instituto?- preguntó de repente tomándome muy desprevenida, era cierto, una de las preguntas que me había abrumado durante el fin de semana era esa.

-Sí, me gustaría saberlo, recuerdo que te lo pregunté y no me respondiste nada… muy concreto- le respondí clavando mí vista al frente de la clase, mirando sin ver la pared de enfrente.

-Tú también me respondiste, no muy concretamente, lo que habías ido a hacer esa noche- contraatacó con mis mismas palabras, al parecer éramos dos los curiosos.

-No te mentí si te refieres a eso, fui a buscar mi bolso.

-Es cierto, pero no creo que hayas ido al instituto a plana noche sólo a buscar tu bolo, sabiendo que hoy lo podías recuperar perfectamente- explicó con calma- Estimo que debió ser por un segundo motivo tu visita ¿O me equivoco?- cuestionó.

No, no se equivocaba, pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que fui.

-Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta de hace tres días, creo que tengo derecho a saber yo primera- rápidamente salí por la tangente, si nos íbamos a sincerar, él lo haría primero.

Suspiro.

-Ya te lo había dicho, buscaba información.

-Información ¿Sobre qué?- cuestioné rápidamente.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- ahora era él el que se salía por la tangente- ¿Tu qué estabas haciendo realmente ahí?- demandó.

-¿Realmente? …Verificando mis dudas- contesté usando cuidadosamente mis palabras.

-¿Dudas sobre qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondí y por primera vez, desde que yo había ocupado mi asiento, nos miramos.

Quedé media atontada con sus potentes ojos, eran tan puros y extraños con es color oro. Además de que su rostro era mucho más bello que en mis recuerdos.

-Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, tu sabes que yo escondo algo, y yo se que tu escondes algo- dijo volviendo a sorprenderme, sólo afirmé su conclusión- Y no me refiero a lo que escondemos sobre la noche pasada, sino a algo más.


	7. Capítulo 6: Experimento

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Experimento

Mi cara de sorpresa debió a ruinar todo mi semblante de precaución ¿Cómo sabía él, o como había llegado a la conclusión de que yo escondía algo más que una simple razón para visitar el instituto a la madrugada?

No cabía duda de que yo misma me había delatado con sólo asustarme por el hecho de saber que el tenía algunas teorías sobre mí y algo más extraño era que las había obtenido en tan poco tiempo ¿Sabría, de alguna manera, lo que yo había hecho el viernes pasado en esta misma clase?

-¿Qué sabes de mí?- cuestioné sin escrúpulos, pero antes de que dijera nada el profesor nos llamó la atención y ambos nos volvimos.

Al parecer habíamos hablado bastante tiempo, porque todo el salón estaba ocupado y el docente había copiado unas graficas en la pizarra. Era como volver al aula de arte, todos los alumnos nos miraban con sorpresa, pero ahora sabía perfectamente el porque de sus rostros enajenados, aunque ahora no me importaban en lo más mínimo.

Me resultó una idea muy infantil, pero no podía quedarme con las palabras en la boca, así que saqué mi cuaderno y escribí lo que había demandado y luego le pase el papel a Benjamín.

¿Que sabes de mí?

Sólo pasaron unos segundos y él me devolvió el pergamino.

Digamos que lo suficiente para saber que escondes algo grande, tanto que ni siquiera lo sabe tu mejor amiga.

¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Estaba realmente asustada, nunca en mi vida le había hablado a nadie sobre mi don, además, sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde la primera vez que nos vimos y él ya sabía gran parte de mí, y una parte de la que nadie estaba informado.

¿Cómo era posible que este chico me hiciera cambiar tan rápido mi opinión hacia él? primero lo consideraba un asesino loco, luego alguien extraño con un secreto, y ahora… ¿Y ahora que era?

Volví a escribir en el papel, ya que los dos estábamos más o menos sincerados acerca de lo que uno sabía de otro, no me importó ser tan obvia en lo que le pregunte.

¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

El papel volvió a mí en unos pocos segundos.

No es fácil de explicar por este medio, pero te aseguro que lo sabes, o lo sabrás. Tú también sabes cosas sobre mí.

Si, era cierto, lo que había pasado el viernes nunca se había ido de mi memoria, es más no creía que se fuera a borra nunca de ésta, pero había descartado la posibilidad hacía ya unos días, aunque ahora volvía a poder ser.

¿Era posible que Benjamín fuera un asesino? Me mordí el labio inferior y fruncí el ceño, mis propios instintos me decían que era una opción, porque sino, no sería necesaria la sensación de advertencia que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de él; pero por otro lado, era inaudita esa posibilidad ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto podría ser tan malvado?

Lo miré y volví a chocar con sus potentes ojos. No, realmente no cabía la posibilidad de que él fuera un asesino, era algo imposible… De repente un torrente de imágenes vino a mí como un balde de agua fría en la cara, la corriente repentina de aire que entró desde la ventana y un segundo después, el salón destrozado trazado en sangre y cadáveres, el propio Benjamín matándome, la sensación de cómo mi sangre se escabullía de mis venas…

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna vertebral y aparté rápidamente la vista de mi interlocutor. Una arriesgada idea surcó mi mente, sólo había una forma de resolver las cosas, pero no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

Sentía la mirada de mi compañero sobre mí, nunca se había apartado de mi rostro, pero yo estaba planeando como diablos hacer para que él me matara de nuevo, igual que la vez pasada. Recordé con extremos detalles lo que había hecho antes de que Benjamín nos matara a todos, primero me había sentido acalorada, había abierto la ventana sin importa si a él le importara la brisa… _la_ _brisa_.

Nunca había deseado la muerte, excepto en una ocasión, pero lo único que podía esperar de lo que estaba apunto de hacer era que mi don volviera a funcionar, o que Benjamín se percatara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y me frenase antes.

Impredecible para él, me volteé hacia la ventana de mi lado y la abrí, pero antes de que la corriente de aire llegara a mí, sentí como una de las manos frías de mi compañero la cerraba presurosamente. Lo mire con una falsa curiosidad.

-No lo hagas- susurró con voz ronca.

-Tengo calor- mentí con inocencia.

-Pues será mejor que te lo aguantes- y por primera vez vi miedo en su mirada, aunque sólo fue una pequeña chispa. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

El resto de lo que quedaba de la hora me la pase analizando todos los hechos e información que había obtenido de este peculiar encuentro.

Cuando la campana sonó Benjamín fue el primer alumno en salir del aula, lo hizo tan rápido que no me hubiera dado cuenta de no ser porque la sensación de alerta se aplacaba lentamente a medida que él se alejaba.

Me mordí el labio inferior indecisa, podía seguirlo y exigirle una explicación sobre el asunto o esperar al siguiente día la próxima hora de geografía.

Me levanté presurosamente del asiento y caminé rápidamente hacia la salida, pero cuando entré en el pasillo este estaba demasiado concurrido para encontrar a alguien, decepcionada dejé que la corriente de alumnos me guiara hasta las puertas de salida del instituto.

Estaba a punto de subir a mi auto azul cuando escuché el celular, deprisa lo busqué en el bolso y atendí la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Pri, que suerte que te encuentro- se escuchó la voz de Carla del otro lado- Necesito hablar contigo- su voz denotaba un poco de felicidad, pero en medio de toda ella había preocupación e inseguridad.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- contesté intentando parecer interesada, realmente todavía tenía en mente a Benjamín y no quería interrumpirlo con nada.

-¿Podemos vernos en la cafetería Drack?- preguntó con más inseguridad y recién ahí fue cuando le preste atención, algo le pasaba y necesitaba hablarlo.

Miré hacia muchas partes del aparcamiento, los alumnos todavía no se habían ido, muchos recién llegaban a los autos, otros conversaban efusivamente formando un circulo y entre toda esa multitud vi el cabello casi blanco de Benjamín que iba acompañado de su perfecta hermana. Otra vez me pregunté si debía seguirlo o no.

-En una hora nos encontramos ¿Sí?- respondí analizando la situación, realmente no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero esperaba que sirviera para algo.

-Claro, nos vemos ahí- saludó Carla y cortó la línea.

Me quedé parada al lado de mi coche sin ningún pensamiento, sólo miraba fijamente a ese chico tan extraño que se sentaba a mi lado en la hora de geografía y, quisiera o no, sabía que escondía algo. Benjamín notó mi nada sutil mirada y, al igual que yo, se quedó mirándome, sus ojos eran tan intensos que hasta a esa distancia podía ver ese tono dorado pero por nada en el mundo aparté la mira, a pesar de saber que él quería que lo hiciera.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo las pupilas de Benjamín se fueron oscureciendo hasta tomar un color ónix y yo comencé a sentir la alerta, esa sensación ya parecía parte de mi de tantas veces que la había tenido en los últimos cuatro días, aunque esta vez me resultó extraño su presencia, él se encontraba a más de treinta metros de mí, era una distancia considerable para estar segura, ¿O no?

Entonces su hermana nos devolvió a ambos al mundo real, ella se había entrepuesto en el contacto visual que habíamos creado y ahora ya no nos veíamos. Suspiré aliviada y liberada, ya podía irme y lo más rápido posible no quería volver a mirarlo.

Tuve demasiado por un día.

Carla estaba sentada en una de las mesas más apartadas de la multitud que se encontraba en la cafetería Drack, llevaba el cabello recogido por muchas hebillas brillantes, sus habituales gafas y una remera púrpura con el logo de una banda en el medio.

No me extrañó verla sonreír a la pantalla del móvil, últimamente lo hacía constantemente, pero era algo que me sacaba de quicio.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunté cuando me senté enfrente de ella.

-Bien, bien ¿Pasó algo interesante en el instituto?- dijo, aunque se notaba que no estaba interesada en saberlo realmente. Su voz me resultó extraña, hablaba como si hubiese comido un limón y su garganta estuviese muy aclarada.

-Nada muy interesante, como todos los días- no quería perder tiempo en resumir el cambio drástico que había ocurrido, prefería que ella lo viviese al siguiente día- Bueno ¿Qué me querías decir?- fui directamente al grano.

Ella suspiró, estaba nerviosa, demasiado, y en sus ojos había un brillo diferente al normal. Por un segundo pude imaginarme de que iba la cosa, pero siendo Carla podía pasar cualquier otra muy diferente.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien- lo dijo tan rápido que casi no le entendí, pero noté que había algo más.

-¿Tan difícil era decírmelo por teléfono o esperar hasta mañana?- respondí frunciendo el ceño. Sí, había algo más.

-Este… es que…- comenzó a tartamudear, eso era lo que hacía siempre que se ponía más que nerviosa- No estoy saliendo…con un _chico_- cada vez hablaba más rápido.

-¿Cómo que no sales con un chico? Me acabas de decir recién que…- repliqué, pero en un segundo comprendí lo que pasaba. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Soy lesbiana- anuncio Carla tímidamente.

Si en algún momento pensé que había obtenido mucha información en el día me equivocaba, recién ahora era ese momento.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Colmillos mortíferos

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Colmillos mortíferos

Llegué a casa agotada, nunca me había pasado desde aquel día en que todo cambio. Mi mente colapsó con tantas emociones, palabras y situaciones de un solo día.

Después de saber que mi mejor amiga era lesbiana nos habíamos quedado dos horas más en la cafetería, hablando sobre la situación. Carla me preguntó si me había afectado el cambio, o si quería que se alejara de mí por ser _diferente_. En ese momento quise soltar una gran carcajada, pero me abstuve a hacerlo, si supiera lo diferente que era yo en relación a ella ni siquiera hubiese estado nerviosa cuando se sinceró.

Nunca había tenido nada contra los homosexuales, sólo había reaccionado de esa manera a causa de la sorpresa, al fin y al cabo, ella nunca había dado signos de ser _diferente_ en cuanto a esos gustos.

Recordé levemente cuando los Rusín entraron en la cafetería el viernes pasado, de seguro Carla había clavado su mirada en la chica, en vez de en Benjamín como yo suponía antes. Por fin entendí el por qué de que ella nunca se fijaba en chicos.

Mi amiga me habló sobre Elena Prins, su novia, se habían conocido hacía dos meses en un concierto, intercambiaron números telefónicos y ahí comenzó su relación, pero primero habían sido amigas, ya que ninguna sabía el _secreto_ de la otra, hasta que por fin _el amor se dio_, recordé las mismas palabras de Carla.

Subí pesadamente la escalera hasta llegar a la planta superior de la casa, a pesar de no ser ni las siete de la tarde, quería acostarme y dormir hasta que mi sueño estuviera totalmente saciado. Serena todavía no había llegado a la casa, pero seguramente no se molestaría si no la acompañaba en la cena.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, me dejé caer en la cama, ni siquiera me arropé y quedé dormida así como estaba. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, había olvidado lo que pasaba cada noche cuando me sumergía en mis propios recuerdos y esa velada no fue la excepción.

…Volvía a estar sentada en la misma aula, con él a mi lado, me sentía claustrofóbica, y el calor era abrumante, además de la presión que ejercían los ojos de Benjamín clavados en mi rostro.

Después de abrir la ventana, todo parecía pacificarse un poco, pero me equivocaba, yo ya lo sabía. Cuando la brisa entró y refrescó el calor de mi cara…

Desperté tan sobresaltada como siempre, pero algo había cambiado, mi pesadilla todavía iba por la mitad cuando abrí los ojos, no había despertado a causa de mis propios gritos o de las horrendas imágenes de mi pasado, sino que fue otra cosa.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama pensando en las pocas posibilidades, razonables, que podían haber causado el suceso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había despertado antes de concluir la pesadilla?

Me dirigí a la cocina, como siempre hacía, no por hambre, sino por mera costumbre. Al bajar las escaleras me percaté de la sensación de incomodidad y anhelo que se alojaba en mí.

Un presentimiento.

¿Por qué lo sabía? No tenía idea, en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a la sensación, pero era tan fuerte que… podría haberme despertado. Fui bajando muy lentamente los escalones, pensando en que podría ser cierta la posibilidad.

Algo me arrastraba inconscientemente a volver al instituto, más bien, ese presentimiento, me arrastraba inconcientemente al instituto como lo había hecho el viernes pasado.

Dudé ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir al colegio o esperar hasta que volviera el día? Lo más sensato sería esperar, a estas horas de la madrugada podía pasar cualquier cosa… pero ¿Acaso me importaba lo que llegara a pasarme?

Había llegado justo hasta el anteúltimo escalón de la escalera, miré fijamente el piso de madera que la sucedía. Si llegaba a él me quedaría a esperar, esperar a que las horas transcurriesen con extremada lentitud, viendo como se me pasaba otra noche…No, definitivamente no, iba a cambiar esa agotadora rutina, hacía ya tres años que vivía en una nada personal y esta era la oportunidad de escapar, de darme un respiro y vivir mi vida como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Giré sobre mis talones y volví a subir todos los escalones que había bajado, en esta ocasión no iba a prepararme, no iba a ponerme la ropa negra para camuflarme en la oscuridad, directamente iría con las mismas prendas del día.

Llegué a mi habitación, tomé mi bolso y salí por la ventana sin importar lo que pasaría luego.

Caminé por las calles escasamente iluminadas por las farolas, la ciudad dormía tranquila, en paz, era extraño pensar que tanto ajetreo del día podía volverse la calma por la noche. Mientras recorría tranquilamente el camino desde mi casa hasta el instituto miré el cielo estrellado, rara vez se veía así, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba encapotado por una espesa capa de nubes.

Con cada paso que daba el instituto estaba más cerca, y el anhelo se intensificaba ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando llegara? ¿Habría algo que buscar? Algo me decía que no.

¿Así de raro se sentían los presentimientos? Creer que sabes el futuro. Solté una risa cargada de ironía, a veces mi propia mala suerte me dejaba ver el futuro aterrador que se avecinaba, no sólo verlo, sino que lo vivía hasta morir…y luego se rebobinaba como un video.

Seguí caminando, intentando olvidar esos pensamientos. Desde hacía tres años que me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante maldición? Seguramente si le preguntas a cualquiera dirían que es un don divino, o que Dios estaba conmigo y que me protegía de la muerte. No realmente no pensaba que él estuviera a mi lado, seguramente el Diablo todavía no tenía espacio en su cueva para mí y me consagraba con unos años más de vida.

Que idea tan absurda pensar en que Dios o el Diablo estuvieran pendientes de mi destino. No estaba en contra de la religión, pero simplemente no creía en ella, otro motivo por el que no me aceptaban de la mejor manera en el instituto.

Suspiré, desde el sábado que pensaba en ir a un psicólogo, realmente necesitaba que alguien me escuchara sin juzgarme por mis opiniones y dándome consejos, aunque no los tendría muy en cuanta. A veces tenía ganas de gritar por un altoparlante mundial que yo había muerto dos veces y todavía estaba aquí _viva_ y en casi perfectas condiciones.

Por fin llegué al instituto y despejé mi mente de todos esos pensamientos absurdos que me abrumaron durante la caminata. Estaba igual que la última noche en la que me habían encontrado con Benjamín.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, caminé sigilosamente hacía el jardín trasero del establecimiento, allí la luz era muy escasa, sólo se veía gracias a las luces de dentro del edificio.

-Veo que no estaba equivocado- una voz fría me hizo saltar.

Me giré rápidamente y ahí se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz sinfónica, Benjamín.

¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí? ¿Sería por eso el presentimiento?

Volví a mirarlo sin poder creerlo. Sí, él estaba enfrente de mí. Tan perfecto y misterioso como en el día, sólo que por la noche su piel parecía resplandecer con la luz de las estrellas.

-Qué casualidad…- susurré casi intangible, pero Benjamín si me oyó.

-Las casualidades no existen- dijo cortante y penetrándome con sus ojo color ónix. Su rostro era serio, su mandíbula estaba tensa como aquel viernes cuando a travesó la cafetería… ¿Ónix? ¿Desde cuándo el iris de sus ojos era de ese color? Eran tan intensos que lo hacían más misterioso, además que se notaba molesto.

-Esta vez no viniste por tu bolso ¿o no?- de no ser por su tono de voz hubiese pensado que bromeaba, pero no, él se encontraba total y completamente serio.

-No, no esta vez- respondí intentando no aparentar cohibida, aunque lo único que logré fue susurrar algo más fuerte que anteriormente.

-¿Por qué entonces?- exigió fríamente.

El Benjamín competitivo, calmado y preocupado que había conocido por la tarde desapareció completamente siendo remplazado por un serio, decidido y frío hombre.

Vacilé, el viernes pasado no había creído mucho en mi respuesta del bolso ¿Creería, entonces, lo de mi presentimiento?

Benjamín notó mí momento de duda y comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente hacía mi, y cuando estuvo tan cerca como para poder extender mi mano y tocarlo volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a responder o te comieron la lengua los ratones?- fue mordaz, pero su tono era demasiado sensual y provocador para poder contestar.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar, atónita y deslumbrada, no comprendía su enfado y quería protestar a su agresividad, pero su mirada, su voz y su perfección me callaron por completo.

-U…un presentimiento…- balbuceé luego de unos minutos.

Parpadeé varias veces para poder salir de mi ensueño, en ese momento me armé de valor para que él contestara a mis preguntas, que, en síntesis, eran las mismas que las suyas.

-Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Te importa?- contraatacó con avidez.

¡No, no iba a dejarme con la duda nuevamente!

-Sí- dije tajante recobrando la compostura y el carácter. Si él iba a ser frío yo también, a ese juego podían jugar dos.

Suspiró derrotado.

-Buscaba información.

Resoplé.

-Al menos yo tengo otra excusa, no soy tan cínica- comenté regresándole la agresividad pasada. Nadie jugaba conmigo, pero luego lo lamenté.

Sus ojos, a pesar de ya estar muy oscuros, se ennegrecieron más hasta tomar el mismo color de la propia noche, su rostro ya no era serio y pasivo, sino que fruncía muy pronunciadamente el ceño y su mandíbula parecía estar a punto de quebrarse por la fuerza en la que se cerraba. Su mirada era completamente asesina y la sensación de alerta se intensifico hasta llegar a un grado máximo. Debía controlarlo o huir sino algo muy malo pasaría.

-Eres una niña muy arrogante- escupió las palabras en un siseo.

Recalqué en mi pensamiento anterior, al diablo con el control o la huida, si él se podía cabrear ¿Por qué yo no?

-¿Qué? ¿El loco está enojado?- casi le grito, apreté mis dientes y recordé lo pasado ese día todavía tenía muchas preguntas y me las iba a contestar. Pero en un segundo sentí como mi espalda se estampaba contra una pared y ahí quedo mi último rastro de conciencia, la ira flanqueo nuestros rostro.

-Sé lo que eres- le espeté fríamente, esta vez me iba a escuchar, no iba a salir corriendo como lo había hecho en el aula.

-¡Entonces dilo, que soy!- respondió él hecho una fiera y tomando mis muñecas para que lo viera directamente a los ojos ennegrecidos y feroces.

-Un asesino, un demente- le solté sin escrúpulos ni miedos, aunque por dentro sabía que eso era lo peor que podía haber hecho. Estar con él sin nadie cerca, era demasiado peligroso y juro que no quería creer en mis propias palabras.

-En lo primero no te equivocas- susurró Benjamín acorralándome contra la pared y posando sus labios en mi oído haciendo que un estremecimiento bajara por mi columna.

-No…- susurré lastimosamente.

-Y eres mi perdición- respondió él agachando su rostro hasta posarlo en mi cuello.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y deseé, sólo por una vez, que _sucediera_.

Antes de sentir su boca sobre mi piel me hice una promesa. "_No iba a morir antes de saber el secreto de Benjamín Rusín"_.

* * *

**Holaaa! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Lamento el retraso pero estuve sin internet estos días (un horror)**

**Gracias por comentar!**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	9. Capítulo 8: Bendición o Maldición

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Bendición o maldición

Alguien me había escuchado, porque en menos de lo que esperaba nos encontramos nuevamente en la anterior situación, Benjamín tomando mis muñecas, su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, y yo con el muro pegado a mis espaldas.

Recordé que después de haber salido del aula, la primera vez que él me había matado, me había preguntado si las próximas experiencias de este tipo serían cada vez más horrendas. Y la respuesta era sí, la tercera fue peor que la segunda, y ni que decir que la primera. Volví a desear haber muerto en ese accidente, me hubiera ahorrado todos estos pesares y dolores.

-¡¿Cómo demonios lo haces?!- preguntó él entre dientes sobresaltándome.

Alcé la vista ¿Cómo sabía él lo que había ocurrido? No le respondí, todavía seguía demasiado alterada por lo que Benjamín me había hecho momentos atrás.

Fue lo mismo que el viernes en el aula, sólo que en ese entonces no sabía lo que hacía, pero ahora sí. El quería mi sangre, y no sólo la quería sino que la deseaba.

Era repugnante.

Cuando lo miré, sus ojos ya no eran negros, sino que tenían el mismo tono acaramelado y compasivo de siempre, aunque mucho más claro y dulce. Me sorprendí al verlos ya que no encajaban con la cara de enfado que tenía, ni con la voz cabreada, pero esa pasividad me dio coraje para contestar.

-No sé de qué me hablas- susurré intentando sonar confundida y sorprendida.

-Si lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente- siguió- Lo hiciste el viernes pasado en clase, también- me acusó con voz inquebrantable y perdiendo un poco los estribos.

¡No! ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Era imposible que se hubiese dado cuanta! Si siempre, al retroceder, la única que recordaba era yo ¿o no? Las demás personas no se percataban de nada, para ellas era como si ese momento nunca hubiese sucedido.

Intenté no alterarme y pensé en como safarme de responder.

-Y tú, _chupasangre_ ¿Qué se supone que eres?- lo miré fríamente.

El apodo había salido de mi alma, no tenía intenciones de llamarlo de esa forma, pero mi último recuerdo de Benjamín era exactamente eso, él chupando _mi_ sangre.

-Dijiste que ya lo sabías, no necesito explicártelo entonces- contraatacó rápidamente.

-¡_Maldito idiota!_- grité en mi fuero interno. Su mente era demasiado rápida para la mía, yo debía pensar mucho para poder mantener mi postura, pero él parecía tener una respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

-Pero yo no sé nada sobre ti, y me lo dirás- demandó, su mirada dejaba claro que no tenía escapatoria.

Me estaba acorralando, no sólo físicamente. Me quedaban dos opciones y no quería usar ninguna de las dos. Me mordí el labio ¿Le mentía o le decía la verdad? Y en caso de ser esta última ¿Cómo se lo diría? Medité por unos segundos ¿Cómo reaccionaria una persona si le dijeran lo que yo puedo hacer? Se reiría y me llamaría loca, si eso pasaría con una persona cualquiera, aunque en este caso hablábamos de Benjamín, alguien no tan común.

Mientras yo pensaba los ojos de Benjamín no dejaron de escrutar mi rostro y cada vez se notaba más impaciente. Tomé aire y suspiré, nos miramos fijamente por un tiempo que parecieron horas.

-Puedo estar así toda la noche, no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me lo digas- amenazó insistente.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber?- solté sin pensarlo.

Enmudeció, al parecer era la única pregunta a la cual no podía responder o talvez si podía pero no quería hacerlo.

Alcé las cejas desafiándolo a responderme, ahora era él el atrapado.

-¿_Te comieron la lengua los ratones_?- pregunté sarcástica imitando sus anteriores palabras.

Él frunció el seño y se alejó unos palmos de mí.

-¿Por qué debo responder a esa pregunta si tu no respondes a las mías?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Al parecer esta conversación iban a ser muchas preguntas hasta que uno de los dos cayera y hablara de una vez, tenía claro que esa no iba a ser yo.

-Tú misma lo dijiste hoy, en nuestra clase, el que primero pregunta es el primero en saber- recordó.

-Yo nunca dije eso- recriminé. Mentiroso, yo no recordaba haberlo hecho.

-Puede que no usaras las mismas palabras, pero el concepto era el mismo- se excusó.

Me estaba volviendo a enojar ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que yo había dicho hace horas con respecto a nuestra conversación?

-Eres un mentiroso y además no viene al caso, vas a contestarme ¿Sí o no?- quería saberlo ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto mi _don_ y como lo había notado?

-Todavía no has respondido a mi primera pregunta, creo que tengo derecho a saber yo primero- respondió, alzo las cejas y me miró con una cara que no pude entender.

-Sólo si tu respondes la mía, me contestaras ¿sí o no?- sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero necesitaba sólo esa respuesta y luego yo sabría su secreto o le arrancaría la verdad a la fuerza si era necesario.

Alzó su mirada al cielo, como un profesor que le intenta enseñar algo a un alumno y este no lo entiende a pesar de ser muy simple, y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Sí, si lo haré, pero en otra ocasión- dijo, no era la respuesta que yo quería y cuando agregó esto último sentí una gran desilusión, yo era una persona de palabra, y ahora debería callar todas mis preguntas porque ya estaba dicho, hoy no podría sonsacarle nada más.

-Ahora empieza a hablar- dijo y volvió a acercarse a mí, apoyó los brazos en la pared uno a cada lado de mi cabeza y agachó su rostro para que quedase justo a la altura del mío. Si alguien nos estuviera viendo diría que estábamos a punto de besarnos en vez de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos mirándome intensamente y volviéndome a dejar deslumbrada, su cercanía me estaba afectando demasiado.

Los perfectos rasgos de su cara me deslumbraron en sobre manera y me hicieron desear acercarme más a él, rozar mis labios con los suyos, quería saber si eran tan suaves como recordaba que eran los de mi anterior novio, quería saber que sabor tenían. A la vista parecían delicados y muy atrayentes.

Me di cuenta, muy tarde, de que había dejado de respirar y ahora me faltaba el aire, fue en ese instante cuando recobré el sentido y me maldije a mi misma por haber pensado todas esas estupideces acerca de la perfecta y sensual persona que se encontraba a centímetros de mí.

También noté que había perdido, ahora tendría que responder a su _primera_ _pregunta_ que era lo que yo no quería hacer.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo lentamente. Su voz era como un siseo pero mucho mas suave, parecía estar seduciéndome, y lo estaba consiguiendo…

Levanté un dedo, como diciendo que necesitaba un minuto y cerré los ojos, tenía que pensar y él no me ayudaba en nada.

El silencio nos copó y volvía a respirar como antes, sentía la presencia de esa extraña sensación, como siempre me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él, pero esta vez no era tan intensa como antes, es más casi ni la tenía. Estaba confundida, hoy por la tarde nos encontrábamos a más de treinta metro de distancia y la sensación era tremendamente fuerte, pero ahora, que estábamos a menos de quince centímetro, casi no la sentía ¿Era eso posible?

-No sé cómo explicarlo- comencé, era cierto, al no habérselo dicho nunca a nadie no sabía como decírselo.

-Te escucho- susurró.

Intenté no volver a mirar sus ojos, no quería caer nuevamente en ellos.

-Hace tres años, un día cualquiera, yo debí haber muerto en un accidente…un auto me atropelló- intenté no dar muchos detalles del hecho, ya era suficiente que yo recordara perfectamente todo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no moriste?- era la primera vez que lo había escuchado hablar con un deje notable de curiosidad.

-Lo mismo que la semana pasada, y lo mismo que recién… es como si las cosas retrocedieran… como si estuviese viviendo una película y cuando muero, la escena se retrocede y me deja cambiar el suceso, ya que yo se lo que se avecina y es obvio que no quiero morir- contesté, pero no sabía si él lo había entendido- Pero es algo que no puedo controlar, no está en mis manos poder volver atrás todo lo que quiera, sólo pasa en esos momentos y sin previo aviso…- mi voz se fue esfumando.

El silencio volvió a envolvernos, Benjamín parecía reflexionar con todo lo que le dije, aunque su rostro denotaba no estar totalmente satisfecho.

-Es como una bendición, no puedes morir- susurró y sentí nuevamente su mirada en mí nuca. Yo seguí con la vista clavada en mis zapatos.

Una de sus frías manos me tomó por la barbilla y no pude hacer nada para que él no pudiera elevar mi rostro. Tragué seco, se veía demasiado perfecto.

-Yo lo definiría de otro modo, no tienes idea lo que es recordar tan claramente como me has matado ya dos veces- agregué con el mismo tono de voz que el suyo- es como una maldición.

Él afirmó moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo muy lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme.

-Es cierto, la inmortalidad es la peor desgracia para alguien- repuso calladamente.

-Y ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- pregunté confundida.

-No responderé a tus preguntas esta noche-.

-Pero lo harás- afirmé.

-Algún día lo haré, pero ahora tengo mucho en que pensar, me has dejado con muchas preguntas Priscilla, pero es tarde, y debes volver a casa- respondió.

-No tengo sueño- era cierto, el paseo nocturno me había despertado mucho, aunque claro, él si podía estar agotado, y si quería que mañana respondiera a mis cuestionamientos lo debía dejar ir.

-¿Mañana vendrás?-pregunté haciendo un gesto para referirme al instituto.

-Supongo- no era una afirmación, pero me contentaba con una suposición.

-Entonces hasta mañana- lo saludé, Benjamín me liberó y yo me alejé lo antes posible, pero me di la vuelta no debía olvidarme una cosa- Benjamín ¿Podrías prometerme no decirle nada a nadie sobre _eso_?- sabía que no debía confiar en la palabra de la persona que ya me había matado dos veces, pero se lo pregunté de todas formas.

-Descuida, se guardar un secreto y espero que tu también lo hagas- dicho esto se volvió y caminó campante hasta el bosque y yo retomé el camino hacía mi casa.


	10. Capítulo 9: Motivaciones

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Motivaciones

_-Eres mi perdición- dicho esto sus helados labios se posaron en mi cuello y antes de que pudiera moverme sentí como sus dientes, más filosos de lo que pensaba, penetraban mi garganta provocándome un dolor insufrible._

_Quise gritar, pero sabía que nadie me iba a escuchar y además ya no tenía aire para hacerlo. Sentía, por segunda vez en la semana, como la sangre se escurría por mis venas y poco a poco me iba desvaneciendo hasta llegar a la inconciencia hundida en la oscuridad..._

Desperté sobresaltada a causa de mis propios gritos, estaba sudando frío y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Esta era la tercera noche que despertaba a causa de esa maldita pesadilla, si dije la tercera. Desde el lunes pasado que Benjamín no se había presentado en el instituto y yo me había quedado con todas mis dudas sin ser respondidas. A veces me preguntaba si sus ausencias eran por mí o por otro causa.

La luz de mi habitación se encendió de repente y vi a Serena traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Priscilla! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?- preguntó asustada ella acercándose a la cama.

Yo no era capaz de contestar, había sido horrible, peor que cualquiera de las noches anteriores, intenté relajarme y cerré los ojos, pero luego me arrepentí, las únicas imágenes que veía en mi mente eran las de mi pesadilla.

Sentí como las lagrimas se derramaban por mis ojos, hace tres años que no lloraba, recordaba que la última vez había sido por culpa de la primera pesadilla, sólo que ahora esa me resultaba completamente infantil a comparación con la de recién.

Serena se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me rodeó con los brazos y dejó que le empapara el camisón con mis lágrimas, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y soltaba varios sollozos.

-Sh… Priscilla ya pasó, fue sólo una pesadilla- decía dulcemente mi tutora intentando calmarme.

En mi mente deseé que sólo hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero no lo era, ese había sido mí pasado que, por extrañas razones, no se realizó.

Después de unos minutos dejé de llorar, pero seguía hipando, Serena me palmeó la espalda, esta era una de las razones de por que la apreciaba tanto, ella me trataba como su verdadera hija, a pesar de ser una antisocial por _naturaleza_ y muy poco cariñosa.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó tomándome por los hombros, asentí quedamente, no pareció muy satisfecha con mi respuesta, pero suspiró y se levantó.

Cuando llegó al umbral se giró y me aconsejó.

-Bueno, ya son las seis menos cuarto, será mejor que te des una ducha y desayunes algo…luego ve al instituto.

Volví a afirmar, ahora con más decisión. El instituto, eso era lo que necesitaba, quería llegar ya y verificar si hoy, como los tres días anteriores, Benjamín faltaría. Lo más extraño era que su hermana también había desaparecido, ninguno de los magníficos Rusín había aparecido en el colegio durante esos días.

Salí de casa con diez minutos de antelación, debía conducir muy lento si quería llegar a la hora que lo hacían todos. Me pregunté por qué hacía esto, en realidad nunca era así, siempre llegaba temprano, era la primera en llegar al colegio sólo para pasar el tiempo, por que no quería esperar en casa ya que me había despertado casi tres horas antes que cualquier estudiante normal. Pero ahora era diferente, no quería estar tan temprano, por que me carcomería la cabeza pensando en la noche anterior.

A pesar de todo llegué temprano, al parecer no sólo tenía mala suerte en ser la paria de la escuela, encontrarme con un asesino que intentó matarme de la manera más sanguinaria posible, haber muerto tres veces y resucitado, o estar casi sóla en el mundo. No, también tenía mala suerte en las cosas más insignificantes de todas.

Por simple manía miré por el espejo retrovisor la entrada del instituto y visualicé al grupo de las porristas, que _casualmente_ habían llegado todas temprano, acompañadas de unos cuantos jugadores de fútbol e instalados en la puerta de entrada.

-Fuck- susurré entre dientes, recordando lo que había pasado el lunes en el almuerzo con Diana Thompson, no estaba ni un poco sorprendida de lo que pasaría si llegaba a acercarme a ellos. Estuve esperando esto desde el martes y ni podía creer que se hubiesen tardado tanto, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarme a _Todos Ellos_. No era cobarde, eso nunca, pero no tenía ganas de ponerme en plan "_lo siento_" o "_les pido disculpas_" y menos ante todos esos idiotas.

Se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de esperar a Carla y entrar con ella así podía esquivarlos, pero luego de unos minutos me di cuenta de que su coche ya estaba aparcado y seguramente ella se encontraba dentro del edificio esperándome.

Me mire en el espejo y sonreí con ironía.

-Hoy no es tu día de suerte- me susurré y unas palabras vinieron a mi mente -_Deberías ir a un psicólogo ya estas hablando sola_-

Salí del coche, ni siquiera me había dado la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, cuando un coche azul oscuro, con la pintura totalmente intacta y brillante, aparcó perfectamente a mi lado esquivándome con mucha destreza. En menos de lo que creí posible una joven salió del automóvil por la puerta de copiloto, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces, era Tiffany Rusín la esbelta hermana de mi compañero de geografía.

En esos tres días se habían corrido muchos rumores sobre los dos hermanos, entre ellos de donde venían, algo sobre sus familias, y cosas que eran, obviamente, inventos de los estudiantes para hacerlos más interesantes de lo que ya eran.

-Ten más cuidado cuando abras la puerta ¿Quieres?- dijo ella presumidamente y se fue sin dejarme pensar una sola respuesta. Era la primera vez que me hablaba, y ya pensaba que era tan estúpida como las porristas que me esperaban en la entrada del instituto.

La seguí con la mirada atónita.

-Descuida, sólo está de mal humor- dijo repentinamente una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Me gire lentamente hacía donde prevenía esa seductora voz. Y ahí encontré a un Benjamín sonriente, tan o más atractivo que su voz, sus ojos eran caramelo puro y el cabello rubio los hacía resaltar, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara más de la cuenta. Pero todo deseo se evaporó cuando recordé que me había matado dos veces.

-Lo noté- contesté sarcástica y no pude controlar mi siguiente pregunta- Hoy no tienes ansias de mi muerte ¿verdad?- a pesar de que se lo preguntaba en serio lo dije con un tono de ironía.

El soltó una perfecta y pacífica carcajada.

-Veo que tiene un humor excelente- correspondió y sonrío.

-Se tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones por lo que vi ¿Recuerdas que me debes una explicación?- pregunté, estos últimos tres días lo había pasado muy mal con todas esas condenadas preguntas en mi cabeza y a pesar de que me había sentido mucho más segura que en toda mi vida, detesté sus malditas faltas.

-Sí, pero ahora no es el momento- dijo sonriendo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan alegre.

-Al contrario de tu hermana, tú estas de muy buen humor ¿A qué se debe? Si es que puedo preguntarlo.

Él volvió a sonreír y miro hacía el cielo.

-Está nublado- contestó simplemente posando su mirada en mis ojos.

Fruncí el ceño confundida.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver?- seguí preguntando.

-Veo que tiene muchas cosas que preguntar, pero vamos a llegar tarde si contesto a cada duda que tiene- respondió señalando la puerta donde todavía seguía el grupo de porristas.

Gemí al recordar lo que pasaría si me les acercaba. Benjamín me miró extrañado, sonriente, pero extrañado.

-¿Me haces un favor?- de repente una idea mucho más fantástica que la anterior se presentó en mi mente.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- aceptó sin oponerse.

-Acompáñame a mi primera clase- dije sin contratiempos. Sus ojos se abrieron como si le hubiese hablado en chino- Me has matado dos veces, así que me debes dos favores- le recordé, por primera vez me estaba aprovechando de la situación, y era excelente.

-¿Simplemente acompañarte a tu clase es uno de los favores que te debo por haberte… matado?- preguntó como si me hubiera vuelto loca- No es muy comparable, pero si así lo quieres…- se respondió él mismo y comenzamos a caminar hacía el instituto.

-No sólo me acompañaras a mi clase…- susurré enigmática.

A medida que nos íbamos acercando a la entrada podía ver con sumo placer la reacción de todos los estudiantes de nuestro alrededor. La sola idea de que cualquier estudiante sea acompañado por uno de los Rusín ya era relevante, pero que yo, la paria del instituto, sea la escoltada por Benjamín era inaudito.

-Por casualidad ¿Tiene algo que ver tu petición con las caras de idiotas de todos los estudiantes que están a nuestro alrededor?- preguntó cuando llegamos a mi clase de matemáticas con una mira acusante, aunque su sonrisa seguía intacta y con un deje de picardía.

-Que chico listo eres, Rusín- lo aclamé sarcásticamente y me metí en el salón dejándolo solo en la entrada del aula.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y esperé a que comenzara la clase, a mitad de esta me di cuenta de que no había dejado de sonreír desde que Benjamín me había acompañado, realmente poder tener esa confianza con el _asesino-demente_ era bastante bueno y por extraño que pareciera me hacía más feliz de lo que imaginaba.

En la hora de lengua y literatura me encontré con Carla, me preguntó por qué estaba tan alegre y me excusé alegando haber tenido un buen sueño, cosa que era totalmente mentira, lo peor que me había pasado en el día había sido eso, mi sueño.

-Realmente es exasperante que todavía te sigan mirando como si fueras un milagro, ya pasaron cuatro días- dijo Carla con voz irritada cuando salimos de la clase, ella no sabía lo que muchos habían visto esta mañana, y prefería que no lo supiera por una razón…-Es solo un chico, nada del otro mundo, no entiendo por que tanta excitación- siguió resoplando hasta que llegamos a la siguiente clase.

-¿Sabes Carla? me encanta que tengas diferentes posturas éticas- la halagué y entré al aula en donde la mayoría nos miró atónitos.

Volví a recordar lo del psicólogo, realmente pensar en ello me traía suerte.


	11. Capítulo 10: Comienza la trama

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Comienza la trama

Durante la última clase antes del almuerzo me dediqué a pensar en lo que me había pasado desde el lunes, era como si yo hubiese cambiado, pensándolo bien, había cambiado. Hacía años que no le dirigía ni una mirada a nadie, no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mí, ni tampoco lo que dijeran a mis espaldas entre ellos, como lo hacían las animadoras… recordé que ese mismo lunes le había hecho una pequeña burla a Diana Thompson, solo porque me sentí poderosa como una bravucona, había sido muy divertido fastidiarla y me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo, pero el mundo de las animadoras era grande, poderoso, yo lo sabía muy bien.

En mi pasada vida había conseguido ser la capitana de este grupo, claro que después de quedar en ridículo ante un complot de idiotas renuncie a _él cargo_ y desde entonces me hundieron entre los peores estudiantes del colegio.

Era un imperio demasiado fuerte para que yo me metiera con él, pero al final lo preferí así, estaba mejor ahora que antes.

Podías conseguir lo que querías con sólo pedirlo o más bien exigirlo, como lo hacían ellas, nadie se podía meter contigo sino todos los del equipo de fútbol se vendrían encima tuyo o peor el mismo director te amonestaba y en un caso extremo, te expulsaban del instituto. Podías tener todo eso y más perteneciendo a esta clase de grupo…sólo perteneciendo a ellos.

Estuve pesando en hacer algo muy estúpido, si, hay muchas cosas estúpidas que podría hacer, pero necesitaba la aprobación de alguien para comenzar mi plan.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana para el almuerzo salí disparada del salón y me encontré con Carla en uno de los pasillos y nos dirigimos al buffet, era el mejor momento para preguntarle sobre mi _estúpida idea_.

-Estuve pensando en hacer la proba de animadora- dije como si nada, la expresión de mi amiga me hizo reír, me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada, realmente pensaba que se me había aflojado algún tornillo, no estaba equivocada.

-Desde el lunes que todo el grupo de porristas me mira con arrogancia y como si yo fuese inferior, de clase baja- expliqué lentamente- No es por nada, pero quiero que se traguen esas miradas. Las dos sabemos que yo antes era animadora y todavía tengo dotes para serlo- me detuve y miré a nuestro alrededor, muchos estudiantes se paraban para observarnos como si fuésemos de la televisión.

-Por empezar, ya soy popular- susurré señalando las caras de los alumnos, Carla rió.

-Estás demente…pero te apoyaré, alguien tiene que darles un poco de su propia medicina- dijo y chocamos los puños como a veces lo hacen los chicos en forma de saludo.

-Aunque eso no quiere decir que no estés loca- comentó cuando retomamos la ida hacia el buffet- ¿Crees que, a pesar de poder hacer las piruetas, te acepten?

-Mmm, tengo que pensar en eso, por lo que sé las pruebas serán la semana que viene, tengo tiempo- mascullé.

Ya habíamos entrado en la cafetería, recorrí el reciento con las mira y allí en un extremo de este se encontraban los dos hermanos perfectos, no hablaban entre sí, es más, Tiffany parecía muy ofendida y su mirada se topó con la mía. Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi médula hasta todos los extremos de mi cuerpo y nuevamente el sentido de alerta se expandió por mí, pero esta vez era causado por ella.

Nunca me lo había preguntado pero ¿Sería Tiffany tan espeluznante como su hermano? Al ser parientes, seguro, compartían ciertas características: la perfección, la belleza, la demencia, el asesinato… temblé a causa de otro escalofrío.

Ella volvió lo ojos a su hermano que a su vez la miraba con intensidad, casi con reproche.

-¿Pri? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- preguntó Carla, oía su voz como si estuviera del otro lado de la habitación.

-Lo siento ¿Qué decías?-puse mi atención en ella.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a repetir lo que no había oído.

-Elena quiere conocerte... creo que esta celosa, porque si contamos las horas de instituto, paso más tiempo contigo que con ella- opinó.

-Pero yo no soy… digo, no tengo sus mismo gustos- vacilé, a veces no sabía como referirme en esta clase de temas.

-Lo sé, y se lo he dicho, pero es un poco…terca- dijo buscando las palabras y nos pusimos en la cola para comprar comida- ¿Tienes tiempo mañana? podemos ir a comer a algún lado.

-Nunca tengo algo que hacer, aunque ahora que lo pienso… debería ponerme a practicar ejercicios si quiero estar perfecta en la prueba para porristas- pensé en voz alta.

Una chica que estaba adelante nuestro se giró y me miró con la misma expresión que Carla cuando le hablé sobre mi _estúpida idea_. Seguramente me había oído hablar sobre las pruebas y le había extrañado muchísimo.

Le regale una mirada elocuente para que se girara a mirar las verduras que estaban detrás de ella. Había sido un grave error haber dicho eso en voz alta, ahora en cuestión de minutos todos los estudiantes lo sabrían y ya no tendría el factor sorpresa que yo deseaba.

Pasamos el almuerzo, casi en paz, casi porque sentía las miradas de la mesa de porristas clavadas en mi espalda, aunque me gustaría saber cual de todos era el hecho significativo que las llevaba a esto ¿Sería por mi entrada con Benjamín o ya se habían enterado de que haría las pruebas? De todos modos no me importaba, era muy gracioso verlas fulminándome con la mirada haciéndose creer que les temía.

Cuando salimos del recinto, acompañadas de muchas miradas, Carla me acusó.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, si siguieras comportándote como lo hacías antes ahora nadie nos estaría mirando como lo hacen- dijo irritada.

-Lo siento pero tengo muchas ganas de patear algunos traseros- me disculpé- Y ya sabes cuales serán los primeros.

-No tienes remedio- dijo negando con la cabeza pero sin ocultar su sonrisa de complicidad.

Cuando pasó la hora de arte y comunicación saludé a Carla, casi nunca nos veíamos a la hora de la salida, su última clase era gimnasia y siempre salían antes que cualquiera, así que siempre nos despedíamos una hora antes de la salida del instituto.

Subí al segundo rellano en donde estaba el aula de geografía, últimamente sentía muchas ansias por llegar a esa clase, a veces me reprochaba a mi misma por ello, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que socializaba con alguien más y a pesar de que fuera un demente o que me hubiera matado ya dos veces quería volver a hablar con Benjamín.

Estaba por llegar cuando una mano fría me tomó por el brazo haciéndome saltar y por poco gritar. Por lo brusco que había sido todo primero pensé que era Tiffany Rusín que desde la última vez que la había visto parecía odiarme más y más. Me equivocaba, era su hermano.

-¿Te importa saltearte una clase?- susurró para que ningún alumno lo escuchara.

-Es obvio que no- respondí.

Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar hacía las escaleras, todos los estudiantes que todavía no habían llegado a sus aulas nos vieron y eso me hizo sonrojar y preguntarme ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar esta información a cualquier persona?

Caminamos hasta el aparcamiento justo donde estaba su deslumbrante Audi azul junto a mi Gol que parecía chatarra a su lado.

-¿Puedo conducir?- preguntó señalando mi coche.

-Sí, porque no- dije un poco extrañada y busqué las llaves en mi bolso.

Una vez dentro me pregunté si debía confiar en él, pero recordé que esta mañana no me había atropellado gracias a la habilidad que tenia al volante, sólo que nunca me imaginé que condujera tan deprisa, aunque me sentía a gusto.

-Alguien me ha dicho que intentas conspirar contra el instituto- comentó de repente, lo miré confusa- Primer paso, unirte al enemigo o para fines prácticos, a las animadoras- bromeó.

Él sabía de lo que yo quería hablar y yo sabía que él iba a evitar la cuestión como la madrugada del martes, pero le seguí la corriente, no podría escapar estando en un auto en movimiento.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- exigí sorprendida de que ya lo supiera.

-Oh, los rumores vuelan cuando las personas son curiosas- siguió bromeando.

Fruncí el ceño enojada.

-Idiota- susurré para mí.

-Te escuché- respondió a una pregunta no formulada. A veces me preguntaba quien era el loco ¿Él o yo?

-Escuchaste ¿Qué?

-Lo que le decías a tu amiga Carla en la fila de la cafetería sobre hacer las pruebas para animadoras...- dijo y lo miré sorprendido ¿Cómo lo había hecho? él estaba completamente del otro lado- Y que me llamaste idiota- siguió con arrogancia.

-Y ahora vas a arrojarme por la ventana de mi auto ¿Verdad?- dije todavía cabreada.

Me miró con reproche.

-Estás un poco traumada ¿No?- dijo sarcásticamente lo miré con una mirada que decía a simple vista _Y tú ¿qué crees?_- En realidad yo debería ser el traumado, te maté dos veces sin éxito alguno- me reprochó como si yo tuviese la culpa de ello, aunque pensándolo bien, era cierto.

La situación era muy extraña, los dos alumnos más raros del instituto, claro que de uno no se sabía nada, hablando como dos grandes amigos sobre la muerte de uno de ellos. Era como salido de una historia fantástica.

-¿Vas de decirme por qué me quisiste matar o tengo que preguntártelo otra vez?- exigí hablando muy seriamente.

Benjamín fijó su vista al frente y suspiró.

-Creo que la tercera es la vencida, y esta es la tercera vez que te hago esa pregunta- dije con el mismo tono.

-Te podría explicar todo, pero sería más fácil para mí simplificarlo con tres cortas palabras- comenzó.

-Prefiero lo rápido- no quería perder el tiempo, mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa por fin sabía la verdad acerca de Benjamín.

-¿Cuántas cosas sabes de mí?- preguntó pero no le contesté.

-Mucho menos de lo que tú sabes de mí- reproché recordando que casi muero de un infarto cardiorrespiratorio la madrugada del martes pasado por su penetrante mirada que casi me deja sin respiración.

-Sólo quiero saber cuántas cosas _extrañas_ sabes de mí, así todo es más fácil y te aseguro que cuando me las digas te responderé a tu pregunta.

-¿Por qué debo confiar en la persona que me mató dos veces?- dije retóricamente hablando para mi misma.

-Es una buena pregunta- susurró- pero deberías haberla hecho antes de subir a un coche con esa misma persona sin saber a donde te lleva ¿Verdad?- dijo también retórico.

Suspiré derrotada e hice tiempo hacia atrás para recodar cosas extrañas sobre él.

-Eres muy rápido- dije al recordar el primer episodio en el aula de geografía, él casi no se veía a medida que se iban cayendo los cuerpos de mis compañeros.

-Fuerte- iba enumerando las cosas con los dedos de mis manos.

-Tus ojos cambian de color- recordé la noche pasada cuando sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche y de repente se habían aclarado como lo eran ahora.

-Y te gusta la…la sangre- titubeé al decirlo, era horrible, repulsivo.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Acaso hay más?- dije un poco asustada, de ser así no quería que me demostrara más cosas.

-Mucho más, pero luego lo sabrás…- respondió y solté un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos no iba a hacer nada arriesgado.

-¿Qué eres?- dije sin pensar, algo obvio era que él no era muy humano, pero ¿Qué era?

Benjamín se giró y me miró intensamente, sentí mi corazón casi estallando en mi pecho y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con lo que diría él.

Apenas podía recordar que nos habíamos salteado la última hora, que estábamos en mi auto y él, que no le prestaba ni un poco de atención a la carretera, era el conductor.

-Soy un vampiro.


	12. Capítulo 11: Trauma

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Trauma

-¡Detén el coche!- grité asustada.

Escuché el estridente chirrido de las llantas al frenarse el automóvil, me extrañó el hecho de que me hiciera caso. De no llevar el cinturón de seguridad puesto hubiese salido despedida por el parabrisas, pero Benjamín ni se movió de su actual posición, era como si el impulso que había hecho al frenar no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Sus ojos escrutaban mi rostro y a pesar de que yo no le devolvía la mirada sabía que en ellos había extrema precaución. Sentí como la sangre volvía a mi rostro ruborizando mis mejillas, no me gustaba que me mirase tan intensamente.

Sin prestarle atención a mí compañero bajé del auto y recién ahí noté donde nos encontrábamos. Era una carretera desierta surcada solamente por un denso bosque, seguramente no pasaba ni una persona en horas por ese lugar así que debía enfrentarme a lo que se avecinaba.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios así que suspiré profundo para tranquilizarme y poder pensar bien en lo que me había dicho antes de soltar estas _tres simples palabras_. Recordé que segundos antes me había pedido que le dijera lo que sabía yo de él, cosas extrañas, que ninguna persona normal o humana poseería, cosas como las que un monstruo podía tener.

-_Eres muy rápido_- le había dicho- _Fuerte_- continué recordando- _Tus ojos cambian de color y te gusta la sangre…-_ ese último comentario resonó como un eco en las paredes de mí cabeza y me llevó a recuerdos más lejanos:

_…Un asesino, un demente- le solté sin escrúpulos ni miedos, aunque por dentro sabía que eso era lo peor que podía haber hecho. Estar con él sin nadie cerca, era demasiado peligroso y juro que no quería creer en mis propias palabras._

_-En lo primero no te equivocas- susurró Benjamín acorralándome contra la pared y posando sus labios en mi oído haciendo que un estremecimiento bajara por mi columna._

_-No…- susurré lastimosamente._

_-Y eres mi perdición- respondió él agachando su rostro hasta posarlo en mi cuello…_

Había sido la segunda vez que me mataba, pero lo que antes no estaba claro ahora era más notable que el Sol.

-Deseas mi sangre- susurré a sabiendas de que no me equivocaba, porque era realmente un vampiro, en aquella primera clase también me había deseado y de no ser por mi condición hubiera obtenido lo que quería.

-Querías la verdad, aquí la tienes- susurró a mis espaldas exaltándome, se encontraba más cerca de lo que esperaba- No creí que te afectara tanto saberlo, ni mucho menos que me creyera tan rápido- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me giré lentamente miedosa de lo que pasara. Su hermoso rostro tan cerca del mió estaba surcado por una mueca de decepción.

-¿Quieres escuchar la historia larga o la corta?- siguió susurrando y su aliento rozo mis labios. Ahora comprendía por que, en la primera instancia, no le había creído. Benjamín era demasiado perfecto y nadie podría juzgarlo como monstruo mucho menos como alguien sádico, pero yo conocía ese lado oculto, había sido su primera impresión hacia mí.

-Sólo explícame lo necesario- Señalé todavía con nerviosismo.

-Primero que nada, no voy a matarte… o por lo menos lo intentaré- esa última frase me asustó más de lo que ya estaba- Los vampiros somos muy diferentes a los humanos… poseemos capacidades mucho más desarrolladas como los cinco sentidos, unos de estos es el olfato, con él podemos oler la sangre y la esencia de los demás. Hace años que soy _esto_ y la sangre de cada humano tiene diferentes efectos sobre mí, todos tiene olores diferentes, nunca huelen mal, pero hay algunos que son más irresistibles que otros- comenzó un pequeño relato al que presté suma atención, aunque todavía no entendía el por qué me lo contaba, yo quería que me explicara el por qué de sus dos asesinatos contra mí persona, no sus problemas como criatura.

-El primer día que estuve en el instituto y ocupé el asiento a tu lado en aquella clase, fue como si todos los años de mi vida se concentraran juntos en ti. Tu sangre es lo más exquisito que hubiese probado jamás. Intenté resistir a la tentación de matarte en el medio del aula, pero cuando la brisa revolvió tu cabello…me estaba volviendo loco y no pude más-.

-Pero yo nunca lo hubiese hecho de no ser que supiera de tu existencia, de la existencia de un sabor tan increíble. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para no encontrarte-.

Cuando terminó su relato estaba fascinada, él no había tenido elección por que su propia condición lo obligaba a matar…a matarme, por otro lado me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, había podido frenar el ataque de un vampiro con mi don. Por primera vez reconocí la efectividad de ese.

-Y ¿Cómo es que ahora no me estas matando? Hay mucha brisa- pregunté.

-Hace una semana no tenía ni la más remota idea de que me encontraría con mi perdición en carne y hueso, además el estar tanto tiempo cerca de ti hace que poco a poco me acostumbre- respondió, al parecer yo no era la única orgullosa ese día- Aunque eso…

-No quiere decir que puedas descontrolarte- terminé su frase.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero dentro de mi cabeza todo era jaleo. Pensé en todos los encuentros que había tenido con él desde la primera vez que lo vi y esa extraña sensación que me inundaba cada vez que estaba a su lado.

-Me hablaste de la primera vez, pero que pasó en la madrugada del martes ¿Por qué…?- comencé pero me interrumpió.

-Estaba demasiado enojado para poder auto-controlarme, además de que tu estado de ánimo no mejoraba las cosas- agregó como si yo también tuviera la culpa- La ira me sacó de mis casillas y el tenerte tan cerca y vulnerable pronunciaba el deseo…- siguió con preocupación.

-Pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que otra vez ese jueguecito tuyo funcionara así no tendría que recoger tu cadáver luego y borrar las evidencias- terminó como si se tratase de un chiste.

Me regaló una sonrisa cargada de confianza ¿Creía él, qué esto era todo? Pues se equivocaba… pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Benjamín ya estaba subiendo al coche y haciendo me una seña para que lo siguiera.

-Todavía no me has contado nada ¿Me vas a dejar con todas las dudas otra vez?- le dije al abrir la puerta sin entrar al auto.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Al escuchar esa pregunta me quedé pensando, quería saber muchas cosas, pero tenía que empezar por una y era obvio que no me las iba a contestar todas.

-¿Por qué, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, siento un…una sensación extraña?- exigí.

- Es un simple instinto de supervivencia, todo humano que esté a nuestro alrededor lo tendrá, aunque supongo que tú, por ser diferente, lo sientes mucho más- explicó brevemente- Ahora, si eres tan amable, sube- me pidió.

-¿Seguirás contestando a mis preguntas?- pregunté mirando al asiento de copiloto con desconfianza.

-Claro, tu también debes responder a las mías- dijo sonriendo, al parecer su humor había crecido mucho desde hoy.

Me acomodé dignamente en mi asiento y él aceleró retomando la carretera desierta, mientras tanto pensé en otra pregunta.

-¿Tu hermana es…?- no terminé la frase, era difícil hacerse la idea de que en este momento estaba en mi coche con un vampiro como piloto.

-Sí, ella también lo es- dijo esta vez sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Por qué cambian de color tus ojos?- no era algo que me desagradara pero era extraño y difícil de acostumbrarse a ello.

-Cuando tengo sed, hambre como lo llaman ustedes, mis ojos se oscurecen, luego, cuando la sacio toman un color dorado, como ahora- dijo señalándose uno iris.

Una punzada de miedo surco mi pecho y la idea más horrenda que pasó por mi cabeza, tenía que preguntar.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sacias tu _sed_?-dije usando su misma expresión.

-Hay algunos vampiros que se alimentan con animales, suplantado la sangre humana por la de animal- explicó como si hablase del clima.

Hice una mueca de asco, no sabía que era más repugnante, que bebiera sangre de humanos parlantes como yo, o que le chupara del cuello la sangre a una vaca, me estremecí. De todas formas era asqueroso.

-Que hipócrita- susurró lo bastante fuerte para que lo oyera al notar mi reacción. Lo miré con el seño fruncido- No me mires así ¿O ahora me vas a decir que eres vegetariana? Por que si no lo eres, es obvio que tú has comido un cerdo, un pollo, una vaca, hasta podrías haber comido un ciervo- dijo acusadoramente.

Lo pensé brevemente, tenía razón, ambos nos alimentamos de animales, pero de todas formas no era lo mismo la sangre de un cerdo que el jamón, o por lo menos quería hacerme la idea de que así fuera.

-Si lo piensas de esa manera es más fácil- explicó- Al fin y al cabo, todos necesitamos matar a otro ser para sobrevivir, es pura supervivencia.

-Es lo único en que nos parecemos- dije apuntando el punto.

-No, también tenemos el mismo aspecto- aclaró lo miré alzando una cejas.

-_Claro, un adonis era lo mismo que un humano común y corriente_- pensé con sarcasmo en mi fuero interno.

-Está bien, no seremos tan parecidos, pero ambos tenemos la misma anatomía humana- cedió ante mi mirada.

Entonces el auto frenó, lo miré extrañada.

-¿Está no es tu casa?- preguntó mirando por la ventana de mi lado.

Al girarme la vi, sí, era la casa de Serena ¿Cómo sabía a dónde vivía? Era obvio que el tiempo de responder preguntas se había acabado… por hoy.

-¿Cómo iras a tu casa? ni creas que te voy a prestar el auto- dije mucho más relajada ahora que sabía que no estaba tan sola y alejada de la humanidad como en aquella carretera.

-No te aflijas, puedo volver casa sin la necesidad de tu precioso Gol- respondió con sarcasmo, estuve por sacarle la lengua- He contestado a tus preguntas, mañana tu contestaras las mías, nos vemos- y dicho esto bajó del auto y se alejó caminando por la acera dejándome completamente perpleja.

Este tipo no sólo era un vampiro que deseaba enloquecidamente mi sangre, si no que estaba completamente desquiciado.

Y eso…me agradaba.


	13. Capítulo 12: Acosador

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Acosador

Carla me había pasado a buscar por casa e iríamos a almorzar a un restaurante, esa comida no era como cualquier otra, sino que conocería a su novia Elena.

Cuando mi amiga me mandó el mensaje que decía "Pasaré por ti en una hora" me había preguntado a que se debía, y entonces recordé nuestra conversación en la cafetería el día anterior.

Después del paseo con Benjamin había olvidado que todavía vivía en un mundo normal, con humanos a mí alrededor, por suerte Carla me había regresado a esa vida con un sólo mensaje, que se lo agradecería durante toda mi vida.

Mi idea era clara, cosas como la homosexualidad las podía aceptar fácilmente, ya que en estos tiempos era bastante común y la idea no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero de ahí a creer en vampiros y personajes mitológicos era otra cosa ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía creer en ese tipo de cosas en el siglo XXI? La respuesta era nadie.

-_Excepto tú_- dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Gruñí mentalmente al escucharla.

Pero sólo lo hacía por las condiciones y las pruebas de que lo paranormal existía, de no ser así, yo no estaría sentada al lado de Carla. Por que a pesar de que Benjamín no fuera humano yo no era nadie para discutirlo, al fin y al cabo yo tampoco era la persona más humana del mundo.

Volví a gruñir.

-Carla ¿Podrías sacar esa música?- en realidad no la estaba escuchando y era ruido para mis oídos que querían escuchar a mis voces internas.

Carla me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo no te gusta?- preguntó, recién ahí presté atención, era música que nos agradaba a ambas.

-Es que quiero pensar en algunas cosas y la música no me ayuda a concentrarme- expliqué rápidamente.

-Y se puede saber ¿En qué debes pensar que tenga tanta importancia?- volvió a preguntar.

Por poco le respondo con la verdad, con lo que había pasado ayer mientras que ella estaba en su clase de Educación física. Dudé y maquiné lo más rápido que pudo mi cerebro para responder a algo coherente.

-En… en las pruebas de animadoras…realmente debo concentrarme en eso si quiero llegar a entrar en su secta.

Ella rió brevemente y luego suspiró.

-¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?- su voz era muy desalentadora.

-Claro, ya sabes porque lo hago, además creo ser la indicada para _el trabajo_- hablé con un poco de sarcasmo en mis últimas palabras- Me lo deben.

Sinceramente, también había olvidado lo de las pruebas. Al parecer estar con Carla me hacía volver a mi vida normal o más bien _casi_ vida normal. Deseché todos los pensamientos y, una vez que el sonido de la música era bajo, seguí reflexionando sobre lo paranormal que era mi vida. La noche pasada ya había considerado la idea de la locura ¿Era capaz la mente de una persona crear todo un mundo alterno para protegerse de los problemas?

-¡Pri!- llamó de repente Carla y salté del asiento, ella ya había bajado del auto y se inclinaba sobre la puerta mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Vas a bajar o le tienes miedo a Elena?- preguntó divertida. No había notado que ya nos encontrábamos enfrente del restaurante. No contesté a la pregunta y bajé.

¿Qué se puede decir de alguien con diferentes gustos que los tuyos? en realidad muchos, pero como había estado un poco anonadada durante todo el almuerzo no presté mucha atención a lo que conversaban las novias. Sentía una extraña ansiedad, y sabía perfectamente por qué o por quién.

Quería volver a hablar con él, ayer no habíamos aclarado nada, sólo que él era un vampiro, era un gran paso, pero al final, faltaba mucho para caracterizar nuestra relación como sincera. Yo le había dicho todo lo que sabía sobre mi don, pero él había omitido muchas cosas sobre su ser y eso me sacaba de quicio ¿Por qué yo debía ser la idiota sincera mientras que Benjamín se guardaba todo para él?

-¿Y tú tienes algún chico?- escuché que decía Elena seguro estaba preguntándome a mí.

-Eh…- no respondí, no sabía que responder más bien.

-Se puede decir que sí- contestó Carla por mí en un susurro no tan leve. La miré sorprendida- Por favor Pri, es obvio que entre tu y el tal Benjamín hay algo- se me abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, no estaba prevenida para su comentario.

-What the fuck?- pregunté casi con histeria mirándola como si fuese un fantasma, sentía como huía la sangre de mi rostro ¿Estaba loca?

-No soy la única que nota las miraditas furtivas que se dan en el almuerzo- insistió ante la idea completamente absurda- Debe ser por eso que las animadoras te tiene primera en su lista de enemigas- Si no se callaba lo haría por ella.

-No pasa nada entre él y yo, sólo somos compañeros en geografía- estaba indignada, no podía creerlos, de entre todos los alumnos del instituto justo tenía que elegir al más extraño de todos.

-Claro que no sucede nada- dijo Elena con mucho sarcasmo- Mira como se sonroja- le dijo a su novia.

-Ustedes se complotaron en contra mía mentalmente ¿O qué?- reproché mirándolas a ambas con desconfianza lo único que hicieron fue echarse a reír.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar sus carcajadas noté que Carla ya no me miraba, si no que sus ojos llenos de picardía estaban clavados en la ventana detrás de mí.

-Hablando de roma…- dijo y me hizo señas para que me volteara y mirase lo que ella veía afuera del restaurante.

Me aterré, si en un momento los ojos se me veían como platos, ahora debían ser como dos de esos discos antiguos que se reproducían en tocadiscos.

Del otro lado de la calle se encontraba la persona que más quería ver en el día desde que desperté y al mismo tiempo la que menos quería cruzarme en ese momento.

Bajo la lluvia el pelo rubio brillante de ese ser se opacaba y se pegaba a su frente mojada perfecta, hoy sus ojos eran de un claro color caramelo, pero no tan brillantes como los de ayer, su rostro pálido perfecto no parecía tener expresión alguna mientras se mojaba con las gotas de lluvia.

Benjamín avanzó hasta el restaurante, yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo supo donde esta? ¿O era una simple coincidencia que estuviera entrando al mismo restaurante que Elena había escogido para almorzar?

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó la novia de Carla al ver que le prestábamos mucha atención, o más bien, le prestaba mucha atención.

-Él, es el famoso Benjamín- dijo presentándolo.

Quería que la tierra me tragase en ese mismo momento, o que un ovni surcara el cielo que me hiciera desaparecer, pero no, de todas las cosas inauditas que podían pasarle a una, tenía que ser esta, un vampiro entrando en el mismo restaurante en el que estas.

Clavé mis ojos a la mesa, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que él se nos estaba acercando, lo podía sentir, esa sensación nunca se apaciguaría mientras Benjamín estuviera a sólo unos metros de mí.

Antes de que llegara a nuestro lado alce la cabeza para encararlo, pero me quede, como dicen las animadoras _starstuck_, para fines prácticos me había deslumbrado, desde lejos no lo había notado, pero llevaba una camisa que con el agua de la llovía se le había pegado al torso.

-Disculpen que las moleste, pero Priscilla y yo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos…- dijo y dejó que su cebo actuara, quise matarlo en ese momento, pero él jugaba muy bien sus cartas, yo no podía hacer nada que no fuera pensar incoherencias.

Sentí las sendas miradas de Carla y Elena sobre mi rostro, seguro pensaban que les había mentido acerca de mi relación con él, luego se los explicaría.

-No hay problema, ella ya está libre- respondió Carla sonriendo.

Pensándolo bien, no me molestaría en explicarles nada.

-Ve, yo pago tu parte, que tengan un buen día- me dijo. La miré con una mirada sobrecargada de veneno, esto me lo iban a pagar.

-Un gusto el conocerte Elena- dije intentando sonar agradable, pero también la fulminé con la mirada cuando noté que estaba aguantando una carcajada.

Salí del restaurante con Benjamín y nos internamos en la lluvia.

-¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?- pregunté sin vacilar.

-Tu olor con la lluvia se intensifica mucho más- respondió simplemente.

Lo miré con expresión de no haber entendido, que al final era cierto, para que se explicara mejor.

-Fui a tu casa y no estabas así que seguí tu olor- explicó.

Lo miré incrédula y me sonrió haciendo relucir sus dientes blancos.

-Ahora, si no te importa, vamos al auto, te enfermaras si estás mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

-Claro, porque tu no- gruñí cuando emprendimos la caminada hasta su coche que se encontraba en la esquina.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te nombran apareces?- cuestioné, no era la primera vez que pasaba ¿Los vampiros eran llamados telepáticamente cuando esto pasaba?

-Tal vez sea que no dejas de hablar de mí y siempre te encuentro en esas circunstancias- terminó.

-Ere un idiota ¿Sabías?- me estaba haciendo enojar con sus comentarios de fanfarrón idiota.

-Un idiota que te gusta- respondió rápidamente. Reí sarcásticamente.

-No, no, no, un diota que cree que todas gustan de él- recalqué ¿Desde cuándo hablaba con alguien de este tema y más si ese alguien era un vampiro?

Lo miré de reojo, la lluvia nos había empapado tanto que nuestras ropas ya se nos pegaban al cuerpo. Nunca me había detenido a pensar si era linda o si tenía un buen cuerpo, no me importaba en absoluto, pero en ese momento…desvié esos pensamientos ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Ayer no contestaste todas mi preguntas ¿Lo harás hoy o saldrás corriendo de nuevo?- quería terminar la absurda conversación que habíamos iniciado.

-No salí corriendo, además tú también debes responder a mis preguntas- replicó.

-Ya te dije todo lo que sé de ese maldito don, pero tú no me has contado casi nada sobre ese rollo de ser…de lo que eres- me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Por fin llegamos al coche, habíamos caminado muy lento desde que salimos del restaurante y tardamos como siete minutos en hacer la cuadra entera. Ya dentro del auto Benjamín puso la calefacción así yo no comenzaba con espasmos de frío.

-Nunca dije que quería saber más acerca de tu don- dijo mirándome muy fijo, de su cabello caían pequeñas gotas de lluvia que luego recorrían su rostro, era demasiado tentador…

-¿Y entonces qué quieres saber? Después de mi don no hay nada interesante- agregué con desconfianza, no me podía imaginar que quería.

-Saber de ti, que haces como humana- alcé las cejas ante esa respuesta- ¿Qué?- preguntó divertido.

-No es muy normal que un…vampiro te pregunte que es de tu vida- lo miré desconfiada- ¿Por qué quieres saber de mí?

-¿Y por que tú quieres saber sobre mí?- contraatacó.

-Por que no es cosa de todos los días enterarte que tu compañero de geografía es una criatura mitológica- respondí con sarcasmo.

-Entonces tu quieres saber sobres vampiros, no sobre mí- terminó.

Me quedé pensando en eso, era bastante cierto, pero también tenía curiosidad por él, no podía negar eso último.

-¿Tu hermana sabe que fraternizas conmigo?- esa pregunta había salido de la nada.

-Sí- respondió tajante- Quiere matarme por eso y matarte por haberte interpuesto en nuestra vida- contó con decepción.

-Oh, eso es grandioso, ahora tengo una vampiro como enemiga- dije sarcástica.

-No te preocupes, lo único que la abstiene es tu don…-.

-¡¿Le contaste?!- lo interrumpí.

-Tuve que hacerlo, sino ella se enteraría sola de que no puede matarte, al final obtendrías el mismo resultado- respondió tranquilamente.

-Llévame a casa- le ordené y en segundos el coche se puso en marcha.

No hablamos en el camino, estaba indignada, había creído en que no se lo diría a nadie, pero él se lo contó a su diabólica hermana.

-¿Estás enojada?- preguntó cuando aparcó enfrente a mi casa. Era obvio que lo estaba, pero le respondí.

-Estás haciendo que pierda la confianza en ti, creo que ya no responderé a tus preguntas- dije ofendida y mirando al frente.

-¿Confías en mí?- dijo sorprendido.

-Cada vez menos- quería dejar las cosas claras.

Entonces abrí la puerta y salí de nuevo a la lluvia, sin despedirme ni siquiera lo había mirado.

-Pri, se te cayó esto- dijo y cuando me volví lo tenía enfrente de mi, demasiado cerca, en su mano izquierda tenía mi celular, pero no le hice caso, sus ojos me habían hipnotizado y el enfado se evaporo en un segundo.

Ni siquiera noté cuando acerco su rostro al mío, pero sentí como sus labios rozaron los míos en un casto beso, tan leve que sólo pude apreciar lo fríos que eran esos labios rojizos.

Había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrí él ya estaba encendiendo el coche ¿Había sido una ilusión? Pero entonces sentí que tenía algo en la mano, era mi celular.


	14. Capítulo 13: Insatisfacción humana

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Insatisfacción humana

Cuando entré a casa no sabía que pensar, había quedado sorprendida y atónita por lo rápido que pasó todo, hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera, las únicas personas que les había permitido entrar en mi vida, eran muy predecibles, bueno excepto, tal vez, Carla por su orientación sexual, pero Serena y ella nunca me habían exaltado con anuncios o acciones extrañas.

Benjamín, vampiro entrometido, había hecho muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos y ya estaba dentro del escaso grupo, sólo que era diferente. Él era diferente.

Subí a mí habitación, necesitaba pensar ¿Por qué me había besado? ¿O sólo era mi imaginación? Y de ser así ¿Por qué me había imaginado que él me besaba? La última pregunta sonaba como un alarido en mi cabeza, tenía ganas de gritar.

Por un momento pensé en que si pudiera controlar mi don podía retroceder todos los sucesos desde que Carla me había enviado el mensaje por celular, podría no haber aceptado ir a almorzar, luego Benjamín me encontraría en casa, al final le diría que se largase y que no quería habar con él, pero no, no podía hacerlo.

También pensé que ni él ni yo habíamos contestado ni hecho preguntas sobre lo que queríamos, oh… lo había olvidado, yo estaba muy cabreada para hacerlo y fue cuando salté del auto y casi corro a casa. Irremediablemente quería volver a estar en ese maldito coche para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, que ahora se reproducían como roedores por mi cerebro.

No sabía cómo pasarían los dos siguientes días, pero apenas viera a Benjamín lo encerraría en un casillero y lo agobiaría con mis urgentes preguntas.

Después de dos días de increíble desesperación, que intenté despejar practicando para las pruebas de porristas, era lunes, nunca creí que adoraría tanto la llegada de este día.

Hoy no me importó llegar demasiado temprano, como siempre había despertado a causa de las pesadillas-realidad unas tres horas antes que los alumnos normales, quería estar cuando él llegara, me había hecho la idea de poder acosar a una criatura mitológica, parecía divertido, aunque también extraño.

Por empezar en el aparcamiento no había nadie, sólo los coches del director y sus súbditos o profesores como les llamaban la mayoría de los alumnos, no me llevaba bien con nadie, eso estaba más que claro desde el principio.

Me apoyé en la pared a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada, no podría escapar de mis ojos si estaba ahí.

-Hola- dijo de repente la voz de Carla a mi lado. Me sobresaltó.

-¿Por qué apareces de repente?- la acusé.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a saludarme?- preguntó con fingida indignación.

-No, todavía no te perdono lo que hiciste el viernes con tu novia…- iba a seguir recriminando lo que ocurrió durante el almuerzo del otro día, pero vi el Audi azul entrar en el estacionamiento y todo lo demás dejó de ser importante- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- le ordené a Carla con un dedo índice acusador y comencé a caminar hacia el coche de Benjamin.

-Veo que no tuvieron una buena cita el sábado- dijo ella creyendo que no la iba a escuchar. Quise dar media vuelta y contarle lo que había pasado, pero estaba muy cabreada para controlarme así que prefería no hacer, yo no era de esas chicas que montaban una escenita fuera del instituto.

La única persona, o más bien, vampiro que salió del coche fue exclusivamente él.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- pregunté sin miramientos cuando se me había acercado, por lo menos no intentaría huir.

-¿No vas a saludarme primero?- preguntó divertido, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

Recordé cuando me dijo que él era un vampiro, que sus sentidos eran mucho más fuertes que los míos, su sentido de la audición era muy bueno, debía haber escuchado lo que hablé con Carla unos momentos atrás.

-Creía que los humanos eran corteses- apuntó y empezó a caminar.

-La gran mayoría, pero yo soy la escasez- siseé, la plática con mi amiga no me había dejado con los mejores ánimos- ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Alimentándose?- dije esto último con sarcasmo.

-Tienes una gran intuición, es por eso que eres humana, _como todos_- me cabreó más.

-¿Realmente está alimentándose?-.

-No puedes estar toda una vida sin alimento, ni siquiera ustedes, moriríamos- explicó seriamente. Sentí un escalofrío al recordar cuando habíamos hablado sobre sus métodos alimenticios.

-¿Por qué estás tan cabreada?- preguntó antes que pudiera decir algo.

-Eso no te incumbe, además eres capaz que escuchar a través de la carrocería de tu Audi- rió ante mi comentario.

-No lo llevas tan mal como pensé- dijo hablando más para sí que para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres- no quería que me volviera a confundir con sus preguntas y respuestas.

-A que no parece desagradarte la idea de que mi hermana y yo seamos vampiros, o por lo menos… eso parece- explicó como si hablara del clima.

-Oye, baja la voz, alguien podría escucharte- y mientras decía aquello lanzaba miradas a diestras y siniestra para estar segura de que nadie lo había oído.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- detuvo su andar y me miró expectante.

No supe que responder ¿Lo hacia? No, no podía hacer eso, él había intentado matarme dos veces y de no ser por ese don tan extraño que yo poseía lo hubiese logrado en el primer intento.

-_Es su naturaleza_- me gritó alguien en mi cabeza.

Ya estaba harta de escuchar voces que no me dejaban pensar y hacían que los recuerdos llegaran a mí para no culparlo de sus actos.

Sí, él me había atacado por instinto, por que mi sangre lo llamaba, porque me deseaba más que a otros humanos, y yo no podía cambiar eso.

Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón por la que lo protegía, demás de que Benjamín me hacía sentir más normal, más humana. Pero nunca dejaría que lo supiera, era muy terca para hacerlo.

-Claro que no, me pretejo a mí, imagina que alguien en el instituto ande diciendo por ahí que me junto con alguien que ya debería haber muerto- respondí y continuamos la caminata.

-Que amable de tu parte, mientes razonablemente bien, pero no puedes hacerlo conmigo- habló como si yo fuese su pupila y él mi profesor.

-¿Qué, ahora los vampiros viene con detector de mentiras?- tuve ganas de golpearlo.

-No exactamente, pero puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón, y cuando los humanos mienten, el ritmo cardiaco es diferente- volvió a explicar con el mismo tono de voz que antes- Tu corazón se apacigua cuando lo haces, es como si te tranquilizara saber que los otros te creen- lo miré con las cejas en alto, su rostro parecía descolocado, como en una nube a la que sólo él podía acceder.

Ya habíamos entrado en el instituto, ambos teníamos la primera clase en el primer piso así que subimos las escaleras a la par mientras muchas miradas se detenían en nosotros. Al parecer este semestre seríamos el objeto de conversación, nada de esa tranquilidad que Carla y yo creíamos que obtendríamos con la llegada de este extraño y su hermana.

-Cada vez me resultas más raro- objeté.

-Oh, porque lo dice la chica más normal del colegio- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No seré la más normal, pero más que tu si lo soy- dije y me paré en la puerta de mi clase.

-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo y creo que esta es la primera vez que los dos pensamos igual desde que nos conocimos- se acercó un poco más a mí.

Por un segundo temí que me volviera a besar, así que di un paso hacia atrás.

-No tenemos muchas cosas en común…

-Eso no lo sabes, no me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo- me interrumpió.

-Creo que es suficiente saber que no eres humano como yo- se rió de mi comentario.

-Para tu información, en el pasado si lo fui, y sigo teniendo los mismos gustos que antes- en ese momento se escuchó la campana para que los alumnos ingresaran en los salones- Por cierto, votaré por ti hoy- y dicho esto se alejó rápidamente por el corredor.

Me chocaba mucho que me dejara con las dudas de que pretendía decir, de lo que hacia, o de por que siempre se alejaba de mi tan de prisa.

En las dos primeras horas de clase no me pude sacar de la cabeza las últimas palabras de Benjamín ¿Qué habría querido decir con _votare por ti hoy_? Sea lo que sea me estaba carcomiendo las neuronas por algo que seguramente no debía ser nada. Me golpeé mentalmente.

El almuerzo fue normal, me senté con Carla en nuestra mesa de siempre. Observé como todo el grupo de animadoras parecía reírse de mí ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoica con tanta fama o era cierto que se reían de mí?

-¿Me vas a decir algo o vas a seguir con la mirada perdida en tu mundo?- preguntó Carla devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Y ¿Qué debería decirte?- dije extrañada.

-¿Tuviste una laguna cerebral?- volvió a preguntar.

Se me abrieron los ojos, una laguna cerebral ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre mi cerebro?

-Por si mal no recuerdo, hoy en el aparcamiento me dijiste…- y mientras lo decía imitaba mi posición de aquel momento- _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar_- terminó haciendo una pésima imitación de mi voz.

Lo había olvidado por completo, al parecer las apariciones de Benjamín me dejaban fuera del mundo normal, eso era culpa suya por ser tan anormal.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar, lo que pasó con él el sábado no fue una cita…

-Ah, entonces ¿Por qué dijo que habían arreglado en encontrarse?- me interrumpió ansiosa.

-Porque es un gran mentiroso- apunté.

-Y ¿Cómo sabía en donde encontrarte? ¿Tu le dijiste en donde estábamos?- preguntó acusadoramente.

-¡No! No tengo idea de cómo me encontró- mentí, bueno una parte era cierto, yo no lo había invitado.

-Sí, claro- afirmó lo que yo no quería.

-No sé cómo pasó, pero me encontró- terminé- Y no quiero que tu y tu novia decidan por mí- le ordené.

-¿Me vas a decir que no querías hablar con él?- alzó una ceja que se le veía por arriba del marco de los anteojos.

Me quedé muda, no sabía que responderle, sí, yo quería hablar con Benjamín, pero no precisamente en ese momento.

-No sabe no contesta- rió ante su propia respuesta- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó de repente.

-¿Quién?-.

Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién más va a ser? Benjamín- explicó.

Se me cayó la boca y el líquido que tenía dentro haciendo que saltara de la silla. Cuando la mesa estuvo seca, gracias a las servilletas que siempre tomábamos de la barra de comidas, me volví a sentar y miré con ojos fieros a mi amiga.

-No- contesté rotundamente.

-Por favor, hasta yo, que soy lesbiana, pienso que es el tipo más lindo de todo el instituto- respondió- Además tu eres la única con la que se relaciona además de su hermana.

Rogué que él no estuviese escuchando esta conversación, pero supe que las posibilidades eran mínimas cuando recorrí la cafetería y Benjamín estaba sentado en su mesa sin la compañía de su hermana. Me sonrió cuando notó que mis ojos lo escrutaban, pero eso no fue lo peor, si no que Carla lo notó y se echó a reír.

-Esto será muy divertido, quisiera ver a las animadoras si se llegan a enterar de que se gustan entre sí- dijo riendo.

-No se lo dirás… además ni yo gusto de él, ni él gusta de mí- aclaré- Y hablando de animadoras, hoy serán las pruebas ¿Vendrás a verme?

-No quieras evadir el tema con esa estupidez- me acusó- Y sí, iré, pero sólo si tú afirmas que te gusta, te queda una hora y media para hacerlo- miró su reloj de muñeca.


	15. Capítulo 14: Transición preliminar

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Transición preliminar

-No voy a hacerme rogar para que vengas a las pruebas, puedo ir sola, además no me gusta decir cosas que no son verdad- dije cabreada con Carla mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta la clase de arte y comunicación.

-¡Hola perdedoras!- dijo detrás nuestro una voz agrave, si no fuera que sabía de quien se tratara, creería que era una chica del coro de una iglesia. Claro que no existía persona menos santa que la capitana de las animadoras.

Carla estaba a punto de hacerle frente, pero la detuve, yo no era una perdedora ni ella tampoco, así que no nos debíamos sentir aludidas bajo ese apodo.

-Oh, creo que alguien nos evita chicas- dijo otra de las porristas con fingida tristeza.

Respiré profundo, no tenía por qué enojarme, seguimos caminando.

-Huelen eso chicas, creo que ahí va ¡La peste!- no podía verlas pero estaba completamente segura de que la que lo había dicho nos estaba señalando.

Escuché las provocadoras risas de las animadoras y algunas otras de los estudiantes que pasaban en ese momento por ahí.

Las bromas siguieron y cada vez me sentía más irritada, antes era muy fácil ignorar todo eso, pero ahora se me hacía casi imposible no darme la vuelta llegar hasta donde se encontraban y abalanzarme sobre alguna de esas arpías.

Estábamos por llegar al salón cuando volvimos a oír la voz profunda de la capitana.

-¡Witman!-.

Me sorprendió que supiera mi apellido.

-Entra- le susurré a Carla ella puso los ojos en blanco y no me hizo caso.

Eran cinco, Sandra Brutock, la capitana, iba a la cabeza; un paso más atrás y a cada lado de ella había dos porristas, entre ellas identifique a Maily McCarny y a Diana Thompson.

-¿Te sabes los nombres de todos los alumnos del instituto o te aprendiste el mío por algo en particular?- pregunté con un tono irónico.

-Veo que todavía tienes dotes de inteligencia- respondió con una falsa mueca de sorpresa, mientras sus pupilas reían.

-¿Te consideras alguien inteligente?- le pregunté, quería que se enojase como ella lo había hecho conmigo, quería saber cuanto tiempo aguantaría antes de ponerse a gritar como una histérica.

Las risas de las porristas fueron remplazadas por miradas amenazantes, mientras que el público que se nos había unido hacía sonidos de abucheos, sorpresa y comentarios.

-Voy a dejar las cosas claras, yo soy la capitana de las animadoras, tu momento ya pasó y no volverás al grupo…

-Tú no eliges en las pruebas, así que tengo muchas posibilidades para volver a entrar- la interrumpí ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que las haría? noté como sus orejas se ponían cada vez más coloradas.

-Eso lo veremos… y se que fracasaras- dijo haciendo una pausa dramática.

-Está por verse- terminé cuando el timbre de entrada a los sales sonaba.

Estaba insatisfecha, no había logrado sacarla de quicio, necesitaba otra oportunidad para lograrlo, no me iba a quedar con las ganas.

-Ya era hora, hace una semana que no nos decían nada- comentó Carla cuando nos sentamos en nuestros atriles en el salón de arte- Te imaginas si supieran lo mío, no dejarían de molestarme o de llamarme alienígena- miró a su hoja en blanco con preocupación.

-Que importa lo que digan ellas, tú eres quien quieres ser y no le debes nada a nadie- no dejaría que se sintiera mal por lo que pensaran un par de idiotas sin cerebro sobre ella y su orientación sexual.

En clase de arte comenzamos un nuevo trabajo, teníamos que diseñar un edificio con más de cuatro plantas y tres salidas de emergencia, y debíamos terminarlo para el jueves. En mi opinión era un trabajo basado en la perspectiva, si sabías manejarla no tendrías problema en entregarlo antes de tiempo, cosa que seguro me pasaría. Era un suerte que supiera de estas cosas, por que sino tendría que pedir ayuda particular como la mayoría de los estudiantes que compartían la materia conmigo y no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para hacerlo.

Estuve curioseando el reloj cada cinco minutos, la hora no se pasaba nunca, parecía como si alguien detuviera las agujas para que cada vez que lo viera deseara más que se moviera.

¿De dónde salía esta impaciencia? Era obvio, quería que llegara la hora de geografía, recordé que la semana pasada le tenía pánico a que llegara esa clase, pero ahora era completamente diferente, deseba en sobre manera que llegara.

-¿Irás a verme a las pruebas o no?- le pregunté a Carla cuando salimos de la clase.

-¿Vas a decirme si te gusta Benjamín?- contraatacó.

-¿Si te digo que me gusta irás?- le seguí el juego y me miró ilusionada- ¿Aunque no quiera decir que sea cierto?- apunté.

-Tal vez- suspiró y yo también.

-Está bien, sería hipócrita si dijera que no me parece lindo, pero _no_ me gusta- dejé cansada de dar tantas vueltas.

Se quedó callada por un momento, parecía estar pensando algo muy intensamente.

-¿Qué paso el sábado cuando se fueron juntos?- dijo después de unos largos minitos de reflexión y me miró con ojos acusadores, por alguna razón se había dado cuenta que no le había contado todo.

-Nada- respondí rápidamente y sin pensarlo relamí mi labio inferior.

-Sí, claro, no pasa nada- comentó con más sarcasmo del que yo usaba.

-¿Qué _crees_ que pasó?- pregunté enfatizando la palabra.

-Mira, te conozco desde hace unos cuantos años y relamerte el labio inferior significa dos cosas: una que él te beso y dos que quieres besarlo ¿Cuál de las dos es la correcta?- me miró con expresión ganadora.

Se me abrieron los ojos, yo no quería besarlo, pero no le iba a decir que me beso, tenía que pensar en algo sencillo y rápido para escapar de ese comentario y esta vez no tenía jugo en la boca para poder hacer tiempo.

-Te falto la opción tres…sólo me relamía el labio por que estaba seco y me molestaba- suspiré mentalmente, seguramente sabría que le mentía, pero podía seguir toda la vida diciendo que era la opción tres y se hartaría.

-Iré a verte a las pruebas, pero luego me dirás la verdad- la vi irse por el pasillo mientras yo subí la escalera hacía el segundo rellano a mi tan esperada clase de geografía.

Benjamín no se presentó en clase, quise matarlo por eso, había estado toda la mañana y parte del mediodía esperando verlo para preguntarle a que se refería con su comentario y ahora él no se presentaba a la maldita clase.

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento y dejé que mi mente volara por cualquier lado menos en lo que decía el profesor. Normalmente no me pasaba esto pero me había dado cuenta que desde que conocía a ese vampiro, que ahora me dejaba con dudas todo el tiempo, yo había cambiado casi por completo, si no fuese por mi físico, mi don y mi sarcasmo sería una persona completamente diferente.

Necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza el nombre Benjamín así que revolví en mi memoria alguna cosa en la que él no estuviese vinculado, comencé a pensar en todas las cosas que me gustaría haberle dicho a Sandra Brutock en nuestro encuentro de después del almuerzo. Me gustaría haberla rebajado como ella lo había hecho conmigo hace ya tres años, sí, era muy rencorosa, y si llegaba a salir bien en las pruebas le refregaría en la cara que nadie con menos de la mitad de mi cerebro se metía conmigo o intentaba sobrepasarme creando un complot.

No me importaría que ninguna de las porristas me aceptara cuando entrase, por que todas me habían defraudado, yo haría que las cosas cambiasen.

Me pregunté quienes serían los jurados, sabía que el profesor titular de educación física y el suplante serían dos de los cinco; siempre había una porrista, eso jugaba en contra mía; uno de los jugadores del equipo, que lo más probable sea que juzgara por el físico y la belleza más que por la destreza, dependía de quien fuese podría obtener el punto; y por último había alguien del instituto, un estudiante cualquiera que sería espectador en los partidos, alguien que tuviese las agallas para decirles a las animadoras que quería ser parte del jurado…agallas o una buena relación con ellas…_Votare por ti hoy_.

Era increíble que cualquier pensamiento que mantuviese en mi cabeza se ensamblara a algo relacionado con él, me irritaba conmigo misma.

Bufé.

La hora terminó al fin y con su finalización yo estaba cada vez menos satisfecha, no había podido hacer enojar a Sandra Brutock, no había podido discutir con Benjamín sobre sus comentarios enigmáticos, no había podido convencer a Carla de que el vampiro no me gustaba, y ahora debía regresar a casa para prepararme antes de las pruebas que cada vez que las recordaban me hacían pensar en todo lo anterior.

Estaba demasiado irritada y abrumada, así que miré a todos los estudiantes que se me acercaban con cara de "si me llegas a hablar te arranco la cabeza" mientras llegaba al aparcamiento.

Cerré la puerta de mi coche de un portazo, y pensé que ahora me iba más irritada de cómo llegué al instituto esa mañana. Realmente las cosas me estaban importando mucho más que antes, no sabía si eran las relaciones sociales, o mis ganas de ser reconocida por una diferencia.

Cuando llegué a casa comí algunas galletas que encontré en la alacena y un vaso de leche chocolatada, a pesar de que fueran las cuatro de la tarde me gustaba tomar una pequeña merienda. Me duché intentando relajarme, estaba un poco nerviosa, sabía que no tenía porque estarlo, pero era imposible refrenar sentimientos. Así que al salir de la ducha me miré al espejo y me dije que podía hacerlo y que lo conseguiría para cabrear a todas las porristas del instituto.

Esos pensamientos me reanimaron, así que me puse la ropa deportiva, era la misma que había usado aquella noche después del primer homicidio de Benjamín hacia mí persona, y antes de volver al instituto hice una nota para Serena diciendo que llegaría tarde.

Llegué al colegio con un solo pensamiento, lo que ocurriera ahora cambiaria muchas cosas, no importaba si hacia bien o mal las pruebas, las cosas cambiarían para mejor o para peor.

El gimnasio estaba bastante lleno, no pensé que tantos estudiantes irían a ver, en realidad nunca, en mis tiempos como animadora, había tantos espectadores. Me pregunté a que se debía. Localicé a Carla en una de las gradas en la segunda fila cerca de un par de chicos que pertenecían al decatlón escolar y que nunca había visto en un evento como este.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que hay tantas personas aquí?- me preguntó cuando llegué hasta donde estaba.

Negué con la cabeza y miré la mesa del jurado, como yo había predicho había dos profesores y una porrista, los otros dos asientos todavía seguían vacíos.

-Por dos razones, la primera es muy obvia, todos se enteraron de que harás las pruebas y quieren estar presente para saber lo que ocurre- explicó mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco, lo más probable era que pensaran en mi fracaso, por lo menos la mayoría- Y además por que uno de los jueces es Rusín.

No tuve siquiera tiempo de procesar la información por que Benjamín y Charles Mongomery entraron en el recinto y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa de jurado.

Me alegré cuando los vi, ahora tendría dos puntos a mi favor, pero también quise matarlos a ambos, a Mongomery sólo por rencor y a Rusín por el simple hecho de que era un idiota por no haber sido más explicito conmigo.

El profesor Gandal pidió silencio por un altavoz y el ruido que hacía la masa de estudiantes se fue apagando de apoco.

El juego estaba por comenzar.


	16. Capítulo 15: Caroline Septur

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Caroline Septur

Lo malo de tener un apellido que comenzara con W era que siempre debía ser la última en todo, así que me senté en la banca donde todas las chicas que hacían las pruebas esperaban, a mi lado había una chica alta de tez blanca como yo y cabello ocre.

Antes de que comenzaran a nombrar a las participantes, el profesor Gandal nos deseo buena suerte y dijo que había dos lugares en el equipo de animadoras, ya que las dos anteriores ya habían terminado la secundaria. Eso era mucho mejor, tenía cada vez más chancees de quedar.

Ninguna persona que estaba en la tribuna se fue mientras pasaban las primeras _concursantes_, era normal que algunos estudiantes, como Carla, sólo fueran a ver a sus amigos, pero esta vez se quedaba para ver algo más y no era ignorante de lo que querían, lo bueno era que los haría esperar.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo le lazaba miradas a Benjamín, parecía concentrado, como los profesores, en los movimientos de las chicas, pero su mirada era diferente a la de los adultos, por mi cerebro pasó la idea de que él quería desconcentrarlas de lo que hacían mientras las miraba profundamente y si no estaba en lo cierto era pura casualidad, ya que muchas caían ante esos ojos color caramelo.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad del abecedario ninguna de las alumnas postuladas había logrado alcanzar los cuatro puntos y fue en el momento que pasaron a la letra M cuando las animadoras irrumpieron en el gimnasio.

Las miré con el ceño fruncido y muy extrañada, se suponía que ella no podían estar en las pruebas excepto la que era jurado ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí?

La capitana y dos porristas más se acercaron al profesor Gandal, y esta primera le susurro algo al oído.

A mis espaldas escuché el murmullo de los cotilleos de los estudiantes que estaban en las tribunas, ellos también estaban desconcertados con la aparición.

-Disculpen chicos, pero haremos un receso, en diez minutos volveremos- anuncio después de unos infinitos cinco minutos el profesor suplente que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- me dije a mi misma indignada.

-Es obvio- me respondió una voz tranquila y amable.

Era la chica de mi lado, la del cabello ocre, la miré sorprendida. Nadie que no fuera Carla me trataba bien, pero esta chica si lo hacía- Seguramente quieren cambiar al jurado para hacer que tu no ganes ¿Te imaginas como se pondría Sandra si quedaras de nuevo en el quipo?- explicó riendo, su pregunta no había sido sarcástica como creyendo que era algo imposible que yo entrara, sino que lo dijo como sabiendo que iba a pasar.

-Se pondría histérica- respondí sonriendo- Nunca te había visto, supongo que ya sabes quien soy.

-Caroline Septur- se presentó extendiendo su mano, la tomé- Sí, ya sé quién eres, es raro, eres popular sin ser animadora- rió.

-Lo fui, eso deja secuelas, no compartimos clases ¿Verdad?- pregunté, quería saber si podía verla en otro momento.

-No, este es mi último año, y como desde siempre quise entrar en el grupo de porristas me animé a hacerlo ahora, se que si fracaso me iré dentro de poco, así que sólo queda intentarlo- explicó sabiamente.

Caroline me estaba cayendo muy bien, era una pena que terminara ese mismo año. Su rostro era muy amable, tenía ojos pardos con pintitas marrones, una nariz algo larga y labios finos rosados.

-¿Por qué quieres ser parte de _eso_?- pregunté señalando a las porristas que reían como idiotas en una de las esquinas del gimnasio.

-No quiero ser como ellas si a eso te refieres, me gusta mucho todo eso de las coreografías y piruetas, desde los diez años que voy a una escuela de danza- relató, eso era bueno, esperaba que Benjamín hubiese escuchado eso, para darle su ponto, ella si merecía estar en el puesto, porque eso era ser una verdadera animadora, no como todas esas estúpidas que lo único que hacían era ser popular y acostarse con los jugadores de soquer. Eran asquerosas.

-Y tu ¿Por qué quieres volver a _eso_?- preguntó usando mi misma expresión y señalando a las animadoras que seguían riendo como hienas. Reí, realmente me caía bien. Espero que no cambie de actitud si llega a pasar las pruebas.

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio, quiero irritarlas y me gustaría cambiar el punto de vista de los estudiantes sobre _El distinguido grupo de animadoras_, me gustaría que las tratasen como unas estudiantes más, no como lo hacen ahora, como si fuesen las diosas del instituto algo, que en mi opinión, es estúpido y agobiante- dije intentando no irme por las ramas, esta era la primera vez que me preguntaban él por qué quería volver a ser parte de _eso_ y la respuesta era muy larga así que intente resumir.

Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que Benjamín intentaba captar mi mira haciendo señas discretas.

-Me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

¿Para qué quería hablar conmigo? Se suponía que entre los jueces y las participantes no debía haber algún contacto.

Me dirigí a los vestuarios para simular mi farsa de ir a hacer mis necesidades, pero Benjamín no me siguió, sino que fue exactamente hacia el otro lado del gimnasio en donde había una salida ¿Cómo se supone que hablaríamos si no estábamos en la misma habitación? Cuando llegué a los vestuarios casi grito al ver que él ya estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido y sin que te vieran?- le pregunté confundida.

-Cosas de vampiros- explicó rápidamente e iba a decir algo más pero lo interrumpí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar en el jurado? podrías haber sido un poquito más explícito al expresarte hoy- el enfado de todo el día regreso al recordar todo eso.

-Creí que había sido bastante explicito, no es mi culpa que tengas la cabeza en otro cosa cuando te hablo- me regañó.

-Yo no…- pero me detuve, era inútil competir contra él- ¿Para qué me hiciste señas allí afuera?- dije señalando la puerta con mi mano.

-Sólo quería que supieras que me resultara más difícil hacerte ganar, la capitana de las animadoras habló con el profesor titular y cambiaran a su porrista del jurado por ella, Mongomery dará su punto a las que Sandra les de el suyo, es obvio que no te lo dará a ti, así que tendrás tres puntos nada más- explicó mientras se apoyaba sin problemas contra la pared que estaba frente a mí. Me cayó muy mal el tono de voz que uso para decir Sandra, no lo decía como si la considerara una niña odiosa. Maldita porrista pensé en mi fuero interno.

Suspiré, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

-Mira no te voy a mentir, eres el estudiante más guapo de todo el colegio, usa ese beneficio y has que ella voté por mí- cuando lo dije a Benjamín se le abrieron los ojos como platos, no sabía si era por que le había dicho que me parecía lindo o por que quería que coqueteara con Sandra, pero de todos modos no se lo esperaba.

-Y si no funciona, chantajea el estúpido jugador para que me dé el punto- terminé, sabía que esto era trampa, pero si ella lo hacía, yo también tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-No soy gay ni el tampoco- contestó cortante.

-Tu hermana también es bonita, dile que saldrá con ella, no sé, inventa algo, que para eso eres muy bueno- recriminé esto último y me miró acusante.

Su mirada me derritió ¡Era demasiado sexy! Me mordí el labio y salí del vestuario antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba además de que no quería oír sus quejas.

Como Benjamín había dicho Sandra ya ocupaba el puesto de la porrista en el jurado, la miré con odio y ella me devolvió la mirada.

Cuando me senté junto a Caroline, ella también parecía indignada por el cambio y entonces recordé que debía decirle a Benjamín que no la distrajera cuando fuera el turno de mi compañera.

-¡No pueden hacer eso, ahora todas las que quedamos nos veremos perjudicadas por un capricho de esa tipa!- decía a mi lado.

-No tienes idea de todas las veces que han hecho casas similares, esto no es muy relevante a comparación de otras cosas- le dije, habiendo estado en el grupo sabía muchas de las cosas que se hacían.

Las pruebas continuaron y como había dicho Caroline, el cambio perjudico a todas las concursantes que todavía no habían pasado, ahora sólo dos habían alcanzado los tres puntos, parecía imposible llegar a los cuatro.

-Septur- llamó el profesor Gandal por el altavoz.

Alcé la mirada hacía Benjamín, él también me estaba observando.

-No la desconcentres- susurré, sabía que él podía oírme.

Benjamín hizo un cabeceo como asintiendo. Sonreí, tal vez ella si obtenía los cuatro puntos.

Si yo hubiese estado en el jurado le hubiese dado los cinco puntos o directamente le hubiese dicho que era una de las dos nuevas porristas, Caroline parecía danzar en la pista del gimnasio en vez de hacer una simple coreografía de secundaria, era obvio que tenía talento. Cuando terminó muchos de los estudiantes de la tribuna la aplaudieron y los dos profesores le dijeron que lo había hecho excelente, pero claro, Sandra Brutock era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo así que no le dio su punto, lo más extraño fue que Mongomery si lo hizo y con esto se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de todos las porristas que se habían quedado mirando a un costado del recinto.

Mientras continuaron las pruebas ella me saludó y luego se unió a su grupo de amigos de la tribuna, seguramente querían saber como terminaba todo, lo más extraño fue que ni se inmutó ante los ojos de Benjamín por que a pesar de no clavarle los ojos como a las de más, la miró muy concentrado.

Los nombres siguieron, hasta que quedé sola en la banca, al parecer sería la última de las últimas.

-Witman- Retumbó mi apellido por el recinto, las tribunas parecían haber enmudecido cuando oyeron. De no haber estado presente nunca hubiese pensado que todo este asunto atraería tanto a los estudiantes.

Me acerqué a la pista y antes de empezar mi coreografía, que era nada mas ni nada menos que la mejor de mis años entre las animadoras, miré fijamente a la capitana y sonriendo comencé.

No tardé más de cinco minutos en terminar con una gran actuación, aunque hasta yo misma sabía que había perdido práctica y que no era tan buena como Caroline. En ningún momento dejé de pensar en mis pies, todo lo demás parecía haber desaparecido, en mi mente yo estaba sola bailando a mi ritmo en el gimnasio del instituto, siempre mirando al frente.

Cuando di por finalizado mi acto, volví a ver a la gente en las tribunas y en la mesa de jueces. Los dos profesores levantaron la mano para señalar que ya tenía dos puntos, Benjamín, como yo ya esperaba, los siguió y esta vez él se gano la mirada de odio de Sandra y, como también supuse, de las porristas que estaban detrás de mí taladrándome con la mirada. Después de una pausa dramática, demasiado dramática para mi gusto, Mongomery levantó su mano.

Ni siquiera me inmuté, no había ni una sonrisa en mi rostro como para demostrarle a Sandra que había ganado, sólo la mire fijamente, mientras sentía la gran satisfacción al notar como se le ponía rígida la mandíbula y sus orejas se coloreaban de rojo.

Después de agradecerles a los jueces o a algunos de ellos me volví para reunirme con Carla en la tribuna, pero di un tras pie ya que la mirada de impresión que tenían la mayoría de los estudiantes me enojo ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían qué no estaba calificada para pasar una prueba de porrista y sólo habían venido para verme fracasar? Las únicas personas que no parecían pensarlo eran, obviamente, Carla y mi nueva compañera Caroline.

-Bueno, creo que ya todos lo saben, pero lo diré de todos modos: Las nuevas dos integrantes del grupo de animadoras son Septur Caroline y Witman Priscilla- anuncio el profesor Gandal por el altavoz.

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir ya que siempre que terminaban esta clase de actos lo hacían, aunque como nunca había tanta gente no estaba acostumbrada a que el sonido retumbara tanto.

Carla me felicitó y juntas caminamos hasta la salida. Ella estaba diciendo algo, pero yo no le prestaba atención, ya que por el rabillo del ojo había captado el berrinche que estaban haciendo varías animadoras al ingresar a los vestuarios. Eso fue lo único que me animó, desde hoy comenzaba mi venganza.


	17. Capítulo 16: En privado

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: En privado

-Bueno, ahora soy amiga de una animadora ¿Quién iba a creerlo?- bromeó Carla mientras caminábamos por el aparcamiento.

-La mejor amiga de una animadora- la corregí, no necesitaba conocerla hace tanto tiempo para saber que me había visto hablar con Caroline y que no le había caído bien, pero Carla era irremplazable, no debería tener la necesidad de sentirse celosa.

Mi amiga aplaudió con felicidad cuando me escuchó, era como si le hubiese dado una paleta gigante de caramelo.

-Tengo que hablar con…con alguien- dije de repente, había recordado que al principio del día quería ametrallar a Benjamín con preguntas.

-¿Con alguien que su nombre comienza con B?- me miró con picardía, al parecer le había robado todo el humor a las porristas dentro del gimnasio y ahora lo tenía que sufrir yo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Después no me digas que no pasa nada entre los dos por que no te creeré, y hablando de eso, me prometiste que me dirías que había sucedido el sábado- me reprochó.

Sentí una pequeña molestia en mi estomago, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Podrías esperar un día más? Yo también tengo que aclarar mis dudas- le supliqué y por poco no le hago ojitos para que dijera que si.

-Está bien, pero mañana quiero todo con ¡Lujo! De detalles- reclamó y casi gritó la palabra _lujo_.

Nos despedimos y ella se encaminó hacía su coche mientras que el malestar de mi estomago se acrecentaba. Suspiré.

-Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente- dije sin siquiera voltearme, sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme.

-Esperaba que me dijeras gracias o preguntaras como había hecho para convencer a Mongomery- respondió detrás de mí. Me sobresalté, no pensé que iba a estar tan cerca.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Benjamín, era increíble el efecto que podía causar en una persona, era demasiado para poder soportar las reacciones de mi propio cuerpo, así que dejé que mi lengua remojara mi labio recordando la despedida del sábado.

-Gracias, pero lo de Mongomery me lo explicaras después, ahora quiero que hablemos de otras cosas- respondí.

-Bien, dime ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó despreocupado y se cruzó de brazos.

Alcé una ceja ¿Acaso creía que podíamos hablar exactamente de lo que yo quería en medio del aparcamiento del instituto?

-Lo mejor sería hablar en privado- con una mirada a nuestro alrededor le di a entender que había muchas personas curiosas para que habláramos con total libertad.

Benjamín comenzó a caminar y me vi obligada a seguirlo, íbamos hacía su coche.

-¿Me llevaras a esa ruta desierta de nuevo?- susurré intentando eliminar de mi voz la preocupación, en el cielo las nueve cada vez se veían menos iluminadas y eso significaba que estaba atardeciendo. No creía que lo más sensato fuera andar por un descampado con un vampiro que podía matarte en cualquier momento.

-No, te llevare a tu casa- respondió al final. Pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que respondiera antes de llenarme la cabeza de cosas que no ocurrirían, pero nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

-¿Y mi coche? ¿Quedará aquí?- pegunté desconcertada.

-No, luego te lo traeré, debes darme las llaves- respondió abriendo las puerta de copiloto para que yo entrara. No me hice rogar y entré en el.

Ya fuera de la vista de los estudiantes me sentí mucho mejor… y peor ya que la idea de tener a un asesino conduciendo a mi lado era un poco extravagante y temeraria.

-Bueno ahora que estamos en _privado_…- imitó mi tono de voz a la perfección- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé…sólo cuéntame sobre los vampiros, la última vez no me dejaste las cosas muy claras- dije para empezar con lo primero, luego le preguntaría por lo de aquel beso furtivo del sábado.

-Ya te he hablado de mis sentidos superdesarrollazos, de mi alimentación, las cosas fundamentales ¿Qué más quieres saber?- respondió con la misma pregunta. Se notaba que no le gustaba hablar de que era alguien anormal, pero ya que ambos no éramos normales iba a insistir.

-¿Cómo hacen para camuflarse entre los humanos? ¿Cómo hacen para que…casi ninguno noté lo que son?- pregunté luego de pensar durante unos minutos.

-Todos saben que somos diferentes, pero estamos en el siglo XXI nadie cree en vampiros, sólo piensan que somos mitos y leyendas, además de que la clave es no exponerse, no hacer cosas que los humanos no pueden hacer, como por ejemplo matar a alguien con tus dientes, claro que sería alguien que no posea el don de retroceder en el tiempo- explicó rápidamente y bromeó acerca de su desliz de hace una semana atrás.

-Jaja, que gracioso- dije sarcástica.

Ya estábamos por llegar a la casa, conducía mucho más rápido que yo, cuando Benjamín volvió a hablar.

-Ahora me gustaría preguntar a mí- había intentado no mirarlo durante el periodo de tiempo que fue por completo en silencio, pero había fracasado muchas veces.

-Dime- era justo que hiciera una pregunta.

-¿Lo que dijiste en el vestuario lo piensas realmente o sólo era para que te hiciera caso?- me dejó completamente desconcertada ¿Cómo habían llegado sus pensamientos hasta ese lugar del tiempo?

-¿A qué cosa te refieres?- había dicho muchas de las que no tendría haber hablado.

-A todo.

-Sí….pienso todo lo que dije- se me enrojecieron las mejillas cuando recordé una de las cosas que dije en ese vestuario.

-¿Entonces admites que te gusto?- cuestionó, no lo estaba viendo a la cara, y no lo haría, pero apostaría a que estaba sonriendo.

-Te dije que me parecías guapo, no que me gustaras, hay una gran diferencia entre ambas cosas- ahora no sólo me ardían los cachetes, sino que también las orejas y sentía como mi corazón bombeaba sangre desaforadamente, esto no era muy bueno.

-Estás muy inquieta- susurró con una voz que podía derretir hasta una estatua de hielo- No lo puedes ocultar, por lo menos no de mí- un ardor copó mi estomago, era molesto, pero se sentía muy bien y fue ascendiendo por mi tórax hasta expandirse por todo mi pecho ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Si eres capaz de escuchar mi corazón…. deberías estar muy sediento… en este momento- balbuceé.

-No te das una idea- susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

Sin mover mucho la cabeza lo miré, Benjamín se había acercado tanto que ahora su cuerpo casi rozaba en mío, sus ojos estaban mucho más oscuros que cuando los vi por última vez, pero no tantos como las veces que me había matado.

Ahora la idea de estar en el coche de el chico más sexy de todo el instituto me parecía prometedora y talvez hasta de suerte.

Su aliento llegó hasta mí ¿Podía ser que hasta en eso era perfecto? Su olor era increíble y eso me hacía desearlo más de lo que debía.

-Si te descontrolas ahora podrías matarme…- susurré y sin darme cuenta me acerque más a él- Pero no me importa- terminé en un tono de voz casi intangible, su aliento más la fuerza de su mirada estaba cometiendo estragos en mi.

Entonces, otra vez sentí sus fríos labios contra los míos, sólo que ahora era diferente, pude apreciar el exquisito gusto de estos mientras que yo acompañaba sus movimientos. Una de sus manos se acomodo en mi cintura y no pude evitar levantar las mías y enroscarlas en su cuello.

Esto quebrantaba todos mis pensamientos que decían "_Bejamin es un idiota_" "_Deberías odiarlo por lo que te hizo_" "¡_Por dios, es un fenómeno, no te puede gustar eso!_" era una hipócrita, pero en ese momento no me importaba en absoluto.

Intentaba respirar por mi nariz pero parecía que mi cerebro fallaba y no mandaba señales para que lo hiciera, me estaba quedando sin respiración, pero no quería separarme de él.

Después de unos minutos, Bejamin se separó de mi muy lentamente, tenía las pupilas negras de hambre y esa fue la primera vez que no me sentí incomoda a su lado, la sensación de amenaza ya no estaba en mi estomago ¿O sería ese extraño ardor que no me dejaba sentirla?

-Eres una adolescente llena de hormonas- susurró, al parecer yo no era la única a la que le había fallado la respiración.

Reí de su verdad, antes lo hubiese mandado al demonio por decir eso, pero ahora era diferente, hasta yo creía en esa realidad.

-Y tu un maldito vampiro que me confunde- respondí.

-Entonces ¿Admites que te gusto?- sonrió como un niño a su madre cuando quiere que le digan que si le compraran un juguete.

-No dejarás de preguntarlo hasta que te diga si ¿Verdad?-.

-Exacto- dijo y su sonrisa me deslumbro.

Me mordí el labio, mañana tendría que contarle todo esto a Carla, por que no iba a mentirle, pero sabía que si lo hacía me agobiaría diciendo que ella siempre había tenido la razón.

-Y tu ¿Gustas de mi?- no necesitaba saber la respuesta, pero quería que lo dijera él primero.

-Eso, creo yo, que ya estaba sabido- ¡¿Por qué era tan irresistible?! Tenía muchas ganas de abalanzarme y besarlo nuevamente.

-¿Eso significa sí?- me estaba comportando como una idiota y no me importaba.

-Sí…-dijo y me miró para que yo también lo admitiera.

-Sí, será porque eres un fenómeno que me gustas- volví a sentir mis mejillas arder.

-Nunca una frase amable o cariñosa- señaló con una risa.

Bufé.

-Nunca esperes eso de mí- apoyó sus manos en mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-No lo hago- dicho esto se acerco a mi robando me el aliento con otro beso.


	18. Capítulo 17: Anormalidad natural

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Anormalidad natural

-Esto me dará problemas ¿Lo sabías?-.

-Descuida, a mí también-.

Ambos sonreímos.

Después de besarnos en su coche le ofrecí pasar a casa, Serena todavía no había llegado y si llegaba no encontraría nada extraño como para pensar que un vampiro había irrumpido en su hogar, así que estábamos a salvo en mi habitación.

Benjamín me había dicho que podía salir por la ventana sin problemas así no causar un paro cardíaco a mi tutora si lo llegaba a ver.

-¿Entonces mañana le dirás a tu amiga Carla que…estas saliendo con un _no_ _muerto_?- preguntó.

Le había contado, aunque él ya lo sabía, que mi imposible amiga mañana me haría un cuestionario de la A a la Z para sacar la mayor información que le pudiese dar acerca de nosotros.

Suspiré.

-Todo es por tu culpa, si no me hubieses ido a buscar al restaurante el sábado ella no sabría nada y lo peor es que se lo va a contar a su novia…- me quejé.

-¿Novia?- me miró como si fuese un extraterrestre.

-Sí, no-vi-a- respondí separando las sílabas. Seguía mirándome como si estuviese loca, pero parecía pensar en lo que le decía.

-¿Por qué me miras como si fuese lo más extraño del mundo?- cuestioné, no me gustaba que me mirase así.

-Es difícil hacerse la idea de que dos personas del mismo sexo estén juntas como pareja… recuerda que cuando yo nací esto no era para nada común- contestó después de un momento.

-¿Cunado naciste, en el siglo XIX?- bromeé y reí pero luego de ver el rostro de Benjamín mi risa se evaporo- ¿Naciste en el siglo XIX?- lo miré con la boca abierta y en mi fuero interno me maldije por haberlo preguntado, no sabía cuantas cosas más escondía este vampiro que ahora se sentaba en mi cama. Lo único que quería era poder superar los traumas que me quedaran después de todo esto, entonces él se estaba riendo de mí.

-Casi, pero para que te quedes tranquila, nací en el mismo siglo que tu, sólo que muchos años antes de tu nacimiento- dijo sonriendo como si fuera una anécdota.

Me mordí el labio, me preguntaba si seguir mi cuestionario o detenerme, siempre había sido curiosa, pero después de descubrir mi don había intentado no hacerme preguntas sobre mi misma ya que no quería sentirme más anormal de lo que ya era, aunque ahora que tenía enfrente a otra persona más extraña que yo podía darme el lujo de preguntar ¿No?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- mi voz se asemejaba a la de una niña pequeña que estaba en la edad del porque.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- odiaba cuando me hacía preguntas para evitar las mías, lo miré con reproche, pero respondí.

-Por lo que dijiste puedes tener desde cuarenta años hasta…ciento diez años- pensé antes de decir el último número- ¿De cuál estás más cerca?

-Nací a principio del siglo XX, exactamente en el primer año de ese siglo, 1901…- se detuvo y me recorrió con la mirada, había dicho todo con precaución, como el viernes pasado, cuando me reveló su verdadera identidad. Sabía que él le temía a mi reacción…igual que yo.

-¿Pri? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado, algo en mi rostro le decía que no tendría que haberme contado nada, aunque internamente me sentía bien, él estaba siento muy sincero conmigo y prefería que me contara todo en este momento que cuando no estuviese preparada, claro que todavía me preguntaba si estaba preparada para toda esta información.

-Sí… estoy bien, sólo que… es difícil hacerse la idea de que alguien como tu tenga…ciento ocho años- respondí usando sus palabras.

-Estás muy pálida- comunicó aún preocupado posando delicadamente una de sus frías manos en mi mejilla- A veces olvido que no conoces mi mundo y que no vas a reaccionar de la mejor manera…

-Quiero saber todo sobre ese mundo y no te preocupes por mi reacción, ya me sacaste la vida dos veces, creo que si eso no me mató, no hay nada que lo haga- dije acercándome a él intentando que su mano no se despegara de mi rostro.

-Es mejor que no quieras saber todo- agregó después de unos minutos de silencio, escruté sus ojos que miraban a la nada, se veían triste.

Si alguna vez me había dicho que odiaba que me hiciera preguntas cuando quería que él me contestase nada podía compararse con verlo triste, sabía que él era tan fuerte como para romper huesos pero en este momento se veía tan indefenso, vulnerable, y el frío que despedía su piel acrecentaba la soledad de sus ojos me daban ganas de abrazarlo para transferirle mi calor a su corazón.

Lentamente dejó caer su mano y sus dedos resbalaron con suavidad de mi sonrojada mejilla. Por primera vez fui capaz de pensar desde un punto de vista humano, sin arruinar mis pensamientos con comentarios sarcásticos, no era el momento.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y bese su mejilla pero no me separé de su piel era tan suave, sentí como respiraba profundamente aspirando ese olor, que yo sabía, lo enloquecía. Con la punta de su nariz fue delineando mi mandíbula y bajando por mi cuello, si no fuera por su tacto que me anonadaba estaría muy asustada ya que podía hacer un movimiento en falso y matarme por tercera vez, pero confiaba en él, además de que sus caricias me estaban dejando inconsciente, cerré los ojos, su cabello rasaba mis mejillas que cada vez estaban más calientes.

Quería besarlo de nuevo pero él seguía degustando mi aroma subiendo y bajando por mi cuello lentamente haciendo que cada partícula de mi cuerpo se encendiera hasta que por fin besó mi yugular fue subiendo dejando pequeños e inocentes besos por mi mandíbula, para ese entonces mis labios pedían a gritos los suyos.

¿Cómo era posible que me pudiera tanto? ¿Cómo habíamos pasado de odiarnos a…? ¿A qué? Esa pregunta resonó en mi mente, pero no pude prestarle atención estaba demasiado ida para pensar en algo coherente.

Besó la comisura de mis labios, entendí entonces que me encantaba el suspenso y mucho más el que él hacía, y justo antes de que lo que más ansiaba ocurriera escuchamos en abrirse de una puerta que rompió todo el encanto de la habitación. Benjamín se separó bruscamente de mí y noté que sus ojos volvían a estar negros pero no por ansia de sangre sino de deseo.

-¿Priscilla?- llamó mi tutora desde el piso de abajo, fue la primera vez que quise matar a mi tutora o por lo menos gritarle que no interrumpiera, pero no era capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Estoy arriba- contesté, mi voz era ronca, parecía como si me hubiese despertado de un muy buen sueño, que al fin y al cabo no había sido sueño sino realidad.

Miré a Benjamín y le pedía disculpas con los ojos, él me sonrió y se acercó a mi oído, claro que mi mente estaba poblada de malas intenciones después de lo que había pasado y no creía que fuera a decirme algo.

-Mañana te pasaré a buscar- susurró y besó mi mejilla.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama, él se asomó por la ventana y antes de saltar por esta hizo una cortes reverencia, solté una risa. Suspiré con pesadez, ahora tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para robarle ese beso que me debía.

Bajé las escaleras intentando controlar las sonrisas que se escapaban por mis labios, hacía tanto que no me sentía tan bien. Extrañaba esa sensación.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- pregunté después de encontrar a Serena en la cocina, al parecer tenía hambre ya que estaba buscando en la nevera comida para cocinar.

-Bien ¿Sabes si ha llegado algo del correo?- contestó y me hizo recordar que ni siquiera había comprobado el contestador del teléfono.

-Ahora me fijo- dije y corrí así el buzón del correo.

Afuera la temperatura había descendido y sólo había un coche en la entrada, me sorprendí al ver que el automóvil de Benjamín no estaba, siquiera lo había escuchado fue entonces cuando recordé muchas cosas que habían ocurrido ese mismo día.

El haber estado tanto tiempo con Benjamín había afectado a mi cerebro, era como si nos hubiésemos quedado en un limbo y que todo lo demás estuviera en otro mundo, los problemas, las preocupaciones, el instituto…todo alejado de nosotros.

Al recordarlo todo me pregunté qué fecha era ¿Por qué? Por que hoy había sido el mejor día de mi vida…hasta ahora.

_Eres mi perdición._

_Eres mí._

_Tú lo eres._

_Perdición._

Desperté con un sudor frío en la frente y muy sonrojada, la voz de Benjamín seguía retumbando por mi cerebro.

Había olvidado que todas las noches tenía las pesadillas, pero ya no las podía llamar así, la sola presencia de ese ser significaba que estaba en el mejor lugar, no importaba que me quitase la vida ya sabía lo que sucedería luego, además de que poder recordar su voz, su rostro, su presencia en mis sueños era lo mejor de todo.

Miré el reloj, había dormido unas seis horas, era un record, y en dos horas él me pasaría a buscar. Hoy sería un gran día.

Me tomé mi tiempo para salir de debajo de las sabanas desperezándome y bostezando, tomé perezosamente la ropa que iba a llevar ese día y por poco olvido que hoy me darían un uniforme de animadora. Me duché en silencio sintiendo escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, esto no tenía nada que ver con el agua sino que estaba rememorando la noche anterior y las caricias de Benjamín ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a un desmayo?

Si no hubiera sido por qué escuché a Serena levantarse no me hubiese dado cuenta de que había pasado más de cuarenta minutos en el baño, así que me apresuré a terminar de ducharme y bajar a desayunar.

-Parece que hoy no tuviste pesadillas- saludó mi tutora cuando me vio, estaba contenta se le notaba en el rostro.

-Es cierto, dormí muy bien- respondí sonriendo y me serví café.

No pasé por alto el escrutinio que me hacía Serena, seguramente se preguntaba que había cambiado o por que estaba tan contenta.

-Hoy tengo una junta con los investigadores de la compañía así que seguramente llegaré más tarde- informó- ¿A pasado algo que te trae tan contenta?- preguntó luego de sentarse enfrente mío.

-Pues… vuelvo a ser animadora de la escuela- no había pensado en que contestarle antes, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, por alguna razón quería mantener mi relación con Benjamín en secreto, la única que lo sabría sería Carla. Aunque no creía que el secreto durara mucho tiempo en el instituto, al ser pequeño, un rumor se esparcía en cuestión de segundos.

-Oh, felicitaciones ¿Hacía mucho que querías volver?- preguntó un poco confundida.

-No, en realidad lo hago para pasar el tiempo, a veces no sé cómo aprovecharlo- respondí, realmente ser animadora era algo que no hacía por deseo sino por venganza todavía no había pensado que hacerles a mis, ahora compañeras, animadoras.

-¿Sólo eso?- me miró picara con sus ojos celestes- Tendré más de treinta años pero puedo darme cuenta cuando se trata de chicos- dijo sonriendo y untando mermelada en una tostada.

Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza avergonzada, nunca había hablado de chicos con Serena, tal vez por vergüenza o sólo porque desde que vivo con ella no he salido con nadie.

-Eh…pues…- balbuceé delatándome.

-_Eres pésima_ _para esconder este tipo de cosas ante las demás personas_- hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa vocecita, quise golpearla aunque tuviese razón.

-Si no quieres contarme no hay problema, eso déjaselo a tu mejor amiga- respondió a mi balbuceo y ambas escuchamos el claxon del coche que esperaba- Que te vaya bien en el insti- me deseó.

-Gracias- saludé, tomé mi bolso y salí disparada hacía fuera.

Enfrente de casa estaba aparcado mi coche, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando lo regresó Benjamín, y detrás de este el Audi azul marino. Me acerqué lo más natural que pude, pero estaba tan ansiosa por volver a verlo que casi corro para entrar y estar a su lado.

Benjamín llevaba una camisa negra fruncida a su torso que lo hacía verse demasiado apetecible, sin contar que el color de sus prendas resaltaba la palidez de su piel y el color platinado de su cabello ¿Desde cuando yo me fijaba en la estética de alguien?

Era imposible no fijarse en la belleza de Benjamín, tendría que ser ciega para que no me llamara la atención, entonces me pregunté cómo alguien como él se había fijado en mí, en el instituto había chicas más bonitas que yo- Infortunadamente las animadoras tenían mucha belleza de su lado- pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Buenos días ¿Preparada para ir a la escuela?- saludó con esa sonrisa destrozadora de cerebros.

-Casi- contesté mirándolo sagaz, esperaba que él supiera lo que yo quería, por que no me iba a detener, pero al parecer entendió el mensaje.

-Todavía no- posó su dedo índice en mis labios, fruncí el ceño- Estoy muy vulnerable- informó y dicho esto miré sus ojos. Estaban muy negros, seguramente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para parecer normal en ese momento.

-Está bien, pero no me hagas esperar mucho- hice un puchero como una bebe. Rió y arrancó el coche hacía el instituto.


	19. Capítulo 18: Exposición

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo18: Exposición

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella tarde en que Benjamín y yo demostramos nuestros sentimientos uno hacía el otro, realmente decirlo de ese manera me parecía lo más cursi del mundo, pero no podía negar que me encantaba.

Había descubierto que detrás de ese rostro bonito y rígido se encontraba un amante del arte que compartía muchas de mis ideas, ya que tanto como yo, él había sufrido, claro que no de la misma manera. Benjamín había tenido que lidiar sólo con su condición después de su transformación, en cambio yo desde que descubrí mi poder-don-anomalía, como solíamos llamarla, no había tenido a nadie que me escuchara y menos que me comprendiera.

Todos los días pasaba a buscarme por casa e íbamos al colegio en su auto. A veces nos saludábamos con un tierno beso en los labios, pero otras me daba cuenta que no era muy conveniente que lo hiciera, sabía que su auto control no era eterno, y desde que estábamos juntos él debía alimentarse con más frecuencia.

En el instituto cada vez los rumores eran peores, como yo había pensado miles de veces -En escuela chica, mentiras grandes- el primer día que aparecí con Benjamín, más o menos la mitad de los alumnos nos habían visto llegar, a la hora siguiente había escuchado muchas cosas, algunas completamente desacertadas y otras muy cercanas a la verdadera versión.

La primera en atacarme a preguntas fue Carla, era de esperarse, le debía unas cuantas respuestas, así que cuando me separé del vampiro casi me acorrala en uno de los pasillos y me bombardeo a preguntas. Su cara de shock cuando terminé mi relato era espeluznante, parecía que necesitara de ayuda médica. Luego se repuso y me pidió más detalles como buena amiga quería saberlo absolutamente todo.

Días después Caroline me preguntó, muy sutilmente, en uno de nuestros entrenamientos de animadoras, sobre los comentarios que habían llegado a sus oídos, creí que ella se lo tomaría de la misma manera que Carla o me vería con envidia, pero sus ojos miraban desorbitados hacía sus propios pensamientos, parecía más bien preocupada que otra cosa. Con ella había establecido una buena relación y me sorprendía que nunca nos hubiésemos hablado antes.

Por último estaban las animadoras, cada vez que pensaba en ellas suspiraba mentalmente. Desde el primer día de entrenamiento parecían más irritadas que nunca, como si todos los días tuvieran el período. Lo anoté como un punto a favor, pero luego entendí que no era para nada bueno, ya que por poco no me obligan a almorzar en esa mesa que siempre ocupan, decían que todas las integrantes del equipo de animadoras debían estar en el mismo lugar mientras nos encontráramos en el instituto y así también separaron a Caroline de sus amigos.

Sabía que todo esto lo hacían para fastidiarme, pero no quería que la única compañera, animadora, con la que me llevaba bien tuviese que sufrir lo mismo por mi culpa. Así que tuve que dejar de almorzar con Carla ya que ni siquiera tenía que preguntar si la aceptaban en la mesa _popular_, todos sabían la respuesta.

Lo que más me molestó de todo fue que me quedaba muy poco tiempo para estar con mi mejor amiga y Benjamin. Los entrenamientos me ocupaban gran parte de la tarde y como en el insti tenía que pasar todo el día con ese par de rubias, el tiempo parecía jugar cada vez menos a mi favor.

Hoy era el primer partido de la temporada que se celebraba en nuestro gimnasio, hacía más de dos años que no iba a verlos y el cambio tan radical que era tener que animar, no sólo alentar desde las gradas, me daba mala espina. Durante tres años quise no llamar excesivamente la atención y ahora, o más bien desde hacía unos cuantos días atrás, estaba rompiendo con todas las reglas que yo misma me había impuesto.

Carla y Benjamín se encontraban en las gradas del gimnasio esperando que los jugadores salieran, ambos sólo habían asistido por que era la primera presentación que dábamos. Yo estaba en los vestuarios con Caroline arreglándome el traje de animadora que era dorado y verde musgo, horrendo.

-¿Lista para tu primera función?- pregunté a mi compañera que se ataba las agujetas de sus zapatillas.

-No tienes la menor idea de los nervios que tengo- dijo suspirando.

-Te entiendo, la primera vez que lo hice me pasó lo mismo, pero descuida, por nuestra ubicación en la formación si llegamos a equivocarnos nadie lo notará- la animé.

Nuestra queridísima capitana nos había puesto en la parte de atrás en la formación de _todos_ los esquemas y bailes, algo así para tapar nuestra imagen, pero de vez en cuando no tenían otra que utilizarnos como base de pirámides, nos mandaban al _fondo_. No me importaba mucho que lo hicieran al fin y al cabo en la mayoría de los en sayos que compartíamos con algunas clases de gimnasia siempre observaban a las nuevas integrantes para ver su desempeño.

-Chicas, hoy comienza la temporada de partidos, durante el semestre tendremos que ir a las escuelas en donde se celebren partidos de nuestro equipo para alentarlos, normalmente son del mismo distrito, pero si el equipo llega…- escuchamos la voz grave de Sandra y nos acercamos al apelotonamiento de chicas que la oían como si de eso dependieran sus miserables vidas.

Cuando terminó _nos_ alentó y la mayoría de las porristas se fueron por la puerta del vestuario, Caroline y yo las íbamos a seguir cuando la capitana nos llamó.

-Oh, lo siento chicas, pero hemos decidido usar la coreografía de Emilie, y como ya sabrán sólo necesitamos a trece de las quince del grupo, lo siento- comunicó con una falsedad asquerosa demostrando como deseaba ver nuestras caras de decepción y odio, luego salió como si nada siguiendo a las demás.

-No puedo creerlo- escuché el susurro lastimero de mi amiga que se dejó caer en una de las butacas a alargadas.

-Lo siento, esto es mi culpa- dije sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde habían desaparecido nuestras compañeras y apretando los dientes, recordé el aula de geografía cuando fue el primer desliz de Benjamín ¿Podría suceder en el gimnasio o más bien en donde estuvieran ellas?

-No, si quisieran fastidiarte sólo te lo harían a ti, esto también tiene que ver conmigo- negó comenzando a sentir su cólera.

-Porque eres mi amiga, por eso lo hacen, pero debes ignorarlas, no pondrán usar esa coreografía para el próximo partido…- intenté explicar, pero me interrumpió en el medio de la frase.

-Pueden hacer una nueva en la que sólo participen ellas- su voz parecía a punto de quebrase y me di vuelta par verla. Estaba de espaldas a mí y por poco no parecía tener convulsiones ¿Tanto podía afectarle?

Me acerqué a ella y apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos o algo, siempre lo hacían en las películas. No era una persona muy cariñosa y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer en estos casos, pero sabía que lo que sentí luego de posar mi mano en ella no era para nada normal.

Fue como si todo el vestuario diera un giro de trescientos cincuenta grados, los colores se mezclaron entre sí formando líneas que volaban zumbado a nuestro alrededor mientras que desde mi mano sentía una succión que hacía descender el calor de mi cuerpo al de Caroline, todo se veía borroso y las luces parecían titilar a nuestro alrededor hasta que la negrura se apodero de mí.

Mis sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse, no recodaba donde me encontraba hasta que escuché una respiración muy cerca de mí, luego el olor, mi primer bocanada de aire sabía a lo más puro que nunca hubiese tenido a pesar de que estuviese impregnada del olor a desinfectante de pera que usaban para limpiar los pasillos del instituto.

-¿Priscilla? ¿Pri estás bien?- preguntaba una voz estrangulada por mis oídos, la escuchaba o muy fuerte o muy bajita, era tan confuso.

Recobré el sentido cuando sentí el duro y frío suelo debajo de mí, no podía abrir los ojos, era como si mis párpados pesaran diez toneladas cada uno.

-Llamaré a alguien, quédate aquí, no te muevas- volví a escuchar esta vez mucho más claramente, por lo menos la voz se oía siempre a la misma distancia.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos todo estaba muy claro, identifique el techo blanco del vestuario pero le hice caso a la voz que supuse era de Caroline.

Entonces recordé porque estaba allí tirada en el suelo. El tacto, la succión, la habitación dando vueltas, nunca me había ocurrido nada similar, ni siquiera había sido algo parecido a mis retrocesos en el tiempo ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Quién había sido? Era obvio que mi compañera no había podido realizarlo, era demasiado normal como para hacerlo, tenía amigos, una vida. Las personas con poderes vivían sumergidas en pesares como los míos.

Me senté en el banco alargado del vestuario que antes ocupaba mi amiga, era posible que yo hubiese hecho eso, nunca había podido controlar mi don, es más ni siquiera tenía definido que era lo que hacía. Pero el problema principal no era si yo lo había provocado, sino que Caroline lo había visto y eso era muy peligroso, una cosa era Benjamín, alguien que vivía encerrado en el cuerpo de un adolescente hace más de cien años, y otra era un humano que no había vivido lo suficiente como para ir a la universidad.

Quise salir corriendo de ese lugar y encontrarme con Benjamín, quería contarle lo que había ocurrido, más que nada por que sabía que él estaba acostumbrado a tener que esconder su naturaleza de los humanos, yo me sentía tan novata en este momento ¿Cómo iba a descubrir si Caroline se había percatado de algo? _normalmente_ no lo hacían, pero este no era un caso _normal_.

Entonces llegó un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba puesta una bata de médico, luego identifiqué al profesor suplente de gimnasia, el otro debía de estar en el partido como supervisor y luego estaba mi compañera.

-¿Como ocurrió?- me tensé pensado que Caroline contestaría lo que había pasado, entonces la mire como suplicando que no dijera nada, pero no estaba preparada para encontrarme con sus ojos cómplices, ella no diría nada, pero había algo más.

Caroline sabía algo.


	20. Capítulo 19: El misterio de la animadora

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: El misterio de la animadora

Todo mi cuerpo se asemejaba a una goma que no podía mantener la estabilidad, no recordaba como hice para subir al asiento, pero luego de cruzar miradas con Caroline la cabeza se me vino abajo y si no fuera por el médico de guardia que estaba allí me hubiese desplomado nuevamente en el suelo.

Estaba muy mareada y sentía que una mano presionaba con fuerza mi cabeza.

-Has fuerza hacía arriba- escuché al hombre que decía.

Supuse que era con la cabeza así que obedecí, con una gran respiración intenté dominar mi cabeza, pero la presión no me dejaba. Así fueron tres intentos hasta que mi conciencia se despejó de la bruma que producían los mareos y la confusión.

Entendí que lo que presionaba mi cabeza era el médico quien intentaba reanimarme, como nunca me lo habían tenido que hacer, no sabía que era de ese modo. Conocía muy pocas formas de reanimación, la más común era la respiración boca a boca.

Levanté la vista para observar el recinto, el médico seguía a mi lado, frente a mi estaba el profesor suplente y detrás de éste Caroline.

Escuchamos unos pasos acelerados de una persona que parecía venir corriendo por el pasillo, entonces apareció Carla por la puerta y siguiéndole los talones Benjamín, que se quedó en la puerta.

Suspiré mentalmente al verlo, seguramente le había extrañado mi falta en el gimnasio y debió escuchar que un medico vino al vestuario. Desde que lo conocía creía que sus sentidos súper desarrollados iban a ser una pesadilla para mí, pero a veces debía admitir que tenían un sentido práctico para estorbar cosas que no deseábamos o como en este caso: aparecer cuando lo necesitaba.

Se veía muy preocupado, desde hacía una semana me vivía diciendo que yo no era inmortal, obviando mi don, y que mi condición humana me convertía en alguien muy frágil físicamente con respecto a él, decía que si me sucedía algo por su culpa no podría perdonárselo.

-_Verte lastimada… y por mi culpa me hace mal_- recordé lo que había dicho unos tres días atrás.

Pero él no había tenido la culpa de nada, es más no sabía quien había provocado todo esto y me inclinaba más hacía la idea de que yo misma me lo había causado. Pero de alguna manera debía decirle que estaba en un gran aprieto y necesitaba que me sacara de allí. Lo miré fijamente, nunca había intentado comunicarme con alguien conforme a las miradas, pero rogué por que sirviera.

Tal vez fue porque mi miedo lo podía percibir una persona a más de diez kilómetros, lo bueno fue que Benjamín comprendió al instante y no vaciló cuando entró al recinto, habló con el médico y le preguntó algo que no alcance a oír.

-Tiene que hacer reposo, descansar la mente y lo mejor sería que haga una consulta a su médico, al no saber qué fue lo que le provocó el desmayo no sabemos si es una enfermedad o sólo un simple pico de estrés- contestó el hombre de la bata blanca.

Supuse que Banjamin le había preguntado sobre mi estado y lo que debía hacer.

-Llamaré a tus padres para que pasen por ti- dijo el profesor de gimnasia.

Lo miré con miedo, no era necesario que mi tutora supiera nada de esto, además estaba en el trabajo. El suplente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡No!...digo, mi tutora esta en el trabajo… no creo que pueda venir- balbuceé haciendo un esfuerzo para detenerlo.

-Con más razón debemos llamar la sí es una tutora- contestó y se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

-Yo puedo llevarla a casa y hablar con ella- se ofreció Benjamín antes de que el suplente saliera de los vestuarios.

-Lo siento joven, pero necesitamos que los señores Witman, o en este caso la tutora se haga responsable de Priscilla- contestó secamente el adulto. Quise golpearle la cabeza.

-Soy su novio, soy capaz de llevarla hasta su casa sin ningún percance- envistió Benjamín con voz más autoritaria.

¿Mi novio? No necesitaba saber que los ojos me brillaron al escucharlo decir eso ¡_Mi_ novio! quise saltar del asiento, abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo como si ninguna de las cuatro personas nos estuviesen rodeando. Sentí los ojos de Carla encima de mí mirándome con reproche, nunca le había dicho nada de noviazgo, claro que la razón era muy obvia, yo tampoco sabía nada de esto.

-Deje que el chico la lleve a casa, lo que más necesita es descansar, luego llamaremos a su tutora y le explicaremos lo que sucedió- opinó el médico después de darme una mirada que no comprendí.

El profesor suplente suspiró derrotado y antes de salir dio un seco asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno, señoritas vuelvan al gimnasio no creo que quieran perderse el partido- ordenó el médico a Carla y Caroline que seguían en la misma posición de antes, ambas con caras muy diferentes, la primera sonriente y la otra muy preocupada, más de lo que debería estar. Sentí miedo al mirar a Caroline, no sabía si ella había sentido lo mismo que yo antes del desmayo, pero tampoco podía preguntarle sobre ello. Las chicas hicieron caso al hombre y se marcharon despidiéndome con la mano.

-Muy bien, cuando regreses a casa no hagas ningún esfuerzo, si te vuelves a sentir mareada toma una aspirina y has reposo, te sugiero que vayas a la clínica por una consulta, tal vez no sea nada pero lo mejor es ser precavido- relató el señor como si ya hubiese dicho ese discurso miles de veces.

Por fin nos quedamos Benjamín y yo solos en los vestuarios, él se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó los hombros con un fuerte brazo estrechándome contra su pétreo pecho.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó dulcemente mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos para dar pie a mi relato.

Me escuchó muy atento, de vez en cuando sentía como se tensada pero luego volvía a suavizar sus músculos. En mi fuero interno pensaba que si no estuviese tan anonadada con su aroma podría hablar con más expresión, pero se me hacía muy difícil.

-¿Crees que tu lo hiciste, que tiene que ver con tu don?- preguntó dudoso después de pensar durante un buen tiempo.

-No lo sé. Siempre que se retrocede el tiempo pienso que estoy por morir, pero esta vez no lo hice, no estaba preparada, fue de repente…- expliqué, realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en las similitudes de mis anteriores muertes, pero ahora que lo hacía me daba cuenta de que tal vez sí controlaba mi don, por lo memos de alguna forma.

-Aunque el problema aquí no es eso, si no que Caroline estaba conmigo y estoy completamente segura de que vio lo mismo que yo antes de desmayarme- dije desesperadamente- No sé qué hacer- susurré.

-No te estreses, recién cuando estaba con nosotros ella parecía más preocupada que asustada- dijo suavemente- Seguramente fue porque como si nada te desplomaste en el piso, si yo fuera humano y estuviese en esas mismas condiciones también me preocuparía- sabía que decía todo eso para relajarme y hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones, pero él no había estado cuando crucé esa mirada tan elocuente con ella, con sólo recordarla se me revolvía el estomago pensando cualquier cosa.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa, el partido está por terminar- comentó como si nada.

Levanté la cabeza de su hombro y lo miré picara recordando lo que había dicho momentos antes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ante mis ojos, parecía como un niño preguntándose que había hecho mal.

-Así que vas a llevar a _tu novia_ a su casa- le recordé acentuando algunas palabras.

Nunca habíamos hablados de estar juntos como pareja, ya que nunca se dio el tema o ninguno de los dos lo propuso, pero me gustaba como sonaba el hecho de ser suya y él mío.

-Eh…-balbuceó sin respuesta alguna, me encantaba dejarlo sin palabras se veía muy tierno con su vulnerabilidad a pesar de ser consciente de que su fuerza era bruta y sus cuerpo irrompible.

-… ¿No te puedo llamar así?- preguntó decepcionado y cabizbajo.

Solté una risa y recorrí el vestuario con la mirada antes de volver a posarla en sus ojos dorados que se asemejaban al oro fundido.

-Claro que puedes, sólo que podrías habérmelo dicho a mí antes que a un médico, así no me encontraba tan a la deriva al enterarme- reproché pero seguía con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-¿En serio aceptas a esta criatura mitológica como tu novio?- su comentario me hizo reír pero no sabía si estaba bromeando o lo decía enserio.

-No tengo por qué negarme, tú aceptaste estar con una humana que no puede morir- contesté con sarcasmo.

-Lo digo en serio ¿Me acepas?- sentí que las palabras sobraban en este tipo de escenas, así que sólo seguí el impulso que había estado reteniendo desde que me rodeó con sus brazos.

Subí mis manos hasta que se toparon con sus cabellos y luego, con su consentimiento, acerqué su rostro al mío dando a entender lo que quería hacer, alcancé a ver una sonrisa antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Sus manos se ciñeron a mi cintura haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros fuera más reducido y por primera vez sentí su lengua fría explorar mi boca, sabía que estos gustos no me los iba a dar siempre así que los aproveché y lo imité.

Dulcemente frío, se podría calificar como mi gusto favorito desde ahora en adelante. Se notaba que Benjamín había obtenido mucho auto control desde que estaba a mi lado, ya que no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero en ningún momento se separó de mí. Y si quería que olvidase mi preocupación lo había logrado monumentalmente, me preguntaba cómo podría haberlo llegado a odiar.

Entonces escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros, instintivamente se me ruborizaron las mejillas y sentí el deseo de abalanzarme y dejar noqueado al idiota que nos había interrumpido.

En la entrada se encontraba Sandra, mi querida capitana, con una mueca de odio muy profundo sin contar con que en sus ojos se apreciaba perfectamente la envidia, aunque no necesitaba eso para saber que cualquiera de las animadoras deseaba estar con Benjamín como yo en esos momentos.

-¿No te parece indigno andar besuqueándote en los vestuarios?- preguntó indignada y con cara de odio, de sus ojos parecía que iban a saltar llamaradas de fuego.

-Tú no eres quién para decirme que hacer con _mi_ novio ni en donde hacerlo- le respondí pagada de mi misma sin contar que a ella se le cayó la boca y miró directamente a Benjamín como si ella fuese su novia y la hubiese estado engañando conmigo.

-Vamos- le dije a este que a pesar de no poder sonrojarse sabía que debería estarlo.


	21. Capítulo 20: Colmillos reveladores

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Colmillos reveladores

Me encontraba en el coche de Benjamín de camino hacía el instituto. Me sentía un poco culpable al seguir teniendo esa sensación de inseguridad cuando estaba junto a él, pero exactamente en ese momento no me podía hacer cargo de esa culpabilidad, tenía cosas peores en las que pensar.

Todo el día de ayer lo había sufrido carcomiéndome la cabeza con cosas basadas en Caroline. Lo que más me preocupaba era su reacción ante lo sucedido, esa mirada cómplice que me había dirigido como si ella supiera de ante mano lo que yo había sufrido.

Como haría para explicar mi desmayo, ella sabía que yo estaba en perfectas condiciones de salud, así que no podía justificarme con alguna que otra enfermedad. Aunque lo más importante era saber si realmente había visto lo mismo que yo ¿Qué sucedería si le había ocurrido lo mismo? y de ser así ¿Por qué no se desmayó como yo? ¿Y si era porque al final yo había usado más energía para provocarlo?

Esa era otra cuestión, todavía no estaba muy segura de ser yo la causante de todo este embrollo, y eso me hacía dudar más de lo que quería.

-Pri- dijo Benjamín llamando mi atención sacándome del limbo de pensamientos- No te traumes con esto, ya me ha pasado y no es para tanto, al final los humanos terminan convenciéndose de que somos normales- sermoneó intentando tranquilizarme.

-Esto es diferente porque yo soy humana, una humana anormal… demasiado anormal- respondí alunada regresando mi rostro hacía la ventana, sabía que si veía sus ojos, su expresión terminaría con cualquier muestra de enfado.

Al llegar al instituto bajé cabizbaja del coche no quería cruzarme con Caroline, pero mi deseo murió al recordar que hoy tenía entrenamiento de animadoras, claro que siempre existía la posibilidad de no asistir.

Sin poder hacer nada Benjamín me encerró entre sus pétreos brazos y la puerta del auto dejándome sin opción de escape alguna. Sus intensos ojos como orbes aumentaron la fuerza al fijarse en los míos.

-Veras que todo se solucionara más rápido de lo que piensas- susurró con voz impregnada de seducción e iniciativa. Mi mente no necesitaba nada de eso para quedar anonadada, sólo con ese color oro que brillaba dentro del iris de sus ojos podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y suspiré por la nariz haciendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, yo también tenía mis trucos y sabía que mi olor era su perdición y antes de que me besara encontré un dejo de reproche en sus ojos.

-No es justo que me puedas de esa mera- susurró dolorosamente en mi oído después de un largo beso.

-Vamos antes de que ambos sedamos- bromeé y lo tomé de la mano.

Justo en la entrada nos encontramos con Carla, quien parecía muy feliz.

En las últimas dos semanas mi mejor amiga había podido entablar unas cuantas conversaciones con mí, ahora, novio, era un gran paso, ya que no debía dividirme en dos para poder estar la misma cantidad de tiempo con ambos, pero el asunto del almuerzo en la mesa de las animadoras todavía seguía en vigencia así que mi tiempo cada vez era más escaso.

Detestaba no poder gozar de la misma libertad que antes sólo por haberme hecho parte de un grupo sin fin de lucro, además de que sí hacía un mes quería privacidad ya podría ir olvidándola, no recordaba que cuando era animadora toda la escuela se fijara en ti, en cada paso que dabas, o tal vez no era así en ese entonces, pero el caso era que ahora nadie parecía poder vivir sin un buen rumor dando vueltas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Carla, supuse que se refería a mi desmayo del día anterior.

-Bien, no te preocupes, creo que hoy sobreviviré el día sin desmayo.

-Me diste un buen susto, es raro, nunca te había pasado- reclamó y dijo esto último pensativa.

No sabía que contestar a eso, me daba cuenta de que últimamente las cosas no pasaban como yo quería.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- comentó Benjamín salvándome y entonces surgió una conversación sobre experiencias de desmayos hasta llegar al aula de matemática en donde era mi primera clase.

La ausencia de Benjamín en las primeras dos horas me hicieron recordar todos los pensamientos que me revoloteaban la cabeza antes de aparcar en el estacionamiento del instituto, tenía suerte de no compartir materia con Carolina…entonces recordé que debía almorzar con ella.

-_No, no, no, no_- gritaba mi mente desesperada, quería salir corriendo.

Vamos, no podía ser tan cobarde. Había podido con un vampiro ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo con una humana? Era de mi misma especie, bueno, casi de mi misma especie.

En la tercera hora intenté despejar mi mente pensado en la otra parte del asunto: ¿Por qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

Las primeras veces que se había retrocedido el tiempo daba la casualidad de que yo estaba a punto de morir o más bien moría y luego revivía… y bla, bla, bla, sólo que ahora daba la casualidad de que ni siquiera me sentía amenazada.

Sí lo pensaba bien nunca supe si el tiempo se retrocedió, ya que con mi desmayo dejé de ser consciente antes de que pasara. A decir verdad me sentía un poco peligrosa sabiendo que podía causar un desastre temporal sin control alguno, quien sabe las cosas que podía llegar a ocasionar mi don. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en que cada vez que lo _usaba_, por decirlo de alguna manera, toda vida se veía afectada, las acciones de los seis mil millones de habitantes en el mundo se retrocedían para luego volver a repetirse sin noción de lo ocurrido.

Me mareé al darme cuenta de todo aquello, eran demasiadas cosas que mi mente no podía procesar, demasiada información.

Las dos clases anteriores al almuerzo las compartían con Carla así que le diría que tomáramos la comida de la cafetería y comiéramos fuera de ésta, ya había decidido que ignoraría a Caroline, luego en los entrenamientos de ese día me armaría de valor y hablaría con ella.

Al salir de física me encontré a la _hermana,_ utilizaba esa palabra para fines prácticos ya que yo sabía que realmente no lo era, de Benjamín en uno de los corredores, no le agradaba, cualquiera se podía dar cuenta de aquello. Siempre que podía le preguntaba a mi novio ¿Qué había hecho para que mi mínima presencia la irritara tanto? Pero él siempre esquivaba mis preguntas y apartaba las conversaciones hacia otros asuntos.

Me acerqué a ella dudosamente, sentía como esa sensación me embargaba.

-¿Teffany?- llamé, ella se volteó a verme frunciendo el ceño.

Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, era increíble que la belleza de estas criaturas fuera tan deslumbrante, a pesar de estar enojada su semblante seguía siendo perfecto, amenazador, pero perfecto al fin.

Teffany era de mí misma altura, tal vez unos centímetros más baja, su cabellera ocre caía en cascada por su espalda y sus ropas ceñidas a su esbelto cuerpo la hacían verse como una diosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó intentando no sonar muy vulgar.

Suspiré todavía cohibida, tenía la sensación de que se abalanzaría arriba mío en cualquier momento.

-Esto…quería avisarte que… tal vez Benjamín me acompañé en el almuerzo hoy, espero que no te moleste- dije débilmente.

-Mi _hermano_ puede hacer lo que quiera sin avisarme, últimamente se le ha hecho costumbre- respondió rápidamente reprochándomelo y por cómo se refirió a Benjamín supe que ella ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que yo sabía sobre su especie.

El silencio nos atrapó, los ojos abrasadores de Teffany penetraban los míos con ira, hice que mis ojos vagasen por el reciento un segundo para darme aliento y luego la encaré.

-¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?-.

Mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y por un escaso segundo contemplé su rostro sin ninguna gota de irritación.

-Te has entrometido en la vida de mi primo sin que nadie te haya pedido que lo hicieras, pones en peligro todo nuestro entorno con sólo dejar que él esté cerca de ti- comenzó a decir y cada vez que sus palabras salían despedidas de sus labios se volvían más filosas y susurrantes- Los tres sabemos que de no ser por ese jueguecito tuyo ya estarías creando flores en el cementerio y no está mal agregar que en cualquier momento podría no funcionar y delatarnos frente a toda esa chusma humana que los rodea- al terminar de recriminarme todos aquello noté que estaba helada.

-Una humana no es buena para Benjamín- agregó para mi suerte y antes de que pudiera reaccionar pego la vuelta y camino rápidamente por el pasillo.

Ese último comentario había sido de entre todos el más doloroso pero el que llevaba toda la razón. Benjamín necesitaba alguien que lo acompañara durante toda la eternidad, mi vida era escasa con respecto a la suya, también era consciente de que a pesar de tener un poder que me protegía de la muerte este no me salvaría alguna vez y sería entonces en donde mi vida finalizaría.

Pasé las dos horas de literatura dando vueltas en las musarañas, sólo era un intento precario para no volver a encontrarme con todas esas ideas crípticas que estaban acosando mi mente durante la mañana. Por suerte aquella clase la compartía con Carla, así que le avisé lo que quería hacer para el almuerzo.

Al final del día llegué a los entrenamientos, había pasado monumentalmente el tiempo de la comida intentando no recordar nada y viviendo el momento junto a mi mejor amiga y mi novio, ignorando a cualquiera que se cruzara en el camino, sobre todo a las animadoras.

Pero ahora estaba frente a las puertas del gimnasio con mi corazón palpitando más rápido de lo que debía. Me golpeé mentalmente, suspiré y entré.

En el reciento sólo se encontraba trece de mis compañeras, busqué entre ellas a Caroline, pero al parecer llegaría tarde o…no vendría. Mi mente rogó por que así fuera.


	22. Capítulo 21: Oscuridad

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Oscuridad

Caroline no se presentó al instituto ni a los entrenamientos de las animadoras en toda la semana, la incertidumbre, la ansiedad y la preocupación por su ausencia cada vez me hacían más paranoica ¿Por qué estaba faltando? ¿Sería por qué yo le había causado algún daño en ese lapso de tiempo en el cual no tuve conciencia?

Los tres primeros días me sentía aliviada al no tener que cruzar mi mirada con la suya, pero al quinto el gozo cambio a desesperación.

No encontraba forma alguna de ubicarla, ella no poseía un celular, y nunca me había dado la dirección de su casa, así que estaba desaparecida completamente para mi, el problema no fue sólo ese, sino que sus amigo también parecía desconcertados con su ausencia, algo improvisto le había ocurrido y era completamente razonable que yo tuviera que ver en eso.

Las risas de las animadoras, con quienes debía compartir el almuerzo, me devolvieron al tiempo real, al parecer a alguno de los alumnos que estaba en la cafetería se había tropezado con uno de los jugadores de soquer y este _sin querer_ derribo su plato de comida haciendo que se esparciera por el suelo dejando al estudiante en ridículo.

No le veía la gracia a ese tipo de estupideces que hacían para demostrar que eran superiores. Sí, los superaban, pero sólo en fuerza e ignorancia.

Normalmente tomaba mi almuerzo lo más rápido posible, así no debía aguantar a las porristas y tenía un poco de tiempo para ver a Benjamín en algún corredor, pero hoy no tenía excusa para irme, supuestamente sendos capitanes de los quipos de la escuela darían un discurso a sus compañeros, era algo así como una reunión privada en medio del buffete del instituto al cual sólo se debía escuchar si eras porrista o jugador de soquer, los demás estaban para hacer murmullos.

Carla ya había abandonado el recinto y en la mesa que antes ocupaba sólo se encontraba Benjamín que me observaba fijamente, no alcanzaba a distinguir su expresión, pero parecía no estar del todo contento.

Ya todos sabían de nuestra relación, sólo había bastado con besarlo en frente de Sandra para que al día siguiente todo el mundo se enterase de la situación, claro que los chismes eran infinitos, supuestamente él solo estaba conmigo por alguna razón incoherente, simplemente me usaba o si no decían que era por sexo. Nadie podía creer que Benjamín estuviera conmigo por el motivo por el cual lo estaba, así que necesitaban mentir para señalarme más de la cuenta en los corredores.

Aunque lo que decían los demás no era algo importante, sino que desde mi última charla con su hermana sus palabras parecían haberse grabado en mi cabeza, cada vez que lo miraba o simplemente el recordarlo me traía ese momento.

"_Una humana no es buena para Benjamín _"

Desde hacía unos días había notado que cada vez que aparecían esas siete palabras por mis oídos internos torcía el gesto, dejando una mueca de preocupación ¿Qué pasaría si Benjamin se cansara de mí? Y si yo seguía creciendo y él quedaba estancado en su edad ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Cuando él me había revelado su condición de vampiro, los peligros que conllevaba a estar muy cerca suyo especialmente para mí, no me había hecho preguntas sobre el futuro, sólo pensaba en el presente, en lo que sucedía, no en lo que sucedería.

Tiffany me abrió la mente hacía un mundo futuro del cual yo no formaba parte ¿Por qué? No voy a estar para saberlo.

Era consciente de que Benjamín sabía sobre algo que me carcomía la cabeza y no tenía ninguna relación con lo sucedido en el vestuario del gimnasio, sus intentos para sonsacarme alguna información sobre mi perturbado estado de ánimo eran irritantes y difíciles de esquivar.

-Por favor silencio, silencio-.

-¡Sh! Presten atención-.

-¡Cállense y déjenla hablar!- escuché a algunos miembros de la mesa en donde me sentaba, la _reunión_ estaba por comenzar y me importaba muy poco escucharla.

-Por fin. Gracias por el silencio, Derek- dijo Sandra creyéndose importante por que todos le prestaban atención- Nos hemos reunido hoy para debatir la temática de la fiesta de fin de curso, como sabrán este es mi último año aquí y quiero que esta fiesta sea la mejor del siglo- empezó con voz exageradamente aguda a pesar de que la suya fuera muy grabe, era de esperarse que mañana terminaría sin voz.

No presté siquiera un mínimo de mi atención a esa absurda charla de rubias, seguía pensando en Benjamín y el futuro, de vez en cuando reaparecían Caroline y sus inquietantes ausencias sumadas a Tiffany y la extraña situación en el vestuario la semana anterior.

Todos esos pensamientos me agobiaban demasiado hasta el punto de hacer un gran y parpadeante agujero en la cabeza que dolía horrores, no sin esfuerzo aparté mis ideas hacía otro lado, recordé mis sueños.

Todas las noche aparecía Benjamín en su último desliz sobre mi, ya no le tenía miedo más bien adoraba poder soñar siempre con él.

La noche después de mi desvanecimiento en el vestuario creí que mis sueños volverían a cambiar, como cada vez que el tiempo se retrocede, pero me alteré al notar que seguía soñando lo mismo, y al despertar no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche ya que las preguntas, las hipótesis y las musarañas me abrumaron sin dejarme conciliar el sueño.

-¡Priscilla!- me llamaron tres voces a la vez- Tu opinión no es de mucha importancia, pero la necesito igual, ¿Podrías decidir, de una vez por todas, a quien escoges?- preguntó una de ellas crispada.

-Lo que la mayoría elija…- balbuceé, me sentía débil al no tener el apoyo de Caroline, quien siempre se sentaba a mi lado en el almuerzo. Ya no quería estar en ese lugar- Debo irme- anuncié con voz más firme y me alejé de la mesa mientras que la mirada envenenada de Sandra me seguía de reojo.

Mientras caminaba pesadamente por los pasillos noté que el sueño se apoderaba aletargado sobre mí mientras que mis parpados comenzaron a hacerse pasados. A duras penas llegué a mi casillero y me recargué en el, nunca me había sentido tan cansada. Vagamente supuse que tantas presiones a mi misma me habían desarmado.

Antes de quedar fundida ante la oscuridad todos mis recuerdos pasados desde la tarde en el vestuario se reprodujeron tan rápido que mareaba, entendí entonces que en la última semana lo único que había ocupado espacio en mi mente habían sido Caroline y Tiffany, que habían sido perfectas excusas impuestas inconcientemente por mi cerebro para no reaccionar a lo que realmente me sucedía, yo había cambiado y ésta era una de las primeras reacciones hacia esos cambios ¿Qué vendría luego?

Un telón negro y delicado se alzaba delante de mi, sentía el frío recorrer mis venas no comprendía donde estaba y el mareo empeoraba mi situación ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Recordaba las imágenes de un pasillo -del instituto- pensé y una sensación de pesadez abrumadora ¿Qué me había pasado?

Quise traspasar el telón, pero a pesar de ser delicado era tan macizo como una pared de cemento, estaba encerrada en medio de la nada y no sabía que hacer, mi desesperación era tal que quise gritar aunque al hacerlo ni siquiera oí mi voz ¡¿Qué era esto?! Me preguntaba desesperadamente pero no encontraba respuesta alguna, desea que esa voz exasperante apareciera para aconsejarme, pero parecía haberse esfumado hace tiempo de aquel terrorífico lugar.

Esto era peor que morir más veces de lo normal, soñar con un asesino, sea quien sea, y encontrarme tan conciente era la peor parte.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí? ¿Segundo, horas, días? El tiempo era inextricable en el supuesto limbo en el que me encontraba, necesitaba hacer algo para no volverme loca así que comencé a cavilar en mi vida.

Era un desastre.

No veía a mis padres desde hacía casi un año, era una desorientada social y por lo único que una persona podía llegar a pensar en mi era por mis defectos y, sin contar con ese maldito don que me había complicado la existencia, esta ya era fatal.

Lo terrible era que Caroline ya sabía que yo era un fenómeno, era obvio que lo supiera, no importaba si conocía puntualmente mi monstruosidad sólo podía ser consciente de que debía evitarme como todos los demás humanos.

Humanos, si, sólo los humanos estaban en peligro a mi lado, los vampiros no, a ellos no les afectaba mi peculiar capacidad de destruirme poco a poco.

¿Cómo era posible que él, Benjamín Rusin, sea capaz de seguir a mi lado después de comprobar lo débil que podía ser? Él mismo podría haberme matado sólo que _algo_ se lo impedido, algo por el cual ahora estaba aquí, encerrada.

¿Y si encontraba la forma de salir y me deshacía de esta maldición? ¿Qué pasaría si es _algo_ es lo que retiene a Benjamín a mi lado?

Quise llorar al sentir el vacío, no podía perderlo, no quería perder nada de lo que era, por que por algo lo era.

"[…] _Una humana no es buena para Benjamín _[…]"

O tal vez pueda cambiar algunos aspectos de mi sólo para seguir a su lado.

Tiffany sabía perfectamente que era lo que realmente le convenía a su primo y gracias a ella yo también: un igual, eso es.

Una luz brillante se comenzó a colar por el centro del telón inundando de claridad la oscuridad. El olor, los colores y los ruidos volvieron abruptamente a mí dejándome en un estado de alteración. Comprendí que el telón habían sido siempre mis ojos y por alguna fuerza de mi mente esta no me dejaba salir a la realidad.

-Priscilla- escuché la voz aterciopelada de Benjamín, a pesar de que este lo dijera en un susurro lo escuché como si tuviese un altavoz.

-¿Benjamín?- reconocí.

Ya no importaba lo que sucediera luego, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.


	23. Capítulo 22: Historias de vampiros

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Historias de vampiros

-¿Cómo te sientes?- exigió vehemente.

-Bien, algo mareada… ¿Qué pasó?- contesté y comencé a observar a mi alrededor, no me podía creer que estuviera empotrada a una camilla de hospital.

-Te desmayaste ayer en la escuela, intentaron reanimarte pero no pudieron hacer mucho, así que una ambulancia llegó y te internaron aquí- se notaba muy preocupado pero a la vez agradecido de que hubiese despertado.

-Estoy hecha un lío ¡No sé lo que me pasa!- mi voz sonó con un deje de histeria, me notaba impotente. Quería hablar de muchas cosas con Benjamín, pero sabía que no nos encontrábamos en el lugar más adecuado para nada.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de antes de haberte desmayado?- preguntó él acercándose más a la camilla.

Cerré los ojos para intentar recordar lo que me había sucedido, y al recordar mis últimos pensamientos me sonrojé, Benjamín no podría saber de ellos, o al menos no por ahora.

-Estaba en la cafetería, salí al corredor y me sentí ahogada, fue como si el lugar se me viniera encima y me desmayé…supongo- relaté brevemente.

Sus poderosos ojos no se apartaron ni por un segundo de mi rostro, Benjamín sabía que había un hueco en mi historia, pero no preguntó por ello.

-El médico dijo que estabas anémica y con falta de sueño, estas muy débil ahora- contó y sus ojos volaron al costado de la cama, las seguí.

Había una bolsita parecida a las de suero, sólo que esta era más pequeña y su contenido era marrón.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté algo asqueada de saber que esa sustancia marrón estaba entrando en mi cuerpo.

-Hierro- susurró preocupado.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación, la tención se veía reflejada en el ceño fruncido de Benjamín y supe que había algo más que mi internación que le preocupaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó mientras estuve inconsciente?- pregunté seriamente dejando muy en claro que quería una respuesta contundente.

Él miro hacía la puertaventana de la habitación, por donde se podía ver al personal medico correr de aquí para allá con pacientes y aparatos. Entendí que no nos encontrábamos en el lugar más adecuado para hablar de cosas anormales a la humanidad, pero no me importaba, quería saber lo que había acorrido.

En sólo un segundo las persianas de la puertaventana estaban cerradas y mi novio volvía a su posición sentado al lado de la camilla. Se acercó tanto hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron muy juntos.

-Tengo que contarte toda la verdad sobre mí persona para que entiendas en que tipo de problema nos encontramos- susurró.

-¿Toda la verdad?- repetí sin poder creerlo- ¿No has sido sincero conmigo?

-Si lo he sido, sólo que hay cosas que no sabes, creí que lo mejor sería contártelas más adelante, pero ahora…- no terminó la frase y me miró con culpabilidad.

-Entonces cuéntamelo- dije un poco cabreada.

Suspiró pesadamente mirando al edredón blanco.

-Ahora hay demasiado personal dando vueltas por el hospital como para poder contarte todo esto, además debo regresar con Tiffany para arreglar algunos asuntos, esta noche volveré y te explicaré todo, responderé a cualquier pregunta, sólo espera unas horas más- suplicó en mi oído.

Resignada asentí con la cabeza, no podía hacer nada para que él comenzara con su relato, el cual me había ocultado, en ese momento; así que lo dejé marchar.

Estaba dolida y asustada, el tono de su voz al revelar que una parte de sí era más peligrosa que la que ya conocía me hacía temblar de frío; por otro lado me dolía saber que sólo porque me encontraba en un hospital quisiera cantarme _toda_ su verdad y no por ser su novia en un día medianamente normal.

Intenté hacer que el día pasara rápido, cosa en la cual fracase considerablemente, la ansiedad me carcomía el estómago.

A las seis de la tarde aparecieron por la puerta mi tutora, Carla y su novia, Elena, todas con la misma expresión en el rostro: preocupación y alivio por encontrarme consciente.

-¡Priscila, por fin despiertas!- saltó Serena y se abalanzó a abrazarme, nunca la había visto tan emocionada- Estaba muy preocupada por ti, temía que te hubiese pasado algo- su voz denotaba un pequeño deje de histeria, seguro que había estado llorando antes de ir al hospital.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien- intenté alentarla, no era para nada buena en ello, estaba del todo claro.

Cuando mi tutora se separó de mí, dejándome un poco de aire, Carla se acercó suavemente a la camilla y tomó mi mano, estaba sonriente, seguro que al igual que mi madre sustituta había estado llorando sólo que Carla era muy emocional, ella lloraba por muchas cosas.

-Mi animadora favorita por fin despierta- dijo alegremente.

-Sí, cuando me den el alta, volveré a romper traseros rubios- contesté aludiendo a mis _lindas_ compañeras.

-¿Lo dices por mí?- preguntó sorprendida Elena la cual tenía cabello platinado.

-Así les llamamos a las animadoras de nuestra escuela- explicó Carla a su novia sin que Serena escuchara, ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el instituto.

-¿A pasado algo interesante en la escuela mientras no estuve?- pregunté risueña, la situación me hacía olvidar por unos pocos segundos lo que estaba esperando tan ansiosamente.

-Pues, no mucho, ahora gran parte del instituto se pregunta si Sandra te enveneno durante el almuerzo- comentó divertida y con sarcasmo, pensé en hacer de ese chisme algo más real…tendría que pensar en ello.

Reí al imaginar la situación.

-Sería interesante ver la reacción de ella si fuera cierto- dije dándole una mirada cómplice a Carla.

Las tres se quedaron hasta que el horario de visitas finalizó y una enfermera entró a avisar que ya debían retirarse pero antes de marchase Serena me dijo que una tal Caroline había estado llamando a casa preguntando por mí. La sola mención de su nombre me estremeció.

Había estado esperando su presencia desde el incidente en el vestuario y precisamente en ese momento, en el cual tenía los nervios a flor de piel, Caroline venía a presentarse. No estaba muy convencida de querer hablar con ella ahora, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, me hubiese gustado que el horario de visitas fuera un poco más amplio y mi única amiga animadora acudiera al hospital.

A eso de las ocho una enfermera entró con una pequeña bandeja de alimentos, tenían entendido que la comida de hospital era muy famosa por lo asquerosa que resultaba a los pacientes, aunque mucho no me importó, moría de hambre así que recibí el plato gustosa por saciar el gorgoteo que hacía mi estómago al reclamar alimentos.

También traía un nuevo envase que en su etiqueta decía Fe, fruncí el ceño, mi cabeza interpretó esas dos letras hacía otra cosa, completamente diferente al hierro que me estaban aplicando.

Imaginé que intentaban reconstruir mi fe hacia Dios aplicándome algo _sagrado_ por la intravenosa.

-_Muy bien, ya estas delirando, el estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y en un hospital te lavó el cerebro_- dijo esa voz tan irritante que aparecía cuando se le daba la gana.

Suspiré al escucharla y volví a mi comida.

Ya había pasado la media noche, el hospital estaba en penumbra y casi no se escuchaban las pasos de las pocas enfermeras que había dando vueltas por los corredores, los tubos de luz fluorescente de estos eran los únicos que le brindaban a mi habitación algo de iluminación.

Benjamín todavía no había vuelvo y cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más histérica, no veía la hora en la cual su esbelta figura apareciera de la nada en el cuarto oscuro.

Estuve por encender la televisión, pero se suponía que ya debía estar durmiendo, así que transité las horas en medio de pensamientos muy críticos acerca de mi futuro que cada vez estaba más en peligro.

Entonces cuando el reloj de la mesa de noche dio la una de la mañana y yo casi estaba dormida, escuché la estela de aire que se movía rápidamente cuando mi novio usaba su super-velocidad. Abrí mis ojos enseguida y me encontré con el rostro perfecto de él.

-Te tardaste mucho- fue lo primero que dije, no tenía el mejor humor que digamos.

-Lo siento…- quería agregar algo más pero no lo hizo.

-¿Vas a contarme la verdad ahora o todavía hay demasiada gente?- pregunté con sarcasmo. Durante todo ese tiempo que había pasado sola llegué a la conclusión de que eso solo había sido una estúpida táctica de evasión en la que había caído por estar tan grogui al despertar.

Benjamín me miró con reproche, no se esperaba mi mal talante.

-Era en serio-.

-Bien, entonces dime- le ordené.

Se sentó en la camilla a mi lado y antes de empezar a hablar tomó un hondo respiro.

-Hace tres años fue la primera ves que sentí como se retrocedían las cosas, a pesar de estar a kilómetros de ti, todo se retrocedió- me sorprendió que él también supiera lo que yo había descubierto esa vez cuando una camioneta casi me arranca de la faz de La Tierra, no le había contado mucho sobre aquello, pero no dije nada y lo dejé continuar.

-A mí, como también a muchos otros, se nos encomendó encontrar al humano que lo hacía, sabíamos que era un humano por que los vampiros estamos interconectados y con solo sentirlo podríamos haber encontrado al causante que jugaba con el tiempo, pero no había nadie. Así que salimos a rastrear a la _cosa_ que causaba el retroceso, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo-.

-En mi sociedad existen dos grupos de vampiros muy poderosos, y al comprender, cada uno, que si llegaban a poseer ese poder podrían controlar el tiempo, comenzaron a enviar a más y más súbditos a encontrarte. Al cabo de un tiempo esos súbditos se enfrentaban entre sí. Se desató una especie de guerra que todavía sigue ya que no fue hace mucho, en algunos sitios son muy obvias ante los humanos pero como siempre se intenta explicar por lados razonables: caídas de edificios, rupturas de calles, lugares enteros destrozados y demás-.

-Nos encontrábamos en Finlandia cuando sucedió todo eso, así que con mi prima decidimos dejarlo por un tiempo y mudarnos a un lugar en donde no nos molesten, no teníamos intenciones de morir mucho menos por esa estupidez-.

-Y así, sin más tropecé contigo y como si fuera poco estuve a punto de matar al tesoro por el que todos los vampiros matan en el exterior…- sentenció.

Estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer que por mi anomalía todo eso hubiese pasado y mucho menos podía caber en mis casillas que Benjamín me había estado buscando a mí, pura y exclusivamente a mí.

-_No te quejes, ambas sabíamos que algún día tu don sería el causante de algo muy malo_- resonó en mi cabeza nuevamente la asquerosa voz, intenté obviarla pero esta vez tenía razón.

-¿Todas esas cosas sucedieron por que yo hago lo que hago?- pregunté susurrando, todavía no podía creerlo.

-Sí, por eso cuando te conocí, te odiaba tanto, había escogido este lugar para descansar de la guerra y precisamente te encontraba en el…Tiffany se lo tomó peor que yo, ella quería salir huyendo y partir hacía otro lugar, lo más lejos posible de ti. Pero me negué, por alguna razón que todavía no me explico- añadió suavemente.

-Con mi mala suerte supongo que algún día tenía que pasar, una guerra por mi culpa- comenté irónicamente.

-No es tu culpa, si no la de ellos por querer tenerte- respondió cabizbajo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio comprendí su desesperación.

-Hay más ¿verdad?-.

-Cuando te desmayaste ayer en el instituto el tiempo volvió a retrocederse, tú no lo recuerdas por que estuviste inconciente todo el tiempo, pero Tiffany y yo lo sentimos al igual que cualquier otro vampiro. Desde que te conozco ya van cuatro veces que has retrocedido el tiempo…y eso esta alterando a todos, los tiene ansiosos por que saben que se acerca el momento en que alguien te encuentre y todo terminara- comenzó nuevamente.

Lo observé fijamente, estaba completamente segura que lo que se avecinaba no era bueno, no necesitaba de ningún poder sobrenatural para saberlo, me bastaba con entender mi poca suerte.

-Llamaron a Tiffany durante la madrugada de ayer, quieren que regresemos a Franfurt-.

-_Ahora sí, tu futuro es un asco_-.


	24. Capítulo 23: Una visita inesperada

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Una visita inesperada

Estaba atónita, habían posado unos cinco minutos desde que Benjamín me dijo que debía irse a Franfurt y todavía no cabían en mí sus palabras ¡Él no podía irse justo ahora!

-¿Qué harás?- susurré mirando el acolchado blanco de hospital.

No obtuve respuesta y aquello era peor que una afirmación de que debía irse.

¿Desde cuándo un vampiro se había convertido en algo tan importante para mí? Me pregunté sin poder responder, talvez el haberme matado más de una vez hiciera que, de una forma masoquista, me atrajera a su mundo.

Si Benjamín se marchaba ¿Qué me quedaba aquí?

Carla… pensé inconcientemente, ella, mi mejor amiga, la única que me había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles; también estaba Serena…la persona que me había criado y de alguna forma hacía que mi mundo fuera más normal y llevadero en casa, como sí ella misma entendiera lo que me pasaba…y por último estaba Caroline que sin conocernos lo suficiente se había convertido en una buena amiga en poco tiempo, era una de las pocas personas que nunca me había juzgado cuando era considerada una paria…

-Todavía hay tiempo, pero Tiffany quiere marcharse lo más pronto posible- habló de una vez mi compañero de noche.

-Tu quieres que me quede aquí- afirmé, era más que obvio.

Él únicamente asintió.

-¿Por qué?- demandé.

Tenía varías teorías de por que podía ser, unas dolían más que otras.

-¿No te parece obvio?- me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo- Priscilla, Franfurt es una de las cunas de los vampiros más grande, sí llegaras a ir a ese lugar, correrías el mayor riesgo de tus días…- comenzó a explicar con desespero pero lo frené

-Ambos sabemos que yo no soy de morir muy fácilmente que digamos- levanté una ceja pavoneando.

-¡¿No me has escuchado?!- exclamó con irritación- Todos, cada uno de los vampiros del mundo te busca desde hace años por cada recoveco en donde pueden, si llegaras a tener un desliz enfrente de cualquiera…- no pudo continuar la frase.

Tuve un escalofrío al comprender a lo que se refería, aunque mi lado masoquista no estaba saciado con las explicaciones de Benjamín.

-¿Qué me harían si llegaran a descubrirme?- por primera vez, desde que él me había contado la verdad, cruzamos una penetrante mirada.

-No importa el que te harán, sino el que nadie lo querría como futuro- respondió cortante y enigmático.

-¿Qué significa eso?-.

-Que yo, si fuera tú, preferiría morir antes de lo que me depararían ellos- terminó con un siseo.

Estaba totalmente claro que tendría que recurrir a otra persona especializada en vampiros si quería una respuesta concreta a mis preguntas, un problema más para sumar a mi lista.

-Bien- dije como queriendo concretar algo mientras apartaba mis ojos de los suyos.

El silencio inundó la habitación y sólo el titilar de los tubos fluorescentes más algunas pisadas furtivas de las enfermeras flanqueaban mis oídos.

Sí alguien me hubiese preguntado cómo iba a terminar mi relación con Benjamín Rusín nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que fuese por algo así, podría haber sido por una accidente en el cual mi infalible _don_ no funcionara y él terminase matándome desangrada; tal vez por una pelean entre ambos mundos o simplemente por que él seguiría siendo joven y yo me volvería una vieja anciana decrepita por el paso de los años.

Tenía que admitir que me dolía, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para que él lo supiera, en realidad era demasiado orgullosa como para que cualquier persona lo supiera. Al fin y al cabo nada es para siempre, todo cambia.

Farfullé ante mi pensamiento filosófico ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelvo una idiota?

Benjamín tomó mis manos captando mi irritación y habló sin errar por mucho a mis pensamientos:

-Esto no termina aquí Pri, volveré lo antes posible, sólo debes prometerme que intentaras no meterte en problemas y por sobre todo no retroceder el tiempo- prometió.

Asentí con la cabeza todavía cabizbaja, no sabía si lo que decía era cierto, deseaba que lo fuera, pero me mantendría a punto.

Ben me tomó las mejillas con sus pálidas y frías manos acariciándolas con los pulgares en forma circular y sin previo aviso me besó.

El beso fue muchísimo más largo que cualquier otro que hubiésemos compartido y con una pación impredecible para mí, vagamente por mi mente surcó una pregunta ¿A quién intentaba complacer con esto? ¿A sus pensamientos o a los míos?

Cuando por fin nos separamos, ya que yo como humana todavía seguía necesitando del aire para respirar, nuestras frentes quedaron conectadas.

-Tengo que irme- susurró después de un rato- Pasaré mañana a visitarte- se despidió levantándose se la cama, yo sólo cabeceé un sí.

Últimamente prefería dar respuestas monosilábicas.

Cuando ya estaba sola en mi habitación comencé a sentir la impotencia, quería salir de ese maldito hospital para poder gritar tan fuerte como pudieran mis pulmones, no podía ser que esto volviese a pasarme, ya había sufrido lo suficiente una vez ¿El destino no se conformaba con ello? Sentía la necesidad de golpear a alguien, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, únicamente quedarme en vela toda la maldita noche en ese infierno.

Cavilé en todo lo que había hablado con Benjamín, él decía que nuestra unión continuaría a pesar de su ausencia, claro está, que yo no estaba para nada convencida: Primero porque me había ocultado la verdad, una verdad que no sólo era por su condición mitológica sino que me concernía mucho más que a él mismo, a mí _seguridad_; segundo las parejas a distancia no funcionaban y menos siendo nosotros dos; tercero tenía la leve impresión de que no iba a ser posible no retroceder el tiempo durante el periodo de su ausencia, moriría de todos modos y con ello llamaría la atención de mis _seguidores_; cuarto… no importaban los demás puntos, ya tenía suficiente experiencia en parejas como para saber que esto no funcionaría.

Todos mis deseos de estar a su lado como igual habían desaparecido por completo en esas horas de hospital pasadas sin dormir.

Si alguna vez hubiese sabido que éste _poder_ me traería tantos problemas hubiese preferido intentar conseguir la forma de deshacerme de él desde el primer momento en que lo percibí, pero como ni la muerte daba resultado ahora debía vivir con el karma, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

Me quedé dormida pensando en que ese don era un pequeño sector de mi cerebro que se podía extirpar con cirugía y que en ese hospital, en donde ahora residía por un tiempo, podrían curarme.

Desperté por el murmullo de dos voces que al principio se escuchaban muy lejanas, pero cada vez que me acercaba a la realidad éstas aumentaban su intensidad.

Eran Carla y Caroline.

-Hola bella durmiente- susurró Carla al notar que estaba más despierta que antes, me sorprendí al ver su ropa, era demasiado normal.

-¿Desde cuándo te vistes así?- murmuré grogui y con la voz un poco ronca.

-¿Y desde cuando tu duermes tanto?- dijo divertida.

Su comentario me sobresaltó, Carla tenía razón hacía tres días que no tenía pesadillas sobre mis anteriores muertes; tendría que pensar en eso luego, ahora sólo debía intentar parecer lo más normal posible enfrente de ellas.

-Estoy en un hospital recuerdas, seguramente me mantienen sedada para que no haga ninguna _locura_- me mofé de ella haciendo alusión a lo que había dicho sobre el sospechoso envenenamiento de Sandra hacía mi persona.

-Carla me contó algo de lo que pasó- habló Caroline por primera vez en una semana.

Podía sentir su incomodidad y esperaba a que mi otra amiga lo hiciera para darnos un momento a solas, necesitábamos hablar en privado sobre temas muy triviales como para que los escuchara Carla.

-Pero por suerte ahora estoy bien- comenté como si nada hubiera pasado en ese vestuario- Y apenas me rehabiliten volveré a mis planes.

Carla no complació mi deseo; no se daba cuenta o todavía seguía celosa de que mi amiga animadora quisiera usurpar su puesto, opté por que fuera la primera opción.

Al parecer las intenciones de Caroline eran iguales a las mías, así que esperó pacientemente a que mi otra amiga decidiera marcharse por algún motivo del hospital, mientras tanto me mantuvieron al tanto de lo que pasaba en el instituto, al parecer las animadores estaban de lo más contentas con mi ausencia, pero algunos estudiantes todavía tenían la sospecha de que había sido culpa de ellas mi _desmayo_.


	25. Capítulo 24: La Sra Disfraz

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 24: La Sra. Disfraz

-Caroline…- no sabía cómo empezar, las cosas se ponían mucho más difíciles cuando debía ser sincera con una humana, que cuando se trataba de un ser sobre natural como un vampiro.

-Lo sé, debería haberte dicho que no iba a ir a la escuela la semana pasada- comenzó ella a disculparse- Lo siento.

Su comentario me descoloco ¿No había pasado nada malo entonces? ¿No le había hecho nada raro la última vez que habíamos estado juntas? ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te ausentaste tantos días?- pregunté intentando disimular la curiosidad y la ansiedad de mis palabras.

Escuché como tragaba en seco y evitaba mis ojos, fruncí el ceño ante esas señales, talvez no había estado tan confundida.

-Caro, puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes ¿No?- la invité a que hablar, aunque interiormente era casi una orden, necesitaba saber por qué había faltado tantos días luego de lo ocurrido en ese vestuario.

-Es que, no es fácil de explicar... menos de creer- dijo esto último en un susurro, estaba segura de que creía que no la había escuchado.

-Últimamente puedo creer cualquier cosa- se sobresaltó al comprender que mis oídos eran más poderosos de lo que creía y me miró asombrada, tal vez pensara que yo sabía algo de lo que me ocultaba.

Caroline se levantó y cerró la persiana de la puertaventana que daba a los corredores internos del hospital, su acción me recordó a Benjamín la noche pasada. Ambos tenían algo importante que decirme. Intenté no recordar lo que había dicho Benjamín la última vez que me vio, la visita de mis amigas me había hecho olvidar por un momento lo que se me avecinaba.

-Sólo falta una hora para que termine el horario de visitas así que debo ser breve- empezó a decir con más ligereza que de costumbre y volvió a sentarse a mi lado- Solo una persona sabe esto y espero que nunca se lo cuentes a nadie más- tomó aire y comenzó su historia:

-Cuando era niña me encantaban los disfraces, mi madre era modista en el Gran Teatro, había aprendido a coser gracias a su abuela y ella me hacía todo tipo de atuendos, de princesas, caballeros, bufones, brujas, animales, pueblerinos… yo no tenía amigas porque me pasaba todos los días imaginando historias para cada disfraz, sus nombres, sus cualidades, detalles, gustos, defectos, relaciones, familia, recuerdos, _magia_…todo. Mi padre solía decir que en el futuro sería una gran cineasta.

-Pero un día, yo tenía 11 años, mis padres se divorciaron y me mudé con mi padre aquí, a él le afectó mucho. Estoy segura de que quería cambiar de aires. Tuve que empezar de nuevo el instituto hice un par de amigos pero no se asemejaban a los que yo tenía en casa, en mi otra casa-

-Al irse mama, también se fueron los disfraces, nunca más volví a ver a ninguna de esas fantasías- explicó.

-Entonces un día pasó, estaba en mi habitación pensando en que haríamos con una amiga ese fin de semana y…-

Caroline hablaba cada vez más despacio y justo cuando iba a decir lo más trivial de su relato una enfermera entro en la habitación, unos deseos de muerte afloraron en mi cuando nos interrumpió. ¿Cómo osaba a interrumpirnos en una conversación como aquella?

Por suerte no era para avisar que se había acabado el horario de visitas, sólo venía a comprobar las bolsas de hierro que colgaban a un lado de la camilla y terminaban en una intravenosa dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?- pregunté exasperada apenas se retiró la mujer con bata celeste.

-Ya no estaba yo en mi alcoba… mi mente era diferente, pensaba cosas que nunca había tenido en la cabeza, tenía recuerdo que desconocía, todo era como si estuviera dentro de otra persona…estaba aterrorizada, porque en parte pensaba como yo misma pero también como la otra mente, sabía que me encontraba en la habitación de Caroline Septur, pero no me sentía como ella, como yo…

- Físicamente, era una copia, como si estuviera usando un disfraz para imitar a mi amiga, pero poseía recuerdos, cosas que no había vivido nunca, me veía a mi misma desde otro punto de vista y podía imitar la forma de ser de Vanessa a la perfección. Mientras me miraba al espejo recordé que yo odiaba el kepchu pero mi amiga no, entonces corrí al refrigerador y probé la salsa roja…siendo ella, también yo, amaba esa comida, porque tenía sus gustos-.

-Espera, espera… ¿Puedes transformarte en otras personas solo con…desearlo?- estaba alucinada, no por que Caroline pudiera hacerlo, sino porque ya no era la única que podía hacer cosas fuera de lo común, ella tanto como yo poseíamos cualidades inhumanas.

-Sé que es descabellado pero puedo probártelo aquí y ahora- entonces se levanto del la cama sin previo aviso y dio una vuelta completa en su lugar.

Si tuviera un control remoto para poner en cámara lenta lo que estaba haciendo estaría fascinada, primero su cabello se torno más corto y rubio, su cuerpo se estiró un poco y cuando volví a ver su rostro ya no era Caroline sino Sandra Brutock, la capitana de las animadoras, sólo que seguía con la misma vestimenta de mi amiga.

-Increíble- me dije a mi misma, en mi interior tuve una punzada de envidia. Con sobresalto recordé que luego sería mi turno de sinceridad.

-¿Qué haces en una camilla, Witman? ¿No fue suficiente para ti?- habló la Sandra falsa exactamente como lo haría la verdadera, hasta poseía las mismas expresiones de desdén que hacía al dirigirme la palabra- ¿Lo ves ahora?- preguntó nuevamente sólo que esta vez supe que era Caroline la que me hablaba desde el cuerpo de su _disfraz_.

Estaba boquiabierta, era increíble.

-¿Por qué todas las personas pueden hacer cosas fabulosas y yo solo tengo calamidades?- gemí, seguramente mi amiga porrista no tenía tantos problemas como yo gracias a su don.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la Sandra falsa confundida.

-¿Recuerdas el vestuario la semana anterior, que me _desmayé?_- dije entre comillas ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-_Bueno ahora es tu turno_- me dijo la Voz molesta, sí ya tenía nombre.

Luego de dejar casi congelada a Caroline quien había recuperado su cuerpo original una vez le dije que yo ya debería estar muerta hacía más de tres años, también se había quedado boquiabierta, como yo en su momento, pero podía ver en sus ojos un poco de miedo, a ella le asustaba la idea de estar hablando con alguien que teóricamente ya debería estar muerto.

Ambas parecíamos amigas de toda la vida, había sido todo un alivio contarle a alguien más humano que Benjamín acerca de mi don anti-muerte.

-Verás, es extraño, cuando copio a las personas normalmente primero es su físico y luego todo lo que tenga que ver con la mente, pero nunca he podido ir más allá del cuerpo cuando se trata de ti, ese fue el primer indicio que tuve para contártelo todo, ya que sabía que debía haber algo en ti que tal vez no era tan normal- dijo ella una vez que le expliqué que la única forma que tenía para demostrar mi don era matándome y es más, ella seguiría sin saberlo porque al retroceder todo no lo recordaría.

-Podías haber errado, imagina si hubiese llamado a gritos a una enfermera para que te llevasen a un psiquiátrico- rió ante la idea.

-No sé cual de nosotras está más loca.

-Entonces nunca pudiste disfrazarte de mí, es curioso- dije luego de un rato, en cualquier momento entraría una enfermera para anunciarle a Caroline que debía retirarse, era irónico ahora que lo pensaba, las dos animadoras hablando de dones infrahumanos en un hospital local.

-Físicamente sí, ni siquiera tocándote se como son su pensamientos o recuerdos.

-¿Por qué crees que, cuando me tocaste en le vestuario, haya retrocedido el tiempo?- pregunté interesada al recordarlo, todavía no encontraba la respuesta.

-No lo sé, aunque estoy segura de que puedo entrar en tu mente, pero tu misma me lo impides…retrocediendo para que yo no recuerde lo que veo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio intentando debelar las cosas que todavía no entendíamos de nosotras mismas.

-Dijiste que una persona más sabía acerca de tu poder ¿Quién?- pregunté con interés, estaba segura de que ella no conocía a Benjamín o a su prima como para contárselo a alguno de ellos, además de ser así mi novio me lo hubiese dicho.

-Vanessa, ella lo tomó bastante bien, le pareció divertido el poder hacer bromas con él, supongo que mientras lo tomé por ese lado… está bien- contestó cabizbaja- No hablamos mucho de eso últimamente.

Torcí mis labios en una mueca, yo nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para contarle nada de esto a Carla, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría la oportunidad pero tenía miedo de que me rechazara como algo alienígena, asqueroso y raro; y al ser ella un gran sostén ante la depresión que poseía desde que me había mudado a este sitió, me dolería mucho perderla por algo así

-Todavía no me dijiste porque desapareciste la semana pasada ¿Fue por mí?- pregunté incrédula y confundida, luego de haber hablado de nuestras anomalías, no podía creer que su ausencia fuera por mi don.

-¡No! claro que no, no soy tan hipócrita- respondió de inmediato con tono de indignación- Lo hice por los Rusín- sentenció y se me cayó el alma al piso ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Por…por los Rusín? ¿Por Benjamín y Tiffany Rusín?- pregunté medio tartamudeando de la sorpresa.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero debo advertirte, ellos ni siquiera son como nosotras- explicó con cautela por mi reacción- se que Benjamín está contigo y no es que quiera tirar abajo su relación, sólo quiero que estés atenta, él…es peligroso.

¿Cómo sabía Carolina que ellos no eran humanos? ¿Habría intentado disfrazarse como alguno de ellos?


	26. Capítulo 25: El final de la paz

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 25: El final de la paz

Caroline estaba por empezar su explicación acerca de los Rusín cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, me imaginé que era otra enfermera, seguro que ya eran las siete y se había terminado el bendito horario de visitas.

Pero estaba equivocada, un chico de pelo rubio muy brillante y liso, alto, de piel pálida y ojos dorados tan hermosos como el Sol, cruzó la habitación, era Benjamín. Sentí como los músculos de Caroline se contraían, me impresiono la rapidez con la que podía afectarle su cercanía.

Nuevamente me pregunté qué podría haber averiguado ella sobre la familia de mi novio.

Pero para mi sorpresa y desconsuelo, Benjamín no venía sólo, detrás de su andar se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Tiffany.

Mi amiga animadora estaba flipando cuando la vio, su mandíbula se le marcaba en el rostro por la tención.

-Buenos días, Caroline- saludó Benjamín amablemente, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que él noto antes que yo el estado de mi compañera.

Caroline se aclaró la garganta antes de corresponder el saludo. Balbuceó unas pocas palabras.

-Hola- dijo solamente Tiffany de mala gana, no quería estar ahí.

Intenté sonreírle pero no hubo caso, simplemente me daba pánico verla tan amenazadoramente como era. Ni la propia presencia de mi novio podía calmar esa sensación de cautela ante el peligro que representaba ese ser.

Fue entonces cuando una luz pareció prenderse sobre mi cabeza, Caroline seguramente sentía lo mismo cada vez que estaba cerca de alguno de ellos, recordé como actuaba yo misma antes de conocer realmente a Benjamín y a pesar de luego saber lo que era todavía seguía sintiéndome insegura a su lado, tal vez no tanto como antes pero de vez en cuando lo recordaba y se intensificaba. La entendía.

El vampiro se acercó a la cama y tomó mi mano, mientras que Caroline lo fulminaba con una mirada desaprobadora, volvió la vista hacia mí queriendo saber si me encontraba bien, entonces se levantó.

-Será mejor que me marché, alguien tiene que hacer la comida en casa- dijo ella sin ganas, se notaba a leguas su incomodidad, estaba casi escrito en el aire. Pensó en sus palabras y luego atravesó la puerta intentado pasar lo más lejos posible de Tiffany, esta frunció la nariz.

-¿Por qué no le simpatizo?- preguntó Benjamín cuando nos quedamos solos, su prima cumplía más la función de una estatua, no poseía mucha presencia si no fuera por esa sensación que se desprendía de ella.

No sabía si contestarle con la verdad o decirle que simplemente no me había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de mi amiga.

-Estaba a punto de decírmelo cuando llegaron- respondí algo antipática, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería retroceder el tiempo- ¿Para qué vinieron?

-Dije que vendría a verte-.

Miré a Tiffany, ella realmente no estaba en mis planes de visitas para hoy…ni para ningún día.

-¿Y por qué vino tu prima si ibas a verme tú?- seguí con el mismo tono sin apartar la vista de ella.

Una vez me había propuesto ser más amigable con la _hermana_ de Benjamín Rusín, pero había decidido dejarlo ya que no veía salida a nuestra extraña enemistad.

Él suspiró pesadamente, eso no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Debemos decidir cuándo nos vamos a Franfurt, ya que tú eres una parte importante de todo decidimos hablarlo contigo…para dejar algunos puntos en claro- respondió Tiffany amenazante.

Nunca iba a comprender del todo por qué le caía tan mal, sabía que me odiaba por ser yo la causante de arruinar su paz, Benjamín ya me lo había explicado el día anterior, pero estaba convencida de que existía algún otro motivo del que él no estaba enterado.

-Bien, entonces díganmelo y ya- correspondí con la misma ferocidad.

Benjamín al distinguir la tensión entre ambas fue el primero en hablar para intentar calmar el ambiente. Parecía indefenso a comparación de las miradas que nos lanzábamos una a la otra.

-Primero que nada quiero que sepas que no me iré antes de saber que te has recuperado, me refiero a que no estarás en el hospital- apuntó él. Todavía mantenía firme la idea de que nuestra relación siguiera en pie, tuve algunas esperanzas de que fuera así…

-Claro, si tienes que huir necesitaras más que tus piernas para correr- agregó Tiffany con un deje provocador.

Su comentario me hirió más de lo que pensaba.

Benjamín suspiró intentando no perder los estribos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente ¿Lo hacía para no asustarme a mi o por que estaba en un hospital?

-Otra cosa es que quiero estar seguro de que no vas a causar un retroceso, ni ocasionado ni accidental- detuvo sus ojos dorados frente a los míos, su mirada era tan severa que me estremecí- A todo esto, estimo que dentro de una semana o unos días más será nuestro regresó a Franfurt- terminó dirigiéndose más a su prima que a mí.

-Claro, dejamos a la presa a aquí sin nadie que se encargué de ella- agregó Tiffany a su ola de comentarios hirientes y frustrantes, sólo que esta vez no entendí a que se refería.

Miré confundida a su primo que ahora parecía tener los ojos rojos y le faltaba echar humo por la boca.

De algo me estaba perdiendo, algo gordo.

-¿Benjamín?- reclamé, era consciente que un comentario viniendo de ella iba a ser malo, pero odiaba que me escondieran cosas y este no sería el caso. Ya lo había hecho antes, no le dejaría hacerlo nuevamente.

-Puedes salir un momento, por favor- pidió tan calmadamente a su prima, que hasta daba miedo saber que se estaba conteniendo muchísimo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos esperando a que la no _agradable_ presencia de Tiffany desapareciera de la habitación. Benjamín estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Lo siento, se está comportando como una niña terca- explicó entre dientes.

-Lo sé, pero ese no es el punto ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndome cosas?- recalqué con un sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en mi interior- Por qué si no fuera por la actitud patán de ella yo no me hubiera enterado de lo que se supone que debías decirme- seguí acusándolo, no le quería dar la razón a Tiffany, pero tampoco quería zanjar el tema.

-¿Desde cuándo te alías con mi prima?- su pregunta me desconcertó ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo que estábamos discutiendo?

-Nunca lo hago, sólo quiero que seas sincero conmigo de una vez por todas, todo el tiempo me estás escondiendo cosas- estaba a punto de llegar a la frase que no quería, que había intentado retraer desde el primer pensamiento críptico- Las relaciones no funcionan con secretos y mentiras- espeté sin poder frenarme.

-¡Estoy intentando protegerte! ¡¿Crees que quiero que te conviertan en lo que yo soy por un maldito deseo de poder?!- gritó, intentando no llamar la atención de ninguna enfermera- Me preocupas y todo esto va contra mis propias normas ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo cerca que he estado de permitir que te encontraran?

Se había acercado tanto a mí, que ahora no había mucho espacio entre nuestros rostros, su ceño fruncido lo hacía verse más viejo de lo que aparentaba y por un momento fui consciente de que él no tenía dieciocho años.

-Te quiero y no voy a permitir que te pase nada, pero necesito que me ayudes en esto, no puedo hacerlo solo- me quedé congelada, era la primera vez que me decía que me quería.

-¿Estando separados es tu forma de protegerme? Si alguno de ellos llegaran aquí a buscarme yo no tengo ninguna forma de defenderme- respondí un poco más calmada luego de recobrar la compostura, esta discusión no parecía tener un final inmediato, ambos éramos muy tercos para aceptar la opinión del otro.

-No tiene forma de saber en donde estas mientras te mantengas al margen del asunto, por unas semanas debes ser extremadamente cauta con tu vida, no podemos dejar que uses tu don- indicó como si tuviera un panfleto de cómo se utilizaba un don.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-No- contestó de inmediato sin siquiera pensárselo- Es mi única y última respuesta, no vendrás.

Nos miramos intensamente, yo intentando encontrar algún recoveco de debilidad en sus ojos y él queriendo convencerme de que lo que estaba pidiendo era completamente insensato. La frustración y la impotencia eran sentimientos que me hacían llorar, no quería admitirlo pero lo hacían y justo en este momento no podía dejar escapar mis lágrimas, aunque fuera una tarea imposible no podría dejar ver a la luz esa parte de mi, menos delante de él.

Bajé la cabeza intentando cubrir mis ojos, pero Benjamín lo notó y antes de que pudiera hacer algo tomó mi rostro con sus manos poniéndome frente al suyo.

-Priscilla, por favor, entiéndeme- suplicó, también estaba bajando la guardia.

-No, entiéndeme tu a mi… las personas que más quería me abandonaron una vez, no puedo dejar que me vuelva a pasar…

Mi razón lo descolocó por unos segundos y creía haber ganado el juego.

-Volveré, te lo prometo…- le frené.

-Iré contigo quieras o no- volví a atacar, ya no me importaban las estúpidas lagrimas que caían en picada por mis ojos.

-Ya has muerto 5 veces, no voy a exponerte a ningún riesgo más…

-Sólo fueron 3, las últimas dos fueron desmayos- volví a cortarle.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse con hondas respiraciones. No quería ponerse a gritar nuevamente. Tal vez las lágrimas eran más efectivas de lo que pensaba.

-Priscilla, debes entender que no eres un humano normal, tiene una enorme tentativa a la muerte, es como si vivieras con ella en la misma casa y eso en Franfurt es igual a que te descubran, estarías rodeada de peligros allá y morirías incontables veces- intentó hacerme entender lo que él pensaba- No puedo permitirlo- contestó desesperado.

Tiffany entró de repente en la habitación.

-Se ha acabado el horario de visitas, las enfermeras están avisando- dijo simplemente y se apoyó en la pared más alejada.

-El día en que te desmayaste en el instituto no fue sólo eso…moriste en los corredores, por la anemia y todo lo que dijeron los médicos- se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas y no pude decir nada.

Volvió a hablar luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

-Estaban realmente sorprendidos de que aun estuvieras con vidas, muchas personas decían que era un milagro- se me cerró la garganta, había vuelvo a morir.

Estaba atónita ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?

-Aunque hubiese muerto en esa ocasión la cuenta sigue dando 4 no 5- contraataqué. Todavía tenía una esperanza de ir con él a donde fuera que sea, no me importaba la insoportable de su prima y sus comentarios hacía mí, lo podía soportar.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer acerca de la primera vez que los más ancianos percibieron el retroceso, fue hace 18 años… cuando naciste- explicó suavemente como si no quisiera alarmarme más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- era la primera vez que me sentía asustada con él desde que salíamos.

-Naciste muerta, eso quiere decir- dijo Tiffany algo cabreada.


	27. Capítulo 26: Madre original

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Madre original

Mi estadía en el hospital pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, tal vez fuese el simple hecho de que no podía parar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que me esperaba luego de mi internación.

Carla y Caroline me había visitado unas cuantas veces más en la semana, la última con menos frecuencia ya que el haber faltado cinco días al instituto y las practicas del equipo de animadora le dejaban menos tiempo para pasar por aquí.

Mi tutora apareció unas pocas veces más tampoco tenía mucho tiempo con su trabajo.

Habían pasado tres días desde la última visita de Benjamín y como siempre no le había podido sacar más información de la que tenía, por otro lado Tiffany no había vuelvo a aparecerse por el hospital desde la semana pasada cuando sorprendentemente me dijo que había nacido muerta. A pesar de odiar la, por que ya no podía sentir otra cosa más que eso por ella, era la única que podría explicarme sin rodeos todo lo que sabían los vampiros sobre mí que yo no tenía siquiera alguna idea.

Recordé con un escalofrío su voz mal humorada cuando soltó esa frase que me perseguiría por siempre:

_-Naciste muerta, eso quiere decir- dijo Tiffany algo cabreada._

_Se me saltaron los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas y rodando por toda la habitación hasta llegar bruscamente a donde se encontraba la prima de mi novio al escuchar esas cinco palabras atroces para mí._

_Fue la primera vez que sentí como el tiempo se detenía sin necesidad de algún don mágico, porque a pasar de ver las manecillas del reloj corriendo yo me había quedado en el mismo segundo en que escuché a Tiffany._

_Intenté creer que no fuera verdad, que sólo lo decía para herirme ya que lo único que le gustaba hacer aparentemente era eso, yo no podía haber nacido muerta ya que de ser así no estaría aquí ¿no?_

_No._

_Podría estar aquí de todas formas ¿Cuántas veces antes había muerto? ¿Cinco?_

_El accidente de la camioneta; los dos ataques de Benjamín; la anemia que sorprendía a cualquiera de los médicos que me había visto y si las palabras de ella eran correctas antes de nacer también había muerto…_

_Seguía sin poder creérmelo, claro, a cuantas personas podía pasarles que un día les dijeran "naciste muerta" y creerlo. Pensé sarcásticamente._

_De sopetón escuché como Benjamín regañaba a su prima por haber dicho semejante cosa y volví la vista hacía él._

_No era capaz de decir nada, pero me contenté con escuchar un poco más, el daño ya estaba hecho, no creía que unas cuantas frases me abatieran más de lo que ya estaba._

_-…Era hora de que lo supiera, Benjamín- escuché la enfadada voz de la vampiro en mitad de su frase-No la puedes proteger por siempre y menos ahora-._

_-Podría haber esperado el momento adecuado para hablar con ella de esto, pero no, tu siempre interfiriendo en todo lo que a mí respecta- era la primera vez que escuchaba habar a Benjamín con esa índole de hombre adulto el cual, por una fracción de segundo, supe que era._

_Tiffany se encogió de hombros._

_-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre todo esto, no tengo que repetírtelo ¿o sí?- amenazó ella._

_-¡No! no tienes que hacerlo- respondió intentando mantener un tono de voz que no alertara a las enfermeras de fuera._

_Ese pensamiento me recordó que ya estábamos al límite del horario de visitas y si no actuaba ahora no podría hacerlo nunca._

_Pero mi suerte es peor que la del coyote, antes que pudiera decir alguna palabra alguien tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación, otra enfermera con otra bolsa que poner en mi intravenosa._

_Antes de que partieran recordé que antes de todo habíamos estado discutiendo acerca de otra de las cosas que se le había escapado a Tiffany de los labios._

Así sin más la causante de todo mi caos mental se alejó por la puerta y no la volví a ver hasta el momento, Benjamín intentó apaciguar mi histeria pero no tuvo mucho existo y la enfermera le pidió que saliera al poco rato.

Así que así había quedado mi vida, completamente en desastre, ahora no sólo me sentía insegura conmigo misma sino con cualquiera que pasara por mi lado, era como si la presencia de Tiffany se asomara por cualquier lado aunque estaba segura de que ella no se acercaría a mi si bien un asesino en serie fuera a matarme o un cirujano loco me secuestraba para hacer experimentos con mi cerebro o algo por el estilo, cuando un vampiro entra a tu vida ya nada puede ser imposible, excepto que Tiffany Rusín me vigilara continuamente.

Hacía una hora había vuelto de hablar con uno de los médicos a cargo, ahora tendría que cambiar mi dieta a una que contuviera más del 70% de hierro por semana y debía hacer un mes de rehabilitación para controles. Cuando Benjamín se enterara de todo esto, tendría una muy buena excusa para dejarme aquí con muchos médicos que no me dejaran ir tras él. No era justo.

-Señorita Witman, será mejor que se cambie la ropa su madre la espera afuera para irse a casa- dijo tranquilamente el médico que me había ayudado a volver a la habitación.

Al escuchar la palabra Madre creí que hablaba de mi tutora pero el doctor sabía perfectamente que ella no era mi madre y que además yo la llamaba por su nombre.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de todo.

¿Mi madre? ¡¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?!

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, la curiosidad me estaba matando. No sabía que iba a hacer primero cuando la viera.

¿Abrazarla o pegarle?

Serena había dejado algo de ropa unos cuantos días atrás para cuando saliera de la internación, no hacían la mejor combinación pero era mejor que salir con esas batas horribles que te daban en el hospital.

Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con mi realidad, estaba aterrada.

Dos mujeres me esperaban de pie, una la reconocí enseguida, era Serena, mi tutora. Llevaba uno de los atuendos con los que siempre iba a trabajar, seguro que venía de allí. Se notaba un poco cabizbaja y con el rostro ensombrecido pero al verme me sonrió.

Luego estaba una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo liso, rostro pálido igual que él mío pero con rasgos menos afilados y ojos verdes agua idénticos a los de alguien que conocía. Yo. También podía notar lo curvadas que eran sus mejillas y sus labios como las de una muñeca Barbie.

No la recordaba exactamente como estaba, antes mi madre biológica solía ir a la cama solar ya que odiaba ese todo blanco que tenía de piel, como también solía teñirse el pelo con tonos más claros que el suyo casi rayando el blanco. Ahora parecía más natural una versión mejorada de sí misma, como si estos tres años le hubiesen ayudado a mejor su imagen y su autoestima.

Pero más allá de todo se veía hermosa una hermosura que me extrañaba totalmente sin embargo a la vez me era totalmente familiar. Cosa que también me asustaba.

-Hola Priscilla- habló Emma McCalister en otras palabras, mi madre.

Tragué en seco, no sabía qué hacer.

Podía estar gritándole y desahogando todo lo que había acumulado durante estos tres años pero no quería hacerlo como tampoco quería abrazarla y decirle que la había extrañado. Sentía como si estuviera frente a un desconocido el cual no sabes muy bien cómo tratar.

-H-hola- mascullé, seguramente ésta iba a ser la única vez en mi vida que no sabía cómo actuar ante una ocasión.

Serena se mantenía en su lugar, no parecía afectarle mucho el hecho de que mi madre estuviera enfrente de mí pero seguía con la mirada ensombrecida, algo me dijo que no tenía mucho que ver con esa situación.

-No sé qué quieres hacer pero puedo esperarte en casa si quieres- apuntó mi tutora ante la tención que se disparaba de mi.

-Esto…- miré alternativamente a las dos mujeres, quería hablar con Emma, quería saber algunas cosas, solo algunas, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Serena.

Antes de que pudiera responder mi madre hablo.

-Puedo pasar a buscarte por el instituto mañana así hablamos de lo que quieras.

-¡Sí!- dije sobresaltada, más bien casi grito- Me parece bien- seguí, intentando controlar mi voz.

-Me alegra que estés bien- sonrió- nos vemos mañana entonces- agregó y sin más se dio la vuelva y caminó por el pasillos.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta del hospital, todo había sido demasiado siniestro y misterioso ¿Qué había pasado para que ella estuviera devuelta aquí y regresara a verme?

En silencio caminé hasta el coche con Serena, por un momento me había sentido disputada, como en un trío en el cual sólo puedes elegir por una sola persona, sólo que en este caso se trataba de madres.

-Llegó esta mañana a casa, te estaba buscando- comentó mi madre adoptiva mientras iniciábamos muestro camino a casa.

-¿Te dijo para qué?- la miré confundida, las cosas cada vez parecían más retorcidas.

Todo un mundo de vampiros buscándome por cada rincón del planeta, Benjamín y su prima encontrándome sin querer, yo y mi don misterioso el cual me daba todos estos problemas, mi madre queriendo verme. Parecía como si estuviera habitando en el reino del revés y no en La Tierra.

-No, supongo que eso sólo lo quiere hablar contigo- terminó.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien antes del encuentro con mi verdadera madre, alguien que no tuviera poderes, ni se alimentara de sangre, alguien normal.

Carla.


	28. Capítulo 27: El placer de morir

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 27: El placer de morir

Cuando llegamos a casa no podía parar de caminar en círculos alrededor de mi habitación o ir de una punta a la otra tomando cosas para dejarlas en otro lugar y desordenando más de lo que estaba ya todo.

A eso se le podía llamar nerviosismo.

No era la típica inseguridad que tenía una chica antes de tener su primera vez con su novio, no, tampoco podía decir que era esa clase de nervio antes de subir a un escenario frente a unas cien o doscientas personas que te verían bailar, cantar o actuar. No, eran unos nervios que te cerraban la garganta y se colaban por el estomago queriendo hacerte explotar, esos con los cuales no podía parar de retorcerme las manos ni dejar de zapatear con los pies.

Todo era muy exasperante.

Quería ver a Benjamín para olvidarme un poco de todo, necesitaba de sus brazos sus labios todo su ser, pero luego aparecía ese enojo con él, no le perdonaba que me hubiese escondido tantas cosas…que todavía me escondía.

Con Caroline también podría desahogarme un poco, hablando de anormalidades como si tal cosa, o viendo como cambiaba de personalidad en unos pocos segundos, podía ser divertido…pero tampoco era posible ella estaba muy ocupada y además lo que yo menos quería era pensar en mi don.

Por último estaba Carla a quien había llamado un par de veces y no contestaba al celular, hacía un mes y medio no lo soltaba ni por un segundo ¡En donde mierda lo tenía ahora! No quería ni pensarlo.

Necesitaba escapar de alguna forma de toda esta pesadilla, algunos nombres pasaron por mi mente antes de que la voz que de vez en cuando se dedicaba a atormentarme apareciera.

Tiffany, Carolina, Emma- mi madre- y Serena.

-_¿Por qué tanta alteración?- _refunfuñó dentro de mi cabeza.

-Cállate- mascullé, lo único que faltaba era que mi tutora escuchara.

-_Yo creo que no- _me atajó- _¿Tienes alguna idea de para que estoy aquí dentro tuyo?_-.

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté obviando cualquiera de las cosas que escuchaba.

-_Terca, terca ¡Terca!_- hablaba sola e iba alzando la voz provocándome unas cuantas punzadas en la sien. Lo único que quería era que se callara.

Todo estaba mal, muy mal, no podía siquiera contenerme, recordé todas esas noches en vela que había pasado desde que vivía en la casa en la que ahora estaba, las pesadillas interminables, los gritos, todo el entorno famélico que habitaba, la oscuridad y la depresión que sufría cada vez que despertaba. Y todo por culpa de ese _don_.

La soledad era algo que me había acompañado desde entonces también, nadie podía sentirse bien junto a ella y sabía que los responsables de aquello eran mis padres ¿Cómo osaba mi madre a aparecerse así como así, ahora?

Y por si fuera poco tendría muchos menos problemas sin toda esa panda de vampiros asechándome del otro lado de la ventana.

-_Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer, Priscilla_- sentí que me susurraba en el oído como si fuese algo secreto que sólo nosotras dos podíamos saber- _Por culpa de todos ellos tu eres tan desdichada_- seguía hablando seductoramente en mi.

No sabía cómo pero me encontraba frente a la ventana, con todas las emociones apuntando hacia todas las direcciones apunto de dispararse como una bala en una ametralladora, escuché mi respiración entrecortada y el latido de mi corazón como un picaflor.

Tenía un panorama muy pacifico del otro lado, el Sol estaba cayendo y proyectaba la sombra de los árboles, mientras que el cielo se ponía más rojizo invitándome a bañarme en ese color. El pasto se veía casi rosado y el arce, él cual siempre me serbía para escapar por las noches, parecía mucho más alto.

No lo pensé más y me dejé llevar por el revoltijo de emociones que no me dejaban ni respirar sin embargo todas estaban de acuerdo con esa pasividad.

La ventana se fue acercando vertiginosamente rápido hacía mi y justo antes de impactar contra ella entendí que fui yo la que corrió hacía el cristal.

No pude pensar en muchas cosas, a pesar de ser una gran altura la de la casa, la gravedad me llevó en picada hacia el suelo y los vidrios que se habían incrustado en mi rostro y mis hombros habían dejado unos buenos cortes.

Por una vez quise encontrar la paz de esa forma, matándome. Sabía lo que pasaría luego pero no me importaba iba a disfrutar de lo que quedara del momento. Al fin y al cabo si podía llamarme masoquista.

El impacto contra el césped fue más violento de lo que pensé aunque gracias a la forma en que había caído mi cabeza fue lo primero en chocar, así que la inconsciencia apareció más rápido que en cualquiera de las otras muertes que había sufrido.

No había dolor.

Siquiera pensé mientras esperaba a que los haces de luz aparecieran, ya que no se me antojaba pensar, no quería destruir el pequeño granito de paz que había conseguido.

Si alguien me hubiese preguntado si algún día vería el lado bueno de no morir, le hubiese contestado rápidamente que no existía ninguno, que era lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona, pero ahora que encontraba lo que realmente quería gracias a mi don no podía decir lo mismo. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Entonces llegaron las luces, para cuando abrí los ojos ya me encontraba volando hacia arriba y por atravesar la ventana.

En cualquier momento aparecería Benjamín ya que él como todos los vampiros del mundo notaban los retrocesos tanto como yo. Lo único que él quería era que yo mantuviera guardado mi poder hasta que volviera de donde fuese que se iba a ir. No me importaba que se enojara por lo que acababa de hacer, al fin y al cabo era mi naturaleza.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No tenía idea, pero no podía sentirme tan bien como en ese momento, nunca había experimentado tanto placer.

Respiré hondo como si el aire me quitara todas las impurezas que todavía quedaban por sustraer y me rejuveneciera. Estaba totalmente relajada y en paz.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- Escuché como gritaba mi novio, seguramente estaba detrás de mí, pero sonaba como si estuviese a kilómetros- ¿Priscilla qué te sucede?- preguntó nuevamente muy alterado colocándose delante de mí y tomándome fuertemente de los hombros, cerré los ojos no quería ver su rostro perfecto crispado por el enojo, todavía.

-Tenías razón- dije casi en susurros llena de alivio- Es una bendición.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que has hecho?- también susurro pero con furia.

-Sí- afirmé completamente consciente de ello, ahora vendrían todos los problemas, los sobrepasaría todos, estaba segura.

Me di cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era por puro instinto así que dejé que fluyera.

Por fin abrí los ojos y contemplé el rostro de Benjamín, nunca lo había visto con tanta perfección, era más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto antes ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Y lo mejor de todo era que él me quería solo a mí, lo sabía

-Te amo- solté sin rodeos y antes de besarlo con toda la pasión que había guardado desde antes de lo que él sabía, pude apreciar como se le transformaba la cara de felicidad.

Todo pasó muy rápido, a veces odiaba que pasara con esa velocidad el tiempo, de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos en mi habitación y para cuando volví a abrir los ojos estábamos en una que yo ni conocía, sospeché que él nos había llevado casi volando hasta ella, con sus corridas a velocidades extremas.

Nuestros labios no dejaban de chocar y cada vez lo necesitaba más. Era todo un frenesí y me encantaba.

¿Así se sentía ser humano? La respuesta era así ¿Y por qué me lo preguntaba si yo era humana? Lo sabía, había perdido toda mi humanidad luego de aquel ya lejano accidente.

A pesar de no ser igual a Benjamín podía sentirme muy parecida a él, Tiffany siempre había tenido razón, una humana no era buena compañía para Benjamín.


	29. Capítulo 28: Efecto mariposa

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Efecto mariposa

Desperté en una posición medio extraña, pero no menos cómoda, el colchón de aquella cama debía ser inflable o de agua ya que sin siquiera levantar la cabeza podía ver mis piernas elevadas.

Me sentía muy desorientada, como con resaca.

Al cabo de un par de minutos fui recordando con flashes de imágenes lo pasado el día anterior o el mismo, ni siquiera sabía en qué día estaba.

Me encontraba en el hospital en donde mi madre y Serena me esperaban…Luego estaba en mi habitación echando humo por todas partes…Recordé el estruendo de los cristales de mi ventana al impactar con mi cuerpo y la caída libre hacia el césped del jardín delantero, también estaba Benjamín gritando como un loco antes de besarlo y luego…mejor ni contar esos recuerdos, pero habían sido los mejores que tenía desde que entendía lo que era ser yo.

Sonreí al preguntarme dónde demonios se suponía que estaba, debía ser un lugar seguro, de no serlo Benjamín nunca me hubiera llevado allí. Pero seguía siendo un misterio para mí.

Me encontraba sola en la habitación, las paredes estaban forradas de un papel tapiz que asimilaba a una madera oscura mientras que el piso era de parqué plastificado, a pesar de la poca luz que infundían ambas cosas el cuarto estaba muy iluminado por muchas luces que colgaban desde el techo y otros dos veladores a cada lado de la cama en la que yo todavía seguía inspeccionando.

Había un escritorio lleno de libros pero no tenía silla para sentarse frente a él, muy cerca un ropero a medio abrir, puede ver algunas prendas de hombre. La cama se encontraba frente a la puerta que desentonaba completamente con la fachada de la habitación, la entrada era de un color muy claro, casi blanco.

Bajé de la cama, que no era muy alta, notando mi desnudez, mi ropa estaba esparcida por el piso como algunas prendas de Benjamín, no tuve mejor idea que caminar hacía el armario y ponerme una camisa blanca y un boxer azul marino que supuse eran de mi novio. Luego ordenaría todo.

Me encontraba lo suficientemente perdida para no haberme dado cuenta de que aquella habitación poseía el mismo aroma que desprendía Benjamín cada día sólo que mucho menos concentrado.

Cuando abrí la puerta no tuve mucha oportunidad de apreciar el pasillo ya que Benjamín se acercaba a paso vivo hacía mi. Su rostro no denotaba cansancio ni enojo como la última vez que lo había apreciado a la perfección. Es más me regaló una linda sonrisa cuando notó que ya estaba despierta.

-¿En dónde estabas?- pregunté con irónica desconfianza.

-Arreglando el desastre que hiciste- respondió ligeramente dejando un beso en mis labios.

Entramos nuevamente al cuarto y carraspeé.

-Que hicimos- aclaré sin sentir culpabilidad. Rió

-No me refería a ese desastre, si no al de la ventana- repuso más serio.

Suspiré, ya sabía a qué se refería: A mi suicidio inanticipado.

-No voy a decir que lo siento por que estaría mintiendo- me defendí.

Benjamín se dejó caer en el colchón que como había dicho era de agua y me miró.

-No te voy a culpar solo quiero saber…- comenzó e hizo una pausa antes de preguntar- ¿Qué te llevo a hacerlo?

Tomé un tiempo para ordenar mis ideas antes de corresponder a la pregunta, ya que me era difícil comprenderlo yo misma.

-Estaba histérica con todos, conmigo; enfadada por que nadie quería explicarme nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, asustada, triste…en pocas palabras con todo a flor de piel y necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad- evité mencionar a mi madre- No tenía idea de que hacer y eso me hacía peor…no sé cómo llegué siquiera a la ventana- paré para recordarlo- Pero nunca me había sentido tan feliz cuando la oscuridad me atrapó…fue perfecto- perdí mis ojos en el suelo aunque no estaban enfocados en el, si no en todo lo que había hecho.

-Tiffany debe estas de lo más histérica- agregué riendo un poco luego de un largo silencio.

-Lo está, no creo que se le pase hasta llegar a Alemania- afirmó tomando mi mano y acercándome a él.

-¿Y tú?-.

Suspiró y apoyó su rostro en mi vientre como queriendo escuchar todo mi sistema desde allí.

-No puedo negar mi enfado, pero tienes unos métodos muy convincentes para apaciguarme- explicó pensativo- Nunca me había sentido tan vivo.

-Lo hice porque quería, no por querer _apaciguarte_- respondí rápidamente con sus mismas palabras.

Besó mi vientre y cerró los ojos queriendo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que era imposible yo sólo miré por la ventana que antes no había visto ya que se encontraba sobre la cama. Era de noche.

-¡Serena!- grité sobresaltada al comprender que ella no tenía idea de en donde estaba, ni yo tampoco.

-Descuida acabo de llamarla, le dije que estabas conmigo y que no se preocupara- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Serena no tiene mucho instinto de madre pero sabe perfectamente que dos adolescentes en una casa a la noche no son muy responsables…- Benjamín me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Te entiendo, le dije que necesitabas contención ante la situación- entrecerré un poco los ojos ante aquella última palabra.

-¿Qué situación?- pregunté ensimismada.

-Que tu madre haya vuelto, no creo que Serena necesite escuchar todo el rollo vampiro- contestó enmarañando más mis ideas.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi madres está aquí? yo no lo mencione- cuestioné haciendo que mi mirara.

-Tiffany la contacto hace unos días, ya sabíamos que iba a aparecer por aquí- se excusó luego de pensar minuciosidad las palabras que usaba.

-¿Qué-é? ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes lo sabían?-tartamudeé- Tengo a Serena no necesito de otra madre para cuidarme ¿Sabes?-.

Todo el buen humor que tenía comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente de mí.

-Tu tutora no puede cuidarte de vampiros, tu madre sí- dijo tajante- Como también puedo cuidarte de ti misma, es la única persona con la que podemos contar, si no, nunca le hubiera pedido que regresara- agregó casi en un susurro queriendo convencerme de que no tuvo opciones.

-¿Contar para qué?- estaba totalmente perdida.

-Esto era lo que hacía referencia Tiffany al decir que no ibas a estar sola cuando nos fuéramos, que ibas a estar protegida.

Las palabras que habían iniciado todo el debate en el hospital llegaron a mi mente muy rápido, la prima de Benjamín había dicho: _dejamos a la presa a aquí sin nadie que se encargue de ella_…sin embargo no veía en donde entreva Emma en todo aquello.

-¿Para qué diablos trajeron a mi madre, Benjamín?- pregunté sin más rodeos las explicaciones vendrían luego.

-Ella será la que te cuide mientras no estamos, no será por mucho tiempo pero tienes que dejar que Emma haga su trabajo- reveló seriamente.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ese dicho "_El antídoto es peor que la enfermedad_" ahora me daba cuenta de que las respuestas que siempre había querido eran peores que la ignorancia de no saberlas.

-No puedo creerlo- susurré con enfado ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?

Me alejé de la cama y caminé por el cuarto dando vuelvas desesperadamente.

-Explícame, todo- ordené mientras me acomodaba sobre el escritorio y le soltaba una mirada elocuente.

-Lo primero que debes sabes es que te quedas aquí, no vendrás con nosotros…sin peros- agregó antes de que pudiera replicar- Ya te he dicho lo peligroso que es para ti y el hecho de que no quiero que vayas.

-¿Por qué Emma?- pregunté sin rodeos, era lo que más quería saber- ¿Por qué ella si me puede proteger de vampiros? es exactamente igual a Serena.

-No, no es igual a Serena- puntualizo- ¿Hace cuánto no ves a tu madre? Las personas cambian continuamente y ella tomo su decisión. Ahora es un vampiro.

Quedé petrificada en el escritorio al escuchar sus palabras, era imposible.

-Emma intenta mantenerse lo más humana posible, por eso es casi imperceptible. Ella todavía mantiene tu esencia de humanidad, debe ser una de los pocos vampiros que puede lograrlo- explicó calmado al ver mi reacción.

Todavía me encontraba en un trance, no podía hacer la conexión para comprenderlo. A pesar de no querer a mi madre biológica me era imposible pensar en ella como otra cosas que no fuera humana, daba igual si ella se hubiera convertido en un hombre lobo o en un hada, Emma seguiría siendo Emma para mí. Alguien humano.

Recordaba lo excéntrica que era, imitando a las personas y riéndose de ellas, mi madre siempre había tenido un talento innato para la actuación algo que favorecía su bipolaridad.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- pregunté con la voz queda.

-No lo sé, eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, tendrán mucho tiempo para habar de lo que quieran- apuntó intentando parecer comprensivo.

Eso me recordó:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, depende más de lo que debamos hacer en Franfurt- respondió secamente.

-¿Cuándo se irán?- volví a preguntar, me rehusaba a tener poca información.

-Este fin de semana.

Sus palabras cortaban la tención del aire.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este punto luego de haber pasado un día tan maravilloso?

Todavía tenía muchas preguntas, pero no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema, no quería abalanzarme nuevamente contra una ventana.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí o prefieres volver a casa?- preguntó de repente mi novio.

-No lo sé- fue lo único que pude contestar, quería estar con él todo el tiempo que me fuera posible, pero a la vez eso me recordaba que no lo vería durante quien sabía cuánto, cosa que me afligía.

Benjamín, con una rapidez inhumana, se levantó de la cama y llegó hasta mí en solo una fracción de segundo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos frías pero con mucha suavidad y me obligó a mantener mis ojos puestos en los suyos.

-Cuando todo esto termine, no habrá nada que nos separe, te lo prometo- susurró.

Quería llorar, pero no dejaría que él viera mis lágrimas nuevamente.

Su rostro se acercó lentamente al mío para luego rozar mis labios con los suyos. El beso fue largo, silencioso y pasivo, no sabía lo que pretendía expresar con él, pero no era algo que yo hubiera comprendido.

Me abracé a su cuerpo perfecto cuando finalizamos esa extraña conexión.

-Me quedaré esta noche- susurré sobre la piel pálida de su cuello.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que llames a Serena- acotó- Ven- dijo tomando mi mano y conduciéndonos fuera de la habitación pero entonces sonó mi móvil, siquiera recordaba que lo había traído.

El sonido me condujo hasta mis jeans, todavía tirados en el suelo.

-¿Hola?- respondí con voz un poco más ronca de lo que pensaba.

-¡Pri! Por fin te encuentro- era Caroline- Pasé por tu casa hoy y Serena me dijo que te habías ido ¿Cómo estás?

-Caroline, estoy bien no te preocupes, estoy…- recordé que ella sospechaba de los Rusin- Estoy con mi madre...mi madre biológica- metí.

-Oh, siento haberlas interrumpido- se disculpó inocentemente- Entonces hablamos luego ¿Sí?- seguramente se sentía culpable- Adiós.

-Adiós- respondí antes de colgar.

Benjamín me miraba intrigado, era obvio que había escuchado.

-¿Por qué le mentiste?- me acusó.

-No le simpatizas mucho- balbuceé encogiéndome de hombros, aparentando desinterés.

-¿Por algo en particular?- prosiguió mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Calculadores.

-No lo sé- dije exasperada, ese era otro problema que debía resolver.

Benjamín tomó unos pocos segundo para volver a su rostro feliz, aunque algo frustrado, para luego tomar nuevamente mi mano y conducirme, otra vez, fuera de la alcoba.

Pasamos a un pasillo adornado con una serie de cuadros no muy coloridos, una colección sobre puestas de sol y/o amaneceres, no estaba del todo segura.

Las paredes y el piso eran de madera cenicienta, supuse que toda la casa era de madera o su gran mayoría. A mitad del pasaje había unas escaleras que parecían estar más lejos de la otra planta de lo que deberían.

Bajamos lentamente.

-¿Tiffany?- pregunté mientras escaneaba el living.

-Mmm, cazando- dudó antes de responder.

Sentí un escalofrío de sólo imaginar aquel perfecto cuerpo alimentándose de quien sabe qué.

Nos sentamos en un acolchonado sofá, este se encontraba a la mitad de la sala frente a una televisión plana. Había unas cuantas bibliotecas repletas de libros excepto por una que poseía discos y casetes, más algunos muy antiguos vinilos. A un lado de la escalera se encontraba otra puerta cerrada, al lado de ésta un juego de ajedrez.

-Nunca había imaginado tu casa- comenté cuando terminé de revisar.

-Y de hacerlo ¿Sería así?- inquirió mirando mis manos.

-No lo creo, seguro imaginaría algo más tenebroso y oscuro que esto- confesé, quise parecer bromista pero todavía no había digerido la última conversación.

-¿Mi madre pensaba decirme algo de todo esto?-.

Suspiro.

-Supongo que sí, tenía pensado que ella te lo explicara, pero con todo lo que ha pasado…- dejo su frase inconclusa. Yo sólo asentí.

-En el hospital no terminaste de explicarme todo ese rollo sobre mis muertes- le recordé. Sabía que no lo había olvidado pero lo dije por si creía que yo sí- ¿Realmente nací muerta o sólo fue otro comentario de tu prima?

Me miro cuidadosamente y después de unos dos o tres minutos de mantener su mirada fija en mi rostro, respondió:

-Es verdad- hizo una pausa- La primera vez que supimos de tu existencia fue cuando naciste, al haber muerto en el parto, sin siquiera tener conciencia de tu propia vida retrocediste unos pocos segundos para poder vivir. Es fascinante- relató pausadamente.

-Ya te he dicho que hace no más de dieciocho años fue la primera vez que los vampiros más antiguos notaron tu don y desde entonces comenzó la búsqueda de quien era su poseedor. Al principio se creyó que se trataba de uno de los nuestros, pero cuando, hace tres años, volvió a pasar caímos en la cuenta que algo tan puro debía proceder de un humano, luego de eso la guerra comenzó, el primero que te encontrara tendría el poder- se detuvo a pensar en alguna cosa para después proseguir- No es la primera vez que encontramos gente de tu raza con poderes.

-¿En serio?- dije asombrada, para luego recordar que Caroline también poseía un don, un don que nunca debía mencionar a Benjamín, no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que yo.

-Sí, la mayoría de los vampiros _especiales_, por así decirlo, los encontraron en su vida humana.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, yo estaba alucinada.

-Pero tú eres inigualable- agregó al final.

¿Lo decía por mi o por mi don?


	30. Capítulo 29: Secuelas

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 29: Secuelas

Decidí quedarme esa noche en casa de los Rusin, había telefoneado a casa para advertir a Serena, ella no puso ningún régimen de horario para mi regreso ya que al día siguiente debía ir al colegio. Benjamín me llevaría.

Dormí en la habitación de mi novio, claro que él no dormía, pero me acompañaba. Me resultó embarazoso despertar a su lado luego del mal sueño que había tenido, como de costumbre.

Había amanecido muy temprano y en aquella casa no había comida para humanos, así que esperé a que fuera una hora razonable para ir a comprar comestibles acompañada de mi fiel guardaespaldas. No compré mucho ya que no sabía cuando regresaría y no quería desperdiciar comida con la que nadie se iba a alimentara.

Al volver a casa notamos que no éramos los únicos, Tiffany había regresado de su expedición de caza. Como era de esperarse me regaló una mirada nada amigable. Lo dejé correr, había adoptado una nueva energía desde caer por la ventana de mi alcoba así que decidí ignorar a la prima de mi novio. No me agradaba del todo esa postura ya que siempre había preferido ir de frente en cuanto a las personas, supuse que este caso era especial: se trataba de un vampiro en el cual no confiaba.

Desde que había despertado Benjamín me había preguntado unas diez veces si me sentía bien. No comprendía por qué lo hacía era obvia la respuesta, aunque me cuestionaba si lo hacía por mi estado físico o psicológico. Al llegar al instituto di por sentada esa cuestión, había llegado a la conclusión de que él temía que me abalanzara nuevamente por una ventana.

-Si te sientes mal en algún momento solo debes llamarme ¿entendido?- explicó Benjamín al abrir la puerta del coche.

-No me sucede nada- repliqué algo molesta- por cierto, en el almuerzo secuestrare a Carla, debo hablar con ella…cosas de chicas- agregué para que no preguntara nada más.

Me miró desconcertado.

No había tenido en cuenta de que hacía una semana y media que no había pisado el instituto porque casi muero, así que me tomó totalmente desprevenida el hecho de que muchos estudiantes se detuvieran al verme, como si hubieses salido de una fosa, o a saludarme y felicitarme por haber salido de la internación. Me resultaron totalmente falsos.

Las únicas que no hicieron mucho escándalo fue el grupo de animadoras, estaba claro que no les agradaba nada mi retorno, y eso me agradaba. Nuevamente al ataque, a pesar de haber pasado por tantos rollos distintos nunca había olvidado mi _dulce_ venganza.

Carla fue la primera persona, no falsa, que vino corriendo a mi encuentro, no recordaba que fuera tan efusiva. Me abrazó como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

-¿He vuelto de la muerte o qué?- pregunté sarcástica, aunque noté la mirada atenta de Benjamín.

-La última vez que te vi, estabas empotrada a un camilla de hospital, conectada a unas cuantas maquinas en una habitación que parecía la de un psiquiátrico de lo blanca que era- dijo Carla sobresaltada y quedando sin aliento- Verte de pie es un gran alivio para mi.

-Gracias por recordarme lo horrible que me veía en el hospital- rezongué, ella solo rió

Benjamín se nos acercó.

-Será mejor que vayan al salón, Pri ya ha tenido bastantes clases perdidas-dijo posando su brazo en mi cintura.

-No te preocupes, yo la escolto.

Los miré de hito en hito con ojos entrecerrados ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo con el juego de ser guardaespaldas?

Al final me dejé llevar por mi amiga hacía alguna de las clases, ya ni recordaba mi horario.

-¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?- pregunté antes de llegar.

-No lo sé, sigue resultando muy intimidante, eso te lo seguro- respondió- He llegado a la conclusión de que sólo a ti no te da miedo, bueno, sin contar a su hermana…que también es temeraria- me reí de su comentario era totalmente acertado, es más estaba segura de que Carla le temía más a Tiffany qua a Benjamín.

-Carla, en el almuerzo quiero hablar contigo- intenté ser lo más discreta posible, sin embargo terminé alarmándola igual.

-¿Sobre qué?-.

-Mi madre volvió a la cuidad…- susurré para que ningún alumno que pasaba escuchara.

-¿Se había ido?- preguntó confundida.

-No hablo de Serena- apunté- Si no de mi madre- hice una pausa, me costaba decirlo- Biológica- se le saltaron las orbitas de los ojos y su boca descendió rápidamente cuando escucho.

-No me lo creo- susurró pausadamente más para sí que otra cosa.

-Debo entrar a clases, hablamos luego- la evité rápidamente antes de que pudiera salir del shock.

En clases me pregunté si yo debía haber reaccionado como Carla ante el hecho de que mi madre se encontraba en la misma cuidad que yo, en vez de como realmente lo había hecho, no estaba segura...y me aterraba el hecho de que hoy pasaría por mi luego del instituto para hablar. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanto miedo.

Me resultó irreal volver a clases luego de todo lo que había pasado: vampiros, dones y problemas surrealistas habían copado mi mente en las últimas dos semanas me parecía absurdo volver a un aula de matemáticas, llena de estudiantes que vivían una vida totalmente normal y diferente a la mía.

Estuve inquieta hasta la hora del almuerzo, tanta normalidad me estresaba más de lo que había creído, tal vez vivir tantas fantasías me hacía no querer volver a la realidad.

Me senté con mi amiga en una mesa algo apartada de las demás, como si reviviéramos esos momentos oscuros en los cuales el instituto entero nos repudiaba. La sensación se me hacía muy familiar y hasta la extrañaba. Había aprendido que no me gustaba tanta atención en mi persona ya que tenía cosas para esconder para que siempre hubiera un ojo puesto en mí.

-Veo que has sobrevivido al primer encuentro con el instituto- aclamó Carla dejando su bandeja rebosante de comida en la mesa, al parecer le había agarrado un atracón.

-No es la primera vez que sucede- le recordé- aunque admito que es muy diferente a la última.

-Seguro…ahora cuéntame sobre tu madre- reclamó impaciente- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Carla conocía toda mi historia desde la niña mal criada hasta la abandonada y como era de esperar había aprendido a tener entre ceja y ceja a cualquiera de mis dos padres.

-Realmente no lo sé, hoy pasará a recogerme después de clases- susurré- no me parece una muy buena idea, pero a pesar de todo quiero hablar con ella tiene que responder muchas preguntas- continué más para mí misma.

-¿No te resulta extraño que justo aparezca cuando sales de una internación?- preguntó sospechosa- Tal vez Serena la localizó y le informó sobre tu estado…- sus palabras fueron perdiendo intensidad.

Yo sabía perfectamente quien la había encontrado y quien le había pedido que regresara, pero era una información que no podía compartir con Carla así que por primera vez tuve que mentirle.

Fue algo que nunca me hubiese esperado hacer.

-Puede ser, pero me lo hubiese dicho- fingí preocupación.

Carla comenzó a comer su tarta de queso lentamente y el silencio se entrometió en la mesa.

-¿Crees que haya vuelto para que te fueras con ella?- dijo de repente asustada.

No había considerado esa posibilidad y me asusté también. Benjamín había dicho que Emma sólo estaría conmigo mientras él y su prima se ausentaran, nunca había mencionado nada permanente ¿Y si había venido sólo por eso? ¿Querría hablar conmigo esta tarde para convencerme de ir a vivir juntas? ¿Podría vivir con ella sabiendo que ahora era un vampiro?

Me quedé de piedra.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?- Caroline saludó efusivamente al llegar a nuestra mesa, no contaba con su presencia aunque fue de mucha ayuda para salir de mi trance emocional- ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

Carla iba a responder pero me adelante.

-No es nada, estoy un poco cansada, regresar a la movida del instituto es agotador luego de una internación como la mía- respondí intentando no resultar muy misteriosa con ambas, era preferible que Caroline no supiera mucho de mi madre.

Mientras estaba en la casa de los Rusín había sopesado la idea de que ella también diferenciaba los vampiros de los humanos, no estaba protegiendo a mi madre, sino a Caroline de ella. Desconfiaba mucho de ese nuevo vampiro.

-Oh, claro, que tonta- respondió algo incomoda tomando asiento en una de las sillas libres. Seguro que recordó nuestra charla en el hospital acerca de sus disfraces.

-¿Por qué no estás con las animadoras? creía que sólo podían separarse en casos extremos- preguntó Carla para apaciguar un poco la situación.

-He tenido que soportarlas parlotear casi dos semanas, eso es una situación extrema para mí, además Pri tampoco está en la _fabulosa_ mesa de las animadoras, por lo tanto yo no voy a afrontarlas sola- respondió con muy poca diplomacia.

-Me parece perfecto- acoté y comencé a comer el yogur que había comprado en el bufet.

-Por cierto nuestra _querida_ capitana quiere saber ¿Cuándo podrás empezar las prácticas?

-Dile que espero que sea muy pronto- dije con sarcasmo- No tengo ni idea, según mi medico debo hacer un mes de rehabilitación- repuse.

La palabra "rehabilitación" me hacía sentir como una anciana o una invalida.

-Ustedes deberían hacerse fans del club MQUEA- interrumpió Carla.

La miramos como si nos hablara en japonés.

-¿Qué demonios es el club MQUEA?- preguntó mi otra amiga.

-Más Que Una Estúpida Animadora.

Me eché a reír ¿Quién había inventado esa cosa? Sabía que Carla no había sido la de la idea ya que primero me lo habría preguntado.

-Verán, cuando la mitad del colegio creyó que te habían envenenado- explicó señalándome- Muchos estudiantes se pusieron en contra de Sandra Brutock, así nació esta nueva institución ¿No es fantástico?- terminó entusiasmada con la idea.

-¿Quién fue el corajudo que creo eso?- quise saber, pensar en cosas tan triviales como un grupo contra las animadoras me hacía olvidar muchos de mis problemas, así que preferí ensartarme en la conversación.

-No lo sé, un día llegamos y habían empapelado el instituto con carteles de inscripción, a las porristas y a los del equipo de soccer les saltaban las chispas por las orejas. Me pregunto cómo habrán hecho para dejar que admitieran un equipo así en la escuela, no es que esté en contra, claro.

Pasamos el almuerzo riendo de las novedades que Carla tenía para contarme, al parecer el instituto podía revelarse contra todo en dos semanas y lo que más me impresionaba era que gran parte de los hechos lo había causado yo sin siquiera saberlo.

Me resultó extraña la sensación de no necesitar de una relación, don, amistad o madre paranormal para sentirme bien.


	31. Capítulo 30: Alma de lider

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 30: Alma de líder

Decidí saltarme la última hora de clases con mi novio, al fin y al cabo en dos días se iría a Alemania. No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero el recuerdo se aparecía constantemente en mi cabeza. Era irrefutable la idea de no querer que él se fuera.

Había pasado las últimas horas del día demasiado bien, gracias a ello ya no estaba tan asustada por el encuentro que tendría con Emma esa misma tarde.

No sería tan malo.

-¿Te la estás pasando bien en el instituto?- preguntó curioso Benjamín- Creía que no viviría para ver lo- bromeó mientras caminábamos hacia el aparcamiento.

-Ja. Ja- me reí con sarcasmo- No es que esté agraciada por estar en el colegio-afirmé- Si no, porque desde que he llegado no me han pasado cosas malas como accidentes con las animadoras, que se rían de mi por alguna estupidez o que un vampiro intente asesinarme-reí aunque a él no le causó mucha gracia.

-Nunca me disculpé por eso- dijo con la voz algo tomada.

-No tiene que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que moría- intenté aplacar su dolor, era consciente de que no le gustaba hablar del tema y mucho menos recordarlo.

-Que no haya sido la primera vez no quiere decir que no hayas muerto…por unos segundos- recalcó.

-No importa ¿Sí? Pasó hace mucho y ya no tiene importancia- repuse no quería arruinar mi día por una discusión que no tendría fin- Vamos, no quiero que estés apenado por algo que ya quedó en el pasado.

Suspiró y por un momento vi en sus ojos un gran arrepentimiento, no me imaginaba de qué, pero sólo fue una fracción de segundo.

-Está bien- sonrió- ¿Puedo confiar en que no te meterás en problemas mientras no esté?- cambió de tema.

Ahora me tocaba suspirar a mí.

-¿Crees que una persona como yo puede mantener esa promesa por mucho tiempo?- pregunté con ironía. Era obvio que no.

-Solo inténtalo, es esencial que no retrocedas más el tiempo- contestó preocupado.

-Ah, te refieres a no morir durante el tiempo que estés fuera- aclaré- Eso es más difícil que lo otro- dije irónicamente.

Benjamín sólo rió y me abrazó.

Nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento esperando que terminaran las clases y mi madre pasara a recogerme. Sentí como los nervios invadían poco a poco mis manos haciendo las temblar suavemente.

El almuerzo con Carla y Caroline había sido excelente para olvidar mis problemas, sin embargo volvieron poco a poco a mi mente en las horas siguientes.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al notar mis manos temblar.

-No es nada, estoy un poco ansiosa- intenté zanjar el tema pero él comprendió en seguida a que me refería.

-Otra cosa por la que me tengo que disculpar- lamentó- Llamar a tu madre fue la última opción que sopesamos, no podemos confiar en nadie desconocido- reprimió un suspiro.

-Lo sé- no me había gustado para nada esa idea, pero sabía que no tenía elección en este juego. Benjamín sólo quería lo mejor para mí y si Emma debía aparecer nuevamente en mi vida tendría que soportarlo.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué más a él y lo besé. Sentí que dejaba muchas cosas posadas en sus labios, no recordaba cuando había hecho algo así, se suponía que yo no era una persona amorosa ni sensible. El tiempo se esfumó y hasta que la campana de salida no sonó no me di cuenta de todo lo que había durado ese beso.

-¿Te sientes afortunado al tener una novia que no puede morir?- esa pregunta había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde mi internación pero nunca encontraba un momento para hacerla.

Me miró fijo y callado pensado su respuesta.

-Sí pudieras morir con tanta facilidad como los demás humanos no te hubiera conocido nunca- dijo por fin.

Sonreí complacida.

Benjamín miró hacia la calle cuando un coche naranja como el fuego entraba al ámbito escolar y frenaba justo a nuestro lado.

-_La discreción no era una de las cualidades más resonantes de Emma_- recordé en mi cabeza.

-No te estreses mucho- me deseó antes de subir al auto.

-No lo prometo, adiós- contesté.

El interior del automóvil era de un blanco cremoso y el tapiz llevaba tiras anaranjadas para que el acompañante nunca olvidara el color exterior. Estaba la radio prendida en un dial que no conocía, hablaban de política.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó sonriente mi madre como si todos los días me recogiera en la puerta del instituto para volver a casa luego de un día agotador.

-Diferente- respondí intentando ocultar todo lo posible pero diciendo la verdad, al fin y al cabo ella no merecía saber toda mi vida.

Mi miró de reojo alzando una fina ceja.

-Supuse que estarías de buen humor- acotó a nuestra lívida conversación. No supe si lo decía afirmando el hecho pero de lo que sí era consciente fue que aquel humor había volado muy lejos de mí.

No tenía idea a donde nos dirigíamos pero no quería hablar mucho más.

Emma condujo hasta una zona algo apartada del pueblo, había estado muy pocas veces cerca de ese barrio, me resultaba demasiado cómodo y caro, sin embargo resultó ser una buena elección ya que no habría nadie conocido merodeando.

Aparcó el coche- que no resaltaba tanto en ese lugar- frente a un bar de clase alta, la fachada era blanca marfil a excepción de unas columnas pintadas de azul marino. Una puerta de cristal era la entrada, flanqueada de dos gigantes vasijas con arbustos dentro, una a cada lado. Dentro el recinto era mucho más lujoso, saltaba a la vista que los dueños querían resaltar su riqueza, había lámparas colgadas por todas las paredes, mesas de manteles blancos muy pulcros con utensilios alineados perfectamente.

No era el entorno que yo elegiría para una conversación…ni para nada.

-Supongo que te preguntas que hago aquí- afirmó continuando su faceta tranquila, mientras tomábamos asiento en una mesa lejos de la mayor parte de los comensales.

-Algo así- respondí luego de dudar, me sentía muy expuesta allí delante de un vampiro totalmente desconocido- Se porque estás aquí. Lo que no entiendo es por qué aceptaste regresar- continué.

Sonrió y aguachó la cabeza como si la hubiera pillado haciendo una travesura.

Me pregunté por qué se mostraba tan afectiva teniendo en cuenta como había quedado nuestra relación antaño.

-Siempre tan intuitiva- susurró volviendo sus ojos verdes y penetrantes a mi nuevamente- Espero que no hayas creído que regrese a verte- agregó crudamente.

El comentario me pilló con la guardia baja, de un momento a otro Emma McCalister era nuevamente la mujer despiadada que terminó con su hermosa familia.

-En el hospital tal vez, pero era una opción muy remota- comenté tan fríamente como ella.

Todavía me resultaba extraño su rostro, no era como lo recordaba antes de su transformación pero a pesar de ello los rasgos humanos permanecían exactamente iguales. Me preguntaba si Benjamin o su prima habían sido tan perfectos como lo eran ahora, pero en su vida humana. Reconocía que Emma se veía increíblemente bella pero no era ni la mitad de refulgente que los hermanos Rusín.

-Benjamin me habló de tu poder y de los problemas en los que te ha metido- comentó sin disimular su interés.

Me congelé en el asiento, ella no podía saberlo ¡no ella!

-Así que esa es la quit de la cuestión- afirmé sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Qué otra cosa podía haber sido si no? mi madre era demasiado codiciosa y curiosa, necesitaba comprobar las cosas con sus propios ojos.

-Me has desenmascarado- su altanería era mucho más insoportable que antes- Pero no necesite de los Rusín para saber lo que haces- se reclinó sobre la mesa para que no nos pudiera oír ningún comensal cercano.

-¿Cómo?-casi salto de la silla.

Sonrío complacida con mi reacción.

-Era de esperarse, no puedes querer ser normal cuando ni tus genes lo son.

Sentí un sudor frío bajar por mi espalda y, a pesar de encontrábamos a fines de la primavera, tuve la sensación de congelarme. Estaba pasmada.

-Desde que naciste supe que poseías un don, porque yo también lo tengo- explicó con un tono de voz algo fanfarrón pero que por dentro rayaba el disgusto.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

-¿Tú? Entonces…pero- balbuceé sin sentido alguno- ¿Tu, también, puedes revivir?- susurré horrorizada, no por ella si no por mí ¿Esto me deparaba el futuro? ¿Terminar siendo una persona como Emma más desdeñosa que el propio Hades?

-No, admito que mi don es mucho menos peculiar pero no por eso menos importante- reparó- ¿Te sorprende? ¿Por qué creíste que me había ido dejándote a cargo de Serena?- cuestionó, la sonrisa se le había borrado por completo del rostro- No podía dejar que, al crecer, te volvieras contra mi. La historia no se volvería a repetir, no iba a permitir que hicieras lo mismo que yo con mi madre-.

-Siempre he intentado mantenerte bajo una autoridad firme, sin embargo, con el paso de los años notaba que tu propio poder me sobrepasaba. Por lo tanto decidí buscar la forma de controlarte, no me fue fácil pero lo conseguí- dijo y se señaló como si fuera una reina.

-He sacrificado muchas cosas por esto, pero no me arrepiento de nada- agregó.

Estaba mareada, era demasiada información mezclada con ira. No comprendía casi nada de lo que había dicho, excepto que ella, tanto como mi abuela, poseía un don.

-¡Nunca quise rebelarme contra ti!- dije entre dientes controlando la voz que amenazaba con soltar unos cuantos gritos.

Había pensado la posibilidad de enfadarnos como fieras en esta charla.

-¡Ja! Eres mi hija y aunque no lo quisieras llevas un líder en la sangre. Es la tradición familiar, pero yo terminé con ella- dijo triunfante nuevamente sonriendo.

-Si me conoces tanto, entonces explícame el hecho de que nunca haya querido ni _deseado_ enfrentarme a Serena- ataqué enfadada y frunciendo el ceño.

Dudo antes de contestar pero sin perder la mueca de placer de su rostro.

-Serena es irrefutable- contestó pausadamente.

-Es una simple tutora- repliqué.

-No la conoces- suspiró- Por lo que veo su secreto sigue tan oculto como siempre, aunque realmente me sorprende que te lo haya ocultado a ti, su igual en el limbo y su opuesto en el mundo- poetizó su frase final.

Era como escuchar a una esfinge respondiendo siempre con acertijos.

Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Toda la confianza que me había inculcado en el almuerzo con mis amigas se había evaporado con sólo escuchar a mi madre biológica, ahora no sólo era un vampiro, si no que se trataba de un vampiro poderoso, desconocido y con mucha información de la que yo no disponía.

-Serena sabe mucho más de lo que crees acerca de ti.

-¿Le dijiste tú?- pregunté rabiosa, claro que sonó como una acusación.

-Ella no necesita de mí, ni de los Rusín, siquiera de ti para saberlo- explicó con parsimonia, al parecer se encontraba en su territorio de batalla y estaba al corriente de que yo me encontraba muy perdida.

¿Era posible que después de todo pudiera encontrar más problemas y secretos? A este paso en un año estaría en un estado de estancamiento crítico… si es que llegaba a sobrevivir un año.

¿Quién era Serena?


	32. Capítulo 31: Tregua

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 31: Tregua

Estaba totalmente descolocada y la cabeza me daba vueltas, no quería escuchar más pero a la vez necesitaba saber, porque nunca antes nadie había sido tan sincero conmigo y a pesar de provenir de la boca de Emma, que sólo lo hiciera con el único objetivo de herirme, yo estaba obteniendo la verdad. Lo sabía, tanto como ella era consciente de todo lo que yo era, sabía que Emma no me mentía, tal vez sólo fueran los lazos de sangre que nos unían o únicamente una sensación pero lo sabía y eso era lo importante.

Mi madre me sonreía angelical, sin embargo sus ojos eran salvajes y no dejaban escapar los míos. Entonces deslizó las llaves del un coche.

-Mientras tus amiguitos no estén estaré a cargo de tu protección quieras o no- soltó antes de entregarme el juego de dos llaves plateadas- aunque deberías estarme agradecida, te he dado muchas cosas en que pensar mientras ellos estén fuera- terminó atribuyéndose el merito.

Tragué en seco y no dije nada al levantarme y prácticamente huir por el portal gigante del café.

Y pensar que hacía tan sólo veinticuatro horas me encontraba rebosando de energía junto a Benjamín en su casa. Siempre todo tenía que ser tan ambiguo y nunca nada duraba para siempre, era una suerte que nunca lo olvidara.

Encontré el coche naranja estacionado justo frente a la salida y no dudé un segundo al entrar, al fin y al cabo Emma era un vampiro y tenía sus propios medios para regresar al pueblo o ir a donde quiera que fuera. De todos modos no pensaba compartir un viaje más con ella.

Arranqué y conduje lo más rápido que podía ese coche, por fortuna era mucha la velocidad y la adrenalina disipó mis pensamientos, pero cuando llegué a casa me entró miedo. Todo lo que había dicho mi madre acerca de Serena, la convertía en una extraña para mí. Estaba totalmente segura de que no se encontraba en casa, aún así no quería pisar ese lugar.

Comencé una nueva marcha, pero ahora no tenía donde ir, no tenía idea donde era la casa de los Rusín ya que nunca había ido sola hasta allí, ni tampoco podía recurrir a mis dos amigas. Di vueltas por las calles hasta que recordé un lugar a donde solía ir antes de conocer a Carla en mis tiempos previos a la depresión. Un lugar que todos conocían pero al que nadie se acercaba ya sea sólo por obligación. La única que podía sentirse confortable en aquel lugar era yo.

Decidí dejar el auto en una calle común, ya que si quería ser discreta nunca podría con un auto anaranjado, brillante y radiante. Caminaría hasta las afueras de la cuidad en donde se encontraba mi lugar.

El centro cultural era un lugar muy tranquilo en donde, justamente, podías evitar a las personas indeseadas ya que ninguna asomaría ni la nariz por él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí, todo se encontraba en continuo equilibrio y tranquilidad.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma, siempre había confiado en las personas que me rodeaban e intentaban entrar en mi vida, sólo que de una y otra forma, algún día terminarían haciéndome daño: mis padres eran un claro ejemplo, no obstante nunca pensé que Serena llegaría a decepcionarme como ellos lo habían hecho.

Lo peor de todo era que dentro de sólo dos días Benjamín se iría y estaría completamente sola, él era el único con quien podía compartir cosas hermosas, buenas, perfectas como también, malas e hirientes. Ahora todo serían secretos y mentiras hacía todo aquel que me rodeara.

El tiempo pasó muy lentamente, yo sólo buscaba respuestas, pero sola nunca los obtendría, el problema era que no quería estar con nadie ¿Dónde están las conciencias cuando realmente se las necesitan?

Estaba sola.

Entonces, al doblar en uno de los pasillos de las largas galerías me topé con alguien que conocía y nunca hubiese imaginado encontrar allí…ni en ninguna otra parte.

Alta, cuerpo despampanante y piel muy pálida. Su rostro de ángel era perfecto, sus ojos color caramelo relucían bajo los faroles del centro cultural y bajo esos orbes se notaba una leve capa de rubor- vagamente me pregunte como era posible si los vampiros no se ruborizaban- y el cabello rubio oscuro le caía por la espalda en una coleta alta.

Era Tiffany.

Ella misma se veía sorprendida de encontrarme en aquel lugar, seguramente no me consideraba alguien con intelecto ávido a la cultura. Lo más sorprendente de su expresión era que no presentaba ningún signo de amenaza, como casi siempre lo hacía al verme, claro que la sensación de peligro volvía a mi cuerpo al cruzarla y esta no era la excepción.

-Emma llamó y dijo que irías a nuestra casa. Benjamín esta esperándote- dijo levemente, como si no quisiera romper el hechizo del ambiente- Te llevo.

Fruncí el ceño, eso no era algo que pasara todos los días estaba segura de que había algo detrás de aquellas palabras.

-No es necesario, sólo dime el camino e iré enseguida, tengo el coche fuera- respondí con desconfianza, era la primera vez que me irritaba antes que ella.

-Sólo lo hago porque mi primo te está buscando- acotó enseguida respondiendo mis inquietudes.

Dudé un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza y seguirla por las galerías hasta llegar a los jardines del centro cultural. El día se me estaba volviendo agotador, no paraba de pensar en las cosas que me habían dicho y las sorpresas parecían no terminar.

El auto de Tiffany era blanco y cómodo, nada de extravagancias como el de mi madre, era un coche que elegiría para mí. Ya dentro ella condujo despacio por las calles, muy poco usual en un vampiro, y yo cada vez más incomoda tenía la sensación de que en algún momento ella saltaría sobre mí, me abriría la garganta en una fracción de segundo y se dejaría llevar por el olor de mi sangre como Benjamín una vez había hecho.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué la gente es cómo es?- dijo Tiffany rompiendo el silencio que nos rodeaba.

Volví a fruncir el ceño ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

-Será por lo que han pasado en su vida- respondí, muchas veces me lo había preguntado sólo que mi propia experiencia de vida podía contestar al enigma.

-¿Alguna vez te contó Benjamín como fue que terminamos siendo…_vampiros_?- preguntó nuevamente.

No estaba de muy buen talante para más historias de vampiros, pero Tiffany había dado en el blanco, siempre había querido saber cómo dos familiares llegaron a ser lo que eran.

-No, nunca lo hizo…-susurré.

-Cuando era humana no tuve la misma suerte que tú ¿Sabías?-negué con la cabeza, mi novio nunca había hablado sobre la vida de su supuesta hermana- No recuerdo mucho sobre esas épocas, cuando te conviertes tus recuerdos no soy muy buenos, por lo menos no los de antes a la transformación….- comenzó a decir- Los Rusín éramos una familia no muy grande, mi padre tenía sólo un hermano, quien era el padre de Benjamin, y mi madre era hija única, así que para las fiestas de fines de año no se armaba mucho revuelo como en las casas de la mayoría de las familias vecinas. Tenía diecinueve años, mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de encontrar un buen partido para el compromiso, no me hacía muchas ilusiones el casarme, aunque tampoco quería ser una solterona y menos terminar en un convento- Sonrió al decir aquello- Recuerdo que mi madre me arreglaba cada día con el mejores vestido que poseíamos y siempre llevaba un peinado muy elaborado, así, ella, intentaba que atrajera algún hombre perfecto. Los que habitaban nuestra ciudad, iban a bailes de gala con el siempre propósito de encontrar una dama a la cual pedir su mano. Pero había algo extraño cuando asistía yo; notaba que la mayoría de los hombres evitaba mi persona, ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarme. No comprendía el por qué, estaba segura de ser igual o más hermosa que las demás mujeres de mi edad a las cuales les regalaban rosas.

Hizo una pausa mientras estacionaba el coche en la acera, yo estaba ahogada en la historia.

-Un día, fui al mercado acompañada de una de las sirvientas, ojala me hubiera quedado en casa como había dicho mi padre. Sin querer escuché los cotilleos de algunas de las mujeres que compraban víveres: "_Frank intenta no hacerle caso a sus amigos cuando hablan de la ella y me parece perfecto, no tiene por que pensar en otra mujer que no sea yo_", "_No creas que lo haga por mucho tiempo, la mayoría intenta no mirarla a los ojos para evitar su belleza, ya muchos han caído en su trampa_", "_Yo tengo un método para que mi esposo no sea hechizado, hago que se mantenga lo más alejado posible de ella y si es muy difícil directamente nos vamos de donde sea que esté_", "_¿No te parece un poco exagerado?_" "_Claro que no, Tiffany Rusín es una bruja, hay que hacer lo que sea por proteger a los hombres de ella_"- imitó diferentes voces de mujeres.

Supuse que haber escuchado aquello en su época podía resultar muy vergonzoso y denigrante, algo que en estos tiempos ya ni se tenía en cuenta. No dije nada al respecto y seguí escuchando, todavía me preguntaba por qué Tiffany me contaba todo aquello.

-Fue así cuando comprendí por que los caballeros me evitaban, mi belleza era tal ante sus ojos que preferían mantenerse lejos de mí, creían que si se acercaban lo suficiente yo los hechizaría- sus ojos estaban fijos en el vidrio delantero aunque estaba segura de que ella veía su pasado no el presente -La mala fama de la época, si no eras común debías descender de algún tipo de bruja. Tal vez tuviesen razón. Entonces una impotencia comenzó a crecer en mí, un odio a los hombres-.

La voz del vampiro cada vez se iba enfureciendo y al notarlo se tomó un par de minutos para relajarse, no era lo más conveniente que perdiera los estribos con un humano cerca y menos conmigo.

Mientras esperaba que retomara tu historia pensaba en lo extraño de la situación, tal vez había estado esperando un momento oportuno para contármelo y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta que era la primera vez que me encontraba a solas con Tiffany Rusín.

-Unos pocos hombres se animaron a cortejarme, pero los rechacé endurecidamente ya que sus intenciones eran obvias, fue entonces cuando conocí a Jeremías Full-Cut.

Hizo una pausa mientras su mirada se clavaba en el salpicadero del coche.

-Ya habían pasado las fiestas, mis tíos y su hijo, que solían estar en casa para las festividades, todavía se encontraban en casa y la muchedumbre volvía a sus hábitos cotidianos, yo estaba llegando tarde a mi clase de costura cuando choqué con él. A pesar de mi aversión, su encanto pudo conmigo, Jeremías no se paresia en nada a los hombres de la cuidad, se notaba a leguas que era inmigrante, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía especial. Él, por si sólo era perfecto. Caballero, amable, atento y muy buen mozo. Pero lo más importante, él no temía a mi belleza, al parecer no causaba el mismo efecto en él que en los de demás-.

La vampiro se quedé muda luego de aquello, por un segundo creí que había recapacitado y terminar su relato, pero después de un minuto continuó.

-Cada día que pasaba era más perfecto que el anterior, daba la sensación de que ya no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, yo estaba completamente enamorada de Jeremías Full-Cut y nada más debía importar, pero la vida siempre te sorprende- sentí un escalofríos, nuevamente había una nota de ira escondida en sus palabras. Recién en ese momento me daba cuenta de lo difícil que debía ser acercarse a ella, con todo el rencor que guardaba dentro- Jeremías era un vampiro, él me encontró de pura casualidad, pero al verme supo que era lo que debía hacer, llevarme ante su creador, para convertirme.

Tragué en seco, esa parte del relato no me la había visto venir y me incomodaba la similitud de mi relación con Benjamin con la suya.

La dejé continuar.

-Mi belleza no era real, si no, magia, mi magia, yo podía hacer que los demás me vieran preciosa, pero al ser humana no controlaba mi poder y era algo permanente que yo nunca me había propuesto- Tiffany me miró por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar. Estaba boquiabierta, eso quería decir que ella también tenía un don, como mi madre, como Caroline y como yo.

-Los poderes naturales en los humanos, los vampiros los aprecian muchísimo, por eso no tenemos muchas oportunidades, es convertirse o morir. Ya sabes que pasó conmigo, terminaron convirtiéndome- finalizó apesadumbrada.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

-Ese es el por qué nunca quise encontrarte, Benjamín lo sabe muy bien, por eso fui tan dura contigo y quise huir de ti lo antes posible. Pero él no quiso, vio en ti algo que lo hizo retroceder. Nosotros estamos totalmente en contra con el trato de los vampiros hacia los humanos dotados y cuando se inicio esta búsqueda intentamos apartarnos lo más posible de ella, simulando hacer nuestro deber- explicó.

-¿Y Benjamín? ¿El también tenía un don cuando era humano?- dije sobresaltada, mi voz era ronca había pasado mucho tiempo callada, tal vez ellos tenía una familia igual que la mía, descendiente de portadores.

-Él solo tuvo mala suerte, lo transformaron por qué al ser familiar mío creyeron que también poseía algún don increíble, se equivocaron y al serles inservible quisieron deshacerse de él, mandaron a Jeremías a hacer el trabajo, pero mi primo a pesar de ser primerizo, acabó con él- dijo con orgullo- Eso fue lo que lo salvo de la muerte, impresiono a los viejos vampiros y lo dejaron vivir, por otro lado yo no sabía que pensar acerca de la muerte de la persona que más amaba en manos de uno de mis seres queridos, era todo muy confuso, una masacre, así que sólo me contenté con seguir acumulando odio ante los hombres, ya que Jeremías me había engañado todo el tiempo y Benjamín había acabado con él- me pregunté cuándo fue que se habían reconciliado- Con el tiempo lo perdoné, al fin y al cabo lo hizo por su propia supervivencia- contestó rápidamente a la pregunta no formulada.

-O sea que todo fue…-.

-Un simple capricho- terminó mi oración- Los humanos como nosotros, como la que yo fui, debemos escondernos lo más que podamos, yo no tuve suerte, no cometas los mismos errores- me aconsejó.

Fue extraño escucharla hablar en plural, sin embargo ahora sabía que algo, más que una relación con su primo, nos unía.

-Entonces a mi madre también la convirtieron por su don- susurré para mí misma.

-Un momento ¿Tu madre tiene un don?- preguntó hábilmente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, creí que estaban al tanto- contesté- Me lo dijo hoy…ella me explicó que todas las mujeres de mi familia tienen o tuvieron un don- recordé las palabras de Emma.

Tiffany sin explicación se puso frenética, le dio una vuelta a la llave que reposaba en el contacto y aceleró.

-Debemos volver a casa- su voz su rostro y hasta el aura de su cuerpo se notaban irritados.

A parecer la tregua había terminado.


	33. Capítulo 32: Cobardía

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 32: Cobardía

Tiffany condujo como una loca hasta su casa. No parecía notar mi presencia en el coche y era una suerte, de su rostro saltaban chispas no quería ser yo en la que cayera esa furia inexplicable.

No comprendí a que se debía esa repentina rabia. Conocía demasiado a mi madre como para saber que esta nunca daría datos que no fueran sumamente necesarios y el hecho de tener un don no era algo que se le revelaba a cualquiera. Yo misma me había planteado hablarlo con Carla, pero al fin de cuentas siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: No podía decírselo, ya que aunque lo intentara ella nunca tendría la prueba de que moría y el tiempo retrocedería.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de los Rusin. La última vez no había podido apreciar la fachada pero ahora que entraba por la puerta principal podía detenerme a observarla, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que la prima de Benjamín estaba sumamente apurada.

Desde fuera era imposible imaginar que en su interior era una casa casi totalmente de madera opaca y de tonos apagados. Las paredes exteriores eran de un color blanco azulado, la pintura parecía relucir con la luz pálida que traspasaban las nubes del cielo. Poseía un porche al igual que casi todas las cosas de la pequeña ciudad, era del estilo colonial y un farol negro antiguo colgaba de uno de los postes, dentro sólo se veía polvo. La casa resultaba perfecta para un par de vampiros que querían ocultar su identidad.

Benjamín ya nos estaba esperando en la sala de estar, sentado en el sofá. A penas me vio sonrió.

-Hay un problema- chilló Tiffany antes de que pudiera acercarme a saludar a mi novio. Este frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- preguntó cansinamente.

Lo entendía cada vez se sumaban más problemas a su eterna vida y todo por mi culpa.

-O mejor dicho, daba la sensación de ser yo el problema- pensé para mí.

-Emma posee un don- seseó con un deje de nerviosismo.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió Benjamín se notaba muy sorprendido. Se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotras para poder escuchar mejor a pesar de tener un sentido auditivo excelente.

-Lo que oyes, se lo dijo a Priscilla esta tarde- dijo Tiffany frunciendo el labio de disgusto- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabemos?- preguntó en voz alta.

-No, la pregunta es ¿Cómo hace para mantener su secreto oculto? Es casi imposible, además el vampiro que la haya convertido debía de saberlo, si no, nunca lo hubiera hecho- explicó rápidamente él. Intenté seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero esto de ser humana y haber ingresado recientemente al club de vampiros no era fácil y mis conocimientos eran los básicos.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunté con pocas expectativas de que notaran mi presencia.

-En nuestra comunidad es imposible mantener muchos secretos y mucho menos cosas tan trascendentes como las capacidades especiales- respondió rápidamente Benjamín haciendo un breve resumen de todo lo que debían saber ellos, cosa que molesto a Tiffany, ya volvíamos a estar mal- pudo haber matado a su creador- sugirió.

Me aterré, sabía que mi madre era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero de matar…no estaba tan segura, sólo no podía imaginarlo siquiera comprenderlo ya que a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi madre. Como siempre terminaba intentando encontrar algo de bondad a aquella persona.

-Puede ser una posibilidad, pero muy remota. Emma no es un vampiro muy viejo, su transformación habrá tenido lugar hace menos de dos años. Necesita demasiado control para poder matar a un vampiro mayor, no la veo capaz de hacerlo…- Tiffany se detuvo lentamente. Estuve casi segura de que sus pensamientos volvieron a la historia que me había relatado minutos antes. Benjamín sí había poseído la fuerza y la destreza para matar a su creador.

-¿Qué es lo que puede hacer?- cuestionó Benjamin mirándome.

Me sobresalté ¿En qué momento me había vuelvo un eslabón importante en la charla?

-Eh, no lo sé, sólo dijo que su don no era tan impresionante como el mío…"pero no menos importante"- repetí las palabras que había dicho mi madre esa misma tarde.

-¿Ella también sabe sobre tu don?- quiso saber.

-Sí, dijo que lo sabía desde siempre- dije- Es más, mi abuela también tenía un don, creo que es algo heredado por línea materna…por lo menos creo que eso quiso decir- dudé, no lo había pensado mucho ya que estaba demasiado conmocionada como para querer recordar mi última conversación con mi madre biológica.

No mencioné nada acerca de Serena.

Tiffany caminó con gracilidad hasta el sofá, en donde antes se encontraba su primo y se dejó caer.

-Faltan sólo dos días para irnos, no podemos hacer nada- dijo en voz más baja aunque pude escucharla.

Sentí un escalofrío al recordar el hecho de que en unos escasos dos días Benjamín ya no estaría conmigo, ni siquiera sabía cuando iba a volver a verlo, por lo que entendía no era un futuro muy próximo.

¿Por qué no era capaz de adelantar los hechos en vez de retrocederlos?

-Tendré una charla con ella antes de irnos- dicho esto Benjamín cruzó la sala y entró por la puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras.

Tiffany se encontraba lo bastante ofendida como para poder recordar nuestra tregua de hace media hora y yo no quería arruinarla con algún comentario que la molestase más. Así que silenciosamente fui a la cocina, esa mañana había dejado algo de comida por si volvía antes de que esta caducara.

No había notado lo hambrienta que estaba, tanta información en un sólo día me devastaba. Tal vez ellos fueran vampiros y no necesitaran cumplir muchas satisfacciones pero al contrarió de ellos yo sí.

Rápidamente armé un sándwich y comencé a engullirlo. Me recliné sobre la mesada y mientras comía pensé en Serena.

Hacía tres años que vivía con ella confiando en sus pocos instintos maternos, en sus palabras y mentiras, más que nada intentando no develar mí secreto y todo había sido en vano, ella lo sabía desde el principio-igual que mi madre-.

¿Era posible que una persona tan buena como Serana también me mintiera? ¿Era una buena persona? Al fin y al cabo, ahora, ella me resultaba una extraña. No sabía mucho de su vida, sólo que era lo suficientemente reservada para saber muchas cosas de mi y no hablarme de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Benjamin al irrumpir en la cocina. Todavía no había comido ni la mitad del sándwich- ¿Estás enfadada?

-No pasa nada, es sólo que… mi madre me perturba más de lo que debería- respondí, al fin de cuentas era cierto.

Suspiró resignado.

-Sé que cometimos un error al pedirle que regresara pero…-comenzó a decir.

-Lo sé, no importa- lo corté antes de que se culpara aunque en mi mente si lo culpaba por esto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero supe que Benjamín estaba esperando a que terminara de comer.

-¿Qué pasara cuando se vayan?- pregunté, era la primera vez que lo decía en plural, nunca contaba a Tiffany.

-No te preocupes por eso, tanto como tú, Emma debe esconderse. Ahora sabemos por qué lo hace- contestó tranquilo- no te preocupes- dijo y me rodeó con sus brazos acorralándome contra la mesada.

Podía haber llegado a pensar que era una escena romántica pero la presencia de Tiffany en la sala de estar resultaba muy turbulenta, ella podía escuchar todo.

Seguí comiendo.

-No te preocupes, por favor, para eso ya estoy yo- apuntó Benjamin.

Él sabía que yo estaba preocupada pero en ese momento en lo que menos pensaba era en mí madre, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era Serena, tenía que hablar con ella pero no sentía la suficiente confianza para revelarme. Al fin y al cabo Emma tenía razón mi tutora no era simplemente eso, ella podía mantenerme bajo su mando sin siquiera darme cuenta. Volví a preguntarme ¿Quién era Serena?

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?- pregunté de repente.

Benjamín sonrió. Su sonrisa todavía me era deslumbrante y esperaba que nunca dejara de serlo.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Serena es tu tutora- dijo.

-Mmm, no quiero hablar con Serena- susurré mirando el suelo, me negaba a aceptarlo.

Benjamin me sostuvo el rostro. Se notaba preocupado, otra vez.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

No sabía si decirle la verdad, había muchas cosas que no le contaba sobre mi vida y recién en ese momento llegué a la conclusión de que no le había contado casi nada sobre las personas que conocía que tenían dones, excepto por mi madre, Caroline era una de ellas y Serena… no sería otra excepción. Por más que ahora desconfiara de ella no merecía que una maldición como la mía cayera sobre sus hombros.

-Está un poco insoportable por qué Emma se encuentra en la cuidad y prefiero no estar en casa- mentí.

Me miró dubitativo por una fracción de segundo.

-Está bien, sabes que no tengo ningún inconveniente en que estés aquí todo el tiempo que quieras- respondió abrazándome.

-El problema es que tú te irás muy pronto- pensé en mi fuero interno.


	34. Capítulo 33: El último cuento

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 33: El último cuento

El día había llegado.

Los vampiros que habían llegado hacía pocos meses a mi pueblo se iban.

En los dos últimos días no me había despegado de Benjamin y, casi sin creerlo, también de Tiffany. Ésta podía llegar a ser muy agradable cuando no estaba en pos de odiarme.

Casi había olvidado que no veía a Serena hacía tres días. Pero lo más extraño era que ella no se había molestado en buscarme, siquiera en contó con los Rusin para saber si su hija adoptiva estaba con ellos. Había estado especulando acerca del poder de mi tutora, pero no se me ocurría nada que encajara en los pocos datos que Emma me había dado sobre el don.

Y como si fuera poco tampoco sabía de lo que era capaz esta última.

El vuelo de los hermanos Rusin arribaba a las ocho treinta horas. Benjamín me había dicho que no era necesario que los acompañara sin embargo estaba empecinada en hacerlo.

-Ni siquiera sé cuando volveré a verte, así que déjame verte antes de irte- reclamé la noche anterior al vuelo. Benjamín sólo asintió con la cabeza y me rodeó con sus pétreos brazos. Estábamos acostados en la cama de su cuarto, ya que él quería que durmiera lo mejor posible.

-¿Qué es lo que harán?- pregunté luego de un rato.

-¿En Alemania? No estoy muy seguro, pero estimo que nos darán nuevas instrucciones…de caza- titubeó antes de terminar.

-Para encontrarme- puntualicé.

-O tal vez quieran reorganizarnos. Cuando todos comenzaron a buscarte los _reinos_ quedaron muy desprotegidos…- comentó haciendo hincapié en las dos fuerzas de vampiros más poderosas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, había recordado la historia de Tiffany. Benjamin nunca me había contado mucho sobre su pasado, sólo cosas luego de su transformación.

-Hace unos días Tiffany me contó como la transformaron…- susurré.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo- respondió rápidamente- aunque supuse que lo había hecho, ya no es hostil contigo- agregó y me sonrió- te dije que sólo estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste como te habían convertido?

-No me pareció algo que quisieras saber, Tiffany te contó su versión de lo historia sin embargo no es exactamente así la mía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Es un poco más violenta, ella intenta no recordarlo de ese modo- confesó- Yo no confiaba en Jeremías Full-Cut, pero Tiffany estaba completamente enamorada de él y se enojó conmigo cuando le aclaré mis sospechas de que aquel hombre no era de fiar.

-Sí, me lo dijo- interrumpí.

-Al día siguiente llegó con la noticia de que Jeremías le había propuesto matrimonio, sin embargo antes de celebrar el casamiento ella debía viajar a Europa a conocer a la familia Full-Cut- Benjamin suspiró- una familia muy particular, llena de colmillos- se burló- Tiffany no podía ir sola y como se estaban retomando los trabajos luego de las fiestas, me eligieron a mí para acompañarlos en el viaje-.

-Hice unos berrinches, era muy discrepante en esos tiempo, yo no quería compartir un viaje con ese tal Jeremias Full-Cut, sin embargo lo hice por mi prima, quería cerciorarme de que estuviera bien-.

-Al llegar nos separaron, me encerraron en un cuarto húmedo muy oscuro, alguna mazmorra. Luego de eso recuerdo el veneno de la transformación y las calamidades que pasé durante ese tiempo- se calló por un minuto pensando si seguir su relato- cuando te transformas pierdes la noción del espacio-tiempo, no tienes idea de dónde te encuentras ni tampoco como corre el tiempo, siquiera notas la presencia de alguien, al recordarlo es irritante pero en ese momento lo único que te importa es dejar de sufrir.

Las últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire como una niebla. Una vez había oído que el cambio de humano a vampiro no era color de rosa sino que se caracterizaba por ser horrible, no obstante no había llegado a obtener tantos detalles hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué te transformaron a ti?- pregunté, no quería que se detuviera a estas alturas.

-Estaban convencidos de que poseía algún poder, ya que era pariente de Tiffany, sin embargo al entender que era inservible quisieron matarme. Encomendaron esa tarea a Jeremias ya que él me había convertido, él era responsable de quitarme la vida.

-Estaba tan furioso por todo lo que nos habían hecho, en especial ese vampiro, y sin darme cuenta lo maté- dijo como si fuera lo más vergonzoso que hubiera hecho- regresé al castillo en donde tenían a Tiffany, no recuerdo si era para sacarla de allí o para dar rienda suelta a mi furia y matarlos a todos.

Supuse que omitió muchas cosas en la historia porque no me pareció tan violenta como la esperaba.

-Era un_ recién nacido_ y había acabado con cuatro vampiros maduros, eso impresiono a los ancianos y dejaron que viviera. Tenía un poder, sólo que nunca lo había sabido- prosiguió y me miró esperando mis preguntas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?- pregunté asombrada.

-Percibo las debilidades de mis oponentes, nunca te lo dije por que no funciona contigo- explicó.

-¿No funciona con los humanos o no funciona conmigo?- pregunté, era de esperar que sólo me excluyera a mí, era demasiado extraña.

Rió.

-Solamente contigo, al conocerte creí que estaba fallando pero al ver que morías supuse que no podía saber tus debilidades- dijo al ver mi ceño fruncido.

-O tal vez tengo tantas que no puedes saber cual es la peor- mascullé.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ya era muy entrada la noche y el sueño se estaba apoderando de mí, fui cerrando los ojos y me dejé llevar por los brazos fríos de Benjamin. Al día siguiente tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que, ahora, sabía.

Pero antes de caer dormida escuché un último susurro de Benjamin.

-Lo peor de todo no fue saber que desde entonces no podría volver a ver a mi familia; ni que desde ese momento tendría que vivir de sangre, si no que surgió la duda de si Jeremías Full-Cut realmente le había propuesto matrimonio a Tiffany para estar con ella por la eternidad o sólo era un engaño para llevársela y transformarla.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que en el televisor más próximo a nosotros, que anunciaba los vuelos, apareciera el viaje de Benjamin y Tiffany.

-¿Volverás a tu casa o todavía sigues evitando a Serena?- me preguntó mi novio.

-No lo sé- titubeé, no había pensado en ello todavía, debía hacerlo cuanto antes, tal vez podría quedarme, por esta noche, en lo de Carla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos?- cuestionó preocupado.

Me mordí el labio, era de esperar que él descubriera mi mentira, en realidad era obvio que algo pasaba entre mi tutora y yo, nunca nos habíamos separado tanto.

-Tiene que ver con Emma, pero no importa, sólo me molesté con ella- intenté responder.

-¿Tanto como para no verla en días?- siguió con su pose de preocupación- no quiero que estés sola o merodeando por ahí mientras esté en Alemania.

-Emma se encargara de merodear por ahí- contesté ya cansada de la charla no quería hablar del tema- es lo que mejor sabe hacer- susurré para mí.

Tiffany rió al escucharme.

-Tiene razón, es lo única cosa que ha hecho desde que llegó- comentó esta.

-¿En cerio?

-Ajaá- afirmó- No te preocupes ya hemos hablado con ella sobre sus secretos.

Tiffany estaba de muy buen humor desde que habíamos trabado una pequeña amistad, pero esta mañana se encontraba resplandeciente, al parecer su regreso a Frankfurt le aliviaba mucho.

Entonces una voz pastosa y muy fuerte anunció que el avión había llegado, los pasajeros tenían que embarcar por la puerta siete, que desgraciadamente no estaba lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Miré a ambos primos con nerviosismo especialmente a mi novio. Había llegado la hora.

Antes de caminar hacia la puerta de embarque, que había anunciado la voz del micrófono, Tiffany me recomendó que durante su estadía fuera hiciera todo lo posible por estar a salvo.

-Adiós, espero que no nos volvamos a ver y que ningún otro vampiro te encuentre- se despidió ella. Era un comentario extraño, pero la entendía todos estaríamos mejor si yo seguía sin contactar a ningún no muerto.

Me abrazó y comenzó a caminar hacía la fila de personas que ya empezaba a entregar sus boletos de avión.

Benjamin no la siguió y por medio minuto nos miramos muy intensamente, no quería que se fuera pero era lo mejor para todos. Tal vez su prima tenía razón, lo mejor era que no nos volvamos a ver. Pero no podía vivir con eso.

Parecía una estatua perfecta pero sin ánimos de hacer un movimiento, así que tomé la iniciativa. Tomé su rostro hermoso y lo besé. Estaba segura de que las personas que pasaran por nuestro lado nunca verían una escena más cursi que aquella, pero no me importó.

-Te amo- susurró en mi oído cuando terminamos el beso que duro menos de lo que quería- nos volveremos a ver…

-Pronto- terminé su frase

Y como si fuera llamado por alguien Benjamin tomó su maleta y caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta de embarque.

Me había prometido no llorar, ya que no era lo mío, y lo conseguí. Ahora que los Rusín no estaban podía volver a ser la de antes.


	35. Capítulo 34: Normal

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 34: Normal

No sabía realmente que hacer, no había pensado mucho en las opciones que tenía. Por un lado quería esconderme de cualquier cosa que pudiera herirme, pero no era tan cobarde como para hacerlo, además me volvería loca de la curiosidad al no enfrentarme a lo que debía.

Todavía no había decidido cuál de todos era mi mayor problema, estaba casi segura que el no poder volver a mi casa era uno de ellos, más que nada por la persona con quien debía compartir la vivienda. Sin embargo el hecho de que un vampiro-mi madre-medio desconocido estuviera asechándome/protegiéndome también era un grave problema.

Caminé por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, los Rusín habían dejado uno de los autos para que yo pudiera volver… a algún lado.

Sería hipócrita pensar que la partida de Benjamin pasaría como si nada, intentaba no pensar en ello, pero mí sueños me revelarían cada noche muchas cosas, lo sabía.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era un poco de paz, poder despejarme la cabeza, tal vez el hecho de que me odiaran un sequito de animadoras era para poder recobrar mi sentido de lo normal, de lo humano.

Recorrí la ruta que volvía a la cuidad, el día estaba nublado, como casi todos los días. Benjamin me había contado que el clima era algo trascendental para los vampiros que hacían actividades durante el día. Nadie debía verlos al Sol.

Conduje hasta la casa de Carla, hacía días que quería pasar. Estar con alguien normal, no es que no disfrute de estar con vampiros o con una persona que puede transformarse en otra, pero a veces es bueno volver a la realidad de los demás, intentar encajar

¿Encajar? ¿Había dicho eso? Empecé a reír sola, había dicho una gran estupidez. Encajar y Priscilla Witman no se encontraban en el mismo mundo.

Llegué a la casa blanca en donde vivía mi mejor amiga. Supuse que había escuchado el auto estacionarse ya que antes de que llegara a tocar a la puerta salio a saludarme.

Carla llevaba una pollera a cuatros negros y blancos con una camisa estrafalaria, su atuendo de siempre. Me hizo sonreír verla así.

-Hola ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Tengo que encargar comida para tres ahora- me regañó.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás con Elena?- pregunté al pasar por la puerta.

-Sí, acaba de llegar, pensábamos ver un par de pelis ¿Te nos unes? Estrenan Terminador 4 en TNT- dijo como si fuera la mejor película del mundo.

-¿Maquinas destruyendo hombres? Mmm, creía que te gustaban las comedias dramáticas- comenté mientras pasábamos a la sala.

-Sí, pero Eli me está haciendo querer la acción y los efectos especiales- me miró- es patético, lo sé- se rió de ella misma.

La conversación me parecía tan circunstancial que se me hacía muy extraña. Horas atrás estaba hablando con un vampiro sobre la caza a humanos dotados de poderes.

Ver Terminador no podía ser tan malo.

-Me quedo si pides una pizza- acepté, todo se me hacía demasiado normal, pero a la vez emocionante.

-Como digas, ahora lo hago. Eli está arriba, ve.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, la casa de Carla era muy acogedora, totalmente opuesto a su personalidad, todo era de colores pasteles y azul. En cambio su habitación era otro mundo.

Elena se encontraba desparramada en la cama con un control remoto en la mano apuntando al televisor, haciendo zapping.

-Ey, hacía mucho que no te veía, me contó Carla que saliste el hospital hace un par de días- dijo como saludo incorporándose.

-Oh, sí, no pudieron retenerme mucho allí, no me gustan los hospitales.

-¿Y cómo estas con el chico que pasó a buscarte la vez que nos conocimos?- rió al recordarlo.

Me sonrojé. No podía creer que se acordara, Benjamin era difícil de olvidar, aunque era de suponer que la escena había sido muy vergonzosa para mí y por ello todavía se acordaba de ello.

-Bien… terminamos siendo novios, no sé si Carla te lo dijo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Carla al entrar por la puerta.

-Que Benjamin es mi novio.

-Ah, sí, se partía de la risa cuando de lo dije- respondió esta.

-Lo hice por qué sabía que iban a terminar juntos, enserio, soy adivina- comentó la novia.

Su último comentario me dejó de piedra, sería verdad que era adivina o sólo lo decía por decir. Me estaba volviendo paranoica pero tenía mis motivos.

La tarde pasó sin más sobresaltos para mi consuelo. La película había sido terrible, armas, maquinas, tiros y muertes por todos lados. Típica película de chicos, pero para Elena eso era muy divertido, se mofaba de los actores y las escenas cursis mientras que Carla y yo nos reíamos de sus comentarios.

La pizza se demoró unos cuarenta minutos así que terminamos comiéndola casi fría, ya que a ninguna le gustaba ver televisión comiendo.

-¿Y Benjamin? Me extraña que estén tanto tiempo separados ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó mi amiga justo cuando lavábamos los platos sucios.

-Tuvo que irse de viaje con su hermana, fue una urgencia- susurré, no quería que Elena escuchara.

-¿Les pasó algo aquí?

-No, algo familiar, creo, no pudo decirme mucho...- balbuceé, no podía decirle realmente por que habían tenido que irse.

-¿Y cuándo volverán?- preguntó, Carla no era una persona que lograba ponerte en momentos incómodos, pero el no poder decirle la verdad era muy incomodo.

-No lo sé, supongo que cuando llegué a su casa llamará y me dirá- intenté sonar despreocupada y fracasé en el intento.

Carla me miró por arriba de sus lentes, sabía que algo pasaba.

-Pri, puedes contarme lo que sucede, no le diré a nadie- señaló.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo raro, su mirada no dejaba de penetrar mis ojos, no era fácil esconderle cosas a ella, ni tampoco quería hacerlo pero sabía que todo lo que pasaba en mi vida la superaría si intentaba explicárselo.

-Es muy complicado- dije levemente, estaba segura de que quería compartir todo con ella, pero no quería que todos mis problemas la atormentaran también. Pensé en Caroline y lo difícil que había sido confiar una parte de mis secretos en ella.

-Si no quieres decírmelo ahora no importa, pero quiero que lo hagas algún día- me sonrió y siguió fregando un plato que sostenía en las manos hacía más de un minuto.

-Lo haré- dije y sin pensarlo la abracé.

Si Carla tuviera una capacidad especial sería el de la perseverancia.

-Con un "te quiero" era suficiente ¿Sabías?- rió luego de mi sorprendente muestra de cariño.

-Gracias por escuchar todos mis problemas.

-Tú también escuchas los míos- dijo sonrosándose, estaba segura de que estaba rememorando el día que me contó que salía con Elena y que era gay- estaba acostumbrándome a estar cerca de Benjamin pero supongo que cuando vuelva va a seguir siendo tan intimidante como siempre- acotó terminando con nuestra conversación anterior.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

No había pensado mucho sobre el regreso de los Rusín, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno si volvían rápido pero tampoco podía decir que era malo si no regresaban. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

-Deberíamos salir algún día de estos ¿no les parece?- dijo Elena cortando mi burbuja personal, ya ni recordaba que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

-¿Salir las tres? Creo que me sentirían un poco demás…

-Claro que no, tu novio también puede venir- corrigió la pelirrubia.

-No creo que a Benjamin le guste salir, porque no le dices a Caroline, seguro que ella si vendrá- saltó Carla, había notado que no quería hablar mucho sobre Benjamin.

-Sí, claro…

Mi voz se vio apagada por el sonido del timbre que nos sobresaltó.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó Elena a su novia.

-No, qué raro- respondió encaminándose hacia el salón para revisar quien era la visita inesperada.

Escuché atenta como se abría la puerta de entrada ¿Sería Emma que descaradamente había intentado hacerme una visita? No, era imposible que lo fuera, eso esperaba. Pero por la voz de Carla no era alguien desconocido. Suspiré.

Mi amiga se asomó por el portal que unía el comedor y el salón.

-Pri, te buscan- gritó.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Quién podía ser?

Cuando atravesé el salón se me cayó el alma a los pies. Serena estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta mirándome como si supiera realmente por que la había estada evitando ¿Era eso parte de su secreto? En ese momento no importaba.

Había intentado no enfrentarme al problema, pero este fue a buscarme, ya no tenía escapatoria, debía enfrentarme a Serena.


	36. Capítulo 35: El secreto

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 35: El secreto

Me despedí de Carla y Elena alegando que había olvidado regresar temprano a casa y que por ese motivo mi tutora había pasado a recogerme. Mi amiga no estaba del todo convencida, pero para que no dijera nada le guiñé el ojo. Sabía que algún día tendríamos que tener una conversación muy larga.

Estando dentro de la casa no había advertido la lluvia que había comenzado a caer sobre la cuidad. No me extrañó nada.

El rostro de Serena al subir al coche era impasible, no sabía que podía esperarme de ella. Encendió el motor y el automóvil comenzó a andar por el asfalto mojado. Lo único que se escuchaba era el repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el parabrisas. Sentí lo tenso que estaba el aire.

Tomé aire muy lentamente, no estaba del todo convencida de quien iría a hacer la primer en hablar o gritar.

Serena podía tener sus motivos para estar enfadad. No había estado en casa desde hacía cuatro días y se suponía que ella era mi tutora a cargo, no podía desaparecer cuando quisiera y sin dar explicaciones de nada, menos sin avisar.

Recién en ese momento me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Yo misma había creado a una nueva persona. Nunca había desobedecido, por lo menos nada que ella me hubiera dicho.

La casa de Carla se encontraba del otro lado de la cuidad a unos kilómetros de la nuestra. Tendríamos un gran tiempo de silencio en el coche.

Miré a Serena, no parecía notar la tenacidad del ambiente, siquiera parecía enojada, sólo un poco incomoda. ¿Sería realmente lo que le pasaba? Su respiración no era rápida como la mía, si no pausada y lenta, normal. No apretaba el volante con fuerza. No había ningún signo de alteración en su postura.

Tal vez me lo había imaginado todo y Serena sólo estaba preocupada por mi.

Llegamos a casa sin habernos saludado siquiera.

Al entrar en el living Serena se dirigió a la cocina y por vez primera habló.

-Creo que debemos hablar- dijo, su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción. No sabía si eso podía ser bueno o no.

La seguí sin discutir. Me acomodé en una silla mientras ella se hacía un café. Todo era extremadamente lento e irritante.

-Lamento no haber estado en todo la semana en casa es que…- comencé a hablar con rapidez. Estaba nerviosa y no quería sacar ningún tema a colación en particular, quería que ella lo hiciera.

Tardé un minuto en poder encontrar una excusa casual a mi desaparición.

-Estoy un poco estresada- sugerí sin pensar. Quise golpearme por haberlo dicho.

Serena se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mía.

-Lo entiendo- respondió mirándome con melancolía, era la primera vez que había notado algo en sus ojos- Pero no me refería a eso- concluyó.

Tragué seco. Tal vez no me había imaginado todo aquello.

Me mordí el labio inferior. No sabía cómo empezar, no estaba segura de comenzar a gritarle o si era mejor calmarme y contener mi desconfianza hacia ella.

-Tu…madre me hizo una visita hace unos días- Dudó si decir el nombre de mi verdadera madre.

El hecho de que Emma entrara en nuestra conversación me enfadó lo suficiente como para optar por los gritos, pero me contuve, había hecho que Serena comenzara a hablar.

Suspiró con cansancio.

-Ella te lo ha dicho ¿Verdad?- estaba lo suficientemente enojada con mi madre que prefería echarle todo la culpa.

-¿Decirme _qué_?- preguntó rotundamente.

Sonreí irónicamente para mis adentros, había demasiadas cosas que Emma McCalister podía decir.

Quería que me respondiera a todas mis preguntas y a la vez tenía la necesidad de gritar. Pero no podía hacerlo ¿Sería verdad lo que me había dicho mi madre biológica? ¿Serena era indiscutible?

Estaba oscureciendo, las nubes de la lluvia parecían adentrarse por las ventanas de lo negro que se había puesto el cielo. La vaga luz que se permitía el ocaso le confería a Serena una extraña aura, algo que podía hacer temblar hasta al más valiente de los hombres. La melena rojiza se asemejaba al fuego de un volcán mientras que sus ojos gatunos brillaban en la oscuridad.

¿Desde cuándo Serena se veía así? ¿Había sido mi falta de atención la que omitió tan espeluznantes detalles en ella? Temblé, me di cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de decir nada, siquiera de responder a cualquier pregunta.

-No estoy enfadada contigo- apuntó al notar mi miedo- Tu reacción es muy lógica- continuó un tanto cabizbaja, pude notar el doble sentido de sus palabras. El aura que la rodeaba y su estado de ánimo no concordaban en nada.

-Se que no debería haber esperado que Emma te dijera algo sobre mí- indicó.

Entonces, recordé por que había estado tan abstraída con ella. Su secreto, ese que nunca compartió conmigo.

-¿Entonces es cierto?...

No respondió, sólo miro a su taza de café todavía humeante. Era cierto.

-¿Quién eres?- Susurré, todo el enfado había desaparecido de golpe.

Sonrió de lado pero no dejó de mirar el café.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo tu madre?- quiso saber. Me recordó a Benjamín el día que me dijo que era un vampiro.

Intenté recordar con exactitud, cosa que no se medaba del todo bien. Recordé que había dicho algo acerca de nosotras dos, de Serena y yo.

-Dijo que le extrañaba el hecho de que mi tutora no me haya dicho nada de su secreto por qué…éramos iguales y a la vez diferentes- contesté lentamente confundiéndome con aquellas palabras.

-Sí- afirmó- Lo somos.

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné- ¿Por qué no sé quién eres realmente?

-Por qué tenía miedo de que te asustara saberlo y que te alejaras de mi- respondió con un sinceridad glacial. Recién en ese momento me miró a los ojos. Estaban tristes.

Sabía que ella siempre había querido una hija.

-Tal vez, si me hubieras dicho todo desde el principio…-no terminé la frase ¿Qué hubiera pasado en ese caso?

-No lo sé, _nadie_ puede saber lo que hubiera pasado- el tono de sus palabras dejaban algo oculto en ellas.

-Emma me dijo que te había encargado mi tenencia por el simple hecho de que tu eres _irrefutable_- utilicé la misma palabra que mi madre aquella tarde en el restaurante- pero si realmente sabía quien eras, más que nada por el hecho de que podía querer alejarme de ti ¿Por qué me dejó contigo?

-Estoy segura de que para este entonces sabes lo innatural que es tu madre- asentí, era un vampiro que tenía un poder desde que era humana, como yo- En ese momento, Emma, no tenía nada que perder. Ella quería deshacerse de un obstáculo, un obstáculo que yo quería y necesitaba- dijo sin importar lo duro que parecieran sus palabras. No me importó, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación tan importante como esta.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo. Pasó con todas las mujeres de mi familia- acoté- Ella se reveló contra mi abuela y no quería que le pasara lo mismo conmigo.

-Cierto- aseguró- Por eso es que me contacté con ella cuando se me permitió la ocasión. Ella no sabe exactamente todo lo que vas a saber tu y lo mejor es que sea así.

-Sé muchas cosas sobre ti Priscilla: Se quien es tu familia, Se donde naciste; Porque naciste; Porque no moriste al nacer y también se que puedes revivir.

Me quedé de piedra ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso sobre mí? ¿Cómo sabía que revivía? ¿Cómo supo todo?

-¿Emma te lo dijo cuando me adoptaste?- pregunté histérica, no podía ser posible.

Serena me miró con seriedad, no parecía ni un poco extrañada por mi reacción.

-No, ella no me dijo nada- negó con paciencia- Ella no sabe tanto sobre nosotras como para poder decir nada.

-¡¿Cómo es que supiste que puedo revivir?!-exclamé totalmente alterada, casi saltando de la silla. A estas alturas de la conversación no me importaban los saberes de Emma.

-Porque yo soy la muerte, Priscilla.


	37. Capítulo 36: La razón de vivir

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 36: La razón de vivir

Me quedé en shock.

Estaba dura en la silla de la cocina, mirando a Serena ¿Era posible que una mujer con ese nombre fuera La Muerte? No me lo creía ¿Pero entonces, qué más podía creer?

Recordé el día en que Benjamin me dijo que era un vampiro, también había entrado en shock y no le creí hasta que intenté huir y él en cuestión de segundos estaba a mí lado gracias a su supervelocidad. Al final había aceptado su naturaleza inhumana pero no había sido fácil. Estaba totalmente segura que sería muchísimo más difícil aceptar que vivía con La Muerte desde hacia tres años.

-¿Tu matas a todas las personas?- pregunté con incredulidad, era tan irreal lo que estaba preguntando.

Serena me miro fijamente como evaluando mis reacciones.

-Podemos decir que sí- respondió finalmente cabizbaja, no parecía enorgullecerle él hecho- aunque te pido que no me juzgues por eso. Al fin y al cabo las personas debemos morir en algún momento.

-¿Debemos?- repetí perpleja- ¿tú también mueres?- era completamente ilógico ¿Cómo hacía La Muerte para matar a La Muerte?

La situación era tan surrealista que estuve apunto de creer que estaba soñando, pero era imposible ya que siempre soñaba lo mismo, que moría y volvía a revivir.

-Sigo siendo humana, aunque no lo creas y como todo humano también muero- contestó como si fuera algo de lo más obvio.

-¿Pero si mueres…- no sabía como expresarme- como sería la muerte?

-Me reencarnaré en otra persona que nazca cuando yo muera- volvió a responder como si nada.

-Debes matarte para morir- no era una pregunta sino una conclusión, horrible, pero conclusión al fin.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Serena sólo me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos. Yo intentaba no entrar en pánico ¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación? ¿No era ya mucho ser un bicho raro y conocer a unos inmortales que vivían de la sangre de los demás?

-Estoy segura de que me crees, ya que si no lo hicieras, no me estarías preguntando todo esto- dijo luego de una larga pausa.

-Dijiste que Emma quería deshacerse de algo que tu deseabas- recordé sus palabras de hacía un momento- ¿Qué era?

-Eras tú, Priscilla- contestó rápidamente con una emoción que no pude descifrar.

Serena sonrió, casi nunca lo hacía y ahora estaba segura del por que. No le quedaba mal sonreír.

-No entiendo- dije, esta muy aturdida.

-Es lógico, no conoces toda la historia, nadie conoce lo que ocurrió antes de ser- afirmó, sin embargo no comprendí lo que quiso decir con _antes de ser_.

Tomó un sorbo largo de su taza de café que todavía seguía humeando. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro si es que podía estarlo. Entonces Serena se levantó de su asiento dio una vuelta por la cocina y encendió la luz, no había notado que estábamos en penumbra.

-Antes de que nacieras, mucho tiempo antes, las mujeres de tu familia podían hacer cosas grandiosas, todas poseían un don que les otorgaba una gran vida. Cada una era diferente a la otra, pero ese don era igual para todas. Ellas podían transformarse en la persona que quisieran, tener la vida que se les ocurriera- comenzó a relatar Serena mientras observaba los nubarrones negros por la ventana. Así que ese era el poder de mi madre, transformarse, por eso no se parecía tanto a los vampiros que yo conocía, ella usaba su don para seguir teniendo humanidad en su aspecto, sólo en su aspecto ya que en su conciencia estaba segura de que no había una pizca. Me recordó a Caroline.

-Siempre tenían lo que deseaban: dinero, amor, placeres y comodidades. Entonces, un día una de ellas se reveló, alegando que era la más experta en el manejo de su poder y sin darse cuenta mató a su madre, la mujer que le había dado su don. No sentía culpa por lo que había hecho, así que siguió adelante con su vida, sin embargo no tenía la menor idea de que su propia hija heredaría el poder y con el él odio, y haría lo mismo que ella con su madre-.

Serena se detuvo por unos segundos, se había inclinado sobre la mesada y sostenía su taza, tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro una mezcla de tristeza y resignación.

-La revelación de hija a madre continuó, ya que el don sólo parecía afectar a las mujeres, hasta que naciste tú- concluyó.

Fruncí el seño la ultima parte de la historia no era del todo cierta.

-Mi madre me abandono, obviamente nunca me podría haber revelado contra ella- confirmé- pero de haberme criado con Emma si lo hubiera hecho.

-Desde luego, es una naturaleza que tienes en los genes- observó- pero no me refería a eso. Tú no puedes transformarte en la persona que quieras, eso es lo que te diferencia del resto de tus antepasadas.

-Así que esa herencia terminó conmigo por que yo soy diferente- dije con un poco de sarcasmo, era normal que me tomara las cosas raras de ese modo.

Mi tutora dudó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad no- contradijo

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu deberías haber muerto cuando naciste, así era como se iba a terminar- reveló sin preámbulos aunque observó detenidamente mi reacción.

No me había sorprendido en lo más mínimo, Tiffany ya me había contado que yo había nacido muerta y gracias a eso los vampiros se habían puesto frenéticos y comenzaron una búsqueda mundial del humano que pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

-No parece afectar por el hecho de que naciste para morir- comentó Serena extrañada.

-Es que ya lo sabía- contesté- Emma me lo dijo- mentí, no estaba segura de que a Serena le gustaran los vampiros.

Mi tutora no dijo nada acerca de ello pero entorno los ojos como si estuviera viendo más allá de la cocina.

Todavía había algo que no entendía ¿Cómo entraba Serena en todo eso? Hasta el momento sólo habíamos hablado de mis familiares dementes.

-Pero, si debía morir ¿Por qué no lo hice?- pregunté, era la primera vez que el tema _muerte_ no me incomodaba. Tal vez era cierto que ella realmente lo era.

-Pasó algo muy extraño cuando naciste- comenzó a relatar nuevamente- desde luego no es algo que pase a menudo- afirmó- cuando naciste yo estaba en el mismo hospital, ya que como debes haber pensado, debía quitarte la vida en el momento adecuado, pero no sólo yo estaba en el hospital ese día- habla muy seriamente y anonadada, como si estuviera nuevamente en aquel lugar.

-La recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Se llamaba Eliane Cécéreu, era una mujer muy anciana, de piel morena, arrugas y con canas en el pelo, se notaba que era de un país perturbado por el sol. La reconocí al instante, a pesar de que nunca la había visto, era La Vida en carne hueso. Un aura blanca la iluminaba, me hacía sentir muy miserable y pequeña. También estaba en el hospital, por alguna razón tu nacimiento era especial para ella- hizo una pausa, no quería que se detuviera era la primera vez que alguien me contaba tantas cosas acerca de mi y que sonaban tan reales y verdaderas- Priscilla, no es algo común que La Muerte y La Vida estén en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, la unión de las dos supone mucha sobrenaturalidad.

Escuchaba a Serena con inquietud.

-Eliane quería mantenerte con vida pero yo debía hacer todo lo contrario. Por desgracia yo estaba ganando y estabas muriendo, pero entonces nos encontramos en el mismo corredor y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, todo pasó muy rápido, las cosas comenzaban a retroceder, yo misma me veía retrocediendo y perdiendo de vista a Eliane. Fue entonces cuando reviviste-.

Estaba atónita, no había comprendido mucho de todo lo que me había contado. Serena quería matarme por que era su deber y la otra mujer quería ¿Vivirme? Ni siquiera sabía como decirlo.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

Serena resopló con irritación.

-Priscilla, tu debías nacer con el poder de tus antepasadas, pero estabas destinada a morir ese día para terminar con esa herencia. El hecho de que Eliane y yo estuviéramos en el mismo lugar que tú al nacer y morir, hizo que tu don cambiara.

-¿Ustedes dos me hicieron revivir?- pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-Nuestra unión te confirió dos poderes: la vida y la muerte ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que eres tan propensa a los accidentes? La muerte te impide vivir con normalidad, pero si muertes revives ya que también tienes la vida- explicó fascinada Serena- es algo increíble.

-Soy una especie de espécimen- concluí espantada, aunque no me extrañaban ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo saber la verdad sobre mi tampoco era algo alentador.

Estaba medianamente feliz ya que sabía por qué era tan rara como lo era.

La historia de mi vida, si todo hubiera salido como realmente debía, sin sobrenaturalidad; había sido una especie de heroína para mi familia terminando un horrible pasado de matanzas. Pero no, no había terminado con nada, ya que no morí como debía haberlo hecho causando que mi madre se volviera loca y se transformara en un vampiro…

-Serena tengo una pregunta, no tiene mucho que ver conmigo- agregué con ironía- ¿Sabes si existen personas inmortales?

Tardó un buen rato en contestar, estaba segura de que no me contestaría lo que yo quería escuchar. Al fin y al cabo Serena nunca había sido lo que yo quería que fuera. Recordar el hecho de que estaba frente a la mismísima Muerte me daba muchos escalofríos e intentaba pensar que ella seguía siendo la misma, una mujer hermosa, con un buen trabajo, que no podía tener hijos y que había aceptado criarme. Aunque al pensar en ello recordaba todo lo demás, debía trabajar para que no se me presentara la realidad todo el tiempo.

-Personas inmortales, no. Criaturas inmortales, sí- contestó por fin poniendo mala cara- son una plaga para mí…pero al final siempre les toca morir- dijo sonriendo complacida por el destino de las criaturas inmortales.

Tragué seco. Eso significaba que sabía de la existencia de los vampiros y por consiguiente que Benjamin y Tiffany Rusín eran criaturas.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- quiso saber.

-…Por Emma- mentí- no parecía muy humana cuando la ví. No se parece mucho a mi madre, al menos no físicamente.

Rió suavemente, a pesar de poseer una penumbra a su alrededor Serena siempre se veía hermosa.

-Desde que te conozco te siento como una hija, Pri- reveló para mi sorpresa- estoy segura de que Eliane también hubiese querido tenerte como tal. Supongo que es por qué te dimos una pequeña parte de nuestro poder.

Mi tutora seguía sonriendo, nunca la había visto tanto tiempo feliz. Por otro lado, yo, me sentía medianamente bien, no tenía ganas de gritarle ya que por fin sabía que había un vínculo muchísimo más estrecho que me unía a ella aunque fuera medio terrorífico, no era tan mala idea, después de todo, vivir con La Muerte, tenía sus ventajas ¿No?

-¿Donde está ella?- pregunté interesada por Eliane, no me importaba tener un poco de influencia positiva de La Vida.

-Murió unos pocos años después de que nacieras- la miré sorprendida- no te preocupes volvió a reencarnar en otra persona, nunca volví a cruzarla desde aquel día.

-Creo que estás un poco cansada con todo lo que te he contado- dijo de repente Serena, nos habíamos sumido en un silencio muy largo- será mejor que vayas a dormir.

Esa noche comimos en silencio, como si todavía fuera ajena a la verdad sólo que a cada minuto que pasaba volvía a repetirme la historia de Serena.

-No he visto a los Rusín hace días ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó mi tutora antes de irme a mi habitación.

Dudé si decirle la verdad o no. Ella había sido sincera conmigo.

-Están de viaje, fueron a Alemania- respondí dando la menor cantidad de detalles que podía.

-Oh, interesante- dijo- espero que te traigan algún recuerdo- comentó con una voz extraña que no comprendí. Se estaba haciendo costumbre no entender lo que ella decía.

-Sí, claro- respondí rápido y corrí a mi habitación, debía hablar con Benjamin lo antes posible.


	38. Capítulo 37: Entretenimiento

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 37: Entretenimiento

El fin de semana había pasado y no me sentía bien como para ir al instituto y ver a Sandra Brutock, mi capitana, y a su saquito de porristas.

Todavía seguía algo grogui de mi conversación con Serena, todo los problemas y las preocupaciones parecía haber quedado estáticos en el aire como si aquellas revelaciones sanaran todo. Era extraño pero sentía que mi tutora me daba fuerza desde algún punto y me hacía sentir invencible, tal vez sólo fuera el hecho de saber que era muy amiga de La Muerte, sin embargo eso no me hacía menos especial.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que era el producto de una sucesión de hechos afortunados o desafortunados, dependía de la situación y como se viera: afortunados por que al fin y al cabo había logrado vivir; desafortunados por que era totalmente anormal y un poco inhumana. Pero al fin tenía que dar las gracias a Emma, quiera o no ella me había concebido, a Serena y a Eliane por mi vida.

Era como tener tres madres. Nada fácil.

Había hablado con mi tutora acerca de Eliane, no sabía mucho de ella pero había encontrado varios datos durante el lapso en el que yo crecía, ajena a todo, con mis verdaderos padres. La Vida, en el cuerpo de Eliane Cécéreu, había nacido en Haití, el día en el cual ellas se habían encontrado La Vida tenía unos setenta y seis años, no le quedaba mucho para liberar ese cuerpo y pasar a otro. Serena nunca volvió a cruzarla ya que podía haber reencarnado en cualquier persona de todo el mundo.

Había encontrado algunas coincidencias entre ellas, a pesar de ser completamente contrarias en lo que se refiere a la vida. Ambas dos no habían tenido hijos y se sentían totalmente protectoras hacía mi persona, lo sabía ya que Serena me había mostrado algunas cartas que se habían enviado antes de morir Cécéreu, esta última había cuidado de mí los pocos años que pudo y luego Serena hizo lo mismo. A veces llegaba a pensar que dos extrañas habían cuidado de mi más que mis propios padres, no me extrañaba ya que al fin y al cabo terminó sucediendo.

Por otro lado me sentía histérica los Rusín no habían dado ni una señal de vida desde que habían arribado el avión que los llevaba a Alemania, ni la sensación de grandeza me ayudaba a calmar esas ansias de saber si habían llegado bien o si ya estaban muertos, sin embargo de esto último estaba segura de que me enteraría, Serena me lo diría aunque no le gustaran los vampiros, ella sabía que Banjamin era muy especial para mí. Todavía no habíamos hablado mucho sobre el tema: noviazgo con un inmortal.

Al final había decidido ir al instituto, no soportaba estar en casa sola sin nada que hacer más que preocuparme, además le había prometido a Carla que armaríamos una salida de chicas con su novia y Caroline.

Conduje al colegió, de vez en cuando me sentía débil no había supuesto el hecho que morir de anemia me debilitara tanto, no era una sensación gratificante sentir grandeza y agotamiento a la vez.

Como siempre llegué temprano, verme caer por una ventada desde dos pisos de altura no era muy buen sueño. Todavía no había muchos alumnos, ni el coche de Carla ni el de Caroline se encontraban en el estacionamiento, decidí no esperarlas, no estaba en condiciones de parecer normal ese día así que bajé del automóvil y fui directamente a mi primera clase.

Estaba como anonadada, no presté atención a nada ni a nadie. No me sentía muy parte del ámbito educativo es más estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en aquellas aulas llenas de estudiantes con malas intenciones, hormonas y vidas normales, ninguno de ellos podía siquiera soñar que La Vida y La Muerte rondaban por entre la gente común, que podían llegar a ser nuestros amigos ¿Era así como se sentía Serena cada vez que iba a trabajar?

Entonces una voz potente me hizo salir de mi ensueño.

-¿Qué te sucede Witman? ¿No te sientes tan fuerte sin tu noviecito?- Sandra Brutock me susurraba desde su banco.

La miré casi sin comprender por que me molestaba. Sus ojos eran duros y una sonrisa medio maligna asomaba por sus labios, supuse que había intentado herirme con su comentario. Pero recordé lo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo, lo que me había hecho cuando yo era la capitana de las animadoras, fue entonces cuando reaccioné.

-Sí, aunque no necesito ser fuerte para saber que eres una perra- contesté como si dijera aquello todos los días. Tenía ganas de que el aura de Serena me rodeara a mí en ese momento, que una larga sombra hiciera estremecer de miedo a esa estúpida chica.

Sandra no pareció sorprendida ante mi comentario.

-Lo sé- contestó pagada de sí misma y se inclinó sobre su pupitre para que nadie la escuchara, aunque fracasó terriblemente, toda el aula estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación- hablando entre nos, sabes que puedo echarte el equipo por no respetarme ¿verdad?- siguió amenazadoramente.

-Perfectamente- sonreí.

Sandra se irguió, era más alta de lo que creía, y me dirigió una mirada de desprecio yo seguí sonriendo.

El aula entera se había quedado en silencio, todos querían saber lo que habíamos hablado. En ese momento comprendí que Serena intentaba vivir en el presente como si ella no le fuera a quitar la vida a sus colegas de trabajo, yo debía intentar hacer lo mismo.

El almuerzo estaba muy cerca, mi estomago lo pedía a gritos y cuando sonó la campana casi salgo corriendo, de no ser por el hecho de tener que mantener una postura totalmente despreocupada ante las palabras de Brutock lo hubiera hecho.

Las personas me miraban mientras corría por el pasillo hacía el buffet, era incomodo, extrañaba esos pocos días en los cuales, con Carla, anhelaba un poco de paz pero ya estaba muy lejos, inalcanzables

Me senté en la mesa que siempre había compartido con Carla, tenía ganas de hablar con ella y poder dejar de pensar en el fin de semana.

Carla no apareció hasta que terminé mi almuerzo, al parecer su profesor de química la había retenido unos cuantos minutos luego de terminada la clase, no era muy buena en ese materia.

-No puedo creerlo, el idiota de Garovsky quiere desaprobarme- fue lo primero que dijo cuando se sentó frente a mí- no tiene idea de cuando me esfuerzo para aprobar su inmunda materia. No todo el mundo es un experto de laboratorio.

-Hola, amiga- contesté a su caluroso saludo.

Suspiró con pesadez.

-Lo digo enserio- insistió.

-Lo sé- reí, era muy fácil hacer que Carla se enojara pero por suerte no le duraba mucho tiempo.

-Hablemos de otro tema ¿Sí? No quiero recordar por un rato que debo hacer un diagrama de sociología y unos ejercicios para cálculo- se quejó.

-Mmm, me parece que alguien estuvo ocupada el fin de semana- aventuré a decir- ¿Qué pudo haberte tomado tanto tiempo para que no pudieras hacer los ejercicios de cálculo?- cuestioné con sarcasmo mirando perspicaz a Carla. Era tan fácil volver a la realidad cuando estaba con ella.

Mi amiga se sonrosó al instante.

-Nada- contestó fugaz, pero sus ojos, que me evitaban, me decían todo lo contrario.

No dije nada, pero me quedé mirando a Carla sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo, había aprendido de Benjamín un pequeño truco para sonsacar información a la gente.

Desgraciadamente mi contacto visual no duró mucho ya que Caroline se nos unió a la mesa y no pude seguir incomodando a mi amiga.

-Chicas- saludó mientras dejaba su bandeja de comida casi terminada. Caroline, intentando evitar la mesa de las animadoras, almorzaba con su grupo de amigos y luego pasaba a nuestra mesa- ¿Cómo pasaron el fin de semana?

-Justo de eso estábamos hablando- contesté rápidamente antes de que Carla pudiera decir "nada"- ¿Qué me habías dicho que hiciste?- pregunté como si tal cosa.

Mi amiga me miró enfadada, abrió la boca para decir algo pero al segundo la cerró para darse por vencida.

-Nada, sólo estuve con Elena- respondió, sabía que eso no era todo pero Carla desvió el tema lo más pronto que pudo- hablando de Elena ¿Vamos a hacer nuestra salida de chicas?

Rodé los ojos.

-Ajaá- dije con desgana, no era de mi agrado caminar por el centro, sin embargo era una gran oportunidad de desconcentrarme y poder pensar en algo más que no fueran vampiros -¿te apuntas?- le pregunté a Caroline.

-Sí, claro…me gustan las salidas de chicas- afirmó al instante- sin novios- agregó al final.

Me tensé, sabía que a Caroline no le agradaban los Rusín y todavía no sabía bien el porqué, aunque estaba casi segura de que ella estaba al tanto de lo que eran.

-No te preocupes, su novio no esta en la cuidad, así que la tenemos para nosotras sola- comentó Carla- apropósito ¿Cuándo vuelven los Rusin?

Vacilé, realmente no sabía cuando volverían y eso me preocupaba bastante ya que no quería que la loca de Emma estuviera cerca mió tanto tiempo.

-No lo sé- dije cabizbaja- estoy algo preocupada- comenté sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué tendrías que preocuparte?- preguntó Caroline- no creo que les pueda suceder nada- se contestó a sí misma, sus palabras escondían un pequeño dejo de recelo. Era raro escuchar a Caroline hablar de los Rusín, la última vez que habíamos tocado el tema había sido para advertirme que ellos no eran de fiar.

No quería agobiar a mis amigas con temas de vampiros así que no dije nada y miré hacia a otro lado, suspiré. Tal vez Caroline tenía razón y a ellos no les podía pasar nada.

-Ya sé lo que necesitas para clamar esa preocupación- comento Carla como quien no quiere la cosa después de unos minutos de silencio- una muy buena broma- susurró para mantener el misterio y miro de reojo a la mesa de las animadoras.

Alcé una ceja pero también miré a mis compañeras vestidas con uniforme, no era tan mala idea después de todo desquitarse con quien odias. ¿No?


	39. Capítulo 38: Lo malo

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 38: Lo malo

Ese día comencé la rehabilitación que el medico me había recomendado después de darme el alta. No era nada del otro mundo; como era mi primer día sólo me hicieron un análisis de sangre para revisar mis glóbulos rojos, claro que previamente tenía que comer una hamburguesa de hospital que no era lo más rico que hubiese probado, y luego una prueba de resistencia con una bicicleta inmóvil.

Nunca hubiese pensado que hacer bici me podría cansar tanto, pero lo hizo. La enfermera que me controlaba no me dijo nada sobre si había hecho bien o no las pruebas y eso me incomodaba; no necesitaba sumar más preocupaciones a las que ya tenía.

Serena pasó a buscarme por el hospital a las seis de la tarde cuando terminé.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó cuando subí al coche.

-Bien, aunque estoy cansada- respondí brevemente.

Serena meneó la cabeza.

-Eso pasa cuando las personas no se alimentan bien- dijo resignada- no tienes idea de cuantos jóvenes mueren por desnutrición… es horrible-.

Todavía me resultaba de lo más extraño el hecho de que mi tutora fuera la muerte, conocía a Serena lo suficiente como para saber que ella le daría todo a los que más lo necesitan, hasta la muerte.

-Muchas chicas mueren por querer tener un cuerpo bonito y terminan arruinándose- comentó.

Su comentario me recordó a Tiffany, un cuerpo bonito. Ella era hermosa por donde se la viere. Además de poseer el don de la belleza, Tiffany era un vampiro, con lo cual era despampanante por naturaleza.

-Si esas chicas supieran que hay otras formas de ser hermosas ¿Crees que recurrirían a ellas?- pregunté mientras imaginaba a Sandra Brutock convertida en un ser chupa sangre sólo para ser bonita.

-Depende de lo racionales que sean los métodos y las personas-respondió- la belleza es un misterio, algo bueno es bello pero también lo malo puede serlo- agregó.

Nos quedamos en silenció. Recordé las cosas que hablaba con ella cuando no sabía lo que era, eran mucho menos filosóficas, eso seguro.

-¿Algo malo?- pregunté nuevamente, no se me ocurría nada malo que fuera bello.

-Mmm, la erupción de un volcán es muy bella pero mala para los seres vivos que estén cerca- ejemplifico- también, el hecho de morir parase horrible, pero para algunas personas hacerlo es un placer- prosiguió.

Estaba segura de que para Serena Immel sería un placer morir en paz.

Entonces se me ocurrió que el salir con un vampiro era malo, muy malo, todos los problemas que había tenido sólo por estar con Benjamín. Sin embargo era hermoso, disfrutaba cada momento en el que estaba con él.

-¿Tu sabes lo que son los Rusín, verdad?- cuestioné, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Serena no contestó rápidamente como lo había estado haciendo unos instantes atrás.

-Sí- respondió simplemente.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, no era un tema del que Serena quería hablar.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas sobre…eso?- titubeé, sin embargo estaba decidida a saber lo que ella especulaba acerca de los Rusín.

Suspiró.

-Si no fueran vampiros me caerían muy bien- comentó rotundamente.

Habíamos llegado a casa y estaba segura de que mi tutora no contestaría más a mis preguntas de criaturas mitológicas. Comencé a caminar hacía la puerta de entrada pero Serena agregó un comentario luego de salir del coche.

-No me agradan por que la mayoría de su especie me irrita-.

Entré a mi habitación preguntándome que le habían hecho los vampiros a la muerte para que los odiara mientras tachaba otro día del calendario para indicar que ninguno de los Rusín me había llamado.

Habíamos decidido, con Carla y Caroline, que nuestra salida de chicas sería el miércoles y dicho y hecho lo fue.

Me encontraba con mis dos amigas y Elena en el centro comercial paseando por entremedio de muchísimas vidrieras, restaurantes y gente, lo que más me molestaba era la gente. A pesar de ser un día de semana las calles estaban repletas de mujeres y chicas que cargaban bolsas de compras, la mayoría te golpeaba con ellas cuando pasaba.

Sin embargo estábamos pasando una linda y divertida tarde ya que Elena le había hecho una escena de celos a Carla cuando vio a Caroline.

-¿Quién es esa?- había preguntado recelosa pero a las vez sonriente.

-Una amiga del instituto- contesté rápidamente yo para que Carla no se pusiera a dar explicaciones, sabía que era horrible.

-Ja- respondió Elena sin creerlo- Ten muy en claro que ella es mía- le dijo fieramente a Caroline tomando a Carla por los hombros.

No sabía sí lo decía realmente o era un broma pero por suerte Caroline resolvió todo con una rápida respuesta.

-No te preocupes, yo solo me preocupo de Priscilla- e imitando a Elena me tomo por los hombros.

Carla y Elena soltaron unas risas muy contagiosas al escuchar aquello. Yo sólo sonreí, sabía que había un segundo sentido en el comentario pero no dije nada al respecto.

Por surte para Carla a su novia le agradaban sus amigas.

Dimos muchas vueltas por el centro comercial, nos entretuvimos mirando vidrieras y en una ocasión unos chicos, que por extraño que fuera nos saludaron, me pregunté si lo hacían para burlarse o por que realmente querían hacerlo. Para mi desgracia no fueron los únicos en hacerlo y rápidamente llegué a la conclusión de que lo hacían por que Caroline y yo éramos animadoras.

Terminamos las cuatro sentadas alrededor de una mesa cuadrada en un bar que encontramos cuando todas nos sentimos muy cansadas para seguir caminando. Carla pidió un licuado de frutilla para compartir con su novia, mi otra amiga y yo unos cafés.

-Estuve pensado en la broma que podemos hacerle a Brutock- comentó Carla cuando llegó su pedido.

Elena carraspeó.

-Bueno…, estuvimos pensando en una broma- se corrigió. Sonreí.

-Pispara- la animé a contar.

Tomó más de su licuado para hacer una pausa de suspenso y luego comenzó.

-Lo mejor sería dejarla muy mal frente a toda la escuela pero sería un poco imposible que no nos culparan a nosotras, así que lo reduciremos a un número menor de testigos, al fin y al cabo las noticias vuelan en el instituto-.

Realmente no me interesaba mucho lo que decía Carla pero hacerle una broma pesada a Sandra me parecía una gran idea, así que intenté prestar la suficiente atención para que otros pensamientos no se formularan en mi mente.

-Primero pensé en el entrenamiento de las animadoras, pero Elena me dijo que no era conveniente por que había muy poco público y además no queremos que esté con todas las porristas- continuó Carla con su perorata.

-El mejor momento es en la hora de educación física, que por lo que me dijo Carla, hay una piscina semi olímpica en el gimnasio.

-Sí la hay- afirmó Caroline- aunque no me metería, esta llena de piojos- comentó con un poco de asco.

-¿En cerio?- pregunté, nunca había probado nadar en la piscina del colegio.

-Es cierto, yo vi uno una vez, seguramente hay más cosas pero no quiero ni saberlo- confirmó Carla.

Hice una mueca de asco muy parecida a las de Caroline.

-La idea es tener una pelea con ella muy cerca de la pileta y tirarla, claro que antes tendríamos que ponerle algún colorante a el agua- dijo por fin- ¿Qué les parece?

-¿De donde sacaremos el colorante para una pileta de 10x4 y dos metros de profundidad?-.

-¿Quien tendría que pelear con ella?- preguntamos Caroline y yo simultáneamente

-Yo me encargo de la tinta- contestó simplemente Elena- me gustaría muchos vivir ese momento…-decía.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Por un momento había dirigido mi vista hacía la esquina que estaba del otro lado de la calle, una figura alta y esbelta me observaba. Se encontraba en un callejón que formaban dos locales entre sí, nadie parecía notar su presencia excepto yo. Era un hombre pálido, demasiado pálido, de cabello negro y rizado ataviado con un largo sobretodo de color canela. No alcanzaba a distinguir el color de sus ojos pero por el brillo que resplandecía de ellos no era algo normal.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo fugaz, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y de repente el hombre ya no estaba allí, una mujer lo suplantaba, una mujer que conocía. Emma. Mi madre me miró por unos segundos y luego desapareció al igual que aquel extraño sujeto.

Tragué en seco al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba, había un nuevo vampiro cerca y este no parecía nada amistoso.

-¡Pri!- me llamó Caroline.

-¿Sí que pasa?- contesté lo antes posible para que ninguna de las chicas notara mi cambio de humor.

-Carla dice que lo mejor es que tú empujes a Sandra a la piscina, ya que se pelean todo el tiempo- respondió.

Iba a decir que sería un placer hacerlo pero entonces recordé lo que la capitana de las animadoras me había dicho en una de las clases.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dije y les conté brevemente lo que había sucedido unos días antes, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso pero era mejor que pensar en donde podía encontrarse ese vampiro, por que Emma iba tras él o por que los Rusín no habían dado ninguna señal de vida.

-Está bien, lo haré yo- se apuntó Carla- tengo educación física con ella.

Escuché como se reían sin embargo yo ya no podía hacerlo estaba muy preocupada observando la esquina opuesta buscando a un vampiro que seguramente ya no estaba allí.

Cuando cayó la tarde decidimos volver a nuestras respectivas casas, además yo no tenía ni una gana de dar un paso más sabiendo que había un vampiro cerca.

Las novias se fueron en el coche de Carla, al parecer iban a comer en casa de Elena. Así que yo llevé a Caroline a su casa.

En el trayecto hablamos sobre cuando haríamos la broma a Sandra pero realmente no quería hablar sobre eso, más bien quería preguntarle a mi amiga lo que sabía acerca de los vampiros. Tenía que saber que había uno suelto, uno que no conocíamos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- comencé intentando ser lo menos directa posible, estaba segura de que era un tema delicado hasta para Caroline.

Ella sólo asintió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste de los Rusín en el hospital?- Caroline vaciló pero volvió a asentir- ¿A que te referías con que eran peligrosos?- pregunté nuevamente.

Caroline no contestó.

-A nada, no te preocupes- dijo finalmente cabizbaja. Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía, pero era mejor que no intentara continuar con la conversación. Tal vez ella no estaba segura de lo que realmente eran y prefería no saberlo. Por un lado era bueno ya que no debía vivir con miedo y por otro era malo, ya que podían atacarla sin que ella lo sepa.

Por un momento recordé la conversación que había tenido con Serena unos días antes sobre las cosas que eran malas pero bellas a la vez, por desgracias ésta no era una de esas cosas.


	40. Capítulo 39: Advertencias

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 39: Advertencias

Conduje a casa lo más rápido que me permitía el coche, deteniéndome sólo en los semáforos que no podía pasar en rojo.

Me sentía muy mal.

Al entrar Caroline en su casa sentí como si muchos ojos me estuvieran observando y un sentimiento de impaciencia y miedo me llenó. No estaba del todo segura de que fuera una mala señal, ya que no se trataba de la misma sensación que tenía cuando un vampiro se encontraba cerca, aunque talvez lo que sentía con los Rusín no era lo mismo para con otros vampiros.

Observaba cualquier cosa que se moviera a través de las ventanillas, intentando captar algo, un sombra, un sobretodo o un rostro pálido. Para mi alivio no tuve éxito. Por el momento no me seguían.

Aunque la tranquilidad no me duró mucho. Al doblar en la esquina de mi cuadra lo primero que vi fue un coche muy lujoso de color naranja aparcado frente a mi casa. Era el automóvil de Emma.

Sólo en ese momento me detuve a pensar por que ella había aparecido detrás de la figura de aquel vampiro ¿Emma había mentido a los Rusín? ¿Querría Emma llevarme lejos de ellos? ¿Serían cómplices? La calzada comenzó a girar en mi cabeza, eran demasiadas preguntas para unos pocos segundos y sin notarlo me desvié un poco del camino.

Recobré la compostura al estacionar el coche y pensar con las ideas más claras en mi cerebro.

_-Emma no es tan estúpida como para presentarse en casa de Serena y querer raptarme_- pensé –_seguramente había querido ponerla al tanto de las _buenas nuevas- deduje con sarcasmo. En un pequeño espacio de mi mente me alivié al comprobar que la voz interior que siempre me regañaba ya no parecía existir.

Suspiré saliendo del coche y encaminándome hacía la puerta, pero antes de llegar escuché la voz de Emma que salía por la ventana de la sala.

-…le dije que éste era mi territorio y que no quería visitantes indeseados- dijo- por el momento lo mantendré a raya en las afueras de la ciudad- hubo una pausa- Priscilla ya está aquí.

_-Estúpidos sentidos vampíricos-_ me dije en mi fuero interno había olvidado lo obvias que eran mis pisadas a los oídos de un vampiro.

No necesité adentrarme mucho en la casa ya que mi madre biológica y mi tutora se encontraban en el vestíbulo caminando hacía la puerta de salida.

Miré con ojos acusadores a Emma no tenía por que privarme de lo que le hubiera dicho a Serena, ya estaba al tanto de muchas cosas. Me planté en la arcada de la puerta, sabiendo que fácilmente ella podía deslizarse por entre mis costados a una velocidad imperceptible, para que me respondiera a una sola pregunta.

-¿Sabes algo de los Rusín?- no me importó no haber sido educada, siquiera había saludado.

-No- respondió simplemente.

Mi desilusión fue muy grande, sabía que ellos sólo hablarían con Emma por alguna emergencia, sin embargo hubiese preferido que estuvieran en apuros para saber que al menos estaban vivos.

-Debo irme- comentó la vampiro con un tono de voz totalmente carente de emoción.

Me aparté lentamente sin mirarla, sólo cuando Emma estuvo dentro del coche naranja me di cuenta de que Serena estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- inquirí.

El aura terrorífica de Serena parecía incrementarse por la tarde, las sombras eran muy oscuras a su alrededor. No pude mirarla a la cara ya que me causaba muchos escalofríos.

Serena suspiró.

-Otro repugnante vampiro está en la cuidad- contestó ella con amargura encaminándose a la cocina, la seguí.

-¿Nada más?- insistí, no me imaginaba a Emma privando a Serena de los detalles- ¿No te dijo que yo lo vi en el centro?.

Ella sólo asintió.

-¿No te preocupa?- pregunté algo alterada, ese vampiro podría estar buscándome… entonces me pregunté si mi tutora sabía la historia acerca de los humanos que poseían capacidades especiales y que eran raptados frecuentemente por vampiros.

-No mucho- contestó al instante- estoy segura que eres muy cuidadosa con tu poder desde que se fueron los Rusín, no puedo matar a un ser, aunque sea un vampiro, sin tener un propósito valido para el futuro- acotó y respondió a la pregunta que me había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Los vampiros muren como los humanos? ¿Creí que eran inmortales?- quise saber.

-No hay nada que dure para siempre, que sea inmortal- dijo mi tutora mientras abría la nevera y sacaba un pescado crudo- lo que podemos afirmar es que unos viven más y otros menos, los vampiros viven demasiado para mi gusto.

Me senté en una de las sillas mientras ella cocinaba, era bastante extraño habar de vampiros mientras La Muerte preparaba la comida.

-¿Es por eso que los odias?- no me parecía un fundamento con tanto peso para crear uno odio tan sólido como el que sentía Serena.

-En parte sí- Contó- Hace muchos años, cuando los vampiros no pertenecían a los mitos de hoy y se los intentaba cazar, existían dos grupos de personas las que intentaban destruirlos por todos los medios posibles y las que los alababan- hizo una pausa y abrió una puerta de debajo de la mesada- estos últimos los idolatraban, los vampiros eran como dioses para ellos y poder llegar a ser uno era todo un honor para ésta gente. Los respetaban más que a sus propias vidas… muchos fueron quemados en las hogueras por protegerlos, se hacían pasar por vampiros para que no dañaran a sus dioses.

-Claro, que a los vampiros mucho no les importaba lo que los humanos hicieran, ellos únicamente quieren su sangre. Pero, volviendo a los humanos, siempre existen las ovejas negras del rebaño- la última frase la dijo con mucho rencor- había algunos mortales que sólo querían ser vampiros para vivir eternamente, tenían tanto miedo a morir que hicieron lo imposible por ser _inmortales_, por desgracia la mayoría lo consiguió y todavía saben que no merecen la vida eterna- terminó de golpe la historia.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que mi tutora terminó de hacer el pescado frito. Su relato me había dejado con unas cuantas preguntas sueltas pero preferí no interrumpir el silencio hasta que la cena estuvo servida en la mesa.

-¿Esos vampiros todavía siguen con vida?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa mientras probaba la comida.

Ella resopló.

-Claro que sí, la mayoría. Muy pocos fueron lo suficientemente buenos para aceptar su error y entregarse- contestó indignada. Me pregunté como sería aceptar que debías morir, para alguien como yo, que debería haber muerto muchas veces, no era algo fácil.

-Así que, odias a los vampiros por que se burlaron de ti al transformarse- concluí.

Serena me sonrió, había usado las palabras perfectas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes toda esa historia? No recuerdo haberla leído en algún libro de texto.

-Por que no figura en ninguno- sonrió y su rostro se tornó bello y a la vez cruel- algo bueno de ser La Muerte es que la memoria no se pierde a pesar de las reencarnaciones, desde que nazco se lo que soy y mi propósito, claro que no es fácil aceptarlo con todos los sentimientos humanos- hablaba como si hubiera un ser totalmente diferente a Serena dentro del cuerpo. Tuve un escalofrío.

-Entonces, no deberías odiar a los Rusín, a ellos los obligaron a ser vampiros, nunca lo quisieron- quise alejar la conversación.

-Como personas que son, no me disgustan- aclaró y no levantó la vista de su comida- me irrita que tengan que ser esa clase de ser, pero sé que no tuvieron la culpa.

-Se puede decir que tendrías piedad con los vampiros que no tuvieron muchas opciones.

-Tal vez, aunque tanto los Rusín como cualquiera que haya sido transformado contra su voluntad podrían haber considerado el destruirse a si mismo.

No contesté, no quería ponerme a discutir con ella, sabía que perdería, La muerte tenía años de experiencia en discusiones. Estaba muy en desacuerdo con ella, por el simple hecho de que, de no ser Benjamín un vampiro yo nunca lo hubiese conocido y encontrado un poco de paz en mi vida tan retorcida.

-Si me pasara a mí ¿preferirías que muriera antes de seguir como vampiro?- solté de repente.

Me miró con ojos desorbitados, la había tomado totalmente de sorpresa con aquella pregunta y no sabía que contestar. Tal vez y sólo con mucha suerte, era la única persona que había dejado sin habla a La muerte.

-Te considero una hija, Priscilla, y lo sabes- declaró- no querría que mueras, pero si tengo que elegir entre un demonio y nada… prefiero la nada.

Nuestra charla concluyó en ese momento. No estaba segura de lo que sentía en ese momento, al conversación con ella me había relajado lo suficiente para olvidar al vampiro que había vislumbrado esa misma tarde en el centro comercial de la ciudad, sin embargo estaba confusa era difícil aceptar que La muerte me quería como una hija.

Mientras lavaba los platos recordé a Caroline, ella también estaba en peligro, tanto como yo ¿Sería apropiado decirle a Serena que cuidara de ella si algo me pasaba? Tendría que meditarlo, hasta ahora lo que mantenía a Caroline fuera del alcance de los vampiros era la ignorancia que tenían en cuanto a su don, mientras menos cantidad de gente lo supiera, mejor.

Mi tutora se despidió de mí y subió a acostarse, a pesar de ser una persona muy poco común, ella también debía dormir. Entonces escuché el sonido de mi celular. Alguien estaba llamando.

Tenía las manos mojadas y seguramente era Carla o Caroline, así que me tomé un pequeño tiempo de espera, sequé mis dedos, y luego seguí el sonido.

-¿Hola?- pregunté.

-Nos han descubierto, mantente alerta y no uses tu don por nada en el mundo- dijo una de las voz que más me hubiese gustado escuchar en toda la semana. Tiffany, se escuchaba entrecortada y se notaba desesperada, poco usual en ella- lo siento- fue lo último que agregó y cortó. No me dio tiempo de nada, siquiera de encontrarle un sentido a lo que me había dicho.


	41. Capítulo 40: Broma

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 40: Broma

Ya era martes y me sentía famélica, no había tenido más noticias que la llamada ultra desalentadora de Tiffany sumado a que el vampiro desconocido se me había aparecido dos veces más y Emma no había podido retenerlo quien sabe por qué causa.

La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando, con Elena, compramos unos cuantos potes de colorante verde para cabellos, en ese momento estábamos en una tienda abarrotada de gente, así que pasé por alto al sujeto extraño haciéndome creer que eran imaginaciones mías, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no lo eran. La segunda vez que lo avisté, mientras entraba a casa, no estaba acompañada y eso me puso los pelos de punta.

No estaba segura de que buscaba este visitante, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era el hecho de que mi persona se encontraba entre las cosas que él quería.

Cada vez que me sentía ahogada por los nervios y las preguntas sobre Benjamín que me carcomían la cabeza, intentaba relajarme pensando en que lo mejor era mostrarme lo más humana posible y, por lo tanto, poco informada acerca de la existencia de criaturas como el tal vampiro.

Lo único que podía devolverme a la Tierra era la insignificante idea de hacerle una broma a Sandra Brutock con mis amigas, casi todas, normales.

Habíamos acordado que el hecho se realizaría el martes, en otras palabras hoy día, antes de comenzar la clase de educación física que compartían: Sandra, un par de porristas, Carla y otras estudiantes del instituto. De haber estado Benjamín en la cuidad nunca hubiese aceptado ir, ya que a esa hora me tocaba geografía, anteriormente con él, y no hubiera malgastado la única hora que compartíamos en el colegio. Pero no era el caso.

Todavía faltaban un par de clases para comenzar los preparativos. Habíamos averiguado que la piscina sólo la utilizaban dos horas antes de la acordada, así que podíamos colarnos en el gimnasio durante el último recreo intermedio para poder verter todos los envases de tintura en el agua y mezclarlos.

Había estado pensando mucho acerca de la broma, ya que no quería pensar en otras cosas peores, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una muy buena idea después de todo. Era completamente conciente de que quería hacerle una gran maldad a mi capitana pero no estaba segura de que ésta fuera la forma adecuada de pasarle factura por lo que había hecho. Al final terminé sintiendo pena por ella, estaba segura que después de que todo el instituto viera las fotos que le tomaríamos al salir de la piscina chorreando agua y con el cabello, las cejas, el traje de animadora y la piel medio verdes quedaría marginada de por vida, como yo en su momento.

No me quedaba otra alternativa si quería olvidarme, por cierto tiempo, de mis preocupaciones, luego tendría que encontrar otra manera de hacerlo; por el momento canalizaría todos mis problemas en Sandra, ella no lo sabría, por suerte.

-No te veo muy animada- me susurró Carla desde su pupitre devolviéndome a la realidad.

Me hubiese gustado decirle que realmente no estaba de humor pero eso derivaría a el porque no me encontraba contenta y no era fácil de explicar que me había enamorado de un vampiro.

-Deben ser los nervios- mentí patéticamente- o estos ejercicios de análisis lingüístico- intenté reparar mi fallido error.

Carla ahogó una risa al escucharme y se dedicó a seguir con el análisis.

Literatura no era una de las clases más apropiadas para charlar, la profesora era demasiado estricta con el cumplimiento de tareas.

Para mi suerte, o no, la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó pocos minutos después de mi pequeño dialogo con mi amiga. Salimos pitando del salón dirigiéndonos al baño y rogando que no hubiese ninguna animadora emperifollándose en él.

Como Elena no era alumna de nuestro instituto yo me había quedado con todos los tarros de tintura al comprarlos, la idea era repartírnoslos en el baño así yo no tendría que cargar con todos hasta el momento en que quedarían vacíos.

Encontramos a una sola chica limpiándose las manos llenas de pintura en los lavatorios. Yo disimulé y me metí dentro de un cubículo, me senté en el retrete -a veces hay que hacer cosas asquerosas por una causa- y pusé mi mochila recargada sobre mis rodillas. Escuché como entraba Carla al cubículo continuo y comencé a pasarle por debajo los envases que le correspondían de tinta verde.

Todo tenía el aspecto de una de las películas de misión imposible, sólo que sin efectos especiales y si nos atrapaban íbamos a recibir una suspensión de un par de días y no un balazo en la cabeza, aunque para eso yo tenía una ventaja.

Justo cuando terminé de pasar el último pote escuchamos como se volvía a abrir la puerta. No podía arriesgarme a salir y encontrarme con otra persona que no fuera Caroline, aunque no tuve tiempo siquiera a hacerle alguna seña a Carla para que saliera del baño.

-…todo el tiempo con Priscilla Witman- refunfuñaba una de las chicas que había entrado, no tenía idea de quien era pero no me gustaba como había comenzado la conversación era como si supiera que estaba en el cubículo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con ella?- preguntó la segunda voz que casualmente era la de Caroline- ¿No me digas que estás celosa, Vane?- agregó con sarcasmo.

Vanessa Malking, sólo había hablado de ella con Caroline una vez, aunque nunca la había visto, sabía que eran grandes amigas tanto como para que estuviera al tanto de su secreto.

-Realmente, no lo sé- contestó y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

No quería escuchar una conversación en la que yo estuviera implicada pero estaba segura que lo más conveniente era quedarme en donde estaba.

Finalmente Caroline suspiró con fuerza y dijo:

-Esta bien, lo haré, pero mañana- su voz poseía un deje de impaciencia muy poco característico en ella.

-Carooo- insistió su amiga- no pierdes nada con hacerte pasar por una persona sólo por un par de minutos.

Si la tal Vanessa supiera que Carla estaba en la misma habitación escuchando, la hubiera ahorcado. Ya era un hecho, esta podía ser la forma en la que los secretos de Caroline y míos comenzaran a develarse antes mi amiga gay.

¿Era más fácil si lo pensaba de ese modo? Tal vez.

-¡Sh!- intentó callarla Caroline pero no tuvo caso el daño ya estaba hecho. Yo era más que conciente que un puñado de palabras, un poco de incertidumbre, podían abrir las puertas a cualquier secreto. Eso fue lo que me había bastado para descubrir la verdad de Benjamin.

-Luego nos vemos- señalo cortante Caroline y se metió a toda prisa en uno de los cubículos.

Supuse que Vanessa se había ido cuando la puerta del baño se cerro de un portazo.

El silenció se adueño de nosotras mientras le pasaba los potes de tinta que me quedaban, a Caroline. No sabía como decirle que su amiga nos había metido en un gran lío sin que Carla sospechara nada, así que me callé la boca y no dije nada, al día siguiente tendría tiempo de pensar en alguna cosa para contarle, al fin y al cabo necesitaba unas cuantas distracciones.

El almuerzo pasó lentamente y muy incomodo.

Caroline se sentó en nuestra mesa, se notaba que estaba evitando a Vanessa, Carla la miraba de vez en cuando con expresión recelosa y Caroline me dirigía miraditas de disculpa y complicidad. No sabía que era peor.

Era como si de repente las cosas más simples se hubieran puesta patas para arriba como la mayor parte de mi vida, nada podía ser normal. A pesar de todo seguimos con nuestro plan.

Ya pasado el horario de comer nos dirigimos sigilosamente al gimnasio. Era uno de los espacios más grandes del instituto, más que el comedor, aunque muy tétrico en la zona de la piscina, la luz atenuada y el agua en movimiento le daban una aura pálida de terror.

Rápidamente comenzamos a vaciar los tarros de tintura verde en todos los puntos que podíamos abarcar sobre la piscina, habíamos escogido el color ideal ya que no se notaba mucho el cambio en el agua. Había pensado mucho en el hecho de que tendrían que suspender las clases de natación hasta que cambiaran y purificaran el agua para quitarle todos los restos de tinta.

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos deprisa a clase.

Al llegar al aula de pintura con Carla recordé vagamente el primer día de clase de los Rusín, me sentía tan nerviosa, tan extraña con su presencia, ahora era muy parecido sólo que faltaban ellos.

Durante la hora que estuvimos dando arte intenté con todas mis fuerzas prestar atención al profesor, aunque estábamos viendo cosas muy aburridas; sólo lo hacía para evitar la mirada de Carla, seguramente quería hablar sobre Caroline y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Nunca había sufrido tanto una hora de plástica pero por fin había terminado.

Los alumnos que se dirigían al gimnasio y, más precisamente, los que tenían natación eran anchos de espalda, las chicas tenían un cuerpo estilizado, nada del otro mundo, entre ellas se encontraba Sandra y un puñado de animadoras que compartían la clase. Seguí a Carla mientras nos acercábamos a nuestra meta.

-Primero tengo que ir al vestuario, las animadoras usan un traje especial para la clase, es igual que el uniforme sólo que de maya- comentó mi amiga cuando cruzamos la puerta del gimnasio.

-Te espero en la piscina- susurré ya que Diana Thompson y Charles Mongomery se encontraban muy cerca. Por un momento me pregunté si era apropiado tirar a mi ex en la piscina junto a Sandra.

Antes de llegar al lugar indicado Caroline me interceptó.

-Lo siento- dijo

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Lo que escucharon en el baño- explicó rápidamente- Carla lo escuchó ¿viste como me miraba en el almuerzo? Desconfía de mí, comenzara a hacer preguntas y…- empezó a gritar.

-¡Caroline!- la callé- eso no es lo que importa ahora, alguna vez llegaría el día en que ella se enteraría de lo nuestro- parecía una conversación de lesbianas más que de un par de chicas con superpoderes.

Caroline me miró suplicante pero no habló más.

El lugar en donde se encontraba la piscina se empezó a llenar de personas con trajes de baño, desentonábamos completamente. Caroline preparó la cámara de su celular, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Sandra estuviera bajo el agua.

Según Carla nadie podía entrar en la piscina antes de que la profesora lo indicara, eso era una gran ventaja.

Sandra estaba cerca de unos cuantos nadadores, como también, cerca del borde.

Carla nos hizo una seña y comenzó a caminar hacía nosotras desde el otro extremo del gimnasio, en su recorrido choco _inocentemente_ con Sandra y así fue como empezó la broma.

-¿Necesitas unos lentes más grandes, Cuatrojos?- le espetó Sandra a mi amiga haciendo reír a los chicos que antes hablaban con ella. Sonrió con superioridad.

-Oh lo siento, será que habrás aumentado de peso y no pude evitar chocar con tu voluminoso trasero- contestó Carla mientras su interlocutora se ponía roja.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó con sorpresa Sandra, nunca le habían hecho frente a excepción de mí.

-Lo que escuchaste, Cachetes Inflables- respondió.

Todos sabíamos que la paciencia de esa animadora no era mucha, así que no necesitamos nada más para que empujara a Carla.

Todo pasó muy rápido para mi gusto.

Luego del primer empujón los chicos comenzaron a hacer burlas, no sólo a Carla si no que también a Sandra. Las chicas se gritaban insultos, era una suerte que la profesora de natación no hubiese llegado, mientras tanto se formó un círculo de gente alrededor de la piscina, nadie quería perderse el espectáculo.

Entonces Carla comenzó a empujar a Sandra hacía la piscina y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta última caía por la borde, los estudiantes ahogaron un grito.

Caroline y yo nos reíamos de la expresión de las otras animadoras que veían estupefactas la escena.

Sin embargo pasó lo que nadie había previsto.

Antes de que Sandra recibiera el empujón final de Carla, que la llevaría al agua, agarró a esta por el brazo y mientras ella caía en el agua llena de pintura la cabeza de mi mejor amiga se estrellaba contra el borde de la piscina. El golpe resonó en el recinto como un cañón, las risas se detuvieron al instante y los gritos comenzaron cuando la sangre se esparció por le piso y se mezclo con el agua tiñéndola de un rojo enfermizo.

Corrí precipitadamente hacía Carla, las imágenes me daban vuelta en la cabeza, me sentía mareada y mi amiga, tirada junto a la piscina, no movía ni un músculo. La sacudí suavemente pero no reaccionaba, no había ni un signo de vida en aquel cuerpo, sus ojos habían quedado abiertos.

-¡Carla!-grité desaforadamente, sentí como unos brazos se cernían a mí alrededor.

En ese momento dejé de moverme, la oscuridad hizo acto de presencia alejándome de cualquier ruido y sensación.

Unas chispas de luz muy conocidas comenzaron a pasar por mis ojos regenerando la imagen en donde creí haberme desmayado.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando, no, no ahora!

Las personas a mi alrededor deshacían sus movimientos previos al accidente, Carla, Sandra, los nadadores, Caroline, las porristas y yo volvíamos atrás, retrocediendo hasta quien sabe que tiempo. Las imágenes de los últimos días se iban acelerando: me encontraba en la clase de arte, en el almuerzo, dentro del cubículo del baño, en mi dormitorio despertando de una pesadilla, hablando con Sandra, cenando, nuevamente en el instituto, otra vez en casa, la llamada desesperante de Tiffany…Veía como pasaba la luz y la oscuridad de los días, todo en retroceso.

Hasta que por fin el destello delatador de que había vuelto a la realidad.

Me encontraba tan mareada que tardé un par de minutos en identificar mi posición. Estaba sentada en una mesa junto a Caroline, Carla y Elena. El día, como todos, era nublado. Mis amigas hablaban acerca de una broma, una broma a Sandra Brutock.

-Te encuentras bien, Pri?- preguntó Caroline mirándome extrañada.

La miré con espanto, había retrocedido una semana de mi vida, por que ese había sido el momento en el que decidimos hacer la broma a la animadora, por que ese había sido el día en que pusimos fecha a la muerte de Carla.

Desesperada miré hacía la calle y allí estaba, sonriendo, el vampiro.


	42. Capítulo 41: Escape improvisado

**Disclairmer: Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen, cualquiera que quiera publicarla en otro sitio necesita de mi autorización. Este fics también está publicado en Potterfics.**

**Summary****: Priscilla Witman, una chica con un poder excepcional que odia, siente que su vida es un asco, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Luego de conocer a Benjamin Rusin su mundo se quiebra para dar lugar a una pesadilla de la cual no sabe si podrá escapar. La única certeza que tiene es que su don la ha conducido a aquel destino desalentador. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 41: Escape improvisado

Huir, llorar, correr, gritar, alejarme, derrumbarme. Eran palabras que pasaban una y otra vez por mi cerebro intentando ser la primera en ser reconocida por mis neuronas. Me encontraba estática en la silla contemplando de hito en hito a la criatura sonriente y a la mesa en donde me encontraba con mis amigas.

Miré a Carla, todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi extraña actitud, ella estaba sonriendo ya que le habían encantado a idea que habían planeado con Elena acerca de tirar a Sandra Brutock a la piscina del colegio. Yo sólo tenía ojos para ella, esta vivía, sana y salva y si quería que eso siguiera así debía hacer algo para cambiar el futuro que se avecinaba, mi primera idea fue rechazar la broma que ya habíamos intentado con un final muy trágico pero al instante sentí la presencia de aquel ser acercándose. No había tiempo.

Caroline también estaba aquí, sentada a mi lado, ella si había notado la perturbación en mis ojos y, desgraciadamente, había seguido el recorrido de mi mirada, encontrándose con la del vampiro.

De repente me sentí segura de varias cosas: primera, aquel hombre sabía de lo que yo era capaz, había estado siguiéndome todos estos días para comprobarlo y tuvo suerte; la llamada de Tiffany ya cobraba más sentido, los vampiros habían enviado a otro sirviente para encontrarme. Segunda, no debía dejar que aquel hombre se acercara a mis amigas, por que estaba segura de no poder volver a retroceder el tiempo nuevamente. Tercera, no debía dejar que aquel hombre descubriera el poder de Caroline por qué eso sería un desastre, ya tenían a alguien que podía cambiar de forma y esa era Emma, no necesitaban a alguien más o talvez sí, quien sabe ¿Y si querían matarla para no tener que lidiar con ella? Y cuarta, necesitaba encontrar a Serena urgentemente, ella era la única que tenía pleno conocimiento sobre mí y mis extrañas cualidades, era la única que podría explicarme que había ocurrido en el gimnasio.

Instintivamente tomé prioridad sobre el asunto y sin dar ninguna explicación a mis compañeras salí corriendo por la calle a toda marcha. Había sido una suerte que nos sentáramos en las mesas de afuera del caffé y que hubiese ido vestida cómodamente, salir huyendo no se me presentó difícil.

Sin darme cuenta me encontré llorado por la perdida de mi amiga, la inmediatez con la que la había recuperado y tenido que dejarla. Me dolía el pecho y no por el esfuerzo de la corrida, si no por el dolor, la alegría y nostalgia que sentía. Estaba segura de que a nadie la había ocurrido lo que a mí.

Alejar al vampiro de Carla, Elena y Caroline era la prioridad así que corrí por las calles llenas de gente que transitaba como nosotras lo habíamos hecho durante toda la tarde, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, cosa que no recordaba, de haber estado dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad. Sentía la presencia del vampiro cada vez más cerca, para alguien con su agilidad y velocidad atraparme debía ser pan comido pero estábamos rodeados de gente y él sólo podía seguirme.

Evitando los callejones, por miedo a encontrarme en uno de ellos con el ser mitológico, fui corriendo a toda marcha atravesando a la multitud que se corría al verme pasar con la cara llena de lágrimas, la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos y me seguía con la mirada hasta perderme. Cuando iba por la quinta cuadra escuché vagamente que alguien gritaba mi nombre pero hice caso omiso y seguí corriendo, había recordado donde estaba aparcado mi coche a sólo dos cuadras más de donde me encontraba.

Tenía las piernas cansadas y llorar no me servía de mucho, me obstruía la vista, me daba picazón y me impedía llenar mis pulmones como era debido para hacer deporte sin embargo no me detuve y antes de visualizar el vehículo saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo. Volvía escuchar que me llamaban, estaba vez reconocí la voz, era Caroline.

Mal dije al entender que me había seguido y que seguramente tenía al vampiro pisándole los talones. Desactivé la alarma y las luces del coches titilaron, no llegaría a encenderlo antes de que mi amiga me alcanzara, estaba muy cerca. Ella también había estado entrenando para ser animadora y podía correr tan rápido como yo.

-¡Priscilla!- la escuché gritar por tercera vez- ¡espera!- quise golpearla ¿No entendía que lo hacía para protegerla? No, claro que no lo hacía.

Abrí la puerta del coche pero antes de poder hacer nada Caroline llegó a mi lado y la cerró con brusquedad.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¡¿Quién era ese…-dudo por un segundo- hombre?!- demandó.

La miré suplicante, no podía contestar a su pregunta, ella no sabía nada sobre vampiros, yo sólo me limitaba a contarle cosas sobre mí y tampoco era el momento adecuado para responder. Estaba muy alterada y para mi desgracia vislumbré el pálido rostro que se acercaba veloz hacía nosotras.

-Sube al auto- le ordené era lo único que se me ocurrió para poder salir de allí. Antes de lo esperado ya estábamos dentro y yo acelerando.

Ambas vimos como el hombre/vampiro nos observaba desde el lugar en donde antes habíamos estado, vagamente vi un destello rojizo salir de sus ojos. Suspiré aliviada aunque tenerlo detrás no ameritaba nada bueno prefería que me siguiera a mí que a mis amigas. El problema era que ahora Caroline también estaba conmigo.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó la susodicha resoplando por el esfuerzo.

-No- respondí sin aliento, ya no lloraba aunque correr me había dejado sin aire.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- no le presté atención y saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo, tenía que localizar a mi tutora.

-Priscilla ¿Puedes hacer el favor de contestarme?- se enfadó Caroline al comprender lo que hacía.

-Sólo espera un segundo- contesté mientras marcaba el número.

-¿Sí con quien hablo?- respondió al instante Serena.

-Soy Pri ¿En dónde te encuentras? Es urgente- dije al instante con la voz ronca.

Un semáforo en rojo me detuvo, resé por que no nos acataran.

-Estoy en el laboratorio ¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber.

-Luego te lo explico, voy para allá- dicho esto colgué, no había tiempo para despedidas convencionales.

Apenas vi el color verde en el semáforo pise el acelerador hasta el fondo.

-Retrocedí el tiempo- contesté a la presente pregunta de Caroline que me miraba impaciente mientras se agarraba del asiento para no caer.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Es difícil de explicar, vengo de ver como le hacemos la broma a Sandra de la que recién estábamos hablando…-

-Pero tú me explicaste que para volver el tiempo debías morir ¿qué tiene que ver…? ¿Moriste?- volvió a preguntar espantada interrumpiéndome.

-No, pero hubo un accidente…Carla…- no pude continuar.

El laboratorio se encontraba en las afueras de la cuidad, no era un lugar al que quisiera ir en ese momento ya que no había tantas personas como en el centro. Continué conduciendo intentando no perder los estribos.

-Un momento, volviste a este punto para que no hagamos la broma, ¿Sí?- asentí dando le la razón- ahora, lo que no entiendo es por que saliste corriendo, no era necesario hacerlo sólo tenías que decirlo y punto- me sermoneó- y tampoco entiendo en donde encaja el vampiro que nos mirabas…- pero antes de seguir diciendo nada Caroline se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada con lo que había dicho.

Estuve apunto de frenar al escucharla decir la palabra vampiro sin embargo me abstuve, a la velocidad que íbamos, sin cinturón de seguridad, podríamos matarnos y no necesitaba volver de nuevo al caffé con todas mis amigas para evitar más muertes. No debía volver a retroceder el tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- ahora era yo la que quería respuestas.

Caroline no sabía que responder, miró a su alrededor como queriendo encontrar las respuestas en el piso del coche.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté la verdad sobre mí en el hospital y te dije que los Rusín eran peligrosos?- comenzó a explicar un tanto alterada ¿Cómo era posible que ellos siempre entraran en las conversaciones que tenía con los demás?

-Sí lo recuerdo, no alcanzaste a decirme el por qué- respondí. Entonces hice memoria, la primera vez que habíamos estado en el caffé yo había llevado a Caroline devuelta a casa y le había preguntado acerca de eso mismo. Al parecer estaba destinada contarme lo que pensaba sobre los Rusín.

-Desde el principio supe que no eran normales, que había algo malo en ellos. Podía sentirlo cada vez que estaban muy cerca de mí- describió mi amiga la misma sensación que yo había tenido al conocerlos- entonces un día me entró la curiosidad y me transforme en Tiffany… nunca había sentido nada igual, era como ser una piedra viviente, llena rencor y sed…-dijo mi amiga con un leve escalofrió- en su mente lo único que había eran transformaciones, transformaciones de humano a vampiro que ella no había podido impedir- susurró.

Desde que Tiffany me había revelado la historia de cómo los dos Rusín se habían transformado, conocía su lucha para con los derechos de los pocos humanos que teníamos dones, estaba al tanto sobre el rencor hacía su propia raza y esperanza de poder esconderme de ellos, cosa que no estaba funcionando.

-Así fue como lo supe, no me costó reconocer a aquel vampiro- terminó Caroline- pero tu también lo sabías ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Hay muchas cosas sobre vampiros que no te dije- intenté resumir en mi cabeza toda la información que Benjamin y su prima me habían dado y deseé no enfadarme conmigo misma por no haberle contado nunca nada, ahora no había tiempo de explicarle- lo único que necesitas saber es que ellos no deben enterarse de lo que puedes hacer, si no, te perseguirán como lo están haciendo conmigo ahora. A los vampiros les gusta transformar a los humanos que tiene capacidades especiales.

-¿Por eso Benjamín estaba contigo? ¿Él quería aprovecharse de tu poder?- preguntó de repente Caroline.

-No, él y su…hermana- recordé que ellos se hacían pasar por hermanos en el instituto- me estaban protegiendo…

-Pero se fueron- replicó mi compañera.

-Creo que los tiene atrapados, no estoy segura…- pero Caroline volvió a interrumpirme.

-Todavía no me explicaste que tienen que ver el vampiro, el accidente desde donde retrocediste el tiempo, la broma para Sandra y el hecho de que saliste corriendo- retomó la conversación anterior. Me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Ese tipo me está siguiendo la pista desde hace unos cuantos días, no estaba seguro de quien era el que retrocedía el tiempo, los vampiros si notan el retroceso- expliqué antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta. Estábamos a unos pocos kilómetros del laboratorio- Cuando volví en el tiempo él estuvo totalmente seguro de que había sido yo, así que huí, eso haría que cambiaran la broma, no hubiera accidente y él no les haría daño por qué debía perseguirme a mí pero…-

-Yo te seguí- terminó ella y cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba o eso me pareció.

-Si descubre que tú también eres especial querrá llevarte también- dije exaltada.

Mi amiga me miró asustada, entendía que ella nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a nadie y menos a un vampiro.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?- quiso saber al ver por la ventanilla las afueras de la cuidad.

-Necesito hablar con mi tutora- contesté vislumbrando las luces cercanas a la carretera del trabajo de Serena.

-¿Para qué, no deberías estar huyendo?- cuestionó nuevamente.

-Sí, pero descuida, ella sabe mucho sobre…-nuevamente fui interrumpida aunque esta vez fue por un grito espeluznante que soltó Caroline.

-¡Mira!- chilló apuntando al frente con su dedo índice.

No tuve tiempo ni de frenar, el coche iba a chocar contra una roca, una roca pálida, ataviada con un sobretodo y con rostro triunfante. Volante sin saber que hacer, la reacción fue mucho peor. El auto volcó, los vidrios estallaron a nuestro alrededor y tanto Caroline como yo nos golpeamos las cabezas contra el techo duro del coche.

Y por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo volví a desvanecerme.


End file.
